One Shots (FSOG )
by ursubg
Summary: Aquí pondré todos los Shots que se me vayan ocurriendo, no será una historia continuada por lo que no habrá relación entre ninguno. Algunos serán sugerencias o peticiones de mis amigas y lectoras, mientras que otras serán ocurrencias mías. Todas contienen lemon. Sin más que decir... ¡¡Espero que les gusten!
1. Shot 1

ONE SHOT NUMBER 1 "CONFUSIÓN"

CHRISTIAN

Estábamos en mi casa y más concretamente en mi habitación… Mientras la veía morderse la lengua concentrada en intentar hacer lo que le enseñaba… No podía dejar de mirar la cama y a ella con el deseo contenido… Si tan solo…

-¡Oh que mal!- se quejó Ana, sacándome de mis pensamientos y recostándose en la mesa de estudio… Suspiré frustrado, era pésima con las matemáticas, por eso venía a la mía a estudiar…Yo como buen amigo, le echaba una mano aunque estuviera siempre tentado… Era una chica tan caliente aun sin saberlo, eso era parte de su encanto, hoy por ejemplo venía con un traje rojo muy sexy… Me relamí los labios imaginando lo que llevaba debajo…¡Christian, centrate o se dará cuenta que tu amiguito está creciendo y será muy vergonzoso de explicar! Llevaba enamorado de ella demasiado tiempo… Pero tenía novio, además del hecho que fuéramos tan buenos amigos que nos contábamos todo…Y aunque era un idiota, era novio al fin y al cabo - Christian, hay algo importante que tengo que decirte- me dijo de repente muy seria, cosa extraña en ella, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que la veía así.

-¿Si? - me preocupó, sobre todo porque se veía dudosa así que la animé- Sabes que me tienes aquí para lo que quieras – asintió algo avergonzada.

-Lo he dejado con Henry- dijo sin más… Me quedé estupefacto… Llevaban tanto tiempo juntos que nunca vi que llegara ese día…En mi interior esta eufórico, tal vez ahora pudiera tener mi oportunidad para conquistarla… Ya tenía ganada su amistad pero faltaba su amor…- ¡No pongas esa cara!- rodó los ojos- ¿Recuerdas que te conté que últimamente estaba muy raro?- asentí… Nunca olvidaba nada que tuviera que ver con ella aunque fuera con ese idiota.

-Entonces ¿Ya averiguaste que era?- asintió bajando la vista algo apenada, conociéndolo lo poco que lo hacía me imaginaba lo que era, pero no estaba seguro para poderlo acusar.

-Cuando viaja por trabajo tiene amantes…- dijo bastante triste ¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¡Lo iba a matar!

-¡Te juro que en cuanto lo vea le romperé la cara!- ella se volvió a mi sonriendo, me cogió las manos y se acercó demasiado a mi cara ¡Joder que ganas de comérmela a besos! Me tuve que contener de no hacerlo.

-No vale la pena Christian… - miró el reloj y se levantó rápidamente- ¡Mierda llego tarde con las chicas!- recogió todas sus cosas como solo ella sabía hacerlo, es decir, amontonando todo dentro de su bolso- ¡Ya te contaré mejor mañana Christian!- asentí, la acompañé a la puerta, nos dimos 2 besos en la mejilla antes de irse y justo cuando se fue llegaba mi amigo y compañero Paul.

-¡Hola, tío!- señaló con la cabeza a la puerta- ¿Todavía no le dices lo que sientes?- negué sonriendo, el se sentó junto a mi en el sofá y me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Me he perdido algo?- suspiré muy alegre, lo miré haciéndome el interesante y le expliqué rápidamente todo- ¡Vaya, así que ahora podrás por fin declararte a Bombón!- asentí.

-Solo espero que ella sienta lo mismo por mi…- me palmeó el hombro.

-Si no le dices nunca lo sabrás…- justo cuando iba a contestar empezó a sonar un móvil…Y por el sonido era el de Ana… Nos acercamos al lugar del que provenía el sonido… Sonreí pensando en el desastre que era ¡Seguro se le cayó al recoger todo corriendo! Estaba allí bajo la mesa de estudio de mi habitación, Paul lo cogió antes de darme tiempo a mi.

-¿Quieres saber algo más de ella? Tal vez salgas de duda… - vi como abría el móvil y se ponía a mirarlo…-¡Vaya muy interesante!- esto no estaba bien así que le recriminé.

-¡Paul eso no esta bien!- resopló rodando los ojos.

-¡Ni siquiera se va a enterar! Además según lo que he visto dice cosas muy interesantes- ¡Dios la curiosidad me mataba! Pero seguía pareciéndome una invasión a su privacidad… Por dentro me moría de ganas de ver si hablaba sobre mi y si lo hacía, que decía… Tal vez para ella no soy más que un buen amigo… - ¡Entonces no querrás saber que la pones a 100!- abrí los ojos sorprendido y sin pensar mucho en nada más, me tiré sobre él y se lo quité de las manos…Debía ver si era verdad o se estaba quedando conmigo…Paul había abierto el Whassap, mas concretamente la conversación del grupo que tenía con todas sus amigas…Leí detenidamente ¡Hablaban de mi! ¡Oh dios! Me dispuse a leer todo, cosa que me dejó entre estupefacto y eufórico… ¡No podía creer que todo fuera cierto! ¿Tenía sueños calientes conmigo? ¿Cada vez que estudiábamos solo pensaba en como sería besando o follando? ¿Quería experimentar aunque fuera una vez un beso conmigo? ¿No estaba segura de sus sentimientos por Henry a causa mía? Eso quería decir que tenía muchas posibilidades de estar con ella… Y ahora que lo sabía iba a arriesgar el todo por el todo…En los mensajes no decía nada de amor, pero le daría lo que deseaba con la esperanza que algún día me ame como yo a ella… Y pienso aprovecharlo a lo grande… - ¡Veo que te gusta lo que dice!- me sacó la voz de Paul de mis pensamientos y asentí mucho mas decidido.

-Voy a salir a mirar unas cosas- le guiñé el ojo- las necesitaré para mañana.

-De acuerdo- se levantó del sofá y se acercó a la puerta conmigo- yo le llevaré a Leila su móvil, seguramente la verá después- rió- así nadie sabrá de nuestra travesura- reímos ambos.

-Si… pero si no te das prisa seguramente se irá- resopló.

-Llega del entrenamiento de Baloncesto a esta hora- me guiñó de nuevo- le haré una visita- rodé los ojos.

-De acuerdo-lo vi encaminarse al departamento de Leila que estaba cerca del nuestro y yo salí mucho más animado… Mañana le cumpliría todas sus fantasías y esperaba que después de eso se convirtiera en mi novia… ¡Si Grey, mañana Ana Steele será tuya!

ANA

¡Otra vez se me hizo tarde! Y si por lo menos hubiera sido por otra cosa… Suspiré derrotada, ya no tenía remedio, cuando llegué al Coffee House las chicas ya estaban todas reunidas en nuestra mesa de siempre y al verme llegar me miraron esperanzadas y negué… Seguramente esperaban que mi tardanza fuera por Christian, ellas sabían todo lo que despertaba en mi, cuando me animaban a lanzarme, les ponía la excusa que tenía novio para no dar el paso, ahora que no lo tenía todas esperaban que me lanzara a cumplir todas mis fantasías, ya no tenía novio pero… ¿Como hacerlo si ni siquiera sé si está interesado en mi? Como siempre fue Kate la primera en hablar.

-¿Y bien?- negué y me senté resoplando junto a ella.

-Le dije lo de Henry y aunque se sorprendió, no me dijo nada de lo que esperaba…- todas estaban expectantes así que seguí- solo dijo que le partiría la cara- eso demostraba que me quería como amiga nada más- me recosté sobre la mesa.

-¡Muy bien dicho y yo le ayudaré!- dijo Andrea.

-¡Todas lo haremos, cabeza de bombom!- confirmó Bob guiñándome el ojo y volví a resoplar.

-No creo que le interese como algo más que una amiga- dije tristemente – seguramente la diferencia de edad…-Olivia me interrumpió gritando.

-¡Ni se te ocurra decir eso! ¡Eres muy madura para tu edad!- asentí no muy convencida- ¡Y si eso lo echa para atrás, simplemente es un sapo idiota total!- todas empezamos a reír por sus ocurrencias…

-Ya veremos, a ver si mañana…- de repente me interrumpió Kate.

-¿Ana y tu móvil?- me preguntó de repente busqué en mi bolso y nada.

-¡Oh dios! ¡Creo que lo perdí!… ¡Maldita sea!

-¿Qué? ¿Lo perdiste?- asentí avergonzada.

-Eso parece- entonces Kate nos miró a todas muy seria y asustada.

-¡Chicas, parece que el que haya encontrado el móvil de Ana esta mirando su Whassap!- abrí los ojos sorprendida y vi como todas se pusieron a mirar los suyos. Kate y Olivia me devolvieron la mirada más asustadas que ninguna, seguramente por la última conversación que había sobre intimidades nuestras, entre ellas lo que me pasaba con Christian.

-¿En serio?- me asomé a su móvil y efectivamente, yo aparecía en línea y me puse blanca de la impresión.

-No sé quien lo habrá encontrado pero lo que está claro es que lo está mirando - ¡Mierda! Solo esperaba que no nos conociera de nada.

-Pues yo lo arreglé pronto me salí del grupo y te bloqueé- dijo Olivia de lo más tranquila y Kate y yo le entrecerramos los ojos.

-¡O sea que tu te salvas y abandonas al resto a su suerte!- la acusó Kate, ella rodó los ojos, se cruzó de piernas de forma sensual y nos señaló a todas.

-Ellas pueden hacer lo mismo, lo mejor sera que todas la bloqueen para evitar problemas– dijo Olivia directamente y la miré mal.

-¿En serio? -ella solo asintió alzando las manos- por si no lo recuerdas, no todas están aquí- resopló negando.

-Pues ya… - alzó los hombros- me pareció lo mejor… - dijo quitándole importancia al caso, lo mejor era dejarlo por la paz, rodé los ojos.

-¡Yo las sacaré a todas del grupo… Eso evitará que vean nada…! - me miró con pena- Aunque a ti al ser la creadora no podré hacerlo…- me pasé las manos por la cara con desesperación.

-¡De acuerdo entonces! … - me puse a pensar en lo que yo decía, no había nada vergonzoso ahí… ¿Verdad?

-¿De verdad no lo hay? -dijo Kate de forma sugerente- ¿Y lo de Christian?-abrí los ojos sorprendida ¿lo dije en voz alta?

-¡Si lo has pensado en voz alta! - dijo Andrea y rió.

-¡Mierda, debo ir a denunciarlo para que lo bloqueen cuanto antes! - Kate se cogió del brazo antes de poder levantarme.

-¡Espera un momento y te acompaño! - asentí muy triste ¡Amaba mi móvil y ahora..! Cuando estábamos a punto de levantarnos para ir a la comisaría cuando Leila llegó y me dio mi móvil Lo habría encontrado ella?

-Toma Ana- me lo dio resoplando- me lo llevó Paul a casa, dice que lo dejaste olvidado en la suya y… - me puse más blanca que el papel y Leila me miró asustada- ¿Qué ocurre Ana? ¿Te encuentras mal?- negué, no podía hablar y fueron Kate y Olivia las que le explicaron detalladamente lo que había pasado… Al terminar se volvió a mi mas divertida que asustada- ¿Tu crees que Paul miró tu whassap?- asentí.

-¡Como es posible que ese metomentodo haya hecho eso!- gritó Bob frustrado- ¡Como lo pille lo voy a matar muy lentamente!- dijo con una mirada perversa que daba miedo.

-¡Y yo te ayudaré mi corazón! - la apoyó Olivia.

-¡Todas lo haremos, se le van a quitar las ganas de revisar móviles ajenos!

-¡Si chicas le debemos una venganza!- todas empezaron a debatir sobre el tema entre risas y amenazas…Pero yo no estaba de humor ¡No podía creer la mala suerte que tenía! ¡Ahora su mejor amigo seguramente sabía lo que sentía por él! Me di de cabezazos en la mesa…Y todas las chicas dejaron su debate para prestarme atención.

-¡No puede ser que tenga tan mala suerte!- Leila puso su mano en mi hombro como apoyo.

-¡Vamos amiga, no es tan malo!- le entrecerré los ojos y ella resopló - ¿Qué tal que le dice y el te corresponde?- negué algo apenada…

-No lo creo… - las chicas intentaron animarme pero me dio el bajón, así que me fui a casa, aunque insistieron en acompañarme lo mejor era que no… No estaba de humor para nada… Por el camino me encontré con la imbécil de Elena…¡Desde luego no era mi día! Esta zorra lo único que quería era volver a follarse a Christian y como la ignoraba totalmente me jodía a mi porque siempre nos veía juntos ¡Maldita zorra con suerte! Por lo menos tenía la seguridad que al él no le gustaba y tras unas pocas citas, seguramente para follar, dejó de verla… Pero ella parecía reacia a dejarlo ir y siempre que la encontraba no dejaba de molestarme, sin saber la razón ¿Como si fuera mi culpa que Christian no quisiera follar más con ella?

-¡Oh pero si es la cabeza de chorlito! - me miró con suficiencia- ¿Como te va con Henry?- comenzó a reír, la conocía lo suficiente para saber que solo buscaba herirme, pero no le daría la oportunidad.

-¡Pues supongo que estará follándose a una de las zorras que tiene!- ella abrió los ojos sorprendida ¿Pensaba que no lo sabía? ¡Imbécil! - Como ya no tenemos nada que ver no me importa donde ni con quien folle…- pasé por su lado aguantando las ganas de reír- ¡Adiós Elena!- dije irónicamente, sospechaba que ella había sido una de las zorras… ¿Pensaba que me dolería ? ¡Ni hablar, todavía no sé porque he estado todo este tiempo con el!… Supongo que era por comodidad… Pero nunca más…¡Encima el imbécil se atreve a amenazarme! Pero lo dejé bien callado con una patada en sus…Me reí tanto sola que por un momento olvidé el porque de mi decaimiento…Pero al llegar a casa me vinieron los recuerdos y me acosté sin cenar, una vez más soñé con Christian…

Por la mañana, como ya era costumbre amanecí muy mojada… ¡Dios, lo que daría por una sola noche de sexo desenfrenado con él! Aunque solo fuera por una vez, me gustaría probarlo… Seguro que es tan maravilloso en la cama como en el resto de cosas que hace… Me relamí los labios instintivamente…

-¡Ana!- gritó mama desde abajo ¡Joder, cuando gritaba es que llegaba muy tarde!

-¡Voy!- bajé corriendo y me fui tan rápido que por poco me caigo a la entrada del instituto.

Pasé todo el día nerviosa en clases, el hecho de ver a Christian y que Paul le hubiera dicho algo…Porque estaba convencida que si Paul lo leyó, se lo había dicho sin dudas ¡Maldita sea!… Cuando dio la hora de salida, las chicas decidieron acompañarme hasta la puerta de su edificio… Por el camino no hacían mas que hablar y yo solo escuchaba, no estaba de ánimo para nada más.

-¿Creen que le dijera?- preguntó Kate.

-¡Son amigos!- respondió Andrea- ¡Por supuesto que si! ¿Acaso ustedes no lo harían?

-Pero conociendo a Christian, no creo que te diga nada…- contestó Leila, yo suspiré triste y Bob me echó el brazo al hombro.

-Siempre tendrás nuestro apoyo- Olivia me cogió de la cintura y dándome su mirada mas sensual, con intención de animarme.

\- Y si ese idiota de Christian no ve lo hermosa que eres… - suspiré triste, si lo hubiera visto me habría dicho algo o por lo menos lo habría notado… Pero el siempre se comportó como un buen amigo nada más.

-Tal vez Paul no entró a nuestro grupo de whassap- Kate le rodó los ojos a Leila- ¿Qué? ¡Es una posibilidad!

-¡Si ve veía que estaba en linea!… Era la primera conversación que tenía- le entrecerró los ojos- conociendo a Paul como lo hacemos- reí- ¿De verdad crees que no lo miró?- Leila no tuvo más que asentir, todas sabíamos lo curioso y chismoso que era… Suspiré rendida, ya no tenía remedio…¡Que fuera lo que dios quisiera! Al llegar a la casa de Christian tomé aire para darme valor… Leila, Kate, Andrea, Bob y Olivia me dieron todas un abrazo y beso de ánimo… Pero estaba tan decaída que no lo consiguieron… Subí con mucho nerviosismo, al llamar ala puerta me abrió Paul… ¡Que suerte la mía! Que como siempre me sonreía de más y no pude evitar sonrojarme de solo imaginar que había leído lo que escribí de Christian ¡Que vergüenza! ¿Como se lo tomaría el?

-Hola Paul yo…- se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar.

-¡Pasa bombom, Christian te espera en su habitación!- me dio una sonrisa un tanto rara ¿que escondía?-Yo ya me voy, tengo cosas que hacer- me volvió a sonreír- Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que algo escondía… Decidí ignorarlo y pasar de largo…

-Si… iré…

-¡Bien yo me voy!- me guiñó y se fue… ¿Porque me parecía que todo esto era muy raro? ¡Ana espabila y ve con Christian! Me encaminé hacía su habitación con los nervios a flor de piel… ¡Oh dios que vergüenza. como sepa todas las cosas que sueño o pienso con el!…Al entrar estaba algo oscuro para poder estudiar ¡Que raro! Christian nunca…

-¡Ven aquí Ana!- apareció de repente, tiró de mi hacía el y me besó intensamente… ¿Sería esto un sueño? Se notaba muy real, ni en mis sueños más húmedos me lo imaginaba así…No quise pararme a pensar, lo mejor era dejarse llevar y disfrutar…

-¡Oh Christian!- metí las manos en su cabello, como había deseado hacer tantas veces y por instinto de un salto enrollé mis piernas en sus caderas… El cogió mi trasero, apretando fuertemente mis nalgas y me llevó a la cama… Donde entre besos y caricias nos desnudamos quedando solo en ropa interior, en ese momento me vino un poco de pudor y Christian sonrió y me acarició la cara.

-¡Eres preciosa!- me pasó sus dedos por mis pezones erectos sobre el sujetador- Mucho más de lo me imaginaba- abrí los ojos sorprendida ¿El también soñaba conmigo?Iba a preguntarle cuando bajó mi sujetador para lamer y chupar mis pezones… ¡Dios! Ahí me olvidé de todo y me dejé llevar por la pasión… Nos terminamos de desnudar totalmente y comenzamos a probarnos con deleite por todos lados… ¡Esto era mucho mejor que mis sueños!… ¡Christian era increíble con su lengua, manos… Y su miembro era… ¡Ohhh por dios! Mientras lo probaba solo pensaba en como se sentiría dentro de mi.

Después de nuestro primer orgasmo de forma oral, se colocó sobre mi y me miró muy serio, cosa que me dio algo de inseguridad.

-¿Qué pasa Christian?- me entró algo de pánico… Tal vez se arrepintió y…

-¿Estás segura de esto?- me preguntó a la vez que me acariciaba la cara y el cabello con ternura, así que le contesté de forma decidida.

-¡Nunca he estado más segura de nada!- sonrió con suficiencia.

-¡Me alegro!- volvió a besarme- Porque una vez que empecemos no podré parar- me guiñó el ojo y reí.

-Yo tampoco creo que pueda…- le mordí el labio- he soñado tanto con esto… - ¡Mierda! No debí decirlo… El no parecía impresionado, así que le entrecerré los ojos- Por lo que veo ya lo sabías… - me imaginaba que Paul se lo había contado todo.

-Después lo hablaremos… - bajó de nuevo a mis pechos- ahora vamos a disfrutar…- gemí de placer y eso fue todo, el placer hizo a un lado la curiosidad… Se colocó en mi entrada y mirándome a los ojos con ternura me penetró de golpe…

-¡Christian!- ¡Esto se sentía genial! Comenzó un vaivén que me volvía loca, nunca pensé que podría llegar a correrme con solo con un par de estocadas, pero Christian me hizo ver que era posible… En lo que el tardó en llegar al orgasmo, yo alcancé al menos 4… Así que cuando terminó quedé un poco exhausta… Se recostó a mi lado y me puso sobre su pecho.

-Te amo Ana, siempre he estado enamorado de ti y ayer cuando leí tu…-¿Qué? Levanté la cabeza de su pecho para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

-¿Me amas?- asintió y lo abracé con ganas de llorar ¡Y yo que pensaba que tendría que conseguir que lo hiciera! El me apretó fuertemente.

-¿Estás bien Ana? Entiendo que sea pronto pero… - lo miré muy alegre.

-¡Estoy muy feliz!…- una sonrisa iluminó su cara- Nunca imaginé que correspondieras a mis sentimientos- suspiró de alivio.

-Lo mismo pensaba yo… a pesar que no te veía bien con tu novio.. como seguías con el yo… - suspiré.

-Supongo que me acostumbré a lo fácil, debí hacerlo en el momento que me di cuenta que me enamoré de ti- el me hizo mirarlo a los ojos y volvió a besarme con pasión.

-¿En serio me amas?- le sonreí en respuesta.

-Si… Esto…- nos señalé – ha sido como un sueño- me abrazó de nuevo a el.

-Para mi también… Después de leer todo lo que pensabas de mi decidí dar el paso… Sobre todo aprovechando que ahora eras una mujer libre…-le entrecerré los ojos y tragó grueso.

-¿Fuiste tu quien entró en mi whassap? - asintió muy avergonzado.

-Aunque el que lo abrió fue Paul…-abrí los ojos sorprendida ¿Lo habían leído ambos?- y al decirme lo que decías de mi tenía que asegurarme- no podía enfadarme, eso lo animó a dar el paso y mirando atrás todo lo ocurrido, no pude evitar reír sin parar.

-¡Nosotras pensábamos que era Paul el que había estado mirando!- el me entrecerró los ojos- ¡Pero fuiste tu!

-¿Como lo supisteis?- rodé los ojos.

-Salía en línea- asintió avergonzado.

-Lo siento – me miró apenado- ¿Te ha parecido mal?- negué.

-Si eso te animó a esto…- nos señalé ambos – lo hubiera dejado aquí mucho antes- sonrió y me besó dulcemente.

-Si no lo intenté antes fue porque tenías novio… eso me echó para atrás- suspiré muy frustrada ¡Si yo hubiera sabido lo que sentía por mi, lo hubiera dejado hace mucho!

-Si… tienes razón… No debí seguir con algo que no llegaba a ningún sitio…- le sonreí de forma pícara- Aunque si hubiera sabido lo que sentías por mi lo hubiera dejado hace mucho- le guiñé y reímos ambos.

-Bueno pues ya que está resuelto todo- se volvió a colocar sobre mi- ¿Qué te parece que sigamos disfrutando?- aunque me moría de ganas había algo más importante que aclarar.

-¿Esto en que nos convierte Christian?- me mordió el labio.

-En novios…- mi sonrisa debió de iluminar toda la habitación, igualando a la suya-ya que está más que claro que nos amamos es lo más sensato ¿No crees? - lo abracé fuertemente y lo besé con pasión.

-¡Es lo que mas he deseado nunca Christian!… - después de eso disfrutamos perdidos toda la tarde y parte de la noche en la pasión… ¿Quién me diría que de un simple olvido y confusión conseguiría hacer mi sueño realidad?

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el primero... Como ya sabeis mi inspiración para todas mis historias son Darien y Serena, este Shot fue una petición de Wendy una amiga y lectora. Acepto peticiones, las iré desarrollando conforme tenga tiempo entre las actualizaciones de mis historias.**

 **Espero dejen sus comentarios, cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos, de nuevo gracias por su apoyo.**


	2. Shot 2

**ONE SHOT 2 "SUEÑOS"**

ANA

Estábamos en clase de biología, muy aburrido ¡Soy una chica muy inteligente para tener que escuchar siempre lo mismo varias veces! Con mi promedio apenas lo escuchaba una vez se me quedaba todo, no necesitaba estudiar Por lo que ¡Yo prefería mil veces estar en mi casa leyendo historias con mucho lemon! ¡Oh eso era mi vicio! Pero no podía hacer eso… ¡Mis padres me matarían!

-¡Ana!- me dio un codazo mi compañera Kate para sacarme de mi ensimismamiento, entonces me percaté que todo el mundo me miraba muy atentamente ¿pero qué demonios?- El profesor te preguntó…- me dijo por lo bajo Kate ¡Mierda!

-Me parece que la señorita Steele, esta demasiado ocupada en si misma para atender a los demás- iba a replicar pero por su mirada lo mejor era abstenerse.

-Lo siento, es que ando un poco liada con mi trabajo de ciencias y me despisté- le dije lo mas inocente que pude y como siempre me creyó.

-Está bien- dijo muy convencido de mi explicación ¡Pobre iluso!- pero que no vuelva a suceder- asentí como la niña buena que creen que soy y seguí pensando en mis cosas… Cuando por fin terminaron las clases Kate me preguntó muy ansiosa.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora Ana?- negué- ¡Bien! Me gustaría que me acompañaras a un salón de juegos donde hay un chico increíble- suspiré.

-¿Con chico te refieres a un niño? - pregunté frustrada, a pesar de mi edad, no podía evitar que me gustaran mayores… ¡Yo era como Becky G! ¡Que puedo decir! Ella debió notar mi indecisión y suspiró.

-¡Dios Ana! ¡Hablas como si fueras una adulta!

-Me siento como tal…- alcé los hombros- creo que mi cuerpo y cerebro no se corresponden- rió.

-¡Deja decir tonterías y ven conmigo!- me pidió, suspiré cansada, no podía negarme cuando me miraba así.

-¡Esta bien iré!- me abrazó en agradecimiento y suspiré de nuevo, esto iba a ser muy aburrido… Pero como llevaba mi móvil a mano ya leería algo mientras que ella jugaba "videojuegos".

-¡Pues vamos! ¡Quiero llegar antes que Elliot!- dijo muy feliz.

-¿Así se llama?- asintió y sus ojos brillaron como los de los animes que tanto me gustaban.

-Si… acaso ¿no es hermoso?- preguntó con la misma mirada… Si fuera mayor si… pero seguro que era otro niño más.

-Si… mucho… - le contesté finalmente, después de eso me llevó a rastras al lugar, hablando sin parar de lo maravilloso que era Elliot durante todo el trayecto… Estas cosas me hacían darme cuenta que debería estar en una clase con gente mas mayor…

Cuando llegamos al lugar le eché un buen vistazo, tampoco estaba tan mal… Tenía un ambiente bastante agradable…Había jóvenes y mayores, por lo que no sería tan aburrido…Solo debía encontrar algo bueno que admirar, mientras ella iba a cambiar las monedas me acerqué a la barra y esperé que viniera alguien a atenderme mientras seguía inspeccionando el lugar… Y entonces… Apareció frente a mi ¡Oh dios! ¡Eso no era un hombre! ¡Era un dios griego! ¡Nunca en mi vida había visto a alguien tan guapo como el!

-¡Dime pequeña que deseas!- me dijo en el tono mas formal que pudo y mi ánimo cayó al suelo…

-¡No soy pequeña!- rió y su sonrisa era…

-¿En serio?- se apoyó sobre la barra y me miró intensamente a los ojos dejándome sin aliento… Sentí como mis mejillas se enrojecían y el sonrió de lado de forma perversa- no es lo que yo veo… - me enojé.

-¡Pues dejame decirte…- le señalé con el dedo- que no lo soy!- volvió a reír y lo miré mal.

-¡Vale chica mayor!- dijo destilando sarcasmo- ¡Tranquilízate y dime ya lo que quieres!- intenté hacer lo que me pedía, pero su mirada me hacía sentir cosas que nunca antes había sentido… Me ponía nerviosa, por un lado me gustaba y por otro me incomodaba… Y para no parecer idiota le contesté de la misma forma que el me preguntó.

-¡El sarcasmo no es lo tuyo!- le entrecerré los ojos- ¡Traeme un jugo de naranja!- dije intentando parecer dura y el volvió a reír.

-¡Enseguida chica mayor!- se fue a por el mismo y me dejó con ganas de decirle unas cuantas cosas… ¡Dios, pero es que solo con mirarlo pensaba en…! ¡Estaba muy bueno!

-¡Ana!- me gritó Kate justo en mi oído.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Cambiaste ya?- asintió y me miró raro.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- me observaba preocupada- ¿Te encuentras mal?- negué pero me seguía inspeccionando- Te veo muy colorada ¿Estás segura? Si te encuentras mal podemos venir otro día- suspiré ¡Si supiera a que se debía mi rojez!

-¡Estoy bien es solo…!

-¡Aquí tienes chica mayor!- volvió el dios griego con mi jugo- Espero que te guste- me guiñó el ojo y volví a notar ese cosquilleo en mi estómago, luego se volvió a Kate - ¡Hola Kate!- abrí los ojos sorprendida ¿Kate lo conocía?

-¡Hola Christian! - se sonrieron y ese simple gesto me hizo sentir mal…-¿Esta Elliot?- negó.

-Se tomó la tarde libre para hacer algunas cosas pendientes- ella asintió algo triste, pero yo estaba aliviada que no fuera mi dios griego su Elliot… ¡Christian! ¡Bonito nombre! Aunque también era un idiota total… ¡Nadie es perfecto!

-Bueno, supongo que lo veré mañana- el le sonrió.

-Seguro- le guiñó el ojo y luego se volvió a mi- adiós pequeña…- lo interrumpí ¿Porque el único chico que me llama la atención me ve como niña? ¡Esto no es justo!

-¡Te he dicho que no soy pequeña!- grité más de la cuenta.

-Para mi si lo eres… pequeña- volvió a guiñarme y se fue para atender a otro par de chicas mayores que se notaba a leguas lo que querían…Se lo comían con los ojos, yo los rodé… ¿Porque es un idiota?

-¡Ana vamos a jugar carreras!- Kate me llevó a casi todos lo juegos del local…No pude leer nada porque no me concentraba…En todos los lemon que leía se me venía Christian a la cabeza… Cuando ya llevábamos mas de 1 hora tenía la urgencia de ir al baño…

-Kate ahora vuelvo… - ella apenas me miró, estaba demasiado metida en el juego para prestarme algo de atención, así que fui lo mas rápido que pude, cuando estaba a punto de salir escuché una voz conocida que me dejó sin aliento… Y no estaba solo ¡Mierda!

-¡Vamos nena hay que darse prisa, debo volver al trabajo!- dijo con la voz algo ronca.

-¡Oh Christian eres el mejor!- ¿Quién demonios era? ¿Que hacían aquí?

Escuché algo de ruido y gemidos bajos ¿Estarían? Me pasé la mano por la cara ¿Aquí en el baño? ¿En el trabajo? ¡Solo de escucharlos e imaginar lo que hacían, me estaba entrando mucho calor! Y unas ganas locas de tocarme, imaginándome con Christian…Pero…

-¿Qué haces? ¡Te he dicho que algo rápido! ¡Estoy en el trabajo!- gritó Christian.

-¡Oh, siempre dices lo mismo! ¿Cuando me dejarás que juegue contigo como se debe?- oí un suspiro de su parte.

-¡Nunca!… ¡Ya te dije que solo me interesa el sexo, así que calla y date la vuelta!- ¡Vaya! ¡Que directo! Con que solo quiere sexo… Entonces empecé a escuchar movimientos y gemidos más fuertes propios de… ¡Dios!…Lo estaban haciendo a unos pasos de mi, estaba muy caliente… Así que dejando mi imaginación volar con el sonido de Christian y poniéndome yo en el lugar de la chica, puse una pierna sobre el bate, metí mis manos bajo mis braguitas y empecé a tocarme… Nunca antes había sentido tanto placer como en este momento… Tuve que morderme el labio para no emitir un gemido de placer cuando llegué al orgasmo…

-¡Oh dios Christian, ha sido increíble!- escuché sonido como de vestirse, seguramente ya habrían terminado.

-¡Ya sabes que lo soy!… Ahora me voy…-ella lo interrumpió gritando enojada.

-¡Christian!- oí otro suspiro por su parte.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?- preguntó sin ganas.

-¿Porque eres tan frío? ¿Podríamos quedar algún día para cenar, ir al cine o algo así?- el empezó a reír.

-¿Me estás proponiendo una cita?- volvió a reír más fuerte.

-¡No entiendo porque te ríes, es lo normal entre amigos como nosotros!

-¿Amigos?- dijo con mucho sarcasmo- ¡Por dios si apenas hablamos… solo follamos y ya está!

-Si, pero no por mi, si no por ti… ¿No te parece bien que vayamos mas allá y nos conozcamos mejor?- volvió a reír.

-Cuando encuentre a la chica adecuada para mi lo haré- le contestó de forma fría- mientras me dedicaré a follar con toda la que quiera- lo dicho, un idiota total- así que no… no me interesa.

-¡Eres un idiota!- se escuchó un llanto y un fuerte portazo… La chica tenía razón, era el mayor idiota que había visto… Pero también estaba muy bueno… Demasiado… ¡Y solo su sexy voz y gemidos me hicieron tocarme en un sitio público! ¡Mierda! Menos mal que eso solo yo lo sabría…

-Pequeña, es mejor que salgas ya de ahí- abrí los ojos sorprendida ¿Como demonios sabía que estaba aquí? Me quedé en silencio solo para que pensara que no… - ¿vas a hacerme abrir la puerta? Porque dejame decirte que puedo hacerlo- suspiré derrotada y abrí.

-¿Porqué no te fuiste directamente?- le pregunté sin apenas mirarlo, fui a lavarme las manos bajo su atenta mirada.

-Porque quiero asegurarme que no dirás nada de lo que paso aquí- noté mi sonrojo crecer solo de recordarlo.

-Puedes estar tranquilo… no me interesa lo que hagas- resopló.

-¿En serio? - se cogió la barbilla con las manos- Pues dejame decirte que tus gemidos no decían lo mismo- lo miré muy asustada ¿qué había dicho? ¡No podía ser que me hubiera escuchado!

-¿De qué hablas?- sonrió de lado y se acercó a mi oído… Demasiado para el estado en el que me encontraba.

-Te escuché… Supongo que eres de esas chicas que las ponen ver a otros follar- tragué grueso.

-No… yo solo estaba… y entonces tu…- me tapó la boca con el dedo.

-Te entiendo… yo pasé lo mismo a tu edad- me guiñó y se alejó- solo no quiero que nadie lo sepa… a Elliot no le sentaría nada bien- volvió a guiñarme y se fue… ¡Dios como podía ser a la vez tan ardiente e idiota!

Después de echarme algo de agua en la cara para despejarme, volví donde Kate que estaba muy enojada.

-¿Donde estabas? ¡Llevo un buen rato esperándote!- rodé los ojos.

-Solo fui al baño y me entretuve…-dije algo avergonzada ¡Solo de recordarlo notaba mis mejillas encenderse!

-¿Te encuentras mal entonces? – negué.

-Solo me entretuve…- la cogí del brazo- ahora es mejor irse a casa, es tarde- ella suspiró y asintió.

-Si, además Elliot no vendrá hoy- asentí.

-Bueno, ya lo conoceré mañana- ella me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Mañana vendrás de nuevo?-le sonreí.

-¡Por supuesto, después de todo este sitio no esta tan mal!…- ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Me alegro de no tener que venir sola- dijo y volvimos a casa.

Nada más llegar, cenamos en familia, nada más terminar me metí en la ducha y no pude evitar tocarme de nuevo…Solo recordar sus gemidos… ¡Todavía los tenía grabados a fuego en mi mente y eso me estimuló lo suficiente para volver a correrme enseguida!… Cuando terminé, me acosté y me quedé dormida con un chico de cabello rebelde muy sexy en mi mente… Y fue la primera noche que tuve sueños calientes con él…

 _3 AÑOS DESPUÉS_

-¡Ana vamos!- me animó Kate a acompañarla al Coffee House pero negué, no podía seguir yendo a ese lugar… Desde aquel día que lo conocí, no he podido quitármelo de la cabeza…Aunque empezó como atracción, llegué a enamorarme de él, solo para verlo de lejos como se follaba a todas las chicas que se le ponían al alcance, a mi me ignoraba totalmente, solo me veía como una pequeña, cuando me conoció lo entendía pero ahora ya tengo casi 18…

Suspiré tristemente, para el no era suficiente, había intentado dejarle ver de varias formas lo que sentía por él… Pero siempre me esquivaba y creo que era a propósito … Así que después de pensarlo mucho, hoy tomé la determinación de olvidarlo y darle una oportunidad a Jack… Era un compañero del instituto 2 años mayor, era guapo y agradable… ¡Pero no era Christian! Gritó mi subconsciente y sacudí mi cabeza, no podía perderme en algo que no tenía futuro… El ya había demostrado que no le interesaba así que lo mejor era dejar de verlo y salir con otros chicos… Desde que lo conocí he evitado a todos los que me han pedido una cita con la esperanza que lo hiciera él… ¡Si, lo sé soy una ilusa! Pero nunca más…

-No puedo- le guiñé el ojo y me sonrió ¡No te desanimes Ana! ¡Lo de Jack saldrá bien! Y así podrás superarlo… Luego volví mi atención a Kate…-Debo arreglarme para mi cita con Jack así que hoy no iré- asintió apenada, ella era la única a la que le conté lo que sentía por Christian y me entendía mejor que nadie… Ella se enamoró de Elliot casi cuando yo de Christian…Suspiré resignada, solo que tuvo mejor suerte que yo y ya llevaban 1 año juntos, me alegraba mucho por ellos pero el verlos era un duro recordatorio de lo que yo nunca tendré con Christian…

-Entiendo- me dio un fuerte abrazo- ¡Espero que lo pases bien!- suspire ¡Yo también lo esperaba!

-Si, estoy convencida de ello- dije con esperanza, después de despedirme me encaminé a casa un poco más animada, donde después de ducharme y arreglarme, me dirigí al parque donde había quedado con él. Llegué muy puntual y el ya estaba allí esperando y me tomé un tiempo de observarlo… ¡Era muy guapo!… Me mordí el labio y aunque no despertaba los mismos sentimientos que Christian, me ponía mucho… Y no sería mala idea dejar de ser virgen de una vez… ¡Si, lo sé! ¡Pero que quieren! ¡Esperaba que mi primera vez fuera con Christian! Pero ya me di cuenta que no me ve como mujer sino como niña…No iba a perder más tiempo, estaba deseando probar el sexo ¡Era la única de mi clase que no había tenido! ¡Y la culpa es solo mía! Así que ya que Christian no estaba por la labor, mejor buscar a otro para disfrutarlo… Y como mi primer y único amor no era una opción, de todos mis compañeros que me habían pedido una cita Jack era el que más me gustaba, nos llevábamos muy bien y eramos muy parecidos en todo. Por eso confiaba en que saliera bien. Cuando por fin llegue´junto a él y se percató de mi presencia me dio un repaso parecido al mío.

-¡Ana estás preciosa!- dijo en cuanto terminó de inspeccionarme y le sonreí.

-¡Tu también lo estás!- me devolvió la sonrisa.

-¡Gracias! Aunque a tu lado solo se me ve normal- reí y lo cogí del brazo tirando de el hacía el centro.

-¿Dónde vamos primero?- se puso la mano en la barbilla como pensando.

-¿Cenamos y después vamos al cine a ver una película?- asentí, eso sería bueno para entrar en calor.

-¡Me parece estupendo!… - fuimos todo el camino al restaurante hablando y riendo sin parar…Como dije, era un chico muy agradable y tal vez en cuanto sacara a Christian de mi corazón podría entrar el… Solo el tiempo lo diría. Cuando llegamos al mismo, la camarera del lugar no paraba de coquetear con el y apenas le prestó atención ¡Eso era un gran punto a su favor! Con Christian era todo lo contrario… ¡Ana deja de pensar en Christian y centrate en Jack! Me reprendí a mi misma, así que eso hice, comimos entre conversaciones banales y contándonos anécdotas graciosas de cada uno…Me estaba divirtiendo mucho, incluso me arrepentí de no haberlo hecho antes… Pero cuando llegó el postre se puso serio, me miró con determinación y me preguntó.

-Ana, hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte y espero no lo tomes a mal- abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Y que podría ser eso?- suspiró.

-Llevo mas de un año pidiéndote una cita… - le alcé una ceja y el rodó los ojos- no es que me queje… solo me parece algo inusual…que hayas aceptado justo ahora - suspiré y decidí ser lo más sincera posible.

-Estaba enamorada de alguien- el me miró muy sorprendido.

-¿Y ahora no lo estás?-¿Qué le decía? No me gustaba mentir así que seguí.

-No es eso… Hasta ahora estuve intentando que esa persona sintiera lo mismo que yo…- alcé los hombros y le sonreí triste- pero no tuve suerte- le sonreí con melancolía- y ya decidí que si no lo he logrado hasta ahora… No pasará ya… - fui muy sincera y el suspiró.

-Entonces esto- nos señaló a los 2- es un intento de olvidar- asentí algo apenada.

-Espero que no te moleste…- me mordí el labio con nerviosismo- pero de todos lo chicos que me pidieron una cita, eres el que mas me gusta para… - me tapé la boca con la mano ¡Por poco le digo que quiero hacerlo con el! El me sonrió de otra forma ahora pero no dijo nada ¿Lo intuiría?

-Todo lo contrario- cogió mi mano de la mesa y la besó- me siento afortunado que me eligieras a mi - le sonreí y seguimos conversando igual que antes, olvidando lo demás…

Cuando terminamos me llevó al cine… Mientras estábamos en fila y decidíamos que película íbamos a ver me llamó Kate… ¿Para que sería?

-Voy a contestar- Jack me asintió y me alejé un poco de la fila para cogerlo- Dime Kate ¿Pasó algo?

-¡Ana, menos mal que doy contigo! ¿Donde estás? Hay algo importante que tengo que decirte… -¡Si, seguro que era algo como que Christian pronto se dará cuenta de lo que tiene al lado y bla, bla, bla!… La decisión ya estaba tomada y no iba a cambiar…Además lo poco que llevaba con Jack me gustaba lo suficiente para hacerlo con él ¡No podía seguir virgen más tiempo! Ya me di cuenta que si en estos años no me vio como algo más, no iba a hacerlo ahora… El hecho de seguir ilusionándome solo lo haría peor… Y estaba necesitada de sexo… Aunque la masturbación era buena, quería las caricias de un hombre sobre mi cuerpo… Y ya que Christian ni me miraba debía buscar a otro y ninguno mejor que Jack…

-Kate estoy a punto de entrar al cine, así que no puedo hablar ahora… mañana hablamos…- ella me cortó de repente.

-¡Pero Ana…- y sin contestar le colgué…Iba todo muy bien para estropearlo ahora. Hoy debía pensar en otra cosa, miré a Jack que se veía muy sexy con sus vaqueros pegados y su camiseta que dejaba entrever los músculos que tenía de jugar fútbol… Sonreí… Si, hoy Christian pasaría a la historia y me centraría en Jack.

Cuando tuvimos las entradas, me mandó a sentarme mientras que el compraba las palomitas y el refresco… Así lo hice… ¿Tardaba mucho o me parecía a mi? Apagaron las luces de la sala y nada… Entonces se sentó junto a mi la persona menos esperada… ¿Qué hacía el aquí?

-¿Christian? - le entrecerré los ojos- ¿Qué haces aquí?- el me sonrió como siempre.

-¿Pues que más que ver una peli?- rodé los ojos.

-Eso me lo imagino, lo que no entiendo es que haces en ese asiento que no es el tuyo- volvió a reír.

-¡Este es mi asiento!- volví a entrecerrar los ojos enfadada.

-Christian, no es nada gracioso- tomé algo de aire para tranquilizarme antes de perder totalmente la paciencia- estoy en una cita y el llegará pronto…- el rió más fuerte, tanto que la gente de alrededor nos miraron mal y bajó la voz.

-No vendrá- comió palomitas y me ofreció- ¿Quieres?- negué cruzándome de brazos.

-¿Como que no vendrá?- me levanté, debía ir a ver que le pasó, pero Christian me cogió del brazo y tiró de mi para sentarme, perdí el equilibrio y fui a caer justo encima de su regazo- ¿Christian, que demonios haces?- me iba a levantar para quitarme pero el me apretó más fuerte contra el, lo miré muy sorprendida.

-Ana… - me cogió la barbilla y me hizo mirarlo a los ojos- …el resto de tu cita será conmigo- iba a protestar pero entonces me besó… Aunque en un primer momento me quedé estática de la sorpresa, luego me dejé llevar como tantas veces había hecho en mis sueños… Incluso metí mis manos en su cabello despeinándolo… ¡Dios se sentía tan bien! Nuestras lenguas comenzaron a hacer un suave balanceo entre ellas pero un grave carraspeo nos hizo salir de nuestra burbuja.

-Señor, señorita- nos recriminó uno de los chicos del cine - he de advertirles que este tipo de comportamiento no es permitido, así que o se quedan a ver la película o si no tendrán que irse- asentí muy avergonzada y me senté de nuevo en mi asiento- Muy bien gracias- cuando se hubo alejado me volví a Christian entre cabreada y feliz.

-¿Como se te ocurre hacer eso?- puso su mano en mi pierna y apretó.

-Porque llevaba demasiado tiempo deseándolo y no pude aguantarme más- abrí los ojos sorprendida y lo miré a los ojos.

-¿Tú lo deseabas?- asintió mirando a la pantalla del cine -¡Pero si no hacías más que ignorarme!- me miró serio.

-Eres menor, solo esperaba que cumplieras los 18 años para dar el paso… - dijo tan tranquilo ¿Qué demonios?

-¿Lo dices en serio?- asintió sin mirarme de nuevo.

-Pensé que tu harías lo mismo…- se pasó la mano por la cara- pero hoy cuando Kate vino y me contó de tu cita con ese…- dijo de mala manera.

-¿Mi cita con Jack?- me miró mal- ¿Qué tiene que ver?- me crucé de brazos- por tu comportamiento ni se me pasó por la cabeza que te gustara- me pasó la mano por la cabeza para despeinarme como hacía siempre- ¡Christian!- me sonrió de lado ¡La misma sonrisa que despertaba tantas cosas en mi!

-¡Eres muy lenta Ana!- ¿Me había llamado Ana? ¡Era la primera vez que lo hacía! ¡Y sonaba tan sexy en sus labios!… - Llevo enamorado de ti mucho tiempo, solo que eras muy pequeña para tener una relación conmigo… Por eso esperaba que crecieras- abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-¡Pero si tu…!- me callé al pensar lo que iba a decir, no podía reprochar el que tuviera sexo con otras… Incluso yo lo deseaba…En su mirada y sonrisa antes de contestar supe que me había entendido.

-Si, no iba a estar sin sexo tanto tiempo…- me guiñó- pero ya ves aquí estoy- me cogió la mano y la besó- ¡No pienso perderte a poco tiempo de cumplir 18!… Así que le di largas a tu cita…- dijo de forma muy despectiva- y ocupé mi lugar ¿Qué te parece?- sonreí ampliamente, aunque no lo aprobaba, lo importante es que me correspondía, así que sin esperar más le dije al oído.

-Me gustaría tener un poco de…- con la mirada le hice saber lo que quería y él me miró con los ojos abiertos como platos- ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos?- se quedó pensativo unos segundos antes de asentir sonriente.

-¡Muy bien, vamos!- me cogió posesivamente de la cintura y me guió fuera del cine, me llevó a su coche y de ahí fuimos a su casa… Sabía que vivía solo, pero nunca había estado en ella, una vez que llegamos me guió al sofá… - ¿Quieres algo de tomar?- asentí, necesitaba algo de alcohol para relajarme…

-Algo fuerte- rió.

-¡De acuerdo chica mayor!- me dijo sonriendo por lo bajo ¡Como odiaba eso! Y no pude evitar replicar.

-¡Ahora se puede decir que si lo soy!- dije de forma sugerente y el rodó lo ojos.

-Si… Ahora lo digo de verdad… Enseguida estoy contigo ponte cómoda- me guiñó el ojo y se fue hacía lo que parecía ser la cocina…Entonces tomé la decisión… Ya me había decidido a perder mi virginidad hoy y ahora que Christian reconoció que me quería debía aprovechar… Me desnudé quedándome solo en ropa interior y me coloqué lo más sexy que pude en el sofá esperándolo… Esperaba que le gustara mi conjunto… -¿Qué..?- lo vi ponerse muy enojado y por instinto me tapé con uno de los cojines del sofá, tal vez malinterpreté lo que dijo… ¡Mierda, debía estar tan avergonzada y roja como un tomate!

-Lo siento… Yo… - iba a vestirme pero Christian llegó a mi altura me hizo levantarme y me besó salvajemente acariciando mi espalda y trasero… ¡Joder… si solo sus caricias me ponían así, no quería imaginar cuando!…

-Ana… - me separó de el y me miró muy serio- espero que no vuelvas a ponerte algo como esto…- señaló mi conjunto de ropa interior- para nadie más que yo- abrí los ojos sorprendida ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Iba a preguntarle pero no me dejó, me besó de nuevo y me perdí en el beso… el me cogió en brazos y me llevó a la cama donde me depositó suavemente- Ahora debes decirme que estás segura antes de seguir- asentí más que convencida.

-Lo estoy Christian…- era lo que había deseado desde que lo conocí… ¿Cómo iba a echarme atrás ahora? El me sonrió y volvió a besarme recostándose sobre mi…Luego siguió con pequeños besos por mi cuello, llegando a mis pechos bajó el sujetador con lo dientes lo justo para dejar mis pezones al aire y se puso a jugar con ellos… La sensación de su lengua sobre los mismos era algo indescriptible, al poco rato de jugar con ellos me quitó el sujetador totalmente y siguió jugando con ellos…¡ Estaba tan excitada!…Era la primera vez que me hacía algo así, entonces siguió bajando, me abrió de piernas y se puso a oler y lamer mi sexo sobre mis braguitas ¿Porque no las quitaba? ¡Dios! ¡Necesitaba sentir su lengua sobre mi sexo ya!

-Hueles mejor que lo que esperaba- dijo antes de arrancármelas de un tirón y lanzarse a chuparme justo donde más lo necesitaba… No podía parar de moverme al compás de su lengua y mis gemidos de placer cada vez eran más fuertes… ¡Era mucho mejor que en mis sueños! No tardé mucho en llegar al orgasmo, por instinto cogí a Christian del cabello acercándolo más a mi durante el mismo… Cuando terminó, miré hacía abajo, el seguía lamiendo y me miraba con autosuficiencia ¡Esto era tan erótico!- ¡Me encanta tu sabor!…- dijo sonriendo y fue subiendo por mi cuerpo besándome y dándome pequeños muerdos por donde pasaba hasta alcanzar de nuevo mi boca… - Ana no aguanto más-suspire y lo apreté contra mi refregándome contra su erección…

-Yo tampoco Christian- me sonrió de lado y se apartó de mi.

-Entonces si tan segura estás tendremos que hacer algo- me dijo muy pagado de si mismo, lo vi sacarse el bóxer ¡Dios… era enorme! ¿Eso cabría todo dentro? Se puso un preservativo y volvió a ponerse sobre mi… Al verme nerviosa volvió a preguntarme- ¿Seguro que lo deseas?- asentí.

-Si… es solo que yo nunca… y estoy algo nerviosa… y… - me dio un tierno beso en los labios y volvió a sonreír.

-Lo sé… Procuraré que sea lo más indoloro posible, tu sólo déjate llevar…- asentí y me volvió a besar, mis manos solas fueron a apretar su trasero… Ahí noté como su erección se posicionaba en mi entrada… - te amo Ana- abrí los ojos sorprendida y en ese momento entró de golpe y se mantuvo quieto besándome por toda la cara y cuello, dolía un poco pero nada de lo que esperaba … Siempre pensé que sería mucho más doloroso… -¿Estás bien?- lo miré con determinación.

-Si… - me removí bajo el- ahora hazme gozar como tanto soñé- me sonrió y empezó a moverse…Comenzó lento para ir acelerando… Lo único que se oía eran nuestros gemidos de placer hasta que ambos llegamos a la vez al orgasmo…¡Ni en mis mejores sueños había disfrutado tanto! Una vez terminamos se quedó quieto sobre mi sin salir de mi interior y me miró a los ojos muy serio.

-A partir de ahora no solo soñarás…- me besó tiernamente- me contarás de todos esos sueños y yo gustosamente te los haré realidad- sonreí ampliamente… ¡Nunca, ni en mis más locos y húmedos sueños, me hubiera imaginado mi primera vez así!…Y mucho menos que la real fuera con Christian… Todo esto se veía tan perfecto que parecía otro más de mis sueños… Pero estaba despierta… No podría serlo… ¿O tal vez si?…

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el segundo, espero les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, espero dejen sus comentarios.**

 **Cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**


	3. Shot 3

**ONE SHOT 3 "¿LEYENDAS?"**

CHRISTIAN

Otra vez estaba en la playa, en el mismo lugar donde comenzó todo esto… Las pesadillas cada vez eran más frecuentes y la voz más nítida, suspiré cansado, hace ya 2 semanas de todo esto… No era una persona que creyera en historias para no dormir, pero algo ocurrió que no me dejaba descansar nada…Las leyendas solo hablaban de hombres jóvenes y guapos que desparecían en sus aguas… ¡Pero doy fe, que yo hasta me bañé y no pasó nada! Aunque tenía la sensación de que alguien me vigilaba, supongo que la culpa era del subconsciente…

- _Christian_ … _Muy pronto… -_ volví a escuchar la voz, estaba oscuro… Debía ser de noche, miré a los lados deseando encontrar a la dueña de esa voz, pero no había nada… Siempre repetía lo mismo…

- _Christian…_ _Muy pronto… -_ desde aquel día, se repetían una y otra vez en mis sueños, todo desde ese día.

La voz por un lado me atraía, pero por otro mi cuerpo pedía que saliera corriendo a casa… Esa noche no lo hice la primera vez que la escuché… Pensé que eran imaginaciones mías, de todas maneras estaba demasiado bebido para poder enfocar bien y mi amiga ni digamos…Seguía observando el lugar esperando que apareciera la dueña de esa voz… Pero no aparecía… Miré de nuevo a los lados… Algo había cambiado en el sueño… Un objeto brillante estaba tirado en el suelo junto a la orilla, me acerqué a mirarlo mejor, se veía como una especie de moneda muy antigua, lo cogí para mirarlo bien, el dibujo no se apreciaba bien por el desgaste que debía haber sufrido en el agua, cuando lo acerqué más para ver bien la imagen de una mujer que había del otro lado, tuve una extraña sensación… No sabía decir si era buena o mala, el nerviosismo se apoderó de mí, algo me vigilaba y lo que fuera no salía de donde estaba…Guardé la moneda en mi bolsillo para no perderla, algo tonto teniendo en cuenta que todo era un sueño.

- _Christian_ … - susurraron justo en mi oído- _muy pronto_ … - me volví al sonido de la escalofriante voz pero no había nadie, me asusté porque fue la primera vez que lo dijo tan cerca.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Porque no me dejas verte?- pregunté alterado y nerviosos, se escuchó una risa escalofriante.

- _Christian_ … _Muy pronto…_ \- dijo de nuevo a mis espaldas y cuando iba a volverme para verla desperté sobresaltado en mi cama, empapado en sudor… ¡Mierda de pesadillas! ¡Y también, mierda de Elliot por contarme historias!

¡Joder! ¿Porque coño las tengo? Por su culpa no había dormido bien las últimas 2 semanas, tenía metida esa escalofriante voz en mi cabeza…Miré el reloj, era casi la hora de levantarse, así que lo hice y me metí directamente en la ducha…Intenté relajarme bajo el chorro de agua caliente, como siguiera así iba a tener que buscar ayuda para conseguir dormir… Quizá Andrea podría ayudarme con ello, aunque por otro lado no sabía… Ella era muy creyente en eso de los espíritus y esas cosas, estaba convencido que si le contaba todo, pensaría que era algún espíritu maligno que se había venido conmigo y si le decía que no lo creía solo se enfadaría conmigo…Pero que le iba a hacer ¡No lo creía en absoluto! Estos solo eran pesadillas…Pero quizás tuviesen algún significado…

Cuando terminé de ducharme, me vestí y salí para encontrarme con Jack, mi compañero de piso… No era mal tío solo algo arrogante, sobre todo cuando se trataba de ligues ocasionales… Cada noche traía una chica diferente a casa a pesar que le decía que me incomodaba… Yo en cambio, creo que iba a volverme virgen de nuevo… Había pasado de tener sexo a diario a no tener nada de apetito sexual… Seguramente fuera el cansancio por estas pesadillas que no se iban, a pesar de tener muchas ofertas y ser uno de los más codiciados de la universidad, ninguna lograba encender mi lívido lo suficiente…

Seguramente mi falta de sexo, es lo que hacía que la voz me pusiera tanto como me daba escalofríos…Esperaba que todo pasara, echaba de menos tener sexo, todo comenzó con esas pesadillas por lo que debería acabar con ellas y volver así a mi vida normal…

-¡Tío, tienes una cara horrible!- dijo divertido ¡Como si tuviera la menor gracia!

-Si… no he dormido muy bien que digamos- me sonrió de lado.

-Lo que necesitas es un buen polvo…- me echó el brazo por el hombro en complicidad, lo miré mal pero me ignoró totalmente y siguió hablando - hace mucho no te veo en compañía de nadie…- me guiñó el ojo- tal vez pueda ayudarte a encontrar alguna chica- rodé los ojos ¡Como si me hiciera falta!

-Puedo hacerlo yo mismo…- le dije fríamente a la vez que quitaba su brazo de mis hombros- gracias de todas formas- resopló.

-Lo que digas…- cogió una tostada, se la llevo a la boca y siguió hablando con la boca llena… ¡Asqueroso!- pero si lo necesitas solo debes pedirlo- me guiñó de nuevo y se quedó esperando alguna contestación por mi parte, al ver que no decía nada se fue a la universidad… Aunque no era mal tío no lo aguantaría todo el día conmigo, ya bastante tenía aquí en casa y en 1 asignatura que teníamos en común en la universidad que era 2 veces en semana… Terminé de comer, fui mi habitación por mis cosas, pero me dieron unos pinchazos en la cabeza y volví a escuchar esa voz…

- _Christian_ … _Muy pronto…_ \- se repetía una y otra vez hasta perderse por completo… Una vez que lo hizo dejó de dolerme… ¡Maldita sea! Me senté sobre la cama frustrado, cogiendo mi cabeza con ambas manos ¿Me estaba volviendo loco? Seguramente era el resultado de no dormir bien… ¡Todo por unas leyendas de viejos! Después de tranquilizarme un poco, cogí mis cosas y salí disparado a buscar a Elliot… Él era como el hermano que nunca tuve… Una pena que no nos hubiera tocado juntos a la hora de compartir habitación en el campus…

-¡Christian, te ves como una mierda!- suspiré.

-No me lo recuerdes… sigo sin dormir bien- resopló.

-¿Sigues con las pesadillas?- preguntó preocupado.

-Así es… lo peor de todo es que cada vez son más frecuentes y constantes…- me quedé pensativo… - hace un momento la escuché despierto- el me miró asustado.

-Christian, esto no puede ser normal… Tal vez deberías tomarte unas vacaciones… Puede que sea debido al estrés de los exámenes o que deberías liberar algo de adrenalina con respecto al sexo…- rodé los ojos- ¡O por la maldición!- dijo riendo, suspiré frustrado, él era igual de incrédulo que yo en estos temas. Solo contó la historia para que las chicas se acurrucaran a nosotros, un truco muy viejo pero efectivo.

-Elliot, en primer lugar no necesito unas vacaciones sino dormir, tal vez compre algunas pastillas en la farmacia, en segundo lugar no he tenido sexo porque ninguna chica me pone lo suficiente- abrió los ojos sorprendido- y por último no creo en leyendas ni maldiciones.

-¿En serio? ¿Ninguna?- asentí - y yo que creía que tú y Andrea… - lo miré mal.

-¡Estás enfermo! ¡Ella es como una hermana para mí!… ¡No puedo mirarla así!… - levantó los brazos rendido.

-De acuerdo tío solo comentaba… ¡Además que está muy buena!- rió y le di un codazo en el costado.

-¡Déjalo ya!- ya cambió de tema y seguimos conversando de todo lo relacionado con la universidad… Cuando entramos al aula notaba algo extraño en el ambiente… Miré todo a mí alrededor para poder detectar el que, pero no había nada fuera de lo normal… Me revolví el cabello con frustración ¡Joder Christian, estas muy mal! Seguramente tendré que ir al médico como siga así, aunque probaré con pastillas para dormir primero… ¡La falta de sueño era horrible!… Me senté en mi sitio junto a Elliot cuando de repente entró una chica que era… ¡Joder que estaba buena!… ¡Con ella mi libido había despertado, sonreí, seguro que con ella podía echar un buen polvo! Mirándola más detenidamente, había algo en ella que me resultaba familiar… ¿Cómo podría ser si era la primera vez que la veía? Miré a Elliot que se encontraba admirando lo mismo que yo… ¿Porque me dieron ganas de partirle la cara? La chica se sentó en la mesa de profesor…

-¡Buenos días! Hoy estaré como sustituta de su profesor de Biología…- miró a todos en general y puedo jurar que me miró a mí en especial… ¿Esa chica era profesora? ¡Pero si apenas aparentaba mi edad!… ¡Mierda! Si era profesora no podría follarla como quería, mirándola bien tenía un cuerpo muy bien formado para… -¿Se encuentra bien, Christian?- preguntó la profesora junto a mi… ¿Cuándo se había acercado tanto? Sus ojos azules como el cielo me dejaron bloqueado y sin saber que decir ¡Mierda! ¡Di algo, Christian! ¡Va a pensar que eres estúpido o algo peor!… Me sonrió dejándome sin palabras… Su sonrisa era… - me gustaría que se quedara después de clases para hablar de algo importante…-Elliot me dio un codazo y me sonrió. Cuando se alejó de nuevo Elliot me dijo por lo bajo.

-¡Que suerte tienes!- la verdad es que si la tenía… Desde aquel día en la playa, era la primera vez… ¿Porque al mirarla recordaba aquel día? ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Tendría alguna relación? Mientras ella explicaba el siguiente tema no pude evitar recordar…Ella me trajo esos recuerdos ya casi olvidados, aunque también influiría el hecho que había bebido más de la cuenta…

 _Estábamos disfrutando de la fiesta que dio Elliot por su cumpleaños… El mar se veía increíble y estaba disfrutando la noche junto a una morena que estaba muy buena, aunque no podía recordar su nombre…_

 _-Hoy les voy a contar la leyenda que pesa sobre esta playa… - dijo Elliot en tono de película de miedo, no pude evitar rodar los ojos… No creía en nada de esas cosas… Eran solo tonterías de la gente mayor- dicen que cuando un joven guapo y atractivo se baña por la noche en estas aguas desaparece… La razón no se sabe… Sólo desaparece sin más, no deja ningún rastro más que su ropa abandonada en el agua… Por eso ningún chico suele adentrarse en ella por la noche- resoplé ¡Vaya chorrada más grande! Por lo menos había servido para que la chica junto a mí se me apegara aún más._

 _-¿Eso quiere decir que si no eres joven y guapo no te pasa nada?- pregunté sarcástico y me entrecerró los ojos enojado._

 _-¿Quieres dejar de interrumpir? ¡Rompes la atmósfera! Pero según la leyenda es solo a los jóvenes y guapos… - rodé los ojos- Pero ningún chico se atreve a bañarse en estas aguas y menos de noche- reí._

 _-¿En serio? - lo miré divertido- ¿Quieres ver que no ocurre nada?- cogí a la morena que estaba conmigo- ¿Me acompañas?- le guiñé el ojo y ella asintió más que contenta._

 _-¿Dónde vas Christian?- me preguntó preocupado y rodé los ojos._

 _-A bañarme- alcé los hombros- ¿Dónde si no?- suspiró negando con la cabeza._

 _-Christian ¿Porque no terminas de escuchar la historia antes? - negué, no eran más que tonterías… Prefería echar un polvo en el agua con la chica…_

 _-Tengo planes mejores- le guiñé de nuevo y arrastré a la chica hacía una zona apartada…_

 _-¿Crees que sea seguro hacerlo dentro?- dijo señalando el agua, suspiré mientras me desnudaba, ella hacía lo mismo pero menos decidida, se ve que la historia de Elliot la había asustado, así que cuando estuve completamente desnudo me acerqué a ella._

 _-No te preocupes…- la besé en el cuello- solo afecta a hombres y yo te protegeré… - rió._

 _-¡Esta bien! ¡Si tú no tienes miedo yo tampoco!- dijo más animada, se terminó de desnudar y fuimos ambos al agua… Hacía calor fuera y se agradecía el fresquito del agua, estaba muy buena… Nos adentramos hasta que el agua me llegó a los hombros, ella vino nadando y se agarró a mí, enrolló sus piernas en mi cintura y empezamos a besarnos, tocarnos para entrar en calor… Estaba a punto de penetrarla cuando algo me rozó la pierna…_

 _-¡Joder! - miré a todos lados, lo que quiera que me rozara era grande ¿Sería un pez? Pero por más que miré no vi nada._

 _-Christian ¿te pasa algo?- me preguntó la chica algo preocupada y negué._

 _-No, mejor sigamos con lo nuestro… - le dije sonriendo, la volví a coger y cuando estaba a punto de penetrarla de nuevo…._

-¡Señor Grey!- gritaron junto a mi sobresaltándome… Era ella… ¡Joder que era caliente!… ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Había dicho su nombre? ¡Mierda!

-Lo siento profesora… - dije algo avergonzado, ella debió notar mi vacilación que sonrió de forma perversa o eso me pareció y me interrumpió para hablar ella.

-Ana…- dijo de una forma que me dejó como hipnotizado… La volví a mirar a los ojos y me perdí en ellos… Sólo con mirarla me venían imágenes del mar, las olas… - Me parece que no se encuentra bien- dijo y se dirigió a Elliot- señor Trevelyan lleve a su compañero a la enfermería- suspiré antes de levantarme y seguirlo ¡Mierda! ¡Había hecho el ridículo con la tía más caliente que había conocido nunca! Y la única que despertaba mi interés en largo tiempo, cuando estuvimos fuera, Elliot no podía parar de reír y por supuesto lo miré muy mal…

-¡Tío!… Has hecho… ¡El mayor ridículo que he visto!- dijo entre risas y le alcé una ceja.

-¿Tú crees?- asintió mientras seguía riendo… Justo cuando iba a acompañarlo con ellas, volví a escucharla…

- _Christian_ … _Muy pronto_ … - ¿Qué demonios? ¿Otra vez?

-¿Qué?- volví a preguntar en voz alta, Elliot ni siquiera me prestó atención, el seguía a lo suyo riendo sin parar, pero yo estaba preocupado, cada vez la escuchaba más y se me hacía más clara… ¿Me estaría volviendo loco? Seguramente…

-¡Anda vamos a tomar algo a la cafetería!- me guió el ojo-¡Así podrás retomar fuerzas para volver con esa diosa!- rodé los ojos.

-No creo que quiera hacer nada de lo que te imaginas- rió más fuerte- Y menos después de quedar como un imbécil…

-¡Vamos!- me golpeó la espalda con algo más de fuerza de la necesaria- no es para tanto… - me arrastró hasta la cafetería y pedimos algo de comer… Tal vez luego podría enmendar mi comportamiento para no parecer un idiota… Cuando terminamos me encaminé hacía la clase, ya todos se habían ido y ella se encontraba agachada recogiendo algo del suelo… ¡Tenía muy buen culo!…Y me quedé de nuevo embobado mirando sus nalgas.

-¡Ah!- se volvió hacia mí con una sonrisa que parecía esconder algo… ¿O serían solo imaginaciones mías?-¿Estás mejor?- asentí algo nervioso.

-Si ¿Para qué me quería?- sonrió, se acercó a la puerta, la cerró y se volvió de nuevo a mí…

-Te necesito… - nada más escuchar esa palabra se me puso totalmente dura… ¿Qué tenía esta mujer que me hacía estar indefenso ante ella? - … para algo importante, no tenemos mucho tiempo…

-¿Qué?- pregunté sin entender mucho a lo que se refería, o tal vez era yo que sólo pensaba en follarla.

-Tienes que prepararte…- se quedó pensativa unos momentos antes de seguir- es muy importante, te deseo a ti- sonrió ¿Había escuchado bien? Tenía que asegurarme.

-¿Es algo relacionado con las clases?- negó riendo a carcajadas.

-No…- se acercó a mí y me olió como un animal a su presa… Aparte de sorprenderme también me puso muy cachondo… Pero por otro lado, algo en mí se erizaba a la vez…- …me gustas- siguió oliendo ¿Había escuchado bien? - … y muy pronto… - abrí los ojos de sorpresa, me separé lo justo para verla a los ojos, pero antes de poder enfocarla bien me desmayé…Las últimas palabras que escuché fueron las mismas que llevaba escuchando 2 semanas…

- _Christian_ … _Muy pronto_ … _Christian_ … _Muy pronto_ … - las palabras no paraban de repetirse en mi cabeza… Incluso dormido no me abandonaban, estaba comenzando a pensar que estaba loco de atar, abrí los ojos y me encontré en la enfermería ¿Quién? ¿Cómo?

-Veo que estás mejor…- se acercó Ana a mí, me tocó el brazo y su toque mandó miles de descargas eléctricas a todo mi cuerpo, ella sonrió- nos quedamos sin tiempo, debes tomar pronto una decisión… - dijo dejándome totalmente perdido y se dio la vuelta para irse.

-Ana ¿Para qué exactamente?- ella me contestó sin volverse siquiera…

-Lo comprenderás cuando llegue el momento… Que será muy pronto Christian… - ¡otra vez esas palabras!

-¿Por qué no dejan de repetirse esas palabras?- pregunté desesperado, ella entonces se volvió y se acercó de nuevo a mí, me acarició la cara y me dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

-Muy pronto estarás preparado para saberlo…- tras decir estas palabras iba a alejarse pero no podía dejarlo así, me había dejado claro su interés en mí, a mí me gustaba mucho ella y también estaba el hecho de llevar mucho sin sexo… Así que sin pensarlo mucho tiré de ella hacía mí y la besé… Fue un beso desgarrador, que removió todos mis instintos…No sé si fueron imaginaciones mías pero incluso me pareció que me pinchó la lengua durante el beso, me sangró un poco y entonces ella se separó de mi como si quemara…

-¿Qué? - pregunté desconcertado sin saber que más decir.

-No es el momento…- dijo y salió corriendo como si la siguiera el mismo diablo… ¿Porque todo en ella era tan misterioso? ¿Qué es lo que pasaba realmente con ella? Mejor me iba a casa y me ponía a estudiar un poco, e incluso tal vez me masturbara en el baño con el recuerdo de ese beso…

Cuando llegué a casa, allí se encontraba ya Jack con su nueva conquista ¡Maldita sea! ¡Tenía que ser…!

-¡Christian querido!- dijo con la misma voz repelente de siempre- ¿Cómo estás?- iba a darme 2 besos pero la alejé de mí, no la quería cerca mía para nada…

-Muy bien Leila, ahora si me permites me iré a mi habitación a estudiar- ella resopló.

-¿Todavía sigues enfadado por lo que…? - la interrumpí.

-¡Me importa una mierda lo que hagas! Solo no quiero zorras a mi alrededor ¿Lo entiendes o no?- ella suspiró moviendo la mano como si no importara.

-De acuerdo- rodó los ojos- de todas formas estoy aquí por él- señaló a Jack, éste se encontraba tan tranquilo apoyado contra la puerta de la cocina, comiéndose una manzana y mirándonos divertido.

-Christian, no te lo tomes a mal… Lo vuestro fue hace mucho- dijo divertido y lo miré mal.

-¿Qué parte de me importa una mierda no entendisteis?- Leila se acercó a él y le dio un beso demasiado íntimo ¡Zorra!

-Déjalo querido y sigamos disfrutando…

-¡Por supuesto hermosa!- pasé por su lado resoplando y me encerré en mi habitación… ¡Malditos idiotas! Hoy no estaba para aguantar esta clase de tonterías, me daría una ducha para relajarme y después estudiaría algo…

Cogí solo un bóxer, fui al baño y entré en la ducha… Mientras el agua corría por mi cuerpo, recordé a Ana, su beso… Mi mano instintivamente se fue hacia abajo y empecé a masturbarme… Entonces de repente noté a alguien detrás de mí… Antes de poder saltar del susto escuché su voz, sonó demasiado atrayente y sexy…

- _Muy pronto_ … _Christian_ …- iba a preguntarle porque me decía eso pero se lanzó sobre mí como una gata en celo y simplemente me dejé llevar… No se anduvo con muchos rodeos, manteniéndonos siempre bajo el chorro de agua, se subió sobre mí y me montó… La tenía cogida del trasero pero no parecía que necesitara mucha ayuda, debía hacer mucho deporte… Ella mordía mi cuello mientras lo hacía, cuando llegamos al orgasmo y me mordió más fuerte me desvanecí…

-¿Christian?- escuchaba como a lo lejos la voz de Jack… -¡Christian tío!- me dio unas bofetadas y me levanté sobresaltado… Miré alrededor para asegurarme de donde estaba…

-¿Qué?- negó suspirando.

-Te caíste en la ducha, escuchamos el golpe, te llamé varias veces y al ver que no contestabas me preocupé y entré… -lo miré extrañado.

-¿Y Ana?- me alzó una ceja.

-¿Quién es Ana? Estabas solo en la habitación- miré a los lados para asegurarme… ¿Lo había soñado? Me pasé la mano por la cara y revolví mi cabello ¡Mierda! ¿Solo había sido un sueño? Pero era tan real… ¿Por qué me pasaba esto con ella? ¡Dios, la falta de sueño me iba a volver loco!-Deberías ir al médico para que te ayude con eso de dormir… Ya ves lo que pasó por no descansar bien- asentí.

-Sí, tienes razón… Tendré que hacer algo al respecto- me levanté como pude, me puse una toalla y salimos juntos a la habitación… No se veía ni rastro de ella… ¿Cómo demonios podía haber soñado con algo tan real?

-¿Seguro que estás bien?- asentí sonriendo para no preocuparlo.

-Sí, no te preocupes, me echaré un rato y se me pasará- sonrió y salió de la habitación, en cuanto lo hizo me tumbé sobre la cama resoplando- ¡Voy a volverme loco como siga así!

-C _hristian_ … _Muy pronto_ … - volví a escuchar su voz, cada vez era más clara y se parecía más a la de Ana… ¿Pero qué demonios me pasaba? Me revolví el cabello de nuevo con frustración…Tal vez mi subconsciente lo relacionaba y no tenía nada que ver, tenía que descansar un rato… No podía seguir sin dormir…Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar a los brazos de Morfeo…

 _Estaba oscuro, pero podía escuchar el sonido de las olas… Estaba de nuevo en la playa, pero esta vez no estaba solo…O por lo menos eso esperaba…_

 _-Christian… - escuché su voz de nuevo y la seguí para asegurarme que era ella… Conforme me acercaba al sonido, podía ver claramente la playa donde estuve con Elliot… Ella, es decir Ana, estaba junto a la orilla del mar, me miraba sonriente con la mano extendida y me llamaba para que lo cogiera… - Christian… -Por un lado lo deseaba pero por otro… La miré vacilante unos segundos antes de decidirme en ir con ella… Si antes había conseguido el mejor orgasmo de mi vida, sería bueno tener otro… Así que me acerqué a ella -Te llevo esperando mucho tiempo…_

 _-¿Qué? - pregunté descolocado, ella sonrió y me abrazó…_

 _\- En cuanto te vi supe que eras tú… -¿De qué hablaba?_

 _-No entiendo nada… - contesté sincero._

 _-Ni falta que hace… ¡Ven!- me cogió la mano y me empujó hacía dentro del mar, no sabía la razón pero se veía demasiado oscura… Daba algo de miedo, ella debió notar mi vacilación porque se acercó a mí y me besó, le devolví el beso sin pensarlo mucho ¡Dios esta mujer era increíble! Por lo menos en mis sueños, me gustaría probar si en la vida real es tan buena… - Es la hora Christian… - no le presté mucha atención, solo pensaba en follarla como lo hice en la ducha pero ella tenía otros planes y me apartó…- Debes decidir, si te quedas conmigo para siempre… – miró hacía dentro del mar – o por el contrario deseas volver a tu vida de estudiante… - miró hacía la orilla- lanza la moneda donde quieras estar- abrí los ojos sorprendido tanto por la pregunta tan rara como por lo de la moneda, eché mano a mi bolsillo y la saqué de dentro… Ahora se veía perfectamente el rostro en ella y era el mismo de Ana._

 _-¿Qué significa esto? - le pregunté enseñándosela- ¿A qué te refieres exactamente?- sonrió, señalándola._

 _-Lo sabes perfectamente… - volvió a acercarse, besarme y a refregarse contra mi erección- tienes la opción de elegir… - le entrecerré los ojos._

 _-¿Qué exactamente?- el agua se hizo más oscura y comencé a notar su piel más escamada… Sus ojos eran mi perdición y no me moví ni un milímetro del lugar, a pensar que mi cuerpo gritaba por que lo hiciera…_

 _-Debes saberlo ya…- sonrió de lado- A estas alturas deberías… Soy lo que los humanos llaman sirena… - abrí los ojos con asombro y volví a mirarla detenidamente… ¿Tenía cola?_

 _-¿Eso es…?- señalé abajo y al ver mi cara su cola desapareció y volvieron 2 piernas, la miré más asombrado todavía…_

 _-Puedo ser lo que quieras que sea…- asentí ¿Que más podía hacer?- Eres mi elegido y te toca decidir si quieres serlo o no- entonces supe que la cosa iba en serio._

 _-Si me voy contigo… ¿Qué pasara exactamente? - tenía que saberlo._

 _-Viviremos felices para siempre…-dijo con una sonrisa demasiado sincera._

 _-¿Y si no lo hago?- pregunté también, ella se apartó bruscamente de mi…_

 _-Simplemente no volverás a verme nunca más… -no parecía estar bromeando… ¿Qué debía hacer? Miré un momento al agua, de nuevo a la playa y por último a ella… No podía dejarla ir sin más, algo dentro de mí me decía que era lo correcto, así que la cogí enrollando sus piernas a mi cintura y me preparé para penetrarla como en la ducha…_

 _-Debes saber que ya no tiene vuelta a atrás- me dijo antes de hacerlo, asentí, cogí la moneda y la tiré lo más lejos que pude, ella sonrió en triunfo._

 _-De todas formas no dejo nada importante… -sonrió de nuevo._

 _-A partir de ahora nada lo será más que nosotros…- entonces se penetró ella misma y me arrastró hacía el fondo del mar mientras nuestra unión se consumaba… Al principio me sentí como que me iba a asfixiar, para luego notar como iba cambiando… Ella me soltó mientras me retorcía por el dolor… Tras no se cuánto tiempo al fin pasó, me di cuenta que ahora los 2 teníamos cola… - Ya estamos unidos… Ahora y siempre…- la besé con ganas, tal vez fue demasiado precipitado pero era lo que dictaba mi corazón y mi cuerpo anhelada… Así que tome la mejor decisión…Tan solo sentía no haberme podido despedir de nadie, pero mirando a Ana me di cuenta que eso ahora no importaba…_

ELLIOT

Llevábamos ya varios días buscando a Christian y no habíamos encontrado ni una mísera señal de lo que podía haberle pasado… La única pista que se encontró fue su ropa a orillas de la playa… Desde entonces la policía trabaja en encontrar su cuerpo… Pero no hay suerte, yo en cambio no creía que estuviera muerto… Algo en mi interior me decía que no lo estaba… Tal vez fue la maldición de este sitio lo que lo afectó…Yo no lo creía pero ahora, negué con la cabeza, tal vez debimos tomarlo más en serio. Me acerqué a la orilla y grité con coraje.

-¿Dónde coño estas Christian?- Cogí una piedra y la tiré hacía el agua con tanta fuerza que perdí el equilibrio y caí de bruces sobre ella ¡Mierda! Me levanté corriendo para después darme la vuelta e irme, no me dio tiempo a dar 2 pasos cuando la piedra me fue devuelta…Me volví esperanzado de encontrarme a Christian… Pero no había nadie, solo agua ¿Me lo habría imaginado? Sacudí la cabeza y volví a arrojarla ¡Esperaba no volverme loco como el! Me dispuse a irme de nuevo, sucedió exactamente lo mismo, solo que esta vez no era una piedra… Era algo brillante, volví a mirar al agua e ídem de lo mismo… Nada…

¡Tal vez se me estaba yendo la cabeza! Con todo esto de Christian no había dormido mucho, eso no era bueno, así empezó Christian y mira cómo acabó… No quería siquiera pensar en la posibilidad que estuviera muerto ¡Mejor me iba a casa, e intentaba descansar! Así lo hice, llegué, me di una ducha y me acosté a intentar dormir…Aunque me costó bastante al final lo conseguí…Y nada más hacerlo escuché una escalofriante voz…

 _-Elliot… Muy pronto…_

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo tanto a mi como a mis historias, les agradecería dejaran su opinión.**

 **Cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**


	4. Shot 4

**ONE SHOT 4 "DÉJÀ VU"**

ANA

Me desperté sobresaltada de nuevo con el recuerdo de mi caliente sueño… Miré la hora y todavía era temprano, tenía la necesidad de verlo y fui a mi ordenador, anoche lo dejé encendido en la misma página donde salían los 3 ¡Mis hermosos Trevelyans!… ¡Eran los más guapos del mundo! ¡Lo que daría por ir a un concierto de ellos! Esta noche había uno pero no había podido conseguir nada, suspiré rendida, me hubiera encantado verlos sobre todo a Christian… Todavía podía sentir sus caricias en mi cuerpo… ¡Lo que daría por una noche de pasión con Christian! Suspiré deseosa y golpeé la frente en la mesa… ¡Que mala suerte!

-¡Ana!- gritó Kate sacándome de mi ensimismamiento.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunté algo nerviosa y me entrecerró los ojos.

-No sé si recuerdas que tenemos que ir a la universidad- rodé los ojos.

-¡Ya mismo estoy! -supongo que soñando con Christian se me fue el santo al cielo, me vestí enseguida- ¿Ves? Ya estoy lista…- di una vuelta para recalcar lo que decía y ella rió- solo debo coger mis libros y ya…- el momento que fui a coger mis cosas Kate se acercó al ordenador.

-¿Soñando de nuevo con Christian?- resoplé.

-No es nada malo… -le entrecerré los ojos- ¿O sí?- negó.

-Pero sé de alguien a quien lo le haría ninguna gracia- suspiré muy cansada.

-No creo que el hecho de tener fantasías con un cantante… - me alzó ambas cejas- al que nunca conoceré sea motivo para que Jack se enfade- expliqué, me crucé de brazos mirándola enfadada, ella solo se rió.

-¡Tranquila! A mí no debes darme ninguna explicación- levantó las manos al aire en rendición- Yo solo decía.

-A Jack no le importa…- lo dije sin mucha convicción, sabía lo celoso que se ponía a veces y estaba segura que si supiera de mis fantasías con él lo haría mucho más- ¡Pero ahora será mejor que nos vayamos o llegaremos tarde! ¡Andrea dijo que tenía una sorpresa para nosotras!- me imaginaba que sería alguna especie de fiesta o algo así, cogimos nuestras cosas y nos fuimos a la Universidad donde nos esperaban las demás…

-¡Chicas!- vino una muy alegre Andrea -¿Saben qué?- negué.

-¡Como ya sabemos, Los Trevelyans van a dar un concierto aquí!- asentí y la miré con la ceja alzada- ¡No me mires así! - rodé los ojos.

-Pues di algo que no sepa… - resopló y siguió hablando mientras me lanzaba dagas con los ojos.

-Pues como iba diciendo antes que me interrumpieran… - resoplé ahora yo- Hay un concierto esta noche y… ¿Adivinen qué?- la miramos todas expectantes y sacó algo de su bolso- ¡Conseguí entradas para ir a verlos!- abrí los ojos sorprendida ¿Podría ver a Christian en vivo y en directo esta noche? ¡Dios, no lo podía creer!

-¿Qué?- me tiré sobre ella para ver las entradas en su mano y asegurarme que de verdad lo eran… ¡Joder, sí que lo eran! ¡Dios iba a ver a Christian! ¡Tantas veces que lo soñé y hoy! … Se me saltaron unas cuantas lágrimas de la emoción que quité enseguida.

-¡Ana! ¿Qué te pasa?- me preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

-Nada, solo es la emoción… -rió de forma pícara.

-¿Estabas soñando despierta?- noté mi sonrojo subir y negué lo obvio, todas empezaron a reír.

-¡Mejor lo dejamos!- dije para no ahondar en mis fantasías.

-Sí, pero… - se hizo la interesante mirándonos a todas- también conseguí pases vip para la fiesta de después- ahora sí que me puse nerviosa.

-¿Vamos a…?- no pude acabar la pregunta cuando ya estaban todas gritando y saltando, diciendo lo maravilloso de conocerlos personalmente… Yo en mi caso solo me veía con Christian, hablando… Riendo… Besándonos… Follan…

-¡Ana!- ¡Mierda! Como si lo hubiera intuido Jack llegó junto a mi cogiéndome de la cintura- ¿Qué celebráis?- preguntó al ver la euforia de las chicas, le sonreí, le di un beso en los labios y le contesté como si no tuviera importancia.

-Nada, solo que las chicas y yo vamos a ir esta noche al concierto de Trevelyans y después a su fiesta…- me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Iréis solas?- asentí extrañada.

-Somos 5 Jack…- rodé los ojos- no creo que nos pase nada a ninguna- suspiró pasando sus manos por su cabello, sabía lo que venía… Un "Ana tenemos que hablar", pero esta vez no perdería mi oportunidad de ver y conocer a mi ídolo/amor secreto por nada ni por nadie…

-Ana tenemos que hablar…- ¡Lo sabía! Resoplé y lo miré algo enojada, las chicas intuyendo lo que se venía se quitaron de en medio…

-¡Nos vemos dentro!- se despidieron y nos quedaron solos, una vez se fueron empezó con lo mismo de siempre.

-Ana, no veo bien que vayáis solas a ese concierto y mucho menos a una fiesta con ellos después- me crucé de brazos y lo seguí mirando muy enojada.

-¡No es nada malo Jack!- grité exasperada- ¡Y pienso ir quieras o no!- dije muy decidida pero el negó.

-No quiero que lo hagas y espero que me hagas caso…-¿Qué? ¿No dijo eso verdad? Ahora sí que estaba enojada.

-¿Crees que eres mi padre o qué?- abrió los ojos sorprendido pero me daba igual-Soy una persona adulta que sabe lo que hace, así que te agradecería que me trataras como tal…- me interrumpió.

-¡Cuando te comportes como tal lo haré!- ¿En serio dijo lo que dijo? ¡Maldita sea!

-¿Sabes qué?- dije muy convencida, ya me tenía harta con el mismo tema de que era una niña para lo que le convenía… - Como no soy lo que quieres… -lo señalé con el dedo sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos- lo mejor es que lo dejemos aquí…- me quité el anillo que me regaló en nuestro aniversario y se lo di, sabía que era un comportamiento muy infantil de mi parte ¡Pero era lo que me pedía el cuerpo y lo hice! ¡Por nada me perdía el concierto y la fiesta de esta noche! Él se quedó en shock mirando el anillo en su mano y aproveché de alejarme lo más rápido que pude para ir a las clases ¡Estaba segura que si volvía a hablarme me ablandaría!

Llegué tarde como siempre y después que la profesora me reprendiera por ello, me senté junto a Kate…

-¿Qué pasó Ana?- suspiré apenada.

-Lo dejé…- ella abrió los ojos de la impresión.

-¿Por qué?

-Por lo de siempre, me trata como una niña y me harté… Además no quería que fuera al concierto y eso no me lo pierdo por nada- ella asintió en acuerdo- Si no soy lo suficiente mujer para el ¿? ¿Porque está conmigo?- pensé en voz alta y ella asintió no muy convencida.

-Espero que sepas lo que haces, al fin y al cabo él te ama mucho…

-Y yo a él, pero necesito que me trate como la mujer que soy… No como una niña estúpida que no sabe lo que hace y que puede manejar a su antojo…

-En eso te apoyo amiga…- después me sonrió y se acercó más para decirme casi en un susurro.

-¡Ahora estas libre para Christian!…- reí y le di un codazo en el costado.

-¡No digas tonterías Kate!- aunque en el fondo deseaba que fuera verdad… Tenía tantas fantasías que cumplir…

-Hoy le daremos esquinazo a Jack para que no nos joda el día y ya mañana lo arregláis- le miré muy sorprendida ¡Por una vez decía algo sensato!

-¡Tienes razón! -sonrió con suficiencia.

-Como siempre- le entrecerré los ojos pero no dije nada… Eso no se lo creía ni ella… ¡Pero en fin!

Las clases acabaron antes de darme cuenta y como sabía que podría encontrarme con Jack en la puerta principal, decidí ir por detrás… No quería que otra discusión con él me estropeara la noche…Ya hablaríamos mañana.

-¿Huyendo de tu novio?- me preguntó el arrogante de Ethan cuando salí por la misma.

-No… -dije cortante ¿Qué le importaba a él lo que hacía? ¡Maldito cotilla!

-Aunque he escuchado cosas…- me sonrió de forma perversa ¿Qué demonios?

-No me importa lo que hayas escuchado- lo miré mal- ¡Tengo prisa y ninguna gana de charlar!- seguí mi camino pero él no se dio por enterado y me siguió.

-He oído que ya no estáis juntos- resoplé, no era un tema que le interesara a nadie más que a Jack y a mí.

-¡Pues es mentira!- lo encaré -¿Contento?- rió.

-Dices una cosa pero tu comportamiento…- me volvió a sonreír- me demuestra todo lo contrario- lo miré sorprendida y suspiré.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Ethan? ¡No estoy de humor para nada, te lo digo desde ya!- le dije determinante y volvió a sonreír.

-Pues… - se hizo el interesante - quería que me acompañaras el sábado al cine… -abrí los ojos sorprendida ¿Este idiota quería meterme en su lista? ¡Era más estúpido de lo que creía!

-Pues ya que sabes que no es cierto, será mejor que me dejes antes que Jack se entere y…- volvió a interrumpirme con su sonrisa de suficiencia.

-¡Vamos Ana! Deja de negar lo obvio, Jack y tú ya no estáis juntos…- se acercó demasiado para mi gusto- hoy estaba muy "contento" charlando con Elena…- abrí los ojos muy sorprendida ¡Odiaba a esa chica! ¡Solo quería meterse en su cama! ¿Jack lo haría? Sacudí la cabeza, ahora mismo no podía reprocharle nada, ya que no estábamos juntos, aunque esperaba que no lo hiciera… Así que más decidida lo encaré.

-¡Pues te equivocas, seguimos juntos y estamos bien!- le grité y prácticamente corrí para alejarme de él y todo lo que decía lo más que pude… No creía que Jack se metiera tan pronto en la cama con otra… ¿O sí?

Las chicas me mandaron un mensaje de voz para que fuéramos todas a casa de Andrea para arreglarnos, pero sabía que su novio estaría por ahí y seguramente Jack…Así que me quedé en casa, dejé el móvil en silencio y pasé el día comiéndome la cabeza… Para cuando llegó la hora de arreglarse para el concierto decidí que había tenido suficiente, miré mi móvil por última vez antes de apagarlo… Tenía cientos de llamadas y mensajes de Jack que no quería contestar, lo haría mañana, ahora seguro que solo quería evitar que fuera al concierto, pero yo lo haría y disfrutaría como nunca, reí, ahora era una mujer libre… Me sentía mal por dejarlo así sin hablar en condiciones, pero quería disfrutar hoy… Mañana arreglaríamos todo… ¡Eso es Ana! ¡Mañana hablar y hoy disfrutar!

Me puse mi vestido lila favorito y sus zapatos a juego, cogí el bolso y me debatí entre llevarme el móvil o no ¿Pero para qué? Así que lo dejé en la mesita y salí en busca de las chicas, quedaron en pasar a recogerme, por la hora seguro que me esperaban en la puerta…Y así era, me monté en coche y las saludé, se les veía muy contentas, seguro habían estado bebiendo. Eso es lo que me hacía falta a mí.

-¿Habéis bebido?- rieron más y Leila que era la que conducía resopló.

-Lo han hecho todas menos yo- dijo con tristeza y suspiró- me tocó conducir- dijo apenada.

-Lo siento Leila-me volví a las demás- ¿Habéis traído algo? Creo que necesito desconectar hoy- rieron.

-¡Si hubieras venido con nosotras lo habrías hecho!- me reclamó Kate- Pero como no quisiste- rodé los ojos.

-No estaba de humor… - dijo siendo sincera a medias, me eché en el asiento y Gia que era la más sensible me abrazó.

-¡No te deprimas por eso Ana! ¡Hoy olvidaremos y disfrutaremos!- me separé y le sonreí -¡Voy a ver a mi Paul!- reí.

-¡Si, yo veré a mi Christian!- le contesté igual de efusiva.

-¡Yo a mi Elliot!- saltó Kate y empezamos todas a reír. Llegamos al lugar del concierto entre bromas y risas… Una vez allí…

-¡Dios, esto es increíble!- teníamos el escenario justo enfrente y una zona adecuada para nosotras, miré a Andrea recelosa.

-¿Quién pagó todo esto?- resopló.

-¿Por qué no disfrutas y te relajas?- la miramos todas entrecerrando los ojos y esperando una explicación- ¡Oh está bien! ¡Me las regaló Boyce!- abrí los ojos sorprendida y ella le quitó importancia con un gesto de su mano.

-No es nada, trabaja para la compañía que los representa y por ello me las consiguió…

-¿Y nunca mencionaste que tu novio podría presentarnos a los chicos?- le pregunté interrumpiéndola, ella resopló.

-Pues nunca salió la oportunidad- la miramos mal y rodó los ojos antes de seguir- además sabéis como es Boy… No le gusta llamar la atención… - en eso no podía debatirla.

-¡Pero podías habernos dicho que no le dijéramos nada!- dijo Kate y ella la miró enojada.

-¡Lo dice la que no puede guardar un secreto!- se asesinaban ambas con la mirada.

-¿Qué? ¿Todavía estás con eso? - Andrea la miró muy seria cruzada de brazos.

-Pues si… - decidí intervenir antes que llegara la sangre al rio…

-¡Chicas… - las cogí de los brazos y las arrastré a los sillones- dejemos las peleas y disfrutemos la noche!- miré a Andrea ansiosa- ¿Podemos tomar algo?- cambié de tema y ella sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Desde luego que sí, tenemos todo incluido!- ahora sonreí yo.

-¡Bien!- me froté las manos y llamé al camarero, después de pedirles unas copas, estuvimos charlando amenamente hasta que empezó el concierto… Nada más salir se me fueron los ojos por su perfecto cuerpo… ¡Oh dios! Se había despertado la zorra en mi interior y solo deseaba subir al escenario y tirarme encima de él para…

-Ana… -se acercó Kate- Jack no para de llamarme- ¡Mierda!

-Dejé mi móvil en casa para que no me molestara así que dale largas… - asintió y sonrió.

-¡Mejor no le contesto! -dijo muy animada y guardó el móvil en su bolso.

-¡Bien, ahora a verlos!- disfruté como una niña pequeña del concierto… Seguro que eran imaginaciones mías pero por momentos podía jurar que nuestras miradas conectaban…Sacudí la cabeza, esta última vez me pareció que me guiñó el ojo… ¡Seguramente eran mis deseos que así fuera! Cuando terminó, me lastimé las manos aplaudiendo con fervor ¡Había sido estupendo y lo había disfrutado mucho!

-¡Ahora a la fiesta!- dijo Andrea- ¡Lo pasaremos en grande hoy!- Nos guiñó el ojo a todas- ¡será una noche de chicas memorable!

-¡Siiiii!- gritamos todas y fuimos a la sala VIP donde tendría lugar la fiesta. Cuando llegamos a la misma los vi… O más bien lo vi de nuevo y esta vez me parecía que sí que me estaba viendo a mí…

-¿Ana…- me sacó de mi ensimismamiento Kate- vamos a tomar algo antes de ir a conocer a los chicos?- preguntó y me arrastró sin esperar una respuesta hacía la barra. Por lo que podía ver estaban rodeado de chicas… Sería muy difícil acercarnos, Christian se reía de algo que le decían y nuestras miradas volvieron a encontrarse y puedo jurar que me sonrió, aparté la vista avergonzada ¡Mierda! Tenía que beber más armarme de valor para conocerlo…

-¡Champán para todas!- gritó Andrea- ¡Hoy es día de celebrar!- no me importaba el qué solo que tuviera alcohol.

-¡Siiii! Trae 5 copas… - el camarero asintió sonriendo, seguramente pensaría que estábamos locas pero hoy me daba lo mismo.

-¡Y 5 chupitos de tequila!- gritó Kate, él sonrió y enseguida nos los sirvió…

-¡Aquí tenéis bellezas! - nos guió el ojo dejando todo a nuestro lado. Mi vista se desvió de nuevo a Christian, que seguía en el mismo sitio de antes y podría jurar que no me quitaba ojo de encima… Me tomé el tequila sin sal por los nervios y me puse a toser sin parar.

-¿Ana, estas bien?- me preguntaron las chicas preocupadas.

-Si… Solo…- entonces lo sentí…

-¡Hola chicas!… - ¡No podía ser… seguro que era mi imaginación!…Esa voz era inconfundible para mí, tantas noches en mis sueños… Temía volverme, la cara de Kate frente a mí me decía que realmente era el ¡Mierda! - mis hermanos y yo estábamos interesados en conocerlas…- Sentí mariposas en mi estómago, no sé si por los nervios o por su presencia- así que hemos decidido venir a presentarnos- me volví y entonces fue cuando estaba convencida que si conectaron nuestras miradas… ¡Dios! ¡Era el hombre más sexy que había visto nunca!

-¡Hola soy Andrea, Leila, Gia, Ana y Kate!- hizo Andrea las presentaciones ya que todas nos quedamos mudas de la impresión.

-Encantados… -sonrió Christian- Elliot, Paul y yo- me guiñó el ojo ¡Dios! ¿Hacía calor aquí o me parecía a mí?- Christian…

-¡Oh no lo puedo creer!- Kate fue la primera que salió de su letargo y se tiró encima de Elliot… Literalmente, me pasé la mano por la cara exasperada.

-¡Kate, por favor!- me acerqué a alejarla pero Elliot no se veía muy molesto que digamos…Es más parecía interesado, al igual que Paul, que ya estaba conversando con una Gia desinhibida por el alcohol y yo…

-No te preocupes bombón… - escuché su voz en mi oído y abrí los ojos de la sorpresa- ¿Te importa que te llame así?- lo miré a los ojos y negué, ahora mismo no me importaba nada, solo me invadían los nervios y el deseo… - ¿Por qué no me acompañas a tomar algo en mi reservado y los dejamos a ellos aquí?- preguntó de forma directa, miré a las chicas que solo me asentían con la cabeza…

Sabía perfectamente lo que me esperaba si accedía ya que fue muy claro y directo… ¿De verdad estaba preparada para hacerlo? Esto era una de las situaciones que se presentan una sola vez en la vida y al fin y al cabo seguía estando libre… Por lo que sí daba rienda suelta a mi pasión no estaría engañando a Jack ¿O sí? ¡Mierda Ana! ¡Deja a Jack fuera de esto! Me reprendí ¡Esta noche solo estás tú y este hombre que lleva invadiendo mis sueños y fantasías tanto tiempo! Así que finalmente me decidí.

-¡Por supuesto!- le dije más decidida, cogí el brazo que me ofrecía y le hice un guiño a las chicas que solo sonrieron- ¡Nos vemos luego!

-¡Que te diviertas Ana!- gritaron todas.

-Parece que estáis muy unidas- me dijo tratando de establecer conversación.

-Sí, son como las hermanas que nunca tuve- sonrió ahora él.

-Yo tengo 2 y me encanta la relación que tenemos…- llegamos al reservado, era de esos acristalados que podías ver a todos pero ellos a ti no…Cerró la puerta y se acercó a mi… - Ana supongo que sabes para lo que te he traído.

-Si…- dije firme, no quería que pensara que no estaba segura de hacerlo, ya tomé mi decisión- Y yo también vine porque lo deseo- sonrió.

-Digamos que soy como una fantasía… - dijo bromeando y reí.

-Se podría decir que si…-decidí ser sincera- Pero estoy algo nerviosa, no estoy acostumbrada a hacer algo así…- sonrió más todavía.

-No te preocupes, nos relajaremos antes de ir a la acción, solo quería asegurarme que no hay malos entendidos- sonreí más tranquila.

-¡Entendido!- me hizo un gesto para que me sentara junto a él en el sofá y así lo hice, a continuación nos trajeron una botella de cava y empezamos a beber a la vez que hablábamos de todo un poco… Aunque al principio me encontraba algo nerviosa conforme iba bebiendo y conociéndolo me fui soltando, en lo que llevaba con él aquí pude conocer a un chico de mi edad normal, no una estrella de la música por lo que tras una hora conoció a la verdadera Ana…

-¡No puedo creer que le dijeras algo así!- reí más.

-¡Ni yo que él me siga tratando así después de tanto tiempo!- sonrió de una manera algo más íntima.

-¿Qué te parece si dejamos de hablar y nos ponemos en la tarea de olvidar?- me guiño el ojo y fue el detonante que necesité para tirarme encima, juntando nuestros labios y metiendo mi lengua hasta el fondo de su garganta… ¡Sabía tan dulce! ¡Me encantaba este hombre y por una vez lo disfrutaría para mi sola! ¡Esta vez de verdad, nada de fantasías!

-¡Joder Ana!- me quitó el vestido y se quedó mirándome relamiéndose los labios- ¡Eres preciosa!

-¡También deseo verte!- le saqué la camisa por la cabeza y rió.

-Pareces ansiosa… - me apartó y se levantó- así que nos desnudaremos enteros y después podremos vernos y jugar como queramos- me guiñó y sonreí.

-¡Perfecto!- cuando ya estábamos totalmente desnudos, me tumbó en el sofá y se puso sobre mí.

-¡Voy a hacerte gritar mi nombre hasta que te olvides del tuyo!- ¡Como deseaba que fuera verdad!

-¡Oh sí!- empezó a besarme el cuello para luego bajar a mis pechos y comenzar a succionarlos con deleite… Mis manos se metieron en su hermoso cabello… Me sonrió y siguió bajando… Cuando noté su aliento sobre mí…

-Voy a degustarte muy lentamente…- me dio una lamida y perdí la cabeza… Era todo tan sensual…Siguió lamiendo y chupando hasta que me hizo volar en un orgasmo demasiado intenso, no sé si fue el momento, lugar o la persona pero fue increíble… Ahora me tocaba a mí darle el mismo placer que había disfrutado yo.

-Ahora es mi turno de degustar- le dije muy deseosa, el rió.

-¡Pues adelante bombón!- se sentó, exponiendo su perfecta erección hacía mí, me arrodillé a su altura y comencé con una lamida por toda su erección para terminar cogiendo la gota de líquido preseminal que salía por la misma para relamerme los labios-¡Joder que eres caliente!- eso sirvió para darme más valor y comencé a succionarlo y meterlo hasta el fondo de mi garganta… Esto era mil veces mejor que mis sueños… No tardó mucho en correrse en mi boca y lo tragué todo con gusto…

Una vez que terminé de limpiarlo, me levantó y me arrastró para ponerme contra la pared, subió una de mis piernas a su cintura y tras colocarse un preservativo me penetró profundamente ¡Dios! Comenzó un vaivén delicioso que no hizo sino aumentar mi placer y cuando alcanzamos el orgasmo caí rendida sobre él…

-Eso ha sido…

-Increíble bombón… - terminó por mí, me beso el tope de la cabeza, me ayudó a enderezarme y me guio al sofá, donde nos acomodó a ambos y nos echó una pequeña sábana por encima.

-Ha sido mejor de lo que esperaba- pensé en voz alta, ahora mismo me daba igual, el rió.

-Me alegro de haber cumplido tus expectativas…- ahora reí yo- hubiera sido un duro golpe a mi ego que hubiera sido mejor en tus sueños- reí más.

-¡Pues ha sido maravilloso! Lástima que se acabó…- dije más decaída, el tosió junto a mí.

-Si… Una pena… - balbuceó algo más pero me quedé profundamente dormida y no me enteré de nada.

-¡Ana, Ana!- gritó Kate junto a mí y me levanté sobresaltada.

-¿Qué pasa?- miré alrededor… Me encontraba sola y en mi cama.

-Eso me gustaría que me dijeras - me puso en arras mirándome divertida- parecía que lo estabas pasando muy bien…- me dijo alzando ambas cejas.

-¿Qué? - miré de nuevo alrededor como ubicándome- ¿Donde?

-Parece que tu sueño esta vez fue mucho mejor que los otros- la miré sorprendida.

-¿Un sueño?- pregunté desilusionada- ¿Solo fue un sueño?- pregunté en voz alta con la voz llena de decepción ¡Mierda, era tan real! Todavía notaba su sabor en mi boca.

-Eso parece…- miró el reloj- date prisa que no llegamos y Andrea dijo que tenía una sorpresa para nosotras- abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-¿A dónde vamos y que es eso que tiene preparado Andrea?- me miró como si estuviera loca.

-Ana, es viernes… Vamos a la Universidad… Y lo de Andrea cuando lleguemos lo sabremos…- dijo como si fuera obvio y yo una idiota por no verlo, pero eso confirmaba que había sido todo un sueño… ¡El más real de todos!

-¡De acuerdo ya mismo me arreglo!…

Me pasé los siguientes 20 minutos duchándome y arreglándome mientras los recuerdos de mi sueño me embargaban ¿Cómo era posible que un sueño fuera tan real? ¿Lo de Jack tampoco pasó? No sabía si eso era bueno o no… Una vez listas nos fuimos y cuando llegamos fue como tener un déjà vu…Todas estaban igual que en mi sueño…

-¡Chicas! ¿Saben qué?- la miré muy concentrada, ella sacó unos papeles de su bolso – Como ya sabíamos hay un concierto de los Trevelyans esta noche y ¡Conseguí entradas para ir a verlos!…- Lo que siguió después fue exactamente lo mismo de mi sueño ¿Sería posible que fuera una visión? Si iba… ¿Cumpliría mi fantasía de estar con Christian? Aunque fuera una sola vez… ¿Sería capaz de dejar a Christian para poder hacerlo? Puedo decir que esta es una de esas cosas que pasan una vez en su vida, sonreí para mis adentros a la vez que tomaba mi decisión… Porque… ¿Quién puede culparme por querer cumplir mi fantasía?

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, les recuerdo que sigo regogiendo sugerencias y peticiones para shots. Les agradecería que dejaran sus comentarios.**

 **Cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchas saludos y besos para todos.**


	5. Shot 5

**ONE SHOT 5 "REENCUENTRO"**

ANA

-¿Estás segura de esto Ana?- me preguntó Kate por enésima vez.

-¡Claro que lo estoy!… ¡No pienso pararme a pensar en un idiota que se le ocurre que la mejor manera de festejar mi cumpleaños es verse con una zorra!…- había salido antes del trabajo para ir a verlo, darle la sorpresa del viaje para festejar juntos ¡Y menuda sorpresa me llevé yo! - ¡Así que si Mina! Iremos las 2 al viaje que tenía reservado para ambos- ella sonrió alegremente aunque en el fondo lo sentía por mí.

-Pues si estás tan segura… ¡Grecia allá vamos!- dijo ya más animada y sonreí para mis adentros.

-¡Si, lo pasaremos genial y me quitaré de la cabeza a ese imbécil!… - reímos y entre bromas terminamos de hacer la cena, comimos y entonces empezó mi calvario…

-Ana…- me enseñó mi móvil que no paraba de sonar.

-No me interesa, que lo hubiera pensado antes…- me levanté para dejar el móvil donde no pudiera verlo, le quité el sonido ¡No quería que el imbécil me estropeara las vacaciones! Había planeado todo meticulosamente, había pedido los días en el trabajo así podríamos disfrutar y festejar mi cumpleaños… ¿Y qué hacía el mientras? ¡Follarse a una compañera del trabajo! ¡Maldito hijo de puta!

¡Y todavía tiene la desfachatez de seguir llamando para hablar! ¡Como si me importara! ¡Lo nuestro terminó en el momento que lo vi con esa!… ¡Que se fuera a seguir follándola! Una vez lo hice volví junto a Kate y terminamos nuestra noche viendo unos cuantos episodios de Sobrenatural, una serie que amaba… Sobre todo por su protagonista… ¡Dios, como me ponía Jensen!

Cuando ya era lo suficiente tarde…

\- Kate debemos dormir, mañana debemos coger un avión muy temprano- rió.

-Sí, todavía no me creo que vayamos a Grecia- sonreí.

-¡Ni yo!… Lo disfrutaremos- asintió y se quedó mirándome fijamente antes de volver a hablar.

-Espero que así lo olvides- negué.

-Ya hacía tiempo que notaba que lo nuestro no iba bien… Creo que solo no quise verlo… - me abrazó.

-Lo siento de verdad Ana, con todo el tiempo que llevabais juntos- suspiré.

-¡Para qué!- grité- Solo fue tiempo perdido, quisimos hacer funcionar algo que no iba a ninguna parte- me besó la mejilla.

-No es demasiado tarde para que encuentres el amor- le entrecerré los ojos.

-Ahora mismo no creo en él… - apretó su abrazo en mí.

-Ya lo harás cuando encuentres a alguien que merezca la pena…

-Sí, seguro…- dije no muy convencida, de todas formas no iba a hacerme cambiar de opinión, pero con lo cabezota que era mejor no empezar algo que no tenía sentido continuar.

Me había pasado los últimos 2 años de mi vida con la persona que creía el amor de mi vida… Y que resultó ser el peor farsante que he visto… ¿Cómo podía estar follando con otra y diciéndole que la amaba si estaba conmigo? Apenas hace nada lo hacía conmigo también, es algo que todavía no logro comprender… Pero lo que es seguro es que yo tampoco lo amaba, llevaba tiempo dudosa, este viaje era mi forma de reconectar nuestra relación, pero el verlos juntos fue el detonante que necesitaba para asegurarme del todo… Suspiré, no sentí ese dolor de cuando te rompen el corazón, siempre escuché que era un dolor horrible, pero para mí fue más bien desilusión. Nos conocíamos de toda la vida y siempre habíamos sido los mejores amigos hasta que hace 2 años se convirtió en algo más… Pero ahora, suspiré hondo, no creo que nada vuelva a ser como antes, debería haberme dicho que ya no sentía nada por mí… Nos hubiéramos ahorrado tantos problemas y tiempo…

Me despedí de Kate y me fui a la cama.

 _Estaba en una especie de jardín… No parecía que estuviéramos en casa…Me recordaba al catálogo que vi de Grecia._

 _-Ana…- me llamó una voz varonil demasiado sexy para mi gusto._

 _-¿Quién me llama?- pregunté con curiosidad intentando ver a alguien pero no había nadie._

 _-Ana… - volvió a llamar pero seguía sin ver, así que avancé hacía el lugar donde me parecía que venía el sonido…_

 _-Ana… -cuando alcancé el lugar lo único que había en medio de tanto jardín era un hermoso hombre… Pero no era real, solo una estatua de esas griegas…_

 _-¡Que hermoso eres!… - pensé en voz alta y me acerqué a mirarlo mejor, sus rasgos estaban bien marcados y su cuerpo… ¡Joder! Esto es a lo que se referían cuando mencionaban un dios griego, el parecía salido del mismísimo Olimpo… Era muy hermoso, me puse junto al ¡Era muy alto!...Me pegué a él para ver el contraste y me sacaba más de la cabeza, lo toqué… Muy duro y fuerte ¿Cómo no si era de mármol?-¡Me estoy volviendo loca!- reí y levanté la vista a sus ojos que me devolvieron la mirada sin vida- ¡Lo que daría por un hombre como tú!- entonces se iluminaron con el gris intenso más hermoso que haya visto y…_

 _-Ana…_

Desperté de golpe ¡Mierda! Qué sueño más raro… Y sobre todo tan real, sacudí la cabeza, todo esto del viaje a Grecia me había hecho soñar con estatuas de Dioses, miré el reloj y faltaba poco para que sonara así que me levanté y me fui a la ducha para empezar a arreglarme. Cuando ya estaba lista me puse a preparar el desayuno en lo que Kate se despertaba, cuando estaba a punto de llamarla llamaron a la puerta. Me asomé a la mirilla y era él ¡Maldita sea! No tenía ganas de verlo ni tan siquiera hablar, así que decidí que lo dejaría que tocara sin más… ¡Ya se aburriría y se iría!

-¡Ana, sé que estás ahí! ¡Abre la puerta, tenemos que hablar!

-¡No tengo nada que hablar contigo! Tal vez cuando vuelva de mi viaje…- le dije cortante.

-¿Te vas de viaje sola?- reí.

-Voy con Kate… ¿Por qué debería ir sola?

-Ana… ¡Vamos!… ¿porque no…?

-¡Te he dicho que te vayas! No tengo ganas de perder mi tiempo contigo… ¡Voy a disfrutar de este viaje como hace tiempo no lo hago!

-Solo lo haces porque estás enojada y lo entiendo pero…

-¡Como no te vayas ahora mismo llamaré a la policía!

-¿Qué? ¿Estás hablando en serio?

-¡Nunca lo he hecho más en serio en mi vida!

-¡De acuerdo! Te dejaré que reflexiones en tu viaje y ya hablaremos cuando vuelvas- resoplé.

-¡Ya veremos si me apetece! Como ya sabes, no estoy obligada a hacerlo.

-¡Eres cabezota, pero yo lo soy más!

-¡Ya se verá! - lo escuché farfullar mientras escuchaba como se alejaba por el pasillo, seguramente estaba maldiciendo ¡Maldito idiota! ¡Cómo si tuviera ganas de hablar nada ahora mismo! ¡Que se vaya a la mierda! ¡Se acabó, a partir de ahora viviré por y para mí! Ahora iría a despertar a Kate, por culpa del idiota de Jack por poco se me pasa la hora.

-¡Kate!… ¡Kate!…

-¡5 minutos más!…- reí.

-Kate, si te dejo 5 minutos más, llegaremos tarde.

-Estoy cansada…

-Ayer te dije que era tarde y que teníamos que madrugar… Pero como siempre no me hiciste caso…- rió.

-Es que Jensen estaba genial… No podía quedarme con la intriga de como terminaba - me abrió los ojos adormilados- y nuestra charla era muy entretenida- reí más.

-Sí, pero ahora…- le di una palmada en el trasero.

-¡Auch!- dijo incorporándose en la cama-¡Eso duele!- dijo frotándose enérgicamente la zona, rodé los ojos.

-Seguro que te han dado más fuerte- me guiñó.

-Pero fueron en otras circunstancias…- dijo alzando ambas cejas - y mucho más agradables- le tiré un cojín.

-¡No me interesa las condiciones en que te dieron!- dije haciendo comillas en el aire- ¡Ahora levanta tu culo de la cama y ven a desayunar que tenemos que irnos!- rió.

-¡Si… ya voy mamá!- dijo sonriendo irónicamente y reí.

-Si tardas, se enfriará el desayuno…- pegó un salto de la cama y corrió hacia la cocina, esto nunca fallaba ¡A veces era como niña pequeña!

Cuando llegué junto a ella ya estaba empezando a comer, me serví el café y cogí una tostada con algo de mantequilla… No veía la hora de salir de aquí. Cuando terminamos de comer…

\- Me arreglo en un salto y enseguida nos vamos- dijo Kate mientras corría a su habitación.

-Eso espero… - dije a la nada, cuando terminó nos fuimos hacía el aeropuerto y como predije llegamos a lo justo, pero lo importante es que llegamos, una vez en el avión, me entró una especie de sensación en el estómago, como mariposas, tal vez este viaje cambiaría mi vida… O tan solo eran tonterías mías e incluso podía significar que iba a tener alguna repuesta de toda esta mierda de Jack.

-Ana, todavía no me creo que hayamos venido juntas- dijo de nuevo y reí.

-Pues pronto llegaremos y disfrutaremos como nunca- me guiñó.

-Tengo un buen presentimiento sobre este viaje- dijo muy contenta y asentí.

-Yo también… Algo me dice que mi vida va a cambiar- me echó el brazo por encima.

-Eso lo sé…- le alcé una ceja y siguió- Saldremos, disfrutaremos y follaremos con algún dios griego- reí y le di un codazo en el costado.

-¡Kate! ¡Controla esa boca!- negó.

-Solo digo la verdad… - dijo haciéndose la santa y volví a reír, cambié de tema a otro más trivial, al rato pusieron una película y nos pusimos los cascos para verla… Antes de que terminara me quedé profundamente dormida…

 _-Ana… Ana…_

 _-¿Quién me llama?- seguía escuchando su voz pero no lo veía._

 _-Ana… Ana…_

 _-¡Estoy aquí!... ¿Dónde estás?- nada, silencio -¿Hola?_

 _-Ana...Ana…_

 _-¡Estoy aquí! ¿No puedes oírme?- algo me decía que era importante que me encontrara con él dueño de esa voz…_

 _-Ana…- entonces vi de nuevo a ese dios griego en medio del jardín, miré alrededor para encontrarme en medio del mismo lugar del anterior sueño… ¿Cómo? ¡Ana no trates de encontrarle explicación a un sueño!… Sacudí la cabeza y me acerqué como hice la vez anterior… Esta vez se veía como más real… Pero no era posible…Reí de mi propia estupidez y cuando fui a tocarlo para asegurarme que realmente estaba aquí, me cogió la muñeca, me miró a los ojos quedando enfrentados azul cielo contra gris intenso… Antes de poder reaccionar volví a escuchar esa voz, pero esta vez saliendo de sus labios…- Ana…_

-¡Ana!- me sobresaltó la voz de Kate.

-¿Qué?- abrí los ojos sorprendida, miré alrededor y seguíamos en el avión ¿Había sido un sueño? ¡Joder!

-Ana ¿Estás bien?- traté de recomponerme y contestar lo más normal posible.

-Sí, lo estoy… ¿Qué pasa?- sonrió y supe que había colado, no quería que pensara que todo esto era por el idiota de Jack.

-Estamos a punto de aterrizar… ¡Ya estamos en Grecia y muy pronto… - se frotó las manos- conoceremos a esos dioses griegos de los que hablan en los libros!- reí.

-¡Habrá de todo como en todos lados Kate! - negó.

-No se compararían a los tíos buenos con dioses griegos si fuese así- dijo muy convencida y volví a reír.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, es por…- me interrumpió antes de poder acabar.

-No podrás decir nada para hacerme cambiar de opinión… -volví a reír de nuevo, en ese momento nos interrumpió la azafata para que nos abrocháramos los cinturones y lo dejé estar… Antes de darme cuenta habíamos tomado tierra y nos disponíamos a bajar para recoger nuestro equipaje, una vez lo hicimos, cogimos un taxi al hotel nos tocó un conductor muy agradable que estuvo explicando todas las cosas que nos encontrábamos por el camino… Cuando llegamos, nos despedimos y me quedé un rato embobada mirando el precioso hotel en el que estábamos, esperaba que todo de lo que ofrecían fuera verdad, comida y bebida sin parar, entretenimiento, actividades de todo tipo, fiesta en las noches… El catálogo lo ponía como un lugar de ensueño del que no hacía falta salir para disfrutar de lo que era Grecia y eso era justamente lo que significaba… Por el camino a la entrada pudimos ver a varios tipos que estaban de muy buen ver… ¡Esto iba a ser muy divertido!…-¡Ana! ¿Has visto a esos tipos?- rodé los ojos.

-Kate no estoy ciega… ¡Claro que los he visto!- resopló y se volvió a mirarles el culo… Yo también lo hice disimuladamente.

-Parece que tendremos buffet de chicos guapos- reí.

-Eso espero, necesito alguna distracción…- me cogió de la cintura y me arrastró al hall del hotel.

-Encontraremos una muy buena- me guiñó y le respondí el guiño.

-No es tan fácil…¡ Pero lo conseguiré!- me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Ana, sé que no eres de ese tipo… Pero aquí nadie nos conoce y sacarás una nueva Ana a relucir…-rodé los ojos, lo hacía parecer tan fácil.

-Trataré…- sonrió y me arrastró a la recepción para registrarnos, una vez lo hicimos fuimos a la misma… Era una habitación increíble, mejor de lo que se veía en las fotos…

-¡Ana! ¡No puedo creerlo!- dijo mirándolo todo como una niña, se asomó al balcón que daba vistas a unos hermosos jardines… A un lado de los mismos estaba el camino a la playa…-¡Vamos a ponernos el bikini e iremos a la playa a tomar algo!- me guiñó de forma sexy- y de paso a buscar entretenimiento para esta noche- alzó ambas cejas.

-Muy bien… - nos cambiamos ambas… cuando ya estaba casi lista tuve como un flash… Vino a mi mente aquellos ojos grises que me miraban con adoración… Y de nuevo escuché mi nombre de aquella voz… ¿Me estaría volviendo loca? Sacudí la cabeza y reí de nuevo de mi propia estupidez…

-¿Lista Ana?- asentí cogiendo mi bolso con todas mis cosas y salimos hacía la playa… Kate estuvo todo el camino hablando de lo que haríamos o cómo lo pasaríamos… Yo solo esperaba que así fuera, necesitaba desconectar de los últimos años de mi vida y sobre todo celebrar mi cumpleaños como se debe…Sería hoy a las 12, aunque en un principio lo organicé para disfrutarlo con Jack, con Kate junto a mí no podría aburrirme…

Antes de llegar a la playa, tuvimos que atravesar el camino que había entre los jardines…A mitad de camino, justo en una bifurcación volví a tener un flash con sus ojos y escuché su voz… Seguramente el cansancio y el estrés de todo lo sucedido me estaba pasando factura… Cuando llegamos a la playa, cogimos un par de tumbonas y pedimos algo de alcohol para beber… No tardaron en acercarse varios chicos interesados…Eran todos muy guapos y simpáticos, sobre todo uno que parecía estar interesado en mí. Conversábamos muy animados y lo estaba pasando bien…

-¿Habéis oído hablar sobre la maldición de Endimión?- preguntó uno de ellos con tono que pretendía dar miedo y me llamó la atención. No sabía porque ese nombre me resultaba familiar… Sonrió de lado mirándonos a ambas.

-¿Vas a contarlo o no?- preguntó Kate muy curiosa como siempre, él se preparó y se hizo el interesante antes de seguir.

-Cuenta la leyenda que en los tiempos de los dioses un simple pastor consiguió enamorar a Selene, diosa de la Luna y ésta habló con Zeus para encontrar la forma de poder estar juntos…-hizo una pausa para darle emoción- Zeus solo podía darle la vida eterna si dormía eternamente también, Endimión aceptó vivir eternamente aunque tuviera que permanecer dormido solo por estar al lado de Selene…- ahora se hizo el interesante y yo me moría por saber más- algunos dicen que murió, otros que pudieron seguir juntos gracias a Zeus y algunos que nunca pudieron ser felices porque su amor era prohibido…- algo de todo ello me resultaba familiar ¿Lo habría leído en Google? ¿O tal vez lo incluía el itinerario que me dieron en la agencia?- Pero aquí corre la leyenda que Endimión solo está sumergido en un sueño eterno esperando que la reencarnación humana de Selene vuelva a buscarlo, para poder por fin amarse eternamente- algo en mi saltó de repente.

-Una historia muy bonita…- dije algo desconcertada, algo de ello me puso nerviosa y decidí ir a bañarme para así en la soledad del agua pensar mejor… -Si me disculpan… Voy a refrescarme…

-¿Seguro que estás bien Ana?- preguntó Kate algo desconcertada.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- me preguntó uno de ellos… No recordaba bien el nombre, solo que era el que parecía interesado en mí, de todas formas de eso se trataba de no hacer lazos de ningún tipo…Si tuviéramos algo sería solo sexo ¡Lástima que no me pusiera nada!

-¡Solo será un momento, enseguida vengo!- Kate me entrecerró los ojos pero la ignoré totalmente… ¿Qué me pasaba? Estuve un buen rato en el agua… A lo lejos observaba a Kate muy alegre charlando con los chicos ¿Por qué no podía ser un poco más como ella? Me sumergí de nuevo… Estuve quieta bajo el agua pensando y cuando abrí los ojos volví a ver esos ojos grises de mi sueño, salí rápidamente a la superficie… - ¿Qué demonios me pasa? ¡Mierda! ¡Debo ir a la habitación, descansaré un poco y cuando despierte estaré bien!… Seguro que eso es lo que pasa, la falta de reposo…- Salí corriendo y cuando llegué algo nerviosa junto a Kate me miró preocupada.

-Ana ¿Seguro que estás bien?- traté de calmarme un poco y sonreí para tranquilizarla.

-Solo me dio un tirón… Además que estoy cansada, así que aprovecharé de dormir y ya nos vemos luego- les sonreí a todos…

-¿Te acompaño?- dijo el mismo de antes pero negué lo más sutilmente que pude, el pobre no tenía culpa de mi malestar.

-No gracias, nos vemos luego- cogí rápidamente mis cosas y los dejé allí… Necesitaba dormir… Esto no estaba bien… Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que cogí la bifurcación que vimos antes, el lugar estaba lleno de estatuas de mármol antiguas y muchos árboles hermosos… ¡Dios! ¡No podía creer que algo tan bello estuviese tan escondido!… Seguramente nadie le prestaba atención debido a la cercanía a la playa, las estatuas parecían tan reales… Entonces lo vi y prácticamente corrí a su encuentro… ¿Qué demonios…? Siempre pensé que los sueños premonitorios eran para gente especial o creyente… Pero esto era… Miré alrededor y entonces reconocí el lugar ¡Era el mismo de mi sueño! ¿Pero por qué había soñado con una estatua?

Acorté la poca distancia entre ambos de forma sigilosa… Como si temiera que pudiera llegar a saltarme encima… ¡Menuda idiotez! Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca para tocarlo mis manos se alzaron solas por su torso…

-¡Dios! ¡Lo que daría porque fueras real!- seguí tocando a la vez que me relamía los labios, era como si el frío mármol que lo esculpía se hubiera convertido en magma bajo mis manos… Era el hombre más caliente que hubiera visto ¡Lástima que no fuera real! Miré su cara y era muy hermoso… Me entraron unas ganas locas de besarlo sin saber muy bien porqué… Pero era demasiado alto para poder alcanzarlo… Me quedé mirando sus ojos como si esperara que se encendieran en algún momento como en mi sueño… Nada, entonces comenzó a sonar mi móvil y me sacó de mis pensamientos calientes con el hombre estatua perfecta… Lo saqué del bolso y era Jack ¿Qué coño?- ¿Qué quieres? ¡Ya te dije que estoy de vacaciones! ¡No me molestes más!- le grité fúrica.

-Ana, espero que no hagas nada que puedas lamentar, tenemos que hablar…- ya me imaginaba lo que venía así que lo corté inmediatamente.

-Haré lo que me venga en gana como has hecho tu durante no sé cuánto tiempo… Además soy una mujer libre que puedo follar con quien me dé la gana…

-¡Ana, espero que todo eso solo lo digas…!- le colgué ¡Imbécil! Encima que lo encuentro poniéndome los cuernos con otra, tengo que aguantar sus mierdas ¡Que se joda! Iré a descansar y esta noche buscaré un buen griego al que follar, miré de nuevo a la estatua del hombre perfecto…

-Una pena que no seas real… Me hubiera gustado conocerte y…- le guiñé el ojo- follarte sin parar- suspiré con pena- Tendré que conformarme con los de carne y hueso… -volví a guiñar y me fui de nuevo al camino principal… Llegué a la habitación y tras una rápida ducha me metí en la cama, necesitaba dormir con urgencia…

-¡Ana!- escuchaba la molesta voz de Kate- ¡Ana!

-¡Déjame un ratito más!

-¡Vamos Ana! Es hora de cenar, debes arreglarte todavía… He quedado con Elliot abajo y voy tarde- me incorporé inmediatamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Has quedado con quién?- rodó los ojos.

-Con Elliot, es uno de los chicos de la playa…- puso su mirada soñadora- Es perfecto, me invitó a cenar y no pude negarme.

-¿Y yo qué hago?- me crucé de brazos mirándola enojada- Se supone que venimos juntas- rodó los ojos.

-Si quieres puedes unirte, sus amigos no quisieron venir para darnos privacidad pero si vienes tú le diré que lleve a uno- luego me entrecerró los ojos- aunque viendo la hora que es y que no estás vestida no creo que tengas muchas ganas.

-¡Esta bien! Os dejo cenar solos, iré por mi cuenta…- la señalé con el dedo de forma acusatoria- Pero luego tomamos algo juntas- me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Seguro que quieres tomar algo juntas?- dijo con retintín- En la playa no parecías muy por la labor de relacionarte, los chicos eran amigos de Elliot, tal vez si le dieras la oportunidad a José te acabaría gustando- le alcé una ceja.

-¿A quién?- negó con la cabeza.

-¿No recuerdas el nombre de los chicos que conocimos hoy?- intenté hacer memoria pero nada venía a mi mente y se cruzó de brazos con cara exasperada- ¿Ves? Creo que todavía estas con la cabeza en tu anterior relación y…- la paré enseguida porque eso estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

-¡No! ¿Cómo crees? Es solo que…

-Lo que sea Ana, después de cenar con Elliot le diré que iremos con todos a tomar algo al lobby, te esperamos allí, después espero terminar mi noche con Elliot- asentí.

-Está bien, no quiero estropear tu noche, adelante…

-Si cambias de opinión y quieres cenar con nosotros te vienes…- le asentí pero ni de coña iba como tercero en discordia, ella sonrió sin ganas y se fue más tranquila… Cuando por fin quedé sola me volví a tirar en la cama y me puse la almohada en la cabeza.

-¡Debo salir de aquí!- me levanté y me puse lo más guapa que pude… Una vez lista me dirigí abajo, tomaría unos cocktails antes de irme con Kate y los demás, tal vez si estaba un poco achispada consiguiera ver a alguno de ellos con ganas de algo más… Cuando ya llevaba unos 4 llegó junto a mí un hombre increíble… Era imponente, alto, muy guapo y con un cuerpo de infarto… Se sentó junto a mí para pedir al camarero…

-Una botella del mejor champán que tenga…- esa voz ¿Por qué me resultaba conocida? ¡Qué más da! Lo volví a mirar bien, el mejor hombre que había visto y seguro que ya tenía compañía…-¿Te gusta el champán Ana?- me preguntó y lo miré muy asombrada…

-¿Te conozco?- rió.

-Se puede decir que si… -lo miré más detenidamente intentando ubicarlo pero no me venía nada… Seguramente era uno de los amigos de Kate…

-Si… Me gusta el champán…- me sonrió y me guiñó.

-Me alegro…- cogió la botella y se acercó a mi más de lo estrictamente necesario…- Ahora...- me miró de arriba a abajo de una forma muy profunda que hizo que mis bragas se humedecieran al instante- nos vamos a ir a tu habitación y cumpliré todas tus fantasías- tragué grueso.

-¿Mis...Mis...fantasías?- tartamudeé y el asintió muy pagado de sí mismo, se acercó a mi oído, me dio una lamida y susurró…

-Todas… -no me costó nada decidirme, no sé si era el alcohol o este hombre que exudaba sexo por todos lados…

-Si… - me cogió de la cintura con una mano y con la otra cogió la botella de champán, fuimos a mi habitación… Lo raro es que ya sabía dónde era… ¿Habría venido con Kate antes? Cuando llegamos a la puerta me pidió la tarjeta y se la di… No estaba segura de lo que hacía pero estaba deseando hacerlo…Me mordí el labio solo de imaginar lo que haría con este hombre en la habitación.

-Tranquila… Solo déjate llevar por el placer… - dijo invitándome a entrar cuando abrió la puerta con un gesto de su mano, lo hice sin dudar, en cuanto atravesé la puerta el me acorraló en la pared, cerró la puerta y se acercó a mi oído…- Vamos a disfrutar tanto como hace mucho no hacemos… - dijo con su sexy voz, me llamó la atención lo que dijo pero seguramente sólo era un decir, caló en mí y me hizo mojarme más de lo que ya estaba… En todos los años que estuve con Jack nunca logré algo así… Y sin embargo este desconocido, del que no sabía ni su nombre me estaba haciendo sentir cosas…- Voy a degustar ese hermoso cuerpo por todas partes Ana… - empezó a lamer mi cuello, cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar, esto era una de esas cosas que solo te pasan una vez en la vida… Además yo estaba totalmente libre y deseosa de ver qué tan bueno era…Realmente encontré un dios griego y quería probarlo, él fue subiendo con mordidas hasta mi boca y entonces metí mis manos en su cabello y lo besé con pasión… Su sabor era increíble y adictivo, me tenía al borde…

-¡Oh dios!- gemí y el rió.

-Vamos a desnudarte poco a poco- me guio a la cama, dejó el champán a un lado y se acercó a mi… ¿Quieres beber?- asentí- sonrió y se acercó a la botella, la abrió y bebió… Una vez lo hizo vino de nuevo junto a mí y junto sus labios a los míos pasando el champán que había tomado… Sabía muy bien - Ahora…- dijo cuando terminé beber…- Vamos a quitarte ese hermoso vestido y todo lo que llevas puesto – asentí, era lo que más deseaba… Una vez que me tuvo totalmente desnuda, se quedó un rato observando antes de empezar a desnudarse el… Lo observé estupefacta ¡Su cuerpo era…! ¡Si existiera la perfección, sería el sin duda! Cuando por fin estuvo completamente desnudo me puse algo nerviosa… Nunca había visto algo tan grande… - Tranquila Ana…- dijo con su voz sensual, cuando llegó junto a mí me hizo tumbarme en la cama, se puso sobre mí y empezó a besarme… Mis manos vagaban por su torso y espalda… Él en cambio iba más allá, bajó su boca a mi pechos donde se entretuvo jugando con mis pezones y su mano empezó a acariciar mi clítoris…Cuando me faltaba poco para correrme cambió su mano por su boca y lengua… ¡Oh dios! En un par de lamidas me corrí intensamente, nunca había sentido algo así, perdí el control, lo aparté y me subí yo ahora sobre él.

-Mi turno…- sonrió.

-Soy todo tuyo Ana… - hice como el antes, empecé por su cuello para ir bajando hasta alcanzar su enorme erección, lo metí en mi boca lo más que pude y empecé a chuparlo con ansias, no es que fuera una experta pero sus gemidos me decían que lo estaba disfrutando, así que seguí hasta que lo hice venirse en mi boca, era la primera vez que lo hacía pero con él me apeteció hacerlo, lo degusté todo, cuando terminé y lo miré, me pareció que sus ojos brillaban como los de mi sueño, parpadeé un par de veces y ya se veían normales de nuevo, seguramente me lo habría imaginado - ahora vamos a lo mejor- sonreí, el me tumbó y se colocó sobre mí, no lo vi ponerse nada pero no me importó… Solo quería sentirlo dentro de mí, me penetró muy lentamente y una vez entró del todo se quedó quieto un momento mirándome fijamente a los ojos, era la primera vez que me sentía llena, tiré de su cabeza hacía mí y lo besé salvajemente, mezclando así nuestros sabores ¡Era increíble lo erótico que resultaba todo! Entonces empezó sus movimientos cada vez más rápidos… Seguí revolviendo su cabello con mis manos mientras nos besábamos y me llenaba en un ritmo perfecto hasta que alcanzamos el orgasmo… Incluso noté el calor de su semen en mi interior…Y no había mejor sensación en el mundo que esta, si por mí fuera estaría toda mi vida conectada a este dios.

-¡Oh dios! - negó.

-Solo yo…- me guiñó- Y esta noche te haré disfrutar como nunca… - y así lo hizo, solo paramos lo justo a recomponerme un poco ¡Así que al término de la noche estaba realmente agotada! Nada más terminar una, no tardaba en empezar una nueva ronda… Perdí totalmente la cuenta de las veces que lo habíamos hecho, pero no puedo negar que lo disfruté, fue algo nuevo para mí que me hizo volar y disfrutar del sexo como nunca… ¡Lástima que no pudiera quedármelo! ¡Éramos perfectos juntos! Cuando ya el agotamiento de toda la noche me pasó factura, me entró sueño, se acomodó junto a mí en la cama y expresé mi deseo en voz alta, no sé si soñando o no pero me salió así.

-Desearía tenerte conmigo para siempre…- me besó en los labios y me pareció escuchar…

-Si así lo deseas, estaremos juntos de nuevo y por siempre Selene…

 **FIN.**

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero les haya gustado. He de aclarar que este fanfic lo escribí por el cumpleaños de Serena, de ahí la leyenda de Endimión y Selene, la segunda parte la haré para el 3 de agosto, cumpleaños de mi Darien.**

 **Muchas gracaias a todos por su apoyo, les recuerdo que sigo recogiendo peticiones o sugerencias para shots. Les agradecería dejaran sus opiniones.**

 **Cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**


	6. Shot 6

**ONE SHOT 6 "MALDITO DESTINO"**

ANA

Mire de nuevo a la enorme y abandonada casa que nos había tocado venir a valorar… ¡Esto iba a ser horrible! Aunque todo lo hice porque aquel adonis me lo pidió… Resoplé ¡Como si él fuera a estar aquí para poder conseguir algo!

-¡Vamos Ana! ¡Deja ya de buscar pretextos a todo y entremos!- mire de nuevo a una sonriente Olivia junto a mi… Éramos amigas de hace mucho tiempo, aunque más bien podía decir que éramos hermanas… Habíamos montado una agencia inmobiliaria donde vendíamos, comprábamos y tasábamos propiedades y como no, su interior… Esa era mi especialidad, las antigüedades… El adonis y dueño insistió mucho en que las evaluara yo misma. Y ahora que me veía frente a ella notaba algo extraño en mi interior.

-No se Oli…- volví a mirar la casa con recelo- esto no me da muy buena espina.

-¡Sera un divertido fin de semana de chicas!- dijo Andrea a mi lado y suspiré, como siempre habían venido juntas y a mí me tocaría ser la tercera en discordia, las quería mucho pero a veces resultaba algo incómodo.

-Eso espero… - dije para no hacerlas sentir mal y volví a resoplar…

-Ana no puedes ser tan negativa- me puso un brazo sobre los hombros- de todas maneras ¿que ibas a hacer en casa?- le entrecerré los ojos y ella me los rodó - a eso me refería… solo pasarías el fin de semana comiendo helado y viendo películas- volví a suspirar, me conocía demasiado bien.

-Tienes razón... Supongo que esto será una distracción… -aunque en fondo deseaba que su dueño apareciera y tal vez…

-¿Por qué no dejan de parlotear y entramos?- me sacó de mis pensamientos una Andrea muy contenta encabezando el camino hacia la puerta, la casa era enorme y muy bonita, pero necesitaba de muchas reformas… Pero notaba algo muy raro en ella… No sabía decir que era pero no me causaba muy buena espina y mientras más la miraba más fuerte era la sensación…

-¿Ana vuelves a estar en tu mundo?- asentí.

-Lo siento Oli… - desvié un segundo mi vista a la ventana de arriba y me pareció ver a alguien- Hay alguien dentro- dije señalando la ventana y ella miro hacia el lugar.

-¿Estas segura?- asentí y ella negó- yo no veo nada.

-Sí…- dije no muy convencida- o al menos me pareció ver a alguien asomado en esa ventana.

-Ahora que entremos, miraremos bien, no vaya a ser un vagabundo que entro a resguardarse de la lluvia- sonreí, yo esperaba que fuera su dueño a echarnos un vistazo...

-Seguramente…- cuando entramos registramos toda la casa y no vimos nada… Lo único extraño era que el sótano estaba cerrado con llave y nadie nos la había dado. Tendríamos que volver a la ciudad mañana por ella…

-Yo iré mañana a la ciudad mientras vosotras evaluáis todo- dijo Andrea a la vez que nos guiñaba el ojo - ¡Así aprovecharemos el resto del tiempo para poder hacer una fiesta de chicas!- resople sabiendo lo que significaba, había asistido a demasiadas fiestas de esas para saber que al final de la noche se perdían la una en la otra y se olvidaban de mi… Si tan solo encontrara a alguien… Escuché un ruido arriba demasiado fuerte que me sobresaltó pero ni Olivia ni Andrea reaccionaron.

-¿Chicas habéis oído eso?- me miraron ambas extrañadas.

-¿Qué exactamente?- negué.

-Nada, supongo que iré a ver dónde dormiré esta noche- sonrieron.

-Nosotras hemos cogido la de matrimonio- se miraron y se besaron, rodé los ojos.

-Por mi está bien… Voy a ver en cual dormiré…

-¿De qué quieres tu sándwich Ana?- sonreí, a pesar de todo eran muy protectoras y cuidaban de mí como si fuéramos familia.

-De lo que sea está bien- asintió y siguieron con lo suyo… Cuando se ponían así lo mejor era dejarlas solas, me dirigí al piso de arriba y allí vi que había 4 habitaciones… Sabía que la de matrimonio sería la de ellas, solo me quedaba encontrarla y ver el resto… Entré a la de enfrente y vi sus maletas allí, así que esta es… Se veía muy grande, los muebles no estaban mal a pesar de los años que debían tener, seguro que en una tienda de antigüedades daban un buen dinero por ellos. Por lo poco que había observado tendría entretenimiento mañana.

Seguí mi visita al resto de habitaciones, todas estaban muy bien así que no me decidía por cual escoger… Pero entonces me pareció ver algo en uno de ellos y me acerqué a ver…

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?- pregunté pensando que podía ser la misma persona que me pareció ver antes pero nadie respondió, seguro que eran imaginaciones mías, suspiré frustrada.

-¡Voy a volverme loca! Seguro que el ver tanto cine de terror me está afectando más de lo que creía…- me reí de mi misma y fui por mi maleta, lo echaría a suertes y así…

- _Ana_ … -escuché que me llamaba una voz que no reconocía de una de las habitaciones y lo peor de todo es que a pesar de los escalofríos que me daban de solo escucharla también tenía otra sensación que hacía mucho no experimentaba…

-Mejor voy por mis cosas y veo que habitación voy a coger- pensé en voz alta, aunque no sé si intentaba decírmelo a mí misma o a alguien más…

Cuando llegué abajo, salí al porche por mi maleta desvié mi vista a la mecedora que había junto a la puerta y lo que vi me dejó helada…Había un hombre mayor, muy grande que se mecía a la vez que me miraba enojado.

-¿Qué demonios hacéis en esta casa?- gritó con una voz demasiado profunda y terrorífica, yo me quedé petrificada y sin saber que hacer- ¡Marchaos de aquí o lo lamentareis!- volvió a gritar y desapareció… Me quedé blanca, inmóvil y parpadeando en el mismo lugar hasta que Olivia llego junto a mí.

-¿Estas bien Ana?- negué y ella me tocó la frente para asegurarse que no tuviera fiebre.

-Yo… El…- señalé el lugar donde vi al hombre -Se fue…

-¡Por dios Ana di algo coherente! ¡No estoy entendiendo nada!-gritó entre asustada y enfadada

-He… visto…- volví a señalar el lugar y hablaba con miedo temiendo que volviera a salir.

-¿Qué paso Oli?- vino Andrea también.

-Ana no reacciona, se ve que se encuentra mal pero no me habla para poder entender que pasó- entonces Andrea me tomó la cara con ambas manos y hablo tan calmada como era.

-Ana, cariño, necesitamos que nos expliques que te pasa-sonrió- nos estas asustando a Oli y a mí- pero ¿cómo se explicaba algo así?… Después de esto, solo deseaba irme de aquí.

-Fantasma- pude articular al fin y señalé la mecedora, ellas la miraron y luego de nuevo a mí.

-¡Joder Ana! ¡Sigo sin entender nada!-gritó Olivia algo nerviosa.

-¿Qué has visto un fantasma?- preguntó al fin Andrea, asentí con temor y entonces pareció enfadarse-¡Dios Ana, no estamos para bromas! –era raro verla así, ella era la persona más incrédula que había conocido.

-¡Ana, no tiene nada de gracia! ¡Así que deja ya las tonterías y reacciona de una puta vez!- me gritó Olivia de muy malos modos, me sentó muy mal que me hablara así y más cuando era totalmente cierto.

-¡No me lo invento! ¡Te digo que había un señor mayor ahí hace nada!- señalé de nuevo el lugar y resopló, la conocía lo suficiente para saber que ya mismo explotaría pero por suerte Andrea sabía cómo calmarla.

-Oli…No creo que Ana este bromeando, seguro que sí dice que vio algo es que lo hizo- me sonrió- pero puede ser alguien que se fue antes que llegáramos no tiene por qué ser un fantasma – le dijo intentando calmarla y creo que a ella misma también, yo negué.

-¡Da igual!…-dije al fin dando por zanjado el tema y cogí mis maletas- Voy a subir esto a mi habitación – dije resoplando y las dejé allí, seguro que hablando de lo loca que estaba… ¡Mierda! Solo esperaba no volver a verlo hasta el Domingo que nos íbamos…Si por mi fuera me iría ahora mismo y no volvería más a este lugar…Pero teníamos que terminar con la tasación de la misma… Tal vez me lo hubiera imaginado debido al cansancio de últimamente, desde que apareció él en la tienda no me lo he quitado de la cabeza…No entendía bien el porque me impactó tanto un hombre que solo he visto una vez por un periodo muy corto de tiempo… Cuando llegué al piso superior y pensaba en que habitación estaría mejor pude escuchar a las chicas hablar de mí.

-Vamos Oli, no creo que sea nada importante.

-Yo creo que sí, me preocupa… Siempre ha sido muy tímida pero últimamente ya no quiere siquiera salir a la calle… Y ahora esto- ¿Qué?

-Ella nunca ha querido salir mucho, no es nada nuevo- escuché un silencio más largo de la cuenta antes de que hablara de nuevo.

-Si…Lo sé, pero últimamente está más encerrada en sí misma…No sé cómo explicarlo, pero creo que le pasa algo que no quiere contarme…

-No podemos pretender que sea como queremos, ella es así… Si no quiere salir y quedarse en casa viendo películas o leyendo un libro, no le veo nada malo.

-Puede que tengas razón…Aun así…

-¡Venga, déjalo ya que debe estar al llegar y no creo que le agrade que hablemos de ella a sus espaldas!- suspiró y escuché movimiento y aproveché entrar a una habitación… No quería enfrentarme a ella ahora, entendía su preocupación y todo lo que decía pero aun así…Era mejor dejarlo estar… Sin planearlo acabé en la habitación de antes…Miré alrededor y resoplé.

-¿Qué más da una que otra? Me quedaré aquí…

- _Ana_ …- volví a escuchar, pero esta vez fue más cerca que la anterior- me volví para todos lados y seguía sin ver nada… Sería lo mejor… No quería acabar como… Sacudí la cabeza intentando olvidarla, no podía ser que pudiera ser como ella… Saqué algo más cómodo que ponerme, dejé la maleta junto a la ventana y bajé a comer algo con las chicas, ya estaba empezando a oscurecer y yo solo temía a la hora de dormir sola en esta casa… Me daba escalofríos y más después de haber visto a un fantasma…Sacudí la cabeza, tal vez solo fueron imaginaciones mías…

Antes de entrar a la cocina con ellas, intenté hacer como que no había pasado nada y esperaba que ellas hicieran lo mismo.

-¡Hola chicas!… ¡Me muero de hambre!- me sonrieron y me senté junto a ellas.

-¡Ten el tuyo!- me pasó un sándwich y empecé a comerlo.

-Muy rico, gracias Andrea - empezamos a conversar de otras cosas hasta que volvió a salir el tema de la casa terminando de comer.

-¿Y bien?- me preguntó Olivia señalando el entorno-¿Qué piensas de la casa Ana?- suspiré.

-Necesitara unas buenas reformas, pero no esta tan mal como esperaba… Además los muebles son antiguos y se conservan en muy buen estado, seguro que un anticuario daría mucho dinero por ellos- sonrió asintiendo.

-Eso mismo pensaba yo cuando la vi en fotos…Pero el cliente estaba muy interesado en que permaneciéramos aquí el fin de semana para que la tasáramos en condiciones- entonces volví a recordarlo… ¡Dios era un hombre perfecto! Olivia esperaba expectante mi respuesta, me enderecé en mi silla y contesté lo más sincera que pude.

-Si…Pero hubiera preferido no tener que dormir aquí -asintió.

-A mí también, pero esta algo lejos para ir y venir 2 días Ana- dijo rodando los ojos- además que el cliente nos lo pidió y lo pagará muy bien.

-Lo sé, pero este lugar no me gusta…- me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿No lo dirás por el supuesto fantasma que viste antes?- dijo con bastante ironía y la miré mal.

-No era supuesto…Estoy convencida que lo vi.

-Ana, creo que el ver esa mierda de películas en casa no…- me levanté cabreada y golpeé la mesa con tanta fuerza que me lastimé la mano.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Estoy harta que andes criticando lo que hago!… ¡No eres mi madre!- le grité y Salí de allí sin esperar su respuesta, subí directamente a la habitación y me tumbé sobre la cama ¡Dios! No me gustaba pelearme con ella, siempre hemos sido como hermanas desde que mama murió, pero se pasa criticando todo lo que hago… Me gusta mi vida como es, no me interesa buscar el amor, supongo que vendrá a mí antes o después… Resoplé y me puse el brazo sobre la cara, al momento sentí a alguien sentarse a mi lado -Oli no estoy de humor - no dijo nada, solo empezó a acariciarme el cabello como solía hacer siempre que estábamos solas, eso siempre me calmaba y me hacía quedarme dormida, seguro que era su forma de pedir perdón- sé que te preocupas por mí pero quiero que entiendas que me gusta mi vida como es, no quiero forzar al amor…Tengo la esperanza que llegará antes o después…- Sus caricias dejaron mi cabello para ir a mi cara, cuello y entonces pellizcó ambos pezones, ese acto me hizo tanto gemir de placer como sobresaltarme de la impresión, al incorporarme no había nadie en la habitación… ¿Cómo era posible? Si hace nada había sentido a Olivia junto a mí, fui al pasillo a buscarla muy cabreada porque intentara asustarme o hacerme una broma, no estaba segura, pero no vi a nadie… ¿Bajaría las escaleras tan rápido? Da igual, me acostaría a descansar, creo que el largo día me pasó factura, así que me desnudé quedándome en ropa interior y me metí en la cama…No tardé mucho en quedarme dormida con la sensación de alguien abrazándome por detrás…

 _Tenía calor, intenté removerme pero no podía, me volví a atrás y lo vi allí junto a mí, se veía más impresionante que cuando lo vi en la tienda, miré alrededor intentando ubicarme y seguía en la misma habitación…El me observaba fijamente y no pude evitar preguntar._

 _-¿Qué haces aquí?-sonrió de lado mientras me acariciaba la cara enviando así miles de descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo._

 _-Eso no importa, solo que eres mía- abrí los ojos de la impresión y volví a mirarlo entero…Era…Era… ¡Oh dios! No tenía palabras para describirlo…Si vestido era un adonis, desnudo o por lo menos lo que podía ver de él desde mi posición era indescriptible._

 _-¿Eh…?-fue lo único que salió de mí, él sonrió, me hizo tumbarme y se posicionó encima mía._

 _-Solo entrégate a mí y déjate llevar por el placer…- dijo demandante y me besó de una forma tan salvaje que me hizo perder la compostura, si podía disfrutar de este adonis aunque fuera solo en sueños lo haría… ¡Total, los sueños son solo eso y hay que disfrutarlo como tal!… Cuando dejó de besarme fue bajando por mi cuello hasta la altura de mis pechos donde se entretuvo jugando con ellos después de prácticamente arrancarme el sujetador… No podía parar de gemir de placer, cuando estaba en lo mejor siguió bajando hasta mi… ¡Oh dios! Me arrancó las braguitas y chupó el clítoris con fuerza… -A partir de ahora seremos uno y nada ni nadie nos separará- miré hacia abajo y nuestras miradas se encontraron… Me pareció ver un brillo rojo pero desapareció tan rápido que pensé que la situación me había hecho imaginarlo, siguió chupando hasta que me corrí… ¡Dios! Hacía tanto que no tenía sexo que temía que mi entrada se hubiera cerrado y volviera a mis 15 y fuera virgen, tras entretenerse limpiando todo con su áspera lengua, subió sobre mi…Su cuerpo parecía más fuerte y voluminoso que antes- ¡Dime que eres mía y que seremos siempre uno!- se colocó en mi entrada pero sin hacer ningún movimiento, yo me removí para animarlo a entrar, pero se puso muy serio y volvió a repetirlo de nuevo- ¡Dilo Ana!_

 _-¡Soy tuya!- gemí, él sonrió, me besó y entró de golpe ¡Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan llena como ahora! Empezó a embestirme fuertemente, solo se escuchaban nuestros gemidos alrededor, cuando estaba casi por llegar al orgasmo, salió de mí, me volteó, me puso en 4 y me penetró desde atrás, tuve que agarrarme del cabecero para poder mantener el equilibrio y evitar caerme…Cuando estaba a punto de llegar, me agarro con fuerza de la cintura, note algo de calor en la parte que coincidía con su dedo gordo y pellizcó mi clítoris, eso me hizo correrme de una forma demasiado intensa._

 _-Ya somos uno Ana…Nada ni nadie nos podrá separar jamás…- me entró sueño de nuevo y antes de poder responder caí en la inconsciencia._

-¡Ana!- gritaban junto a mí y me removían fuertemente-¡Ana despierta!- en levanté de sopetón y me encontré a una Olivia algo avergonzada y yo tapada con una sábana.

-¿Qué?- nunca me tapaba ¿Por qué anoche si? Entonces recordé mi sueño… ¡Dios, nunca un sueño erótico había sido tan satisfactorio, me sentía llena de energía después de aquello!

-Te he tapado yo…-contestó a mi pregunta no hecha-Parece que tuviste demasiada calor anoche y… - dijo Olivia mirando hacía el suelo, al dirigir mi vista al lugar pude ver mi ropa interior totalmente rasgada en él.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero sí...?-¡No podía ser posible! ¡El sueño fue tan real que me arranqué yo misma la ropa interior!

-Te dejo que te vistas, debemos empezar cuanto antes, Andrea ha salido ya al pueblo por la llave del sótano y también algunas cosas que faltan pero volverá a la hora de la comida- asentí y una vez que salió me vestí rápidamente… ¿Cómo era posible?

Cuando bajé me encontré a Olivia desayunando y la acompañé… Aunque hablábamos como siempre me miraba raro.

-¿Qué pasa Olivia? Si tienes algo que decir solo dilo- suspiró.

-No creo que sea lo más conveniente en este momento…-dijo en voz muy baja.

-¿Por qué exactamente? ¿Es por lo de ayer?- asintió sin mirarme.

-Creo que deberías ir a un médico Ana…Tal vez lo de tu…- me levanté de la silla y me fui dejándola con la palabra en la boca… ¡Jamás aceptaría que era como mi madre! ¡Ella estaba loca! Cogí mi cuaderno, bolígrafo y me dispuse a ir tasando todo los inmuebles que había tanto dentro como fuera de la casa, Olivia se centraba más en la estructura… Así pasamos la mañana sin hablarnos apenas cuando de repente… Vi a alguien entrar al granero que había frente a la casa y fui a mirar… Podía ser que hubiera alguien escondido allí e incluso que fuera el señor que me asustó ayer y pensé que era un fantasma…Salí sigilosamente para no tener que explicarle a Olivia donde iba… Al llegar al mismo lo vi de pie mirando el techo…

-¿Quién demonios es usted y que hace aquí?- se volvió con pena y suspiró de igual forma.

-Te avisé pero no escuchaste…Ya no hay vuelta atrás- abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué habla?- negó.

-Ya tienes la marca…- señaló a mi espalda- No puedes evitar tu destino- miró hacía la casa y luego a mí -Ellas no verán la luz del amanecer- lo miré muy enojada, seguro que era un pobre loco.

-¡No sé qué demonios le pasa o si está enfermo, pero no voy a permitir que amenace a mis amigas!- cogí mi móvil- ¡Voy a llamar a la policía ahora mismo!- sonrió de lado.

-Nada ni nadie puede ayudarte…- y tras decir estas palabras desapareció de nuevo dejándome blanca… Siempre pensé que mamá estaba loca cuando me decía que algo le hablaba y le decía cosas… Lo tomé como algo sin importancia hasta el día que intentó matarme… Según ella las voces le dijeron que lo hiciera porque yo era la reencarnación del mal, resoplé… Su mente le jugó una mala pasada…Y ahora ¿Sería posible que lo que tuviera me hubiera alcanzado?

-¡Ana! ¡Por fin te encuentro! -llegó Olivia junto a mí algo apenada- Ana de verdad que siento mucho meterme en tu vida de esa forma, solo me preocupo por ti- bajé la vista apenada y le contesté de igual forma.

-Lo sé Oli… Yo también quiero decirte algo… -ella me miró expectante- Yo creo que estoy empezando a ver y oír cosas como mama- ella me miró asustada.

-¿Qué te dicen Ana?- negué.

-Nada importante… -No quería decirle que me había dicho que morirían esta noche…No lo creía posible…

-Si no es nada importante está bien- me echó el brazo sobre el hombro- de todas maneras buscaremos un psicólogo que te trate para evitar sustos- asentí- pero ahora… - dijo más animada- Será mejor que volvamos dentro, comeremos algo en lo que llega Andrea y ya dejaremos lo que queda para mañana- me besó la frente y me guio dentro de la casa.

-Yo prácticamente he terminado… Solo me queda el sótano…- suspiré frustrada- Así que hasta que vuelva Andrea… - en ese momento entramos y vimos como la puerta del mismo se hallaba totalmente abierta, nos miramos entre sí.

-¿Tú la abriste?- negó algo asustada.

-¿Crees que realmente haya alguien más por aquí que lo haya hecho?- pregunté deseando que así fuera.

-Lo mejor es entrar a ver… Seguro hay alguien más ahí- fuimos a la cocina a coger algo como arma…Cogimos un cuchillo cada una y nos dispusimos a bajar.

-¡Mierda! ¡El interruptor de la luz debe estar abajo!- gritó Olivia enojada- iré primero- asentí y empezamos a bajar las escaleras juntas y muy pegadas…

-Olivia…Algo no va bien…-empecé a notar un resquemor en la parte baja de mi espalda y notaba a alguien más allí, solo que no sentía que fuera de este mundo… El cómo no sabía, pero algo en mi interior sí que lo hacía.

-Seguro que solo es alguien que se coló dentro y… - llegamos abajo, entonces algo la levantó casi a la altura del techo y la estampó contra la pared, enseguida encendí la luz y pude verlo…Ya no era el mismo hombre que conocí en la tienda… Su mirada era penetrante y con un brillo rojo que molestaba a la vista.

-¿Tu? ¿Qué eres?-sonrió de lado.

-Ya sabes quién soy…Y también debes saber quién eres tu…- negué.

-Soy Ana…-volvió a sonreír de lado pero esta vez de forma más perversa que mando escalofríos a todo mi cuerpo.

-Mi reina…- abrí los ojos sorprendida, luego se volvió a Olivia- tú serás la ofrenda- vi como su mano se transformó en una garra y le desgarro la garganta…

-¡Olivia!- corrí junto a ella pero él me atrapó antes de poder alcanzarla-¡Suéltame maldito! ¡Tengo que ayudarla!

-Ya nos tenemos que ir…- me echó al hombro, se puso frente a la pared de enfrente que tras decir unas palabras se abrió, en ella todo era oscuro - tu verdadera vida comienza ahora… -atravesamos la pared y conforme nos alejábamos no podía quitar mi vista de Olivia… Su mirada estaba dirigida a mí, no sé si sería casualidad o solo mi mente que me jugaba una mala pasada pero en definitiva, ella ya no estaba y todo era por mi culpa…

-¡Maldito seas! ¡No tenías por qué matarla!

-Alguien tenía que morir…- empecé a golpearlo con fuerza pero él ni se inmutaba.

-¡Pero no ella!- grité, me bajó, me miró a los ojos y volví a ver en ellos al hombre de la tienda.

-Intentaré compensarlo…- me besó y en ese momento me olvide de todo hasta que caí en la inconsciencia.

ANDREA

Después de hacer todo lo que me pidió Olivia, volví a casa más tarde de lo que pensaba…Aparqué el coche y era raro que ninguna de las 2 saliera a recibirme, me bajé pero seguía sin ver a nadie… Estaba todo en silencio… Algo me escamaba y llamé a ambas.

-¿Oli…Ana? ¿Dónde están?- ninguna contestó… Busqué por todas partes y nada, preocupada llamé a la policía, le di la dirección y me dijeron que esperara fuera. Una vez que llegaron se acercaron a mi ambos muy molestos.

-¡No entiendo porque siempre vienen los chicos a pasar la noche aquí!- le entrecerré los ojos ¿Qué tenía eso que ver con la desaparición de ambas?

-Mi…-tosí- Olivia y Ana fueron contratadas para tasar la propiedad por su dueño- se miraron entre ellos y luego a mí.

-¿Quiere quedarse con nosotros?- preguntaron más molestos.

-¡No! ¡Es la verdad! El dueño insistió en que tenían que venir a pasar el fin de semana aquí para hacerlo- se volvieron a mirar y luego a mí.

-¡Eso es imposible!- por mi cara debió notar que no entendía y siguió-¡Su dueño murió hace más de 100 años!- abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-Pues habrá sido algún familiar… - volvieron a negar.

-Esta casa ha estado abandonada desde entonces… Nadie quiere vivir aquí por las leyendas que cuentan…

-¿Qué dicen esas leyendas?- rodó los ojos y se volvió a su compañero que asintió.

-Que aquí vive el diablo…- abrí los ojos sorprendida… Eso no podía ser posible ¿O sí?

-¿Qué? ¡Pero eso es mentira!…-asintieron como si fuera obvio.

-Lo sabemos… Pero aun así la gente la repele- volvió a mirarme con reprendimiento- menos los jóvenes que viene a buscarlo…

-¡Cállate! – Lo interrumpió su compañero que se explicó- Siempre recibimos avisos de jóvenes asustados que intentan venir a conocer al diablo… No eres la primera que nos llama aquí.

-¿Pero entonces...? ¿Las chicas dónde están?- no entendía la relación de nada.

-Miraremos bien por todos lados y si no las encontramos pediremos una orden de búsqueda- asentí sin mucho entusiasmo…Solo quería encontrarlas…

Hicieron un recorrido por toda la casa y nada, pero comprobaron que sus pertenencias seguían donde las dejaron… Al pasar por el sótano me vino la idea…

-¿Y si bajaron ahí?

-¿Tiene usted la llave?- asentí y se la di, al abrir la luz estaba encendida y bajé toda ilusionada de encontrarme a Oli y Ana… Pero nada me hubiera podido preparar para lo que encontré allí… Mi Olivia yacía desangrada en el suelo, parecía como si un animal la hubiera desgarrado, miré alrededor pero ni rastro de Ana…

-¿Oli? ¡Oh dios! –intenté correr a ella pero uno de los policías me agarró.

-No podemos tocar nada - asentí impotente, luego se dirigió a su compañero- Llama a los refuerzos… - mientras uno llamaba el otro se puso a mirar el lugar, a mí me hizo quedarme sentada en las escaleras. Vi con impotencia a mi Oli allí tendida y sin vida, no podía parar de llorar, me limpié como pude y al levantar la vista de nuevo vi una sombra oscura enorme con ojos totalmente rojos… Antes de poder darme cuenta hizo levitar a los policías y les rompió el cuello sin tocarlos, el crujido de los huesos al romperse resonó por todo el lugar… Lo vi acercarse, me hice una bola contra la pared y empecé a llorar y rezar sin parar… Cuando creí que iba a matarme solo me habló con una voz espeluznante que parecía de ultratumba…

 _-Os dejaré marchar… Pero Ana se queda… Ella es mía… -_ asentí sin mirarlo y fue cuando volví a sentirla junto a mi…

-¡Andrea hay que irse de aquí!….- Me agarré fuertemente a ella y lo hice sin volver la vista atrás….

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, les recuerdo que sigo recogiendo sugerencias y peticiones. Les agradecería dejaran sus comentarios.**

 **Cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**


	7. Shot 7

_**ESTE SHOT ES LA SEGUNDA PARTE DEL NÚMERO 5, POR LO QUE LES RECOMIENDO LEERLO ANTES PARA SABER DE QUÉ VA. COMO TODOS LOS HE ESCRITO CON DARIEN Y SERENA COMO PROTAGONISTAS, DE AHÍ LA LEYENDA DE SELENE Y ENDIMIÓN.**_

 **SHOT 7 "REENCUENTRO II"**

CHRISTIAN

¡No me podía creer que estaba de vuelta a la vida! El momento que la tuve junto a mí y conectamos de nuevo fue el mejor de mi vida, Selene había vuelto en mi busca sólo que ella ahora era otra persona, pude verlo en su mirada. Su simple contacto me trajo de nuevo a la vida, cuando se fue la seguí sin que se diera cuenta… Todo lo que debía ser mi vida vino a mi mente como una película pero no le presté atención solo quería saber dónde iba Selene o debería decir Ana. Esperé que saliera de su habitación y busqué el momento apropiado para acercarme y volver a hacerla mía.

Cuando nos despedimos hace ya muchísimos siglos siempre pensé que iba a ser por un corto periodo de tiempo…Nunca imaginé que tardaría tanto en reencarnarse en humana y poder sacarme de mi letargo… Ese fue el trato con Zeus, yo dormiría hasta que ella volviera a buscarme como humana ¡Nunca pensé que sería una estatua y mucho menos que sería consciente del mundo a mí alrededor! Seguramente fue cosa de algunos de sus hermanos por saltarnos las reglas y llevar nuestra relación a escondidas a pesar que era tabú. Para ella como diosa no fue fácil aceptar el trato, lo hizo por mí y nuestro amor, seguramente ni sabía que no me recordaría al verme…Pero su cuerpo me reconocía perfectamente y eso era mucho.

La miré dormida sobre mí y la volví a apretar… ¡Pero ya mi larga espera había llegado a su fin!…La tenía conmigo, aunque con el pequeño inconveniente que no me recordaba…Pero conseguiría que lo hiciera a como diera lugar…Nuestro amor era tan grande que seguro que pronto me recordaría… Y si no era posible, la haría volver a enamorarse de mí como entonces… Ahora sólo seríamos nosotros sin nadie de por medio diciendo que lo nuestro era una aberración o que era prohibido… ¡Putos dioses y sus reglas!

Ahora ya no había ningún impedimento para ser felices, esta vez nuestra historia acabaría con un felices para siempre…La sentí removerse y le besé el tope de la cabeza…Entonces empezó a sonar su ¿móvil? Tenía conocimiento de todo este mundo y mi vida como Christian Grey, Zeus había pensado en todo. Aunque viendo pasar tantos siglos a mi alrededor había aprendido muchas cosas había otras que no… Fue muy duro pero mi amor por Selene, la esperanza y anhelo por una vida mejor era lo que me mantenía cuerdo… Y vivo…

En cuanto la sentí la llamé en sueños…Ella vino a mí y el resto es historia… Aunque ella no lo sabe todavía, estamos predestinados a estar juntos desde hace mucho… Conseguiría su amor de nuevo de eso estaba más que seguro. Como esa cosa no dejaba de sonar me levanté a cogerlo con cuidado de no despertarla…Cuando lo alcancé dejo de sonar y suspiré frustrado.

-¡Después de hacerme levantar para nada!- exclamé a la nada, se sentía bien poder hablar aunque fuera solo…Y el sexo con mi Selene digo Ana, me di una palmada en la frente, no quería cagarla y que se echara a perder, iría con cuidado y usando su nuevo nombre, nunca supe si volvería con su memoria de diosa o no, y puede que ni ella lo supiera …Sólo debo enamorarla de nuevo, sonreí, por sus gemidos de anoche puedo asegurar que no será muy difícil…Hablando de sexo, me mosqueaba que no fuera virgen…¿Quién habría sido el idiota que se me adelantó? El teléfono volvió a sonar interrumpiendo mi enfado y descolgué- ¿Quién es?- hubo mucho silencio antes que alguien contestara muy cabreado desde el otro lado.

-¿Cómo que quien soy? ¿Quién demonios eres tú? ¿Dónde está Ana?

-No sé quién es…Pero Ana está durmiendo- sonreí y entonces volvió a gritar.

-¿Le hiciste algo? ¿Está bien? ¡Joder! ¡Mira que le dije que no hiciera ninguna tontería que lo nuestro se arreglaría!…

-¿Qué Nuestro? ¿De qué hablas?- pregunté enojado ¿Sería el idiota?

-Ana es mi prometida…-lo interrumpí gritando de rabia ¡De eso ni hablar, ella era mía y anoche nuestro amor quedó sellado!

-¡Ni lo sueñes! ¡Puedo asegurarte que ella es mía y que ahora que la he vuelto a encontrar no la dejaré jamás!

-¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo que la has vuelto a encontrar? ¿Ya teníais alguna relación de antes?- resopló- Y luego se hizo la ofendida por lo mío….

-No sé de qué habla pero puedo asegurar que lo suyo con ella terminó anoche, ahora es mía y de nadie más.

-¡Pásame a Ana ahora mismo!- volvió a gritar enfadado y directamente colgué, ningún idiota va a venir a decirme que mi mujer es suya…Aunque lo hubiera sido, eso quedó en el pasado, nuestro amor volvió a sellarse anoche y ahora sería para siempre…Ahora que era humana como yo si podíamos…

-¡Oh dios mío!- exclamó Ana, volví mi vista a ella que me observaba con una mezcla de deseo y vergüenza.

-¡Buenos días hermosa!- me acerqué a ella y me senté al lado, ella parecía más cohibida que anoche y se tapó un poco…

-¿Entonces lo de anoche es real?- sonreí.

-Si te refieres al sexo si…lo fue- me relamí los labios y me coloqué a horcajadas sobre ella a la vez que la hice tumbarse- ya que te veo algo desorientada voy a darte un recordatorio…- aparté las sabanas y la fui lamiendo desde su cuello haya su centro deteniéndome un poco en sus pechos… Sus gemidos me dejaron ver que lo disfrutaba casi tanto como yo…Una vez en su centro me deleité saboreándola y dándole placer con mis dedos…Cuando vi que le quedaba poco chupé fuertemente su clítoris para que se corriera… Estaba convencido que vería que somos almas gemelas…

-¡Oh dios!- gritó al alcanzar el orgasmo, estaba cansado de esa maldita palabra…Debería darle un nombre que gritar ¿Cuál era el mío? Sonreí… Christian...

-¡Dios no!… ¡Christian!…- me puse sobre ella besándola con pasión para que saboreara su excitación.

-Christian…-repitió como acariciando las palabras con su boca…Resultaba muy erótica…No podía esperar a que gimiera mi nombre cuando alcanzará de nuevo su máximo placer.

-Si Ana, soy Christian…Y quiero oírte gritar mi nombre cuando vuelvas a alcanzar el orgasmo- entonces la penetré de nuevo y seguí el vaivén más rápido que las anteriores…La necesitaba y tanto tiempo sin sexo se notaba… Me deleitaría con ella hasta saciarme, es decir toda una vida… Estábamos a punto de llegar al orgasmo cuando…

-¡Joder Ana no me puedo creer que no te presenta…!-miré a la puerta y vi a una rubia muy parecida a Ana, creo que la vi entrar a la habitación ayer ¿Sería su hermana? No tuve más remedio que parar puesto que no se iba, solo se quedó allí parada y nos miraba embelesada…

-¡Kate sal un momento que nos…!

-¡Oh…Esto…Claro…Yo…Mejor…!-se puso a tartamudear antes de finalmente salir fuera, cuando escuché la puerta cerrarse seguí en lo mío…Ana se dejó llevar y cuando por fin alcanzamos el deseado orgasmo nos levantamos para vestirnos…Al coger mi pantalón cayó una cartera, miré en ella y había de todo…Mi documentación como Christian Grey, mi tarjeta de visita como dueño de una empresa de catering ¡Qué ironía! ¡De criar ovejas he pasado a vendedor de comida!… Dinero, carnet de conducir…Todo lo necesario para mi nueva vida…Incluso varias tarjetas de créditos… Miré al cielo a través de la ventana y puedo jurar que vi un destello en él, seguro que Zeus se estaba partiendo de la risa…

Por lo menos no empezaba de cero…En este mundo era alguien y por lo que ponía en mi carnet vivía en Seattle… ¿Ana sería de allí? Seguramente que sí y si no la llevaría conmigo o yo iría con ella.

-¡Tengo que ducharme!…- dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos- ¡Si quieres venir…!- dijo algo avergonzada, me acerqué a ella, le cogí la cara con ambas manos y la obligué a mirarme.

-¡Contigo iría al fin del mundo mi diosa!- le repetí la misma frase que le decía siempre a Selene pero no pareció recordar, solo vi alegría en su mirada y se lanzó a besarme, la alcé del trasero y nos metí a la ducha, donde tras otra sesión de sexo salimos ya vestidos a recibir a su hermana o lo que fuera…Ella salió en su busca mientras que yo terminaba de vestirme y me acerqué disimuladamente a escuchar lo que hablaban.

-Kate… siento no haberte avisado y…

-¿Estás loca? ¡Has cazado un dios griego! –gruñí ante su comparación ¡Odiaba a los dioses con toda mi alma! Por culpa de ellos Selene y yo no pudimos disfrutar nuestro amor…Hasta ahora…

-Kate baja un poco la voz…Christian se encuentra aquí mismo y no se vería apropiado que…

-¡Dios Ana! ¡No seas tan remilgada! Me alegro que hayas superado al idiota de Jack y ahora tengas ese monumento para disfrutar…- volví a gruñir, el hecho de haber sido una estatua durante tantos siglos no ayudaba tampoco… Y eso de Jack… ¿Sería el mismo que llamó reclamándola?

-Baja la voz Kate…Christian no tiene por qué saber mi vida…-suspiró algo triste- ni siquiera sé si volveré a verlo.

-Ana no te vengas abajo…Disfruta mientras puedas y si tanto te gusta habla con él…Mañana nos vamos…Así que si dura bien y si no disfrútalo igual- volví a gruñir, lo nuestro no había hecho nada más empezar…Ese Jack ya podía irse olvidando de mi Ana.

-No sé Kate…

-¿No estarás pensando en volver con Jack?- ¿Qué? ¿Podría ella querer volver con él?

-¡No! ¡Ni loca! ¡Recuerda que…!-ya era suficiente de hablar de otro hombre, salí e interrumpí su charla.

-Hola…-dije dirigiéndome a la otra chica que se sonrojó al acercarme.

-¡Kate!-gritó y me dio la mano- Kate Kavanagh compañera de piso y amiga de Ana- sonreí aliviado, por lo menos no vivía con un hombre.

-Christian Grey… -era ahora o nunca, ella tenía que saber que lo nuestro iba en serio y sería para siempre- Su novio…- me presenté observando su reacción, creo que la dejé en shock…Para mi mala suerte no hubo ninguna, ni buena ni mala… Y eso me dejó algo perdido…

-¡Oh…dios…mío!- Kate se acercó a ella y la apretó fuertemente- ¡Enhorabuena Ana! ¡No me habías dicho que ya te habías echado novio…! Me alegro mucho por ti…- luego la oí susurrar en su oído-como te envidio…

-¡Eh! ¿Qué?- me miró algo nerviosa y asustada, así que decidí sacarla de aquí para poder hablar con tranquilidad, primero la llevé casi a rastras a comer algo al restaurante y una vez sentados volví al tema, de todas formas mientras no me recordara actuaría como una pareja normal.

-Ana, sé que es algo precipitado pero me enamoré de ti a primera vista…- ella abrió los ojos asombrada, se quedó un momento en silencio para después volver a hablar.

-¿Sabes lo irónico?- negué con la cabeza.

-Que a mí me pasó lo mismo- sonreímos y le cogí la mano sobre la mesa- Incluso creo que soñé contigo…Susurró no sé si para ella misma o a mí, seguramente se refería a mis llamadas… -Pero no sé…

-¿Qué desean tomar?- nos interrumpió el camarero y tras pedir la comida seguimos con nuestra conversación, tenía que convencerla como sea.

-Ana sé que podemos funcionar juntos…- apreté su mano de nuevo- no quiero que te asustes ni nada parecido pero desde el momento que te vi supe que eras mi alma gemela- ella sonrió ampliamente.

-Yo también sentí una conexión contigo que nunca tuve antes pero…- su sonrisa se apagó- ni siquiera sé si vivimos en el mismo sitio o…- la hice mirarme.

-Ana…Vivo en Seattle ¿Y tú?- le pregunté como si no supiera y ella volvió a sonreír ampliamente.

-¡Yo también! ¿A qué te dedicas?

-Soy dueño de la empresa de catering Grey- pareció abrir los ojos de más.

-¿Qué? ¿Tú eres el dueño de Grey?- asentí algo contrariado ¿Por qué esa cara mezcla de terror y sorpresa?

-¿Algo va mal Ana? ¿Eso te incomoda?- negó.

-Solo me sorprende nada más – luego soltó una risita nerviosa- te parecerá increíble pero yo trabajo allí, soy una de tus múltiples organizadoras…-sonreí algo impresionado…Zeus se había comportado, aunque había tardado nos había unido más de lo que esperaba, debía darle el mérito.

-En ese caso soy más que afortunado…- le sonreí mientras besaba su mano- el destino nos une más de lo que esperaba y eso me alegra, solo espero que no haya ningún otro impedimento y te agrade la idea de que seamos novios tanto como a mí- asintió algo en shock.

-Christian… ¿Estás seguro?- empezó a mirar alrededor algo nerviosa- No sé si es solo por el momento compartido…- dijo avergonzada- sé que lo hemos pasado muy bien pero…- la callé con la mano.

-No es solo eso- puse la mano en su corazón y la miré seriamente a los ojos -lo siento aquí Ana- abrió los ojos de sorpresa- ¿Tu no lo sientes?- después de pensarlo mucho asintió.

-La verdad es que noto como si ya te conociera de antes…- rió nerviosa y sonreí, aunque no se acordara en cierto modo me reconocía.

-A mí me pasa lo mismo contigo - volví a besar su mano- por eso quiero intentarlo ¿Te parece bien Ana?

-Supongo que si…De todas formas estoy libre- tras decir aquello me acerqué y la besé ligeramente en los labios hasta que nos volvieron a interrumpir.

-Su desayuno- nos dejó todo en la mesa y se fue bajo mi enojada mirada ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué siempre interrumpen en los mejores momentos?

-Será mejor que comamos algo y disfrutemos el día que nos queda- le dije al fin, sonrió y empezamos a comer. Hablamos de cosas banales y conforme la iba conociendo más me iba sorprendiendo…La última vez que la vi estaba asustada de regresar como una simple mortal y sin embargo ahora que la tenía frente a mí era toda una guerrera…Seguro que ella misma estaría orgullosa si se acordara.

Debo admitir que disfruté mucho nuestro día y se me pasó volando, lo pasamos en grande tanto fuera como dentro de la habitación…El sexo era mejor de lo que recordaba…Perdí la cuenta de las veces que la hice mía… Y cuando quise darme cuenta ya era hora de volver…Lo bueno era que casualmente teníamos el mismo vuelo…Otro punto para Zeus…

-Gracias… A pesar de todo debo agradecerte…- me pareció ver un pequeño destello en el cielo pero seguramente eran imaginaciones mías… ¿Como el gran dios de los dioses se preocuparía por alguien como yo?

-¿Con quién hablas?- preguntó Ana acercándose a mí y negué.

-Solo pensaba en voz alta…-sonrió.

-Bien, pues será mejor que nos vayamos ya o no llegaremos- miré alrededor y no vi a su amiga- ¿Y Kate?- rodó los ojos.

-Elliot y ella van a quedarse unos días más- la agarré de la cintura para pegarla más a mí.

-Eso es bueno ¿no crees?- asintió.

-Parece que ambas encontramos el amor en este viaje…- me alegraba que se hubiera soltado más… En tan sólo un día nos convertimos en 2 partes de un todo como fuimos entonces y ella volvió a enamorarse de mí…Aunque lo que no sabía es que eso fue hace mucho, ahora solo lo estaba recordando. Me alegraba haber conectado con esa parte, a pesar que no me recordara como Endimión me amaba.

-Una suerte haberte encontrado…- nos perdimos en otro beso intenso pero me apartó antes que fuera a más…Si algo nos había enseñado estos días es que cuando nos besamos acabamos haciendo el amor…Y ahora mismo no era momento porque teníamos un vuelo que coger -¿Lista para volver a casa?- sonrió.

-¡Nunca he estado más lista en mi vida!- cogimos nuestras cosas y fuimos al aeropuerto… El viaje de vuelta se nos hizo corto…Conversando, riendo sin parar e incluso dándonos nuestras escapaditas al baño un par de veces… Me había acostumbrado a tenerla cerca y no pensaba renunciar a ello de nuevo, le daría unos días para habituarse antes de casarnos…En aquel entonces no nos dejaron pero esta vez lo haría sin lugar a dudas.

Una vez que llegamos, debía ser directo para que no se me fuera sola a su casa.

-Ana, me gustaría que te quedaras en mi casa esta noche y…- ella sonrió.

-Christian ¿Por qué no mejor te quedas tú en la mía?- sonrió ampliamente- estaré sola y mañana debo madrugar- hizo un adorable puchero- tu tal vez puedas llegar más tarde pero yo no- reí.

-Puedo solucionarlo…- le devolví el guiño y me besó.

-¿Y que podrías hacer al respecto?- me hice el pensativo antes de contestarle.

-¿Podría darte unos días más y…?- me calló con otro beso y se apartó.

-No quiero tratos especiales por estar contigo, así que dormirás en mi casa y así yo mañana podré irme a mi hora a trabajar- resoplé, en lo cabezota seguía igual que la recordaba.

-Supongo que está bien… - sonrió ampliamente, su sonrisa iluminaba mi alma… Selene seguía conservando su belleza a pesar de ser humana…O puede que lo fuera más…Sacudí la cabeza, lo importante es que ahora era mía y quería irme a su casa a disfrutar… La cogí posesivamente junto a mí y la llevé todo el camino hasta afuera donde nos esperaba Carrick ¡Vaya que se lo había currado Zeus, me había dado una vida de lo más cómoda! Aunque pensado en los años que estuve como estatua tal vez se quedó corto…

-Señor Grey- dijo abriendo la parte de atrás para que entráramos, Ana se quedó un poco en shock y decidí romper el momento.

-Ana te presento a Carrick- le sonreí al mismo y la acerqué para que se saludaran- él es mi más fiel compañero- ella pareció salir del shock y nos sonrió a ambos…

-Encantada Carrick…- se dieron la mano.

-Igualmente Ana- luego se dirigió a mí- ¿A casa señor Grey?- negué.

-A casa de Ana- ella me sonrió y tras darle la dirección a Carrick nos montamos ambos atrás y le di la mano para calmarla-¿Estás bien?- asintió pero no muy convencida y apreté mi agarre en ella- Ana si algo te incomoda o molesta me gustaría que me lo dijeras- me sonrió y tras un hondo suspiro dijo.

-¡Todo esto es tan perfecto!… ¡Me parece que estoy viviendo un sueño!

-A mí me pasa lo mismo…Llevo tanto tiempo esperándote…- pensé en voz alta y mirándola a los ojos. Ella parpadeó varias veces antes de tragar y volver a hablar.

-Creo que me estoy volviendo loca…- abrí los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- negó y cambió totalmente de tema.

-Christian… Me alegra mucho haberte encontrado…- ¡Si supiera el tiempo que llevaba esperándola!

-Y a mí que lo hayas hecho…- entonces Carrick paró frente a un edificio que parecían ser pisos, nos abrió la puerta y tras despedirnos de él entramos… En el ascensor no pude aguantar las ganas de besarla… ¡Todavía me parecía increíble poder hacerlo! Cuando las puertas se abrieron la cogí en alto, ella envolvió sus piernas en mi cintura apegando así nuestras intimidades, la mía no tardó en despertar. Al salir no sabía por dónde tirar y ella dejó de besarme lo justo para indicarme.

-Al fondo del pasillo…- me señaló hacia la izquierda y allí fui pero había alguien obstaculizando mi paso, lo miré mal y el me devolvió la mirada de igual forma…- ¿Jack?- casi gritó Ana a la vez que se bajaba de mi ¡Mierda! ¿Este era el idiota? No podía negar que era apuesto pero nada comparado conmigo… ¡Ni en sus sueños la volvía a tocar!

-¿Qué significa esto Ana?- le dijo con reproche y ella le contestó muy cabreada.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¡Ya te dejé claro que no quiero verte!

-Tenemos que hablar… Estamos juntos y…- lo interrumpí antes que dijera algo más y le partiera la cara.

-No sé quién eres ni lo que quieras, pero mi novia y yo queremos intimidad y le agradecería que se largara de una vez- fui directo y firme, el me miró en shock y tras salir del mismo se dirigió a ella.

-¿Ya te buscaste otro o lo tenías de antes y solo te hiciste la remilgada por encontrarme con Bree?- antes que ella respondiera le di un puñetazo en toda la cara y Ana se sorprendió- ¡Imbécil! ¡Voy a denunciarte por esto!

-¡Cállate idiota!- le gritó Ana- yo solo vi que me defendía de tu acoso, así que lo mejor es que te vayas a seguir follando a tu amiga que como puedes ver- me guiñó el ojo y le sonreí- yo ya tengo la mía hecha- la cogí de la cintura, pasamos por su lado ignorándolo totalmente y al llegar a su puerta volvió a gritar.

-¡Te arrepentirás de esto Ana! ¡Sé que me amas y que solo lo utilizas para joderme…! ¡Pronto vendrás a mí suplicando y te mandaré a la mierda…!- ella rió con sorna antes de contestar.

-¡No te creas tan importante, lo que vi solo me sirvió para asegurarme que no te amo…!- me miró a mí- Amo a Christian con toda mi alma y corazón…- abrí la puerta y la arrastré dentro ignorando los quejidos del idiota, ella ya había hablado y pude reconocer un atisbo de Selene en su determinación de antes. Tal vez nunca volviera a recordar su vida anterior pero su amor por mi seguía ahí, intacto y listo para déjame hacerla feliz… ¡Y lo haría sin dudar!

Nos desnudamos casi volando…Llegamos a su habitación y la recosté en la cama para deleitarme con su cuerpo, la saboreé entera, lamí todo su placer y luego ella hizo lo mismo… Cuando iba a penetrarla de nuevo, me cogió la cara con las manos, me besó y me dijo.

-Te amo.

-Y yo a ti, ahora y siempre…

Nos perdimos en el placer durante toda la noche, nos entregamos como nunca y en sus ojos vi algunos flashes de mi Selene…Tal vez algún día…

 **9 MESES DESPUÉS**

Por fin tenía la familia que tanto había deseado… Ana era mi esposa, en tan sólo 2 semanas conseguí el "sí quiero" tan anhelado. La boda fue al mes de conocernos. Durante nuestra luna de miel por Europa recibimos la mejor noticia del mundo… Ana estaba embarazada, la vida era maravillosa, pero algo ocurrió a los 4 meses de embarazo que la hizo mejor…Puesto que no solo venía un bebe si no 2 en camino…Disfrutamos juntos cada momento del mismo hasta hace unos días. Sonreí ampliamente al escuchar el llanto de Selene… Endimión era más tranquilo que su hermana y ya estaba dormido. Sin decirle nada fue ella la que eligió los nombres, al principio pensé que acabaría recordando pero tras éstos meses perdí la esperanza, me conformo con la vida que tenemos, ella me ama, yo a ella y tenemos la familia que tanto soñamos ¡Nada podía ser mejor! Agradecía enormemente a Zeus por esta oportunidad.

-¿Qué piensas?- me abrazó Ana desde atrás y me volví a besarla.

-Nada…- me entrecerró los ojos- ¡Solo en lo feliz y afortunado que soy de poseer una familia tan maravillosa!- sonrió.

-Yo también…- me dio esa mirada pícara suya- ¿Qué te parece si ahora que por fin Selene se durmió me lo demuestras?- sonreí de lado.

-Sabes que siempre que quieras Ana…- nos besamos intensamente y nos fuimos a la cama. Desde nuestro reencuentro no pasábamos un solo día sin hacer el amor…Sólo varios días después del parto lo dejamos por precaución…Y cuando lo retomamos lo cogimos con más ganas que antes… Volviendo al presente, la penetré despacio y besándola por todos lados…Ella se dejaba llevar por el placer, cuando por fin alcanzamos el orgasmo la puse sobre mí y empecé a acariciar su cabello como tantas veces hice en el pasado.

-Estoy feliz con mi vida…- me apretó a ella- …espero siga siempre así, tenerte siempre a mi lado y que me acompañes hasta el fin del mundo Endimión….

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, les agradecería dejaran sus comentarios.**

 **Cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**


	8. Shot 8

**SHOT 8 "DESEO"**

ANA

Volví a mirar de nuevo el reloj, como si el hecho de mirarlo más veces fuera a adelantar la hora o en este caso atrasarla para que mi cita viniera…Nada…Debería haber llegado hace más de 1 hora, así que era evidente que no iba a venir ¡Mierda! ¡Otra cita fallida! Parecía que era mí sino estar sola… Siempre desee una relación de las que se ven en las películas románticas o en los libros, pero no… Nadie me salía…Suspiré mirando al cielo ¿Por qué no puede alguien ayudarme a encontrar a alguien que merezca la pena? ¡Sólo quiero un amor en mi vida no es la gran cosa!

-¿Quiere que la ayude joven?- me preguntó una señora sobresaltándome ¿De dónde había salido? Ni siquiera la vi venir, se veía que eran de esas señoras que van leyendo el futuro, suspiré frustrada, no era por nada pero no creía en esas cosas.

-No gracias…- iba a alejarme pero su voz me detuvo.

-Creo que es necesario…- sin darme tiempo a reaccionar me cogió la mano, me sonrió de forma perversa y empezó a hablar- Muy pronto conseguirás lo que buscas…- abrí los ojos de sorpresa.

-¿Qué?- volvió a sonreír y siguió hablando mientras que tocaba la línea central de la misma.

-Ya estás marcada…-sentí un fuerte calor por donde pasaba el dedo- Muy pronto obtendrás lo que buscas- luego me miró fijamente a los ojos antes de agregar- El amor llegara a ti de la forma que menos esperas, pero primero deberás pagar un precio…- abrí los ojos impresionada, profundizó su mirada y me pareció ver un destello rojo que me hizo retirar la mano.

-No creo en esas cosas señora…- le dije y rió de forma perversa.

-Ya lo harás…Tus plegarias fueron escuchadas, ellas han aceptado y pronto vendrán a cobrar el precio…- su mirada cada vez era más amenazante y decidí que lo mejor era irme, pero antes de alejarme volvió a gritar- ¡No puedes escapar de ellas! ¡No has parado de rogar por algo que ellas te concederán sin problema! ¡Pero tendrás que pagar el precio!

-No sé de qué habla…- volvió sonreír antes de darse la vuelta.

-Muy pronto lo averiguarás…- dijo y se fue, dejándome toda echa un manojo de nervios ¿De que hablaba? ¿Estaría loca? Entonces sonó el teléfono interrumpiendo así mis pensamientos, al mirar la pantalla lo supe…Era él…

-¿Si?- contesté sin mucho ánimo.

-Ana, lo siento, me ha salido algo y…-colgué, definitivamente no tenía suerte en el amor… ¡Menuda mierda! Así di por terminado un día como el resto, pasé por un videoclub, alquilé una película, compré muchas golosinas y patatas fritas, cuando llegué a casa me preparé una sesión de cine para mi sola. Me puse mi pijama para estar más cómoda y le di al play ¿Qué importaba si no encontraba el amor? Por lo menos me tenía a mí misma…

Me pasé la noche viendo películas hasta que me quedé profundamente dormida en el sofá…

 _-Ana…- escuchaba mi nombre entre risas._

 _-¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy?- pregunté en voz alta, miré a los lados intentando ubicarme pero no reconocía el lugar._

 _-Ana…-volví a escuchar de nuevo pero no veía nada._

 _-¿Quién está ahí?- pregunté asustada y las risas volvieron a escucharse._

 _-¿De verdad quieres vernos?- dijo una voz muy profunda, tragué grueso, no sabía la razón pero había algo que me daba repelús._

 _-¿Si?- dije dudosa y temblorosa._

 _-¿Has oído Kate? Quiere vernos…- dijo una de las voces cerca de mi oído._

 _-Entonces será mejor que cumplamos su deseo Mia…- enseguida aparecieron 2 hermosas mujeres frente a mí que me rodearon, la rubia se quedó delante mientras que la morena se puso por detrás…Eran 2 mujeres muy hermosas y exuberantes pero emanaban un aire raro y escalofriante. Su sola visión invitaba al pecado…_

 _-Parece que hemos encontramos un filón Kate…- se miraban entre ellas, luego a mí y sonreían con lascivia… ¿Sería posible que fueran lesbianas?_

 _-Toda la razón Mia…- entonces la que se llamaba Kate se acercó a mi oído- hemos escuchado tus plegarias y tras debatirlo hemos llegado a un acuerdo- se miraron entre ellas- ambas te deseamos -y tras asentir siguió hablando la otra._

 _-Si…- se relamió los labios- Kate y yo te daremos lo que deseas a cambio de tu virginidad- abrí los ojos de la sorpresa._

 _-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que mi virginidad?- sonrieron y me encerraron entre ellas, era una sensación rara pero no me disgustaba._

 _-Si…Nos encanta estrenar a jovencitas dulces y hermosas como tu…- Mia me lamió la cara con su áspera lengua y eso me hizo poner los pelos de punta, no solo por miedo sino por placer, cuando llego al lóbulo de mi oreja me mordió y las sensaciones fueron increíbles- parece que nuestra Ana es más receptiva de lo que pensábamos- sonrieron orgullosas entre ellas y luego a mí._

 _-Eso me gusta…Prefiero que se entreguen con placer que tener que forzarlas…- dijo como si nada y me asusté._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir?- Mia negó._

 _-Si te entregas libremente lo gozarás al igual que nosotras…En cambio si te resistes…_

 _-Te dolerá…-terminó Kate como si nada y tragué grueso- pero te prometo que lo gozaremos mucho y como pago te daremos ese amor que tanto deseas…-ahí me sorprendí más todavía._

 _-¿Me estáis diciendo que si yo pierdo mi virginidad con ambas me daréis al amor de mi vida?- sonrieron y asintieron._

 _-¡Muy bien!… ¡Chica lista!… ¡Lo pilló al vuelo!…- ¿Qué hacía? Estas mujeres iban a obtener lo que querían de todas formas…Y lo que me han hecho hasta ahora me ha hecho sentir muy bien, supongo que si era verdad todo lo que prometían merecía la pena arriesgarse. Así que tras pensarlo unos segundos asentí._

 _-¡Muy bien!…- dije convencida- Os daré mi virginidad a cambio del amor de mi vida…- entonces Mia me besó mientras que Kate comenzó a chupar fuertemente mi cuello, me dejé llevar por todas las sensaciones que estaban despertando en mi hasta que ambas me mordieron a la vez y esta vez noté el sabor de la sangre en mi boca y como corría por mi cuello, me alejé asustada pero Mia me tranquilizó._

 _-La sangre es necesario para sellar nuestro pacto…- volvieron a chupar el lugar y al instante dejó de sangrar- ahora solo disfrutaremos- sus miradas de lascivia me ponían muy nerviosa._

 _-¿Dolerá?- pregunté más nerviosa todavía._

 _-Haremos todo lo necesario para que solo quieras más…- me arrastraron a un especie de cama redonda…Todo lo que alcanzaba a ver era de color rojo- ahora vamos a quitar todo esto- cogió mi pijama, fue cuando me di cuenta de mi vestimenta y me avergoncé, ellas llevaban esos camisones tan hermosos y yo…_

 _-No te avergüences…- volvió a besarme y me perdí en el mismo- Eres preciosa- me guiñó- ahora levanta los brazos…- hice lo que me pidió y me sacó la camiseta, Kate desde atrás me desabrochó el sostén, por instinto fui a taparme con las manos pero Mia me detuvo- No…-asentí y la dejé terminar de quitarlo para dejar mis pechos al aire, sentí como se encendían mis mejillas._

 _-Voy a seguir con el resto de cosas innecesarias…- dijo Kate antes de bajar mis pantalones y bragas de una vez, cuando ya estaba completamente desnuda se pegaron de nuevo a mí, una delante y otra detrás._

 _-¡Eres muy hermosa Ana!- Me dijo Mia antes de besarme, sus manos fueron acariciando todo a su paso hasta detenerse en mis pezones que ya se encontraban totalmente erectos, con los que empezó a jugar…Kate por su parte besaba cada parte de mi espalda a su alcance, fue bajando lentamente hasta llegar a mi trasero donde comenzó a dar pequeños muerdos que resultaban bastante placenteros mientras una de sus manos la metía entre mis piernas para acariciar mi coño y cuando alcanzó mi punto más sensible no pude evitar gemir._

 _-¡Ahhh!- gemí fuertemente de placer y escuché sus leves risas._

 _-Parece que nuestra pequeña disfruta de esto…Habrá que darle más…- se separaron de mí y me hicieron tumbarme en la cama, Mia se posicionó abajo a la altura de mi coño mientras que Kate se quedó sentada junto a mi besándome, fue descendiendo a mis pechos donde se entretuvo en comerlos con ansias… ¡Esto estaba muy bien! Era la primera vez que experimentaba algo así y lo estaba disfrutando mucho…Cuando creía que no podía sentir más placer, sentí la lengua de Mia justo donde más lo necesitaba y no pude evitar retorcerme de gozo._

 _-¡Sabes delicioso pequeña!…- dijo Mia entre lamidas, no sabía la razón pero el placer que sentía me llevó a querer tocar a Kate ahí, ella sonrió y tras darme un guiño me dijo._

 _-¿Tú también quieres probar?- asentí perdida en el placer que me daba Mia y ella se posicionó encima dejando su coño al alcance de mi boca… ¿Podría hacerlo? Sin detenerme a pensar y solo dejándome llevar por los instintos sexuales que estaban despertando, la cogí de las caderas acercándola a mí y lamí…No estaba mal, volví a hacerlo y entonces continué siguiendo la labor de Mia, deseaba hacerla sentir lo mismo que estaba sintiendo yo, nuestros gemidos resonaron por todo el lugar cuando por fin alcanzamos un increíble orgasmo… ¡Mierda! Había sido el primero que experimentaba con alguien más y fue increíble… Tras el término del mismo Mia siguió lamiendo sin parar haciendo que siguiera temblando de placer…_

 _-Ahora quiero probarla yo Mia…- Kate se alejó de mí y se puso en el lugar donde estaba Mia y ésta se colocó encima mía._

 _-¡Eres deliciosa! Y muy receptiva…Sabia que no me equivocaba contigo…- me besó intensamente y me dejé llevar de nuevo por todas las sensaciones exquisitas que estaba experimentando por primera vez en mi vida, siguió besando mi cuello llegando poco a poco a mis pechos, en los que se detuvo a lamerlos sin control, Kate ya estaba haciendo lo mismo abajo y yo estaba que iba a estallar de placer…Nunca pensé experimentar esto con 2 mujeres…Pero debía reconocer que lo estaba disfrutando y mucho…_

 _-¡Ohhh Ana! ¡Eres exquisita!- exclamo Kate entre lamidas, Mia se posiciono como antes Kate y me dejé llevar de nuevo y comencé a comerla como a Kate antes…Nunca ni en mis más calientes sueños me imaginé estar así…No tardamos en llegar de nuevo al orgasmo, tras limpiarme a conciencia tal como hizo Mia antes las 2 llegaron a mi altura, una a cada lado comenzaron a besarme por el cuello, la cara y los labios._

 _-Es la hora preciosa…- dijo Mia- ¿Estas lista?- asentí todavía perdida en él placer, ahora mismo dejaría que me hicieran cualquier cosa…_

 _-¡Ohhh, si!- gemí fuertemente, se miraron entre ellas sonriendo y siguieron besándome, lentamente llevaron ambas a la vez una de sus manos hacia mi coño… ¡Dios! No entendía la razón pero estaba deseando que llegaran._

 _-Tu limítate a disfrutar…- gimió Mia._

 _-Sí, nosotras lo estamos haciendo y mucho…- dijo Kate mientras seguí mordiendo mi cuello- hacía tiempo que no encontrábamos a alguien así…- no quise indagar mucho en ese hecho así que solo me dediqué a disfrutar, estaba convencida que no volvería a sentir algo así en la vida._

 _-Kate…-dijo Mia una vez cerca del lugar indicado._

 _-Mia…- se miraron entre ellas antes de ponerse cada una sobre uno de mis pechos, en el que comenzaron a chupar fuertemente provocando una mezcla de dolor y placer exquisita, entonces fue cuando lo sentí…Sus dedos hicieron presión en mi entrada hasta que rompieron la prueba de mi virginidad…No fue un dolor como el que esperaba, fue molesto pero conforme movían sus dedos adentro y afuera no puede evitar seguir el ritmo con mi cuerpo deseando más…Mia dejó mi pecho del cual hizo acopio Kate con sus manos y bajó con su lengua abajo donde comenzó a chupar de nuevo mi zona más sensible…Siguieron así hasta que por fin me liberé, fue algo digno de recordar y desde luego una primera vez increíble…Ellas lamieron todo lo que mi cuerpo les ofreció y tras ello me ofrecieron cada una uno de sus dedos, todavía tenía mis flujos y sangre en ellos._

 _-Ahora debes beber tu…- tras darse un muerdo cada una en la mano echaron algo de sangre en ellos uniéndose así con la mía y me los acercaron…- Es la hora Ana, debes hacerlo antes de volver…-Y sin pensarlo siquiera lo hice…Me puse de rodillas frente a ambas, cogí sus manos a la vez y los metí juntos en mi boca donde los saboreé como si fuera una paleta de esas que tanto me gustan… No puedo describir lo que sentí pero fue algo mágico e intenso, no sé cuánto tiempo pasó pero cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo todo estaba oscuro y al mirar donde deberían estar ellas sólo pude percibir unas sombras con los ojos de un color rojo intenso que me traspasaron…_

-¡Mierda!- me desperté sobresaltada, miré alrededor y estaba sola en el sofá de mi casa…Había sido un sueño…Suspiré, parecía tan real…- No ha estado mal- pensé en voz alta- aunque siempre me imaginé tener un sueño caliente con un hombre, ha sido una experiencia estupenda- pensé en voz alta y me reí de mi propia estupidez.

Me levanté, recogí todo y me fui a mi habitación, dónde cogí todo lo necesario para darme una ducha antes de dormir. Cuando me desnudé fue cuando lo vi…Sangre…Mis bragas estaban manchadas de sangre… ¿Podría ser posible…? Negué, seguramente se me había adelantado la regla, nada más.

No le di más importancia, una vez que terminé de ducharme, me fui a la cama y no tardé casi nada en quedarme dormida…Esa noche dormí con 2 exuberantes mujeres presentes en mis sueños…

Unos molestos ruidos no paraban de escucharse…Me revolví… ¿Qué podía ser? Abrí los ojos y una vez que me ubiqué escuché el timbre.

-¡Mierda! ¿Quién será a esta hora?- me puse una bata y fui a abrir la puerta muy molesta… ¿Quién se atrevía a venir a molestar un domingo a esta hora de la mañana? Cuando abrí la puerta fue como si el mundo se parara y todo dejara de girar, y por la reacción del chico a él le ocurrió lo mismo.

-Hola…Siento molestarte a esta hora…Soy Christian, tu vecino y…-se puso muy nervioso y creo que yo me hallaba igual ¡Dios este hombre era perfecto! Lo admiré entero ¡Mala suerte la mía! El ahí tan perfecto y yo aquí toda despeinada- me preguntaba si te importaría que me diera una ducha en tu baño…- abrí los ojos de la sorpresa.

-¿Qué?- pregunté algo perdida, me había centrado tanto en mis pensamientos que no escuché nada de lo que dijo, él sonrió dejándome más cegada de su belleza.

-Te decía que mi calentador está roto y como escuché ruidos en tu casa, pensé que estabas levantada y me preguntaba si te importaría que…- asentí todavía en shock ¿Con que era eso? ¡Quería ducharse! ¡Lo que daría por acompañarlo! ¿Pero a que ruidos se refería?- ¿Puedo entonces?- volvió a preguntar y asentí mientras mis colores crecían, seguro que pensaría que estaba loca de atar.

-Claro que si…Pase…- negó.

-Voy primero por mis cosas y enseguida vengo…- dijo muy sonriente antes de alejarse a la puerta de al lado…Muy raro, en el tiempo que llevaba aquí nunca vi nadie, pensé que esa casa estaba vacía…

-Espero que te guste tu hombre…- escuché la voz de Mia en mi oído derecho pero no pude ver nada.

-Claro que si…Puedo oler su excitación desde aquí…- contestó la voz de Kate justo en mi otro oído.

-¡Esto tiene que ser un sueño!- dije desesperada y asustada a la vez, me pasé las palmas de mis manos por la cara intentando despertar pero al abrirlos solo puede ver como las 2 me sonreían con lascivia con un destello rojo espeluznante en ellos.

-Fue un placer probarte Ana…Tal vez nos volvamos a ver…- dijeron ambas antes de desvanecerse en el aire… ¿Entonces todo fue verdad? ¿Había perdido mi virginidad con ellas? Enseguida llegó Christian con sus cosas.

-¡Ya estoy aquí! ¿Me indicas el baño?- asentí todavía en shock ¡Todo había sido real! ¡Dios no sabía si llorar de miedo o gritar de euforia por tener frente a mí al amor de mi vida!

-Aquí es- le dije una vez llegamos al mismo, el entró y yo aproveché de ir a hacerme un café. Una vez con él en mis manos me senté en el sofá con la mente perdida en lo que acababa de pasar… Todavía no podía creer que lo ocurrido fuera cierto… ¿Christian era mi amor verdadero?

\- Muchas gracias por todo…- alargó la última palabra y entonces caí en la cuenta que no le dije mi nombre.

-Ana- dejé la taza de café sobre la mesa y me levanté para presentarme como se debe, si realmente Christian era mi amor verdadero valía la pena arriesgarse, él sonrió ampliamente.

-Encantado Ana, me preguntaba si te gustaría que quedáramos para salir algún día…Soy nuevo en el barrio y…- siguió hablando y yo sonreí para mis adentros, no sabía quiénes eran ambas, ni me importó tener que pagar un precio tan valioso como mi virginidad. Lo importante es que habían cumplido mi sueño y tenía frente a mí al amor de vida… ¿O tal vez no?

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo este shot especialmente dedicado a 2 grandes amigas, pideron yuri y se los concedí, solo espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, les agradecería dejaran sus comentarios.**

 **Cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**


	9. Shot 9

**SHOT 9 "MI DESTINO" (ESPECIAL DE HALLOWEEN 2018)**

CHRISTIAN

 _Como en casi todos los sueños previos, estaba oscuro y algo parecido a un perro me perseguía… Pero no era un perro normal, por lo que pude apreciar se parecía a esos perros del infierno que había visto en varias series y películas, sus intensos ojos rojos como el fuego te hacían estremecer, siempre lograba zafarme pero esta vez tropecé y antes de poder ponerme en pie lo tenía sobre mí, cerré los ojos esperando que me comiera o me despedazara, pero lo que hizo fue olerme… ¿Qué demonios? Entonces escuché una melodiosa voz…_

 _-Tú serás mi guía…-me dio un pequeño muerdo que dolió como los 1000 demonios._

-¡CHRISTIAN!- gritaron junto a mí sobresaltándome y consiguiendo despertarme de ese… ¿sueño? Por instinto me toqué el brazo pero como era normal, no tenía nada. Llevaba tiempo soñando con ese animal pero nunca me había alcanzado hasta hoy y no parecía querer dañarme, aunque me mordió… Y lo más increíble es que todavía me pregunto ¿Qué quería?- ¡CHRISTIAN! –gritó Jack de nuevo ¡Mierda! El hablándome y yo aquí buscando explicaciones a un estúpido sueño.

-Dime tío, estoy algo dormido todavía.

-Sí, me he dado cuenta… Pero ahora si estás despierto…- dijo de forma sarcástica y entrecerrándome los ojos y se los rodé.

-Lo estoy…- le contesté de la misma forma.

-Bien, pues en ese caso tengo que decirte que hoy iremos con todos los chicos a una "casa encantada"…- hizo comillas en el aire- antes de irnos de fiesta- resoplé.

-No sé…No me gustan esos sitios…- algo en mi interior se moría por ir al igual que había otra parte que estaba cagado de miedo.

-¡Oh vamos Christian! Tienes que hacerlo ¡por favor!… Será una noche de Halloween diferente y divertida y después de eso…- alzó ambas cejas con gesto pícaro- iremos a la mejor fiesta de Halloween de la universidad en la que podremos codearnos con muchas chicas hermosas- reí, esa parte sí que me divertía pero lo de ir a una casa a buscar espíritus…

-¿Por qué no quedamos en vernos después cuando acabéis vuestra "investigación"? - hice comillas al aire y negó de nuevo.

-¡No! Vamos todos y tú no serás la excepción… Últimamente estás algo distante y no queremos eso…Te echamos de menos…- puso cara de perrito degollado y no pude evitar reír- el grupo no es lo mismo sin ti- asentí emocionado, yo también los quería y apreciaba a cada uno de ellos pero desde que Lauren se me declaró y la rechacé no me siento cómodo- Así que ¡Por favor Christian! ¡Tienes que venir!- se acercó a mí para sentarse a mi lado y hablarme en un tono paternal, algo irónico cuando soy el más cuerdo de los 3… Cabe aclarar que vivo en un apartamento alquilado junto a mis 2 mejores amigos de la infancia Elliot y Jack, José y Sawyer prefirieron quedarse en el campus. Nada más entrar a la universidad tanto Elliot como Sawyer se echaron novias, Kate y Gia respectivamente. Jack no quiere nada serio pero está en una extraña relación con Andrea, otra de las amigas de las chicas y por último está Lauren, suspiré algo triste, me gustaba su compañía hasta que me dijo que me amaba, yo no sentía lo mismo por ella, de momento sólo tengo algunas amigas con las que quedo cuando tengo ganas de sexo, nada serio y quiero que siga así. Ya habrá tiempo de buscar novia más adelante… - ¿Otra vez me estas ignorando o es que te volviste a dormir?- preguntó Jack algo enfadado y reí.

-Solo pensaba…- me interrumpió de nuevo.

-¡Venga Christian! Ellas lo usarán como un trabajo para la universidad y nosotros las protegeremos…- dijo muy serio y comencé a reír.

-No sé qué clase de estudio quieran hacer con eso… -rodó los ojos- sinceramente no creo en esas tonterías y no le veo el sentido a ir a una casa vieja, a oscuras y de noche - rodó los ojos ahora él.

-Christian… Debes ver la magia del momento… ¡Vive Halloween!… Yo tampoco creo en esas historias…Pero es un buen momento para volver a integrarte- tal vez tuviera razón, no podía alejarme de mis amigos por una tontería así.

-¡Supongo que no estará mal vivir un poco de vuestro Halloween antes de poder irnos de fiesta!- dije más animado y sonrió.

-¡Bien! Así tal vez puedas ver a Lauren con otros ojos…- dijo como broma pero negué muy serio.

-Sabes qué no me interesa ninguna de ellas Jack, son solo amigas para mí…

-¡Oh, está bien! Pero sigo sin saber cómo puede no gustarte Lauren- rodé los ojos- ¡Es una rubia súper exuberante!- dijo con aire sexy y no pude evitar reír.

-Simplemente no es mi tipo…-dije sin más, no quería ahondar más en el mismo tema.

-Y ahora que sacas el tema ¿Cuál es tu tipo Christian?- preguntó interesado y me quedé pensativo un momento.

-La verdad es que no lo sé, pero siento que cuando llegue a mi vida lo sabré- tras mirarme fijamente como evaluándome por fin contestó.

-A veces me pregunto si eres de este planeta…- volví a reír.

-Yo también lo pienso a veces…- le seguí la broma y en ese momento llegó Elliot.

-Os veo muy felices… ¿Conseguiste algo?- le preguntó a Jack que asintió sonriendo y el empezó a reír.

-¡Sabía que lo conseguirías! – le gritó y le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Tu lo sabias?- asintió.

-Yo se lo pedí…Sabes lo persuasivo que es, pero estamos hartos que siempre pongas excusas para no venir con nosotros por lo de Lauren…- iba a interrumpirlo pero con una señal de su dedo me hizo parar- Eso fue hace como unos 3 meses Christian… Las cosas cambian y creo que sois lo bastante mayorcitos para seguir como amigos después de eso - asentí suspirando, en el fondo tenía razón- Y esta es una oportunidad magnífica, las chicas quieren ir a visitar una "casa encantada"…- hizo comillas al aire- Gia lleva todo tipo de cámaras para lograr grabarlos y aunque no pille nada…- me guiñó- ¡Lo pasaremos bien!- reímos juntos y asentí decidido.

-¿Pero después iremos de fiesta verdad? – asintió más que sonriente.

-¡Claro que sí!- volvió a guiñarme el ojo- pero debemos irnos ya, la casa está algo alejada y las chicas quieren llegar a las 6 para poder colocar las cámaras antes que anochezca y una vez que pasen las 12 volver aquí para irnos a la fiesta en casa de Elena.

-¿Este año es en casa de Elena?- asintió con su sonrisa pícara.

-¿Volverás a echarle un polvo?- le sonreí.

-Seguramente…Sólo que esta vez no beberé de más…- volvimos a reír.

-Aunque fue divertido verte bailar – me sonrojé con el recuerdo y el rió- Ahora hablando en serio ¿Estás pensando en tirártela de nuevo verdad?- le guiñé el ojo.

-No te diré…- los rodó.

-¡Eh Tíos! Sigo aquí… ¿Podéis prestarme algo de atención?- dijo Jack algo desesperado- a veces me siento invisible a vuestro lado…- dijo apenado, Elliot y yo nos miramos para luego volver la vista a él de nuevo y comenzar a reír los 3.

-¿Estás celoso cariño?- le dijo Elliot mientras que lo abrazaba de forma demasiado cariñosa y seguimos riendo.

-¡No seas imbécil! – le dijo apartándolo- Les recuerdo que tenemos el tiempo justo para arreglarnos.

-Tu como siempre tan dramático…- rodamos los ojos- Iremos ya a prepararnos- dije a la vez que me levantaba y antes de alejarme mucho se me echaron encima para abrazarme.

-Me alegro que volvamos a estar todos juntos de nuevo.

-Yo también…- antes de ponerme en plan sentimental decidí alejarme, esta noche volvería a integrarme en el grupo, así podría reírme un poco con ellos para luego ir de fiesta y seguramente coronara la noche echando un polvo- ¡Pero ahora dejemos las mariconadas para empezar a vestirnos! – asintieron riendo.

-Te prometo que lo pasaremos bien…Y quién sabe…- alzó los hombros- Tal vez encuentres hoy al amor de tu vida…- dijo Jack con ese aire de sarcasmo tan propio de él y no pude evitar reír.

-No lo creo pero si llega bienvenido será…- los miré más serio ahora- Lo que sí quiero es que ¡No intentéis emparejarme con nadie!- rodaron ambos los ojos a la vez.

-Lo prometemos Christian…- dijeron ambos a la vez pero ni ellos se lo creían…

-¡Lo digo en serio! No estoy preparado para una relación…

-¿Pero si para follarte a Elena? ¿O mejor a Martina?- me interrumpió Elliot y reí negando de nuevo.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver - negaron ambos.

-¡De acuerdo! Ahora será mejor que nos vayamos preparando o no estaremos listos cuando lleguen las chicas - asentí.

-Me pondré algo cómodo y que no me importe que se manche…- reí- seguro que la casa está llena de polvo, mierda y bichos…- sabía la fobia de Jack a los mismos y enseguida saltó.

-¿Bichos? ¿Has dicho bichos?- dijo asustado, me puse más serio antes de volver a hablarle.

-Si… Seguro que las arañas son como casas…- tragó grueso antes de gritarme.

-¡Mentira!- miró a Elliot y este me siguió la broma.

-No he estado pero Kate dice que si hay arañas enormes…- tras tragar grueso de nuevo, volvió a hablar más asustado.

-No sé si sea conveniente que vaya con vosotros…- reí negando.

-Después de haberme convencido para que vaya… ¡te joderás y vendrás con nosotros! Sólo ponte algo que te tape cada poro para que no se te metan por ningún sitio.

-Si…Creo que será lo mejor…- salió corriendo hacia su habitación y miré a Elliot antes de retirarme a la mía.

-¡No puedo creer que no se imaginara antes que una casa abandonada tendría bichos como arañas…!- reímos ambos.

-¡Ni yo…! Pero ya sabes que solo piensa en mujeres…

-¿Sigue su no relación con Andrea?- asintió.

-Según Kate ella quiere más pero él le dice que no está preparado- sabía lo que era eso, de ahí que rechazara a Lauren.

-No sé si llegará a estarlo nunca…- se acercó a mí y me puso la mano en el hombro.

-¿Y tú Christian? ¿Estarás listo para…?

-Cuando aparezca la correcta lo estaré… - asintió y se quedó un momento en silencio parecía estar debatiendo algo así que decidí ser sincero – Lauren me gusta como amiga y sabes que no me acuesto con ellas.

-Pero tal vez puede llegar a algo más… ¡Mírame a mí y a Kate! ¡Yo pensaba igual que tú y mírame ahora!- negué.

-No me veo con ella Elliot, así que para follar prefiero buscar a otras- asintió derrotado.

-De acuerdo, no insistiré más, solo espero que no te arrepientas…

-¿Por qué lo dices?- se quedó de nuevo en silencio debatiendo si decirme o no hasta que…

-José quiere salir con ella…- alcé los hombros.

-Sabes que no me importa, los 2 son muy buenos amigos para mí y nada me haría más feliz que estuvieran juntos.

-Supongo que está bien…- tras alejarse decidí ir a cambiarme, me di una ducha y me puse los vaqueros y el jersey más viejo que encontré, pero a pesar de todo me hacían ver sexy… Tenía suerte de ser guapo y atractivo para las mujeres, podía tener disponibles para echar un polvo a la que quisiera cuando me apeteciera pero las relaciones no estaban hechas para mí. Una vez listo salí a encontrarme con los chicos que ya me esperaban fuera. Estaban todos allí, Andrea, Gia, Kate, Lauren, José, Jack, Elliot y Sawyer, los saludé a todos aunque con Lauren estaba un poco perdido, al final le di 2 besos como al resto y nada más, ella tampoco parecía muy por la labor de hablar pero fuimos cordiales.

-¿Qué dicen chicas?- dijo Elliot para salir del tenso momento- ¿Podemos irnos ya en busca de esos fantasmas?- reímos todos menos las chicas que nos miraron muy serias.

-Es un tema serio Elliot- dijo Gia- si sale bien tal vez pueda escribir un libro sobre ello- rodé los ojos, me imaginaba el título "El secreto para cazar fantasmas", me reí yo sólo. Tras ver sus caras decidí guardarlo para mí, no quería morir joven.

-Si Elliot, es muy importante para nuestro proyecto y sobre todo para Gia…- dijo Kate algo enfadada y él se acercó a hacerle arrumacos.

-Lo siento cielo no quería molestarte…- terminaron dándose un beso demasiado intenso y fue el momento que elegimos todos para salir no sin antes…

-¡Kate deja de comerte a Elliot y vamos ya!- los interrumpió Andrea y tras reírnos fuimos hacia los coches, nos repartimos en el de Elliot y Andrea. A mí me tocó ir en el de Andrea… Ella y Jack fueron delante y a mí me tocó junto a Lauren y José atrás ¡Dios! Se podía notar la tensión en el ambiente ¡Mierda! Debería haberme ido en el otro coche pero Andrea me empujó hacia el suyo y si algo he aprendido en el tiempo que la conozco es que no puedes decirle que no a la gran Andrea Skarsten. Pero enseguida ella misma rompió la tensión.

-¡Estamos tan entusiasmadas con esto! Según los estudios ha habido muchas muertes inexplicables en esa casa y sobre todo una desaparición muy misteriosa…- dijo con bastante aire de misterio despertando así mi curiosidad.

-¿Puedes detallarlo más?- sonrió asintiendo.

-Desde hace más de 200 años ha habido varias muertes…- la interrumpí.

-¡No! Me refiero a lo de la desaparición.

-¡Oh, sí! Fue hace unos 20 años más o menos… 3 mujeres fueron contratadas para valorarla pero no se supo más de ninguna de ellas…Solo queda constancia de una llamada a la policía por parte de una de ellas y la muerte de 2 agentes de policía que acudieron al lugar para ayudarla.

-Pero eso pueden ser sólo historias de la gente…- negó y fue Lauren la que contestó ahora.

-Hay demasiadas historias parecidas sobre ese sitio…Incluso de tiempos que no son los de hoy donde la tecnología era nula- asentí.

-Supongo que si hubiera algo saldrá para que lo veamos…- dije intentando ser gracioso y aunque fue vaga vi una sonrisa en su cara.

-Eso esperamos al menos…- le devolví la sonrisa y me dio esperanzas de retomar nuestra amistad donde la dejamos.

-Pues yo prefiero no ver nada…- nos interrumpió José y Lauren lo miró muy mal- ¿Qué? Es la verdad, me da mal rollo todo esto y lo sabes.

-¿Entonces no sé porque viniste?- resopló.

-Vine por ti y lo sabes…- se acercó a ella y le susurró algo al oído que la hizo sonrojar.

-¡José!- él rió a la vez que le guiñaba el ojo y sonreí de ver que estaba dándose una oportunidad con él, era un gran chico.

-Parece que os va muy bien…- susurró Andrea y ella asintió mirándome de reojo, así que decidí hablar para no dar lugar a malos entendidos.

-Yo me alegro mucho por los 2…- Lauren me miró sorprendida y negó enseguida muy sonrojada.

-No es lo que crees…Yo…- vi como la cara de José decaía y entonces intervino Jack.

-¿Por qué mejor no escuchamos algo de música mientras que llegamos al lugar?- asentimos todos en silencio y una vez que la puso, preferí mirar por la ventana y pude escuchar los susurros de ambos a mi lado.

Seguimos el viaje casi en silencio o conversaciones de parejas en las que preferí no intervenir hasta que llegamos al lugar… ¡Oh dios! ¡Se veía más horrible y abandonada de lo que me imaginaba! Y lo más extraño es que me resultaba familiar… ¿Por qué?

-¡Christian!- gritó Lauren junto a mí y enseguida reaccioné.

-¿Qué pasa?- me entrecerró los ojos.

-Te has quedado como perdido… ¿Seguro que estás bien?- asentí.

-A Christian lo que le pasa es que necesita un buen polvo…- dijo Jack intentado ser gracioso y Andrea le dio una colleja- ¡Auch!

-¡No tiene ninguna gracia!- resopló.

-Nadie entiende mi sentido del humor…- me miró anhelante- ¿tú si verdad amigo?- negué.

-A veces ni yo mismo lo entiendo…-rodó los ojos.

-Ten amigos para esto…- reí mientras que bajaba del coche y Andrea abrió el maletero para ir sacando el material.

-¿Vamos a poner tantas cámaras?- en ese momento nos alcanzaron el resto y fue Gia la que contestó.

-Sí, necesitamos coger todos los ángulos de la casa, seguro que en alguno aparece algo, pero el más importante es el sótano…- se dirigió a mí- como eres el único que entiende de esto te pido por favor que montes estas 4 cámaras con sensor térmico y de movimiento en cada ángulo.

-Está bien…

-¡Yo lo acompaño! – dijo Jack y Andrea le entrecerró los ojos- ¡Es mi amigo, debo velar por su seguridad!- dijo como aclaración y no pude evitar reír.

-¿Desde cuándo te importa mi seguridad?

-Sabes que te adoro- me pasó el brazo por los hombros- somos los mejores amigos- resoplé.

-Está bien, sólo espero que si aparece un bicho no me abandones y salgas corriendo…- me interrumpió algo enfadado.

-Que gracioso…- rodó los ojos y reí.

-¡Venga coge esas 2 cámaras y vayamos a buscar ese tenebroso sótano!- dije en tono fantasmagórico.

-¡Tened cuidado con los fantasmas!- dijo Elliot a lo que todos los chicos se rieron mientras la chicas los miraban mal.

-Será mejor que empecemos a colocar las cámaras…- dijo Kate de mal humor y el achancó la cabeza y se dispusieron a coger el resto de cosas mientras que nosotros fuimos dentro de la casa y como preveía estaba todo lleno de mierda…Y en el sótano seguro que las ratas y bichos eran mucho más grandes que en cualquier otro lugar, solo esperaba que Jack no me abandonara por la presencia de alguna enorme araña…

-¿Sabes Christian? – preguntó Jack admirando el lugar- Yo por si acaso me he enganchado bien los calcetines a los pantalones para que no entre nada- no pude evitar reír.

-Me parece excelente que vengas preparado ¡Ahora a buscar la entrada a ese sótano…!- había 2 puertas bajo las escaleras.

-¿Por dónde crees que se baje?- preguntó Jack y le señale las 2 puertas.

-Debe ser alguna de estas, así que prueba tu esa y yo esta- asintió contrariado.

-¿No es mejor ir juntos?- rodé los ojos.

-No pasará nada, estamos a solo unos metros… Si te ataca la araña asesina solo grita…- reí y el resopló.

-¡Que gracioso estas hoy a Christian…!- alcé los hombros y me alejé a mi puerta, una vez la abrí pude observar que era un armario…No podía verse muy bien dentro debido a la poca iluminación así que encendí la linterna y al enfocar al suelo pude ver unos ojos rojos muy conocidos por mí, de la impresión se me cayó la linterna y cuando la cogí para alumbrar de nuevo ya no había nada… ¿Me lo habría imaginado? No podía ser posible que ese perro existiera, tal vez era un gato y se coló por algún agujero…Si seguramente había sido eso…Pero era muy grande para ser un gato - ¿Qué coño haces en el suelo?- interrumpió la voz de Jack mis pensamientos y me incorporé enseguida.

-¡Nada…! Solo me caí…-dije quitándole importancia.

-¡Vamos! El sótano está en la puerta aquella y no pienso bajar solo a ese lugar…- tras darle un último vistazo al armario como si esperara que el "gato" saliera de nuevo, acompañé a Jack a la otra puerta y bajamos… Aquí no tuvimos más remedio que encender las linternas, como era normal no había luz, tras inspeccionar el lugar puse una cámara frente a las escaleras y una en cada esquina del lugar de forma que no quedaran puntos ciegos. Durante todo el tiempo notaba algo alrededor de mí, no sabía si era real o solo la sugestión pero este sitio me daba escalofríos… - Estoy recordando ahora lo que dijo Andrea de los policías – suspiré algo nervioso.

-¿Podrías dejar de recordar eso ahora mismo? – pero él siguió hablando e ignorando mi pregunta.

-Me pregunto qué pasó y cómo… Según dicen, a los policías los mató un demonio y a una de las chicas se la llevó…

-¿Para que querría un demonio una mujer?- dije más nervioso todavía, estaba empezando a notar como si algo corriera a mi alrededor pero no veía nada.

-¿Pues para qué va a ser?- preguntó con una voz fantasmagórica que no me hizo ninguna gracia.

-Si es una broma no tiene la menor gracia…

-¡Oh tío, venga ya! Eso me dijo ella…- miró alrededor- dice que de las 2 chicas que escaparon no se supo nada más en todos estos años…- rodé los ojos.

-Jack, no es más que otra leyenda para no dormir, pero ya estamos muy grandes para…- de repente la puerta del sótano se cerró haciendo que se cayera una de las cámaras al suelo. Jack dio un respingo y mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse.

-¡Joder! Me ha dado un susto de muerte…- ¿Por qué tenía la sensación que algo iba mal?

-Termina con eso y vámonos de aquí, no pienso entrar más- fui a colocar de nuevo la cámara que se había caído, cuando me agaché para cogerla volví a ver los ojos rojos de antes esta vez pude apreciar que no era un gato, parecía un perro y si no recordaba mal era el mismo de mi sueño, de la impresión dejé caer la cámara de nuevo.

-¿La has roto?- vino Jack junto a mí y la cogió, lo vi examinarla y suspirar aliviado cuando vio que no era así- ¡Oh tío menos mal que está bien! No me gustaría tener que escuchar a Gia y Sawyer rechistar toda la noche sobre lo torpes que somos o algo así…- siguió hablando incoherencias pero yo no podía prestarle atención, tenía la sensación que había algo más aquí con nosotros…Ya lo había visto en 2 ocasiones… No podía ser casualidad… Estaba deseando salir de aquí pero la perorata de Jack me estaba poniendo demasiado nervioso y no me dejaba concentrarme, así que decidí que sólo terminaría antes.

-¿Jack te importa subir mientras termino de instalarla?- asintió contrariado.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres quedarte aquí solo?- asentí.

-Será sólo un momento, subiré enseguida…- no lo dudó mucho y subió las escaleras más rápido de lo que pensaba, una vez solo me concentré en la cámara, cuando por fin estuvo lista y me incorporé para irme escuché un ruido a mi derecha y pude ver claramente una figura y por las formas parecía femenina…- ¿Hola?- se oyó un suspiro.

 _-¿Cómo te llamas?-_ preguntó una voz bastante sensual ¿Estaría soñando? Abrí los ojos sorprendido.

-¡Eh! ¿Quién anda ahí?- cogí la linterna y la alumbré pero al darle la luz la figura desapareció… enfoqué todo alrededor pero seguía sin ver nada- Debo estar volviéndome loco…Debería haberme quedado en casa...

- _Yo soy Ana_ …-susurró de nuevo esa excitante voz en mi oído- _¿Y tú?-_ me volví de nuevo y nada…

-¿Qué demonios?- corrí escaleras arriba todo lo que podía y más, chocando al salir con uno de los chicos y caímos ambos al suelo.

-¿Qué te pasa Christian? ¿Por qué demonios corres así?- negué y señalé al sótano.

-He escuchado a alguien ahí abajo…- José me entrecerró los ojos y suspiró.

-¿Intentas hacerme una broma?

-¡No! ¡Te juro que he escuchado una voz…!- me cogió del brazo y tiró de mi hacia abajo y alumbró todo el lugar…- ¿Dónde se supone que está, Christian?

-¡Déjalo! Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí de una vez…- justo antes de salir volví a escucharla…

- _Christian…_ \- susurró y me puso los pelos de punta. Así que salí fuera y esperé dentro del coche de Andrea a que terminaran, cuando ya estaba a punto de atardecer Elliot vino junto a mí.

-¿No vas a venir con nosotros a ver si ven algo?- negué.

-No quiero ver nada mas- el me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿A qué te refieres?- suspiré y le conté lo que había visto desde que llegué - ¡Pero eso es fantástico, es lo que las chicas quieren…! Les diré que te usen para contactar y…

-¿Estás loco? ¡No quiero tener nada que ver con esas cosas! Yo os esperaré aquí hasta que terminéis y nos vayamos a la fiesta de Elena…- resopló.

-¡Aguafiestas! – dijo mientras que se alejaba junto al resto, puse música y me eché para atrás, no sabía en qué momento me quedé dormido…

Cuando desperté estaba desorientado, miré alrededor y me ubiqué, todavía seguía en él coche, miré la hora y era muy tarde ¿Dónde estaban todos? Creí que todo terminaba a las 12 y ya eran más de esa hora. Me asomé fuera y no se veía nadie, deberían estar dentro, suspiré ¿Qué debía hacer? No quería entrar pero necesitaba saber que estaban bien, así que al final entré en la casa sin mucha gana, nada más hacerlo escuché sus voces viniendo del sótano así que bajé y los vi a todos alrededor de lo que parecía un tablero de ouija ¡Vaya! Gia sí que había venido preparada, y yo deseando irme pero en fin, me senté al final de las escaleras para no interrumpir…

-¡Si hay algún espíritu presente que se manifieste! - silencio…Pero sentí un escalofrío ¿Qué demonios?- ¡Por favor queremos contactar contigo y ayudarte en…!- entonces ocurrió… El tablero ardió, el vaso que usaban estalló en pedazos y del humo generado apareció una mujer… Cuando la vi bien pude apreciar que era muy hermosa, castaña, de piel blanca y con unos intensos ojos azules como el cielo, junto a ella tomó forma un horrible ¿Perro? Con los ojos de un rojo muy intenso ¡Era el mismo que vi antes! Nos quedamos todos de piedra.

-¿Eres…un…fan…?- preguntó Jack tartamudeando, ella negó mirándome a mí.

-Soy Ana y vais a ayudarme…- Jack se levantó para salir corriendo pero con un gesto de su mano lo elevó en el aire parando su huida- Prometisteis ayudarme…- hablaba en general pero solo me miraba a mí - tú serás mí guía…- en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la tenía junto a mí y me besó… Sus labios eran muy calientes y tentadores pero justo cuando iba a dejarme llevar me mordió, para a continuación hacerse un corte en la mano juntar nuestras sangres y volver a chuparlas- ahora eres mío…- se giró al resto y los marcó con su sangre a cada uno de ellos. Una vez que terminó el lugar comenzó a temblar, las pocas cosas que había alrededor comenzaron a volar dándome una de ellas un golpe en la cabeza, antes de perder la consciencia pude ver como esos ojos azules me miraban intensamente…

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **URSU.**

¡Soy mala, lo sé! Quería daros algo especial y lo hice, es un adelanto de lo que será mi nueva historia y que será la continuación de Maldito Destino, si aún no lo habéis leído es mi shot número 6, os recomiendo hacerlo para poder entender tanto éste shot como lo que vendrá con la historia…

A los que preguntan cuándo, será cuando acabe un par de historias, estoy saturada y necesito relajar mi mente para poder crear historias como esta, agradezco todo el apoyo obtenido tanto en Wattpad, Facebook y Fanfiction ¡Los adoro a cada uno de ustedes que con su apoyo me animan a seguir creando! ¡Muchas gracias!


	10. Shot 10

**UNA MAMÁ PARA NAVIDAD (SHOT NAVIDEÑO 2018)**

MIA

¡Hoy por fin era Nochebuena! Sonreí de felicidad ¡Pronto llegarían todos a casa! De un salto me levanté de la cama, una vez lista bajé resbalando por la escalera como era mi costumbre todos los días previos a la mañana de Navidad desde que Mamá entró en mi vida, antes de llegar abajo pude escuchar la conversación entre mamá y papá, ambos se encontraban preparando la mesa para nuestra cena familiar.

-¡Christian, te he dicho que no pongas eso ahí!… Los cuchillos van al lado contrario…- papá resopló, ella lo miró divertida.

-¡Dios, Ana! ¿Qué más da?- sin decir nada mamá se le acercó y tras darle una sonrisa acompañada de un ligero beso en los labios cambió los cuchillos de lugar bajo su atenta mirada, una vez que terminó de colocar todos se volvió a él de nuevo.

-¡Ahora está perfecto!- papá le sonrió, era la misma sonrisa que tenía desde aquel día. Sonreí ampliamente, ese día quedó marcado en mi memoria para siempre. Sin poder evitarlo los recuerdos de aquella Navidad hace ahora 10 años vinieron a mi mente….

-¿Mia has cogido todas tus cosas?- resoplé por no sé cuanta vez.

-¡Sí, papá…! Pero… ¿Por qué no puedes quedarte conmigo? Mañana es Nochebuena y…- me interrumpió.

-Mia cielo…- se arrodilló a mi lado - sabes que tengo que trabajar…- rodé los ojos.

-¡Pero es víspera de Nochebuena! – Me quejé- ¡Son días para pasar en familia, no para que vayas a la Universidad…!- ante su clara intención de quejarse seguí- Papá los exámenes ya acabaron…- me crucé de brazos y le entrecerré los ojos, él tomó aire profundamente antes de seguir.

-Mia ya te he explicado muchas veces que no puedo evadir mis responsabilidades…- ya empezó de nuevo con lo mismo, papá a veces me hablaba como si fuera una niña pequeña ¿Es que no entendía que ya tenía 9 años? Sabía que su trabajo como profesor en la Universidad tenía sus obligaciones pero… ¿Hasta el punto de tener que ir a trabajar en víspera de Nochebuena? Estaba convencida que su problema es que era adicto al trabajo, si por lo menos saliera con alguien, suspiré con pena, lo que daría por tener una mamá, nunca he vivido esa sensación de sentirse querida y apoyada por una madre, tenía a mi tía Kate pero no era lo mismo. Podía verlo a través de su relación con Bree… Yo deseaba algo así pero papá no parecía muy por la labor de encontrar a alguien en su vida.

-Mia ¿estás bien?- me trajo la preocupada voz de papá de vuelta al presente y asentí.

-Sí, solo pensaba…- dije con bastante tristeza, el debió intuirlo ya que me acarició la cara y levantó mi mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Cielo, no te pongas triste…- me sonrió- te prometo que a partir de mañana seré todo tuyo…- dijo más animado y convencido, asentí aunque tras tantos años de promesas inconclusas ya no estaba segura que fuera así. Cada año me decía lo mismo pero siempre le surgía algo más que hacer hasta la hora crítica de la cena… ¡Lo que daría por pasar una Navidad en familia como la de mis amigas! Con una mamá que decore toda la casa con adornos Navideños y que haga la comida mientras que nosotros intentamos serle de ayuda, suspiré con tristeza ante mi realidad. Nunca viví algo así, ni creía poder hacerlo a menos que papá cambiara…- ¿Mia, segura que estás bien?- preguntó papá poniendo su mano en mi frente y volví a asentir.

-Si papá… ¡Te esperaré mañana! - contesté mientras le sonreía, a pesar de todo no quería causarle más tristeza, aunque nunca hablara de ella sabía que todavía echaba de menos a mamá.

-¡Bien! En ese caso coge rápido tus cosas que tu tía Kate ya te espera junto a Bree para pasar una noche de chicas- dijo guiñándome un ojo, sabía que lo hacía para animarme y le asentí más entusiasmada, era lo único bueno de que papá trabajara más de la cuenta, amaba pasar esas noches de chicas junto a mi tía y prima, a pesar de nuestra diferencia de edad de 4 años, Bree y yo nos entendíamos a la perfección.

-¡Voy papá!- cogí mi bolso con todas mis cosas y fuimos al coche. Como siempre papá puso la música alta para evitar que hiciera más preguntas sobre el tema. La verdad no me apetecía tampoco, ya estaba empezando a resignarme… Una vez que llegamos, bajó un poco la música y se volvió a mí antes que bajara.

-¡Pórtate bien cielo!- sonreí mientras le asentía.

-¡Si, papá!- le di un sonoro beso en la mejilla y salí corriendo al encuentro de Bree que me esperaba en la puerta.

-¡Adiós tío Christian!- gritó moviendo su mano y yo hice lo mismo, papá nos devolvió el saludo antes de volver la vista al frente e irse.

-Parece que pasaremos otra Navidad de chicas…- dijo Bree intentando animarme y asentí con pena- No estés triste Mia, estoy convencida que muy pronto el tío Christian cambiará- suspiré profundamente antes de expresar mi deseo en voz alta.

-¿Sabes Bree? Desearía que papá encontrara a alguien especial en su vida para que no pensara solo en trabajar...- Bree rió, me pasó el brazo por el hombro y me guió dentro.

-¡Tal vez yo tenga la respuesta a tu súplica!- dijo muy convencida y le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Conoces a alguien?- volvió a reír y negó.

-No, pero me han hablado de una tienda por aquí cerca que venden amuletos muy buenos para los deseos…- rodé los ojos.

-No creo en esas cosas…- me quitó el bolso de la mano y lo puso sobre el sofá.

-Por intentarlo no perdemos nada… ¡Vamos!- tiró de mí hacía la puerta.

-¿Crees que a la tía le importe?- me hizo un gesto de silencio con el dedo en su boca.

-¡Vamos! Esta cerca y estaremos de vuelta antes que se entere…- sin darme opción a replicar me arrastró fuera mientras que no paraba de hablar de todas las amigas que se la habían recomendado, yo seguía sin creerme nada, pero como decía Bree por intentarlo nada se pierde. Justo antes de entrar a la misma Bree se encontró con una compañera del colegio…

-Hola Bree… ¿Vienes a la tienda?- le preguntó su amiga y ella asintió.

-Sí, mi prima está interesada en un amuleto… especial- dijo mientras me señalaba, su amiga me sonrió.

-Los de amor son su especialidad…- puso ojos soñadores- incluso cuentan que a veces se aparece la diosa del amor a cumplir los deseos más profundos…- suspiré rodando los ojos y decidí que lo mejor era irme.

-Bree, iré dentro mientras terminas de hablar…- ella me asintió y yo entré mientras que seguían conversando ¿diosa del amor? ¡Como si los dioses no tuvieran nada mejor que hacer! Me reí yo misma de mis pensamientos.

Una vez dentro me quedé admirando todo lo que había, parecía que sí que vendían bastantes amuletos…Debería buscar el más apropiado para mí, o en este caso para mi papá. Cuando iba a acercarme al mostrador pude ver a una hermosa mujer… ¡Dios! Debía ser la más hermosa del mundo, me quedé embobada mirándola más tiempo de la cuenta ¡Seguro que pensaba que era estúpida! ¡Dios Mia di algo! ¡Aunque sea unos buenos días! Ella me sonrió ampliamente antes de hablarme.

-Puedo sentir tu deseo de amor…- susurró y me pareció ver un brillo extraño en sus ojos que desapareció enseguida ¿Habría sido mi imaginación?

-¿Eh...? Esto… Si ¿Buenos días? – contesté más que nerviosa, ella volvió a sonreír y me reprendí por ser tan tonta- Algo así…- dije finalmente toda sonrojada, ella asintió más sonriente.

-Los amores son mi especialidad, sobre todo en estas fechas…- puso el pulgar en su barbilla mientras me escaneaba con la mirada- tu deseo es muy noble, normalmente todos lo exigen para sí mismos, tu sólo deseas que tu padre sea feliz- volví a asentir mientras me sonrojaba de nuevo- quieres que tu papá conozca al amor de su vida y que a su vez sea alguien importante en la tuya- le sonreí asombrada ¿Cómo era posible que supiera todo eso?

-Sí, así es…- contesté más firme, tal vez tuviera suerte después de todo ¿Sería una especie de vidente? - ¿Puede ayudarme? - sin decir nada se volvió al mostrador de donde tomó algo antes de acercarse a mí, sus movimientos eran dignos de admirar ¿Estaría libre para mi papá? ¡Pero que tonterías piensas Mia! Seguro que una mujer como ella debía estar casada. Mientras divagaba llegó junto a mí, cogió mi mano y puso algo sobre ella, ese simple roce me hizo sentir una paz y amor inmensos ¿Cómo era posible? Entonces me fijé mejor en lo que puso en mi palma era una piedra brillante parecida a una bola de Navidad, eso me devolvió a la incredulidad del principio… ¿Cómo iba a ayudarme un simple adorno navideño? Ella como si adivinara el rumbo de mis pensamientos cerró mi palma y tras agarrar mi puño con ambas manos me susurró.

-Funcionará…- me guiñó el ojo haciendo que me sonrojara de nuevo- Ahora cierra los ojos y pídelo en voz alta…- la miré extrañada y ella volvió a sonreír, su sonrisa trasmitía la misma sensación que su roce.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que salió de mis labios, no sabía si era por su sonrisa que me desorientaba o por el hecho que pensara que iba a tragarme una idiotez así. Ella volvió a sonreír.

-Todo saldrá bien…- dijo como si pudiera leerme el pensamiento- Solo debes cerrar los ojos y expresarlo en voz alta…- sin saber la razón lo hice.

-Deseo que mi papá conozca a alguien con la que compartir su vida, que a la vez sea mi mamá y amiga para siempre…- justo al terminar sentí su aliento en mi oído.

-Concedido… ¡Feliz Navidad Mia!- ¿Había dicho mi nombre? ¿Cómo podía saberlo? ¡En ningún momento nos habíamos presentado! Justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta.

-¡Ufff! ¡Qué frío hace en la calle! – abrí los ojos al escuchar la voz de Bree y estaba sola, miré a los lados intentando encontrarla sin éxito. Bree se acercó a mí y me preguntó.

-¿Ya compraste algo?- miró mi puño cerrado y me quedé sin saber que decirle.

-La verdad, yo… No sé qué pasó…- al abrir mi mano no había nada… ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Había sido mi deseo tan fuerte que lo había soñado todo? Seguramente era mi falta de descanso así que lo mejor era irse – Creo que es mejor volver a casa no me encuentro muy bien- ella me miró extrañada.

-¿Te encuentras mal?- no contesté y siguió- ¿No quieres comprar algún amuleto antes?- iba a decirle que lo mejor era que no cuando una mujer mayor salió de la trastienda, nos sonrió a ambas antes de hablarnos.

-¿Quieren algo jóvenes?

-Esto yo… - después de divagar mucho pregunté directamente, no sabía la razón pero necesitaba saber todo sobre esa mujer, tal vez si había ocurrido realmente y se fue antes que abriera los ojos- ¿Sabe dónde se encuentra su hija?- la mujer me miró extrañada.

-¿Mi hija?

-Sí, la joven que vi al entrar…- ella me sonrió a la vez que me guiñaba el ojo.

-No tengo hijas pequeña, solo 3 hijos varones. Pero he de decirte que no eres la primera que me pregunta lo mismo - abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Qué quiere decir?- ella se puso junto a mí y me señaló una estatua que había junto a mí.

-Desde que traje esa escultura de la diosa Venus…- me fijé mejor en ella y pude comprobar que compartía bastantes similitudes con la mujer que había visto al entrar- Parece que cada Navidad se aparece la diosa para cumplir un deseo de amor…- ¿Qué? No sabía si reír o llorar, no podía creerme tales cosas, seguro que había una explicación más creíble para todo lo ocurrido o lo había imaginado o había sido alguna de sus nueras- Parece que has sido la afortunada de este año…- me sonrió ampliamente- ¡Espero que hayas aprovechado el tuyo pequeña!- me puse tan nerviosa que le hice un gesto a Bree para irnos.

-¡Gracias señora nosotras nos vamos que tenemos prisa! …Llevaremos un amuleto de éstos…- cogió uno junto a nosotras y tras pagarle salimos fuera como alma que lleva el diablo. Una vez fuera…

-¿No creerás realmente que la mujer que viste era la diosa del amor? – dijo con la mayor ironía del mundo, yo me quedé sin saber que decir… ¿Qué podía responder cuando ni yo estaba segura de lo que había pasado?

-No sé…- me volvió a agarrar del hombro mientras tiraba de mí.

-¡Naaaaa! ¡Seguro que era su nuera!- dijo Bree quitándole importancia y siguió hablando de otros temas. Yo le seguí la corriente en cada uno de ellos, no quería pensar en lo que había pasado y lo dejé estar. Cuando llegamos a su casa la tía Kate nos esperaba en la puerta con cara de muy pocos amigos.

-¿Se puede saber a dónde habéis ido a esta hora?- preguntó algo airada, yo agaché la cabeza apenada y Bree fue la que contestó.

-Solo fuimos a la tienda de la esquina…- le enseñó lo que traía en la mano y la tía lo cogió.

-¿Un amuleto para atraer el amor?- nos entrecerró los ojos a ambas- ¿No sois muy pequeñas para eso?- Bree rodó los ojos.

-¡Mamá, es para el tío Christian!… Estamos muy jóvenes para pensar en amor…- no estaba segura pero me pareció que suspiró aliviada.

-En ese caso supongo que habrá que envolverlo…- me guiñó el ojo mientras que iba en busca de todo lo necesario, la seguimos dentro hacía el salón - aquí tienes Mia, prepáralo para tu papá- asentí más animada y me dispuse a hacerlo mientras que ellas se iban a la cocina. Desde allí las podía oír conversar mientras que terminaban de hacer algunas cosas para la noche de Nochebuena, suspiré bastante triste ¿Podría disfrutar eso alguna vez?

Una vez que terminé de liarlo lo puse en el árbol y fui a ayudarlas, estuvimos bastante entretenidas horneando dulces y galletas hasta que de repente papá entró por la puerta.

-¡Parece que huele muy bien por aquí! – todas nos extrañamos de verlo aquí tan pronto, traía una sonrisa que nunca antes había visto ¿Qué le habría pasado?

-¿Christian estas bien?- le preguntó la tía Kate y el solo asintió sin quitar esa sonrisa de su cara- ¿Te has manchado de café?- gritó la tía de repente mientras que iba corriendo a por su líquido quitamanchas. Papá tan solo asintió perdido en lo suyo ¿Qué le pasaría?

-Si…He tenido un afortunado accidente…- dijo demasiado feliz y perdido en sus pensamientos, Bree y yo nos miramos entre si antes de volver la vista a él de nuevo.

-¡Quítate la camisa que te la lave, ponte esta de Elliot!…- le gritó de nuevo la tía Kate, papá hizo lo que le dijo y tras cambiarse a la camisa del tío se sentó junto a nosotras y se puso a comer las galletas que recién sacábamos del horno. Hacía años que no lo veía comer dulces…

-Están muy ricas chicas…- nos dijo sin borrar esa sonrisa de su cara.

-¿Papá ha ocurrido algo?- asintió.

-He conocido a la persona más maravillosa del mundo…- lo interrumpí algo extrañada aunque algo dentro de mí brincaba de felicidad

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?- negó.

-Cosas de mayores hija, pero puedo asegurarte que es la mejor navidad de mi vida- volvió a decir perdido en su mundo ¿Qué lo tendría así? ¿Sería verdad que había conocido a la indicada?

-Christian… ¿No habrás tomado nada raro verdad?- le preguntó la tía Kate y el volvió a negar perdido en su sonrisa.

-Solo un chocolate…- su mirada tornó soñadora mientras que volvíamos a mirarlo extrañadas las 3.

-Parece que el chocolate estuvo muy rico…- dijo Bree en voz alta y todos empezamos a reír.

-Sí que lo estuvo…- contestó, en ese momento la tía se llevó aparte y nos quedamos solas Bree y yo.

-¿Crees que tu papá ha conocido el amor?- abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Tú crees que pueda ser eso? Tal vez solo está contento- dije intentando reprimir la alegría porque fuera así, no quería llevarme una decepción. Ella negó.

-Piensa Mia, hoy vamos a la tienda, ves a una mujer que supuestamente concede deseos y de repente se cumple- hizo un gesto al aire con ambas manos al decir esto último y no pude evitar reír. Aunque podía ser posible me costaba creerlo.

-No creo…- ella me apretó a ella.

-Ya veremos quién tiene razón…- tras guiñarme el ojo, volvieron dentro y lo que dijo papá a continuación me dejó perpleja.

-Mia, hoy he venido antes porque necesito hablar contigo…- asentí algo extrañada- Tengo una cita y necesito saber qué te parece bien y…- papá parecía nervioso, yo en cambio solo me aventé a él y lo abracé ¡No podía creer lo que oía!

-Papá mientras seas feliz no hay problema…- me besó el tope de la cabeza.

-Gracias cariño… Si todo va bien la traeré mañana para cenar-me separé de él y lo miré a los ojos bastante sorprendida.

-¿Traerás a alguien para Nochebuena?-volvió a asentir algo preocupado y las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos- ¿No te parece bien cielo?- asentí mientras que él me retiraba las lágrimas de los ojos.

-Lloro de felicidad…- me abrazó fuertemente.

-Sé que he estado un poco distante pero a partir de ahora no será así…- me había dicho esa frase tantas veces y por primera vez sentía que iba en serio. Me dio un beso en la mejilla tras el cual se enderezó- ahora debo volver a casa para cambiarme y si todo sale bien estaré aquí mañana a primera hora y no lo haré solo- sonreí ampliamente.

-Te estaré esperando papá…- una vez que se fue Bree volvió a hablarme.

-Parece que después de todo la tienda no es tan mala…- negué.

-Todavía no sé si tiene que ver solo espero que esto sea el comienzo de lo que siempre he deseado.

-Estoy convencida que si…- enseguida cambiamos de tema y nos pusimos a disfrutar de nuestra noche de chicas. No sabía si lo ocurrido tenía relación con la mujer que vi en la tienda o no, sólo puedo decir que ese día marcó el comienzo de mi nueva vida. Así que diosa o no ese día cumplió mí más anhelado deseo…

-¿Mia estás bien?- me trajo la voz de mamá de vuelta al presente.

-Sí, mamá… - me abrazó fuertemente- solo recordaba el día que entraste a nuestras vidas- rió.

-Sí, fue el mejor de mi vida a pesar que empezó como el peor…- miró a papá con complicidad, seguro que estaban recordando esos momentos.

-Todavía recuerdo como derramaste ese vaso de café hirviendo sobre mí…- continuó papá y se perdieron en sus miradas de amor, ésas que había visto entre ellos desde entonces. Suspiré con melancolía, esperaba encontrar ese tipo de amor algún día.

-Ese fue el único momento en que me alegré de ser tan patosa- rieron de nuevo con la misma complicidad.

-Fue el mejor accidente de mi vida…- le contestó papá, volvieron a perderse en sus miradas antes de volver a besarse y sonreí mientras me alejaba para darles algo de privacidad antes que vinieran todos, sonreí mientras que recordaba cómo habían cambiado mis navidades desde entonces.

De estar solos junto a mis tíos y prima, ahora tenía 2 hermanos que amaba con locura, 3 tíos igual o más locos que mamá a los que adoraba con toda mi alma y unos abuelos como los que siempre soñé, no cambiaría mi vida actual por nada en el mundo. Ellos entraron a nuestra vida esa Navidad de hace 10 años y la cambiaron para mejor…

Muchas veces recordaba con nitidez a esa mujer que conocí aquel día, sobre todo en estas fechas en las que todo ocurrió. Volví a la tienda varias veces con la esperanza de volver a verla para agradecerle de algún modo, aunque todavía no me creía que fuera una diosa, sí que pensaba que ella había tenido algo que ver en mi nueva vida, pero para mí mala suerte nunca más lo hice, aun así no dejo de agradecerle cada nueva Navidad que paso con mi nueva familia por haberme concedido mi deseo…

 **¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!**

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo mi regalo de Navidad, muchas gracias a todos los que me acompañan en cada capítulo de cada historia. Como han podido comprobar tiene segunda parte que será contada desde el punto de vista de Christian y Ana, la publicaré el dia 1.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, les agradecería que dejaran sus comentarios.**

 **Cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**


	11. Shot 11

****ESTE SHOT ES LA SEGUNDA PARTE DEL NÚMERO 10, POR LO QUE LES RECOMIENDO LEERLO ANTES****

 **UNA MAMÁ PARA NAVIDAD II (SHOT ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD 2018)**

ANA

¡Hoy era por fin Nochebuena! ¡Estaba tan entusiasmada! Amaba la Navidad muchísimo, sobre todo desde hace 10 años… Sonreí ¡Ana no es momento de perderse en tu mundo, pronto vendrán todos y había mucho que hacer! Me reprendí, intenté moverme pero no podía, mi querido esposo me tenía inmovilizada.

-¿No estarás pensando en irte ahora mismo?- reí.

-¡Vamos Christian! ¡Hay mucho que preparar para esta noche…!- me dio la vuelta y me besó.

-Lo sé…- siguió besando mi cara y cuello- pero ahora que tenemos algo de intimidad sin que nadie nos moleste no puedo desaprovechar...

-¡Christian!- grité con la esperanza que parara, pero él me ignoró totalmente y siguió su recorrido hacia abajo ¡Dios! Cuando metió uno de mis pezones en su boca me perdí, de todas formas sería un momento… Metí mis dedos en su cabello y lo acerqué más a mí- ¡Ohhh, Christian!- gemí y siguió su camino hasta abajo… En cuanto sentí su lengua en mi clítoris el placer me cegó y me dejé llevar por él mismo hasta que tuve un increíble orgasmo, el siguió lamiendo hasta que estuvo satisfecho y volvió a besarme con pasión mientras que me penetraba muy lentamente-¡Ohhh, sí!- gemí y él comenzó a acompasar los movimientos hasta que alcanzamos juntos el orgasmo.

-Te amo Ana…- en cada gesto, mirada o acto me lo demostraba pero adoraba que me lo dijera.

-Yo también te amo Christian…- desde ese mismo día que chocamos lo hacíamos, nos quedamos perdidos en nuestras miradas, estaba convencida que recordando lo mismo, esa Navidad de hace ahora 10 años en la que cambió nuestra vida para siempre….

-¡Ana! ¡Vamos date prisa o llegaremos tarde…!- gritó José desde el piso de abajo, como siempre me había quedado dormida. Era mí sino, entre lo torpe y la mala suerte… Resoplé frustrada ¿Por qué diablos no sonó el despertador? Si no fuera por mi hermano seguramente todavía estaría dormida. Hoy debía presentarme ante el rector de la universidad, al fin había conseguido una plaza como psicóloga en la misma. Pero no entendía porque tenía que ir a hacerlo la víspera de nochebuena…

-¡Voy!- corrí abajo tan rápido que al bajar los escalones tropecé con mi acostumbrada torpeza y me caí de culo- ¡Mierda!- grité de dolor, mi hermano Jason enseguida se acercó a ayudarme, era el pequeño de mis 3 hermanos mayores.

-No sé qué vamos a hacer contigo…- resopló divertido y yo reí a pesar del dolor.

-Supongo que a éstas alturas nada se puede hacer…- le seguí la broma y rió.

-Sabiendo lo torpe que eres deberías bajar los escalones más despacio- rodé los ojos.

-Sabes que siempre lo hago pero hoy llevo prisa.

-No sé para qué tienes un despertador si nunca lo pones.

-¡Si lo pongo pero nunca suena! – el negó con la cabeza, me ayudó a levantarme y sin decir nada más nos sentamos a la mesa a desayunar junto al resto.

-¡Buenos días!

-¡Buenos días hija!- dijo papá- ¿Hoy debes presentarte en tu nuevo puesto verdad?- asentí orgullosa, me había costado mucho conseguirlo pero había valido la pena. Desde que me enteré de la plaza a través de una de mis mejores amigas tenía el presentimiento que era para mí…

-¿Estas nerviosa?- preguntó José y asentí.

-Un poco…Pero supongo que se me pasará en cuanto hable con el rector- asintió.

-Me han dicho que es muy agradable, tanto él como el resto de profesores…- me guiñó- estarás bien Ana, sólo sé tú misma…- volvió a guiñarme- pero procura no hacer ninguna de las tuyas- comenzaron todos a reír y no pude evitar sonrojarme. Desde siempre he sido bastante patosa, antes pensaba que cuando fuera adulta cambiaria pero aun hoy a mis 25 años sigo siendo igual.

-¡José deja a tu hermana…!- lo reprendió mamá.

-¡Oh mamá, solo bromeaba!- volvió a guiñarme, entonces Bob me sonrió con picardía antes de hablar y me temía lo que venía.

-El otro día me pareció verte con Demetri…- rodé los ojos, siempre veían fantasmas donde no los hay, el solo era un buen amigo.

-Sabes de sobra que somos amigos y desde que se divorció he sido su apoyo…- me interrumpió.

-¿En qué sentido lo apoyas?- preguntó Jason y papá le dio una colleja- ¡Auch!

-¡Ya basta! ¡Dejen a su hermana en paz!- me sonrió- hoy es un día muy importante para ella y debe estar tranquila- le devolví la sonrisa en agradecimiento.

-¡Gracias papá…!

-Pero si algún día decides que sea tu novio quiero que lo traigas a casa…- terminó y no pude evitar resoplar.

-Papá no estoy interesada en novios…- ¡Hasta en eso había tenido mala suerte!

-Nunca digas nunca hija…- me interrumpió mamá- yo decía lo mismo hasta que conocí a tu padre…- se miraron entre ellos y no pude evitar sentir nostalgia ¿Cuándo conocería a alguien con quien me sintiese así? Había tenido varias relaciones pero con ninguno de ellos me sentí totalmente a gusto, sentía que me faltaba algo…

-¿Estás pensando en Demetri?- dijo en tono jocoso Bob.

-Solo pensaba…

-¡Deja de pensar tanto que tenemos que irnos!- me apresuró José y me dispuse a comer, conforme más se acercaba la hora sentía un nudo más intenso en el estómago ¿Era sólo por ser mi presentación? Una vez que terminamos me despedí de todos antes de ir por mis cosas y enseguida nos fuimos José y yo a la Universidad… Él trabajaba cerca y se ofreció a llevarme todos los días hasta que comprase un coche nuevo. El mío había pasado a mejor vida unos días antes. Una vez que llegamos debió notar mi nerviosismo antes de bajarme que me puso una mano en la pierna y apretó- Ana…No estés nerviosa, ya conseguiste el puesto que era lo más difícil ahora es solo presentarte para empezar después de las fiestas…- le sonreí.

-Lo sé…Pero tengo un nudo aquí que me cuesta respirar…- señalé mi pecho, él me guiñó el ojo.

-Tómate un café y verás cómo se te pasa…- rodé los ojos.

-Acabo de desayunar.

-¡No seas quejica! ¡Seguro que hará que se te pasen los nervios!- señaló la puerta- nada más entrar hay una máquina, coge uno antes de ir a la rectoría- asentí.

-De acuerdo…- le di un beso en la mejilla- nos vemos después.

-¡Si necesitas algo solo llámame!- gritó cuando salí del coche.

-Lo haré…- me despedí con la mano y fui hacia dentro. Nada más entrar vi la máquina y aunque no me apetecía saqué un café, de los nervios casi se me cae el vaso al cogerlo…

-¿Nerviosa?- me sobresaltó la voz de una chica y casi tiro el café, al mirarla me quedé asombrada de lo hermosa que era…

-Un poco…- contesté algo avergonzada, ella me sonrió y no sé porque me transmitió bastante paz y dulzura.

-No debes estarlo hoy será un gran día…- me quedé bastante sorprendida ¿Cómo podía saberlo? ¿Ya sabría quién soy? Ella miró al frente y enseguida volvió la vista a mí.

-Si coges este pasillo…- señaló al de la derecha- llegarás antes a tu destino…- asentí todavía sorprendida, iba a preguntarle algo pero salió tan rápido que no me dio tiempo a hacerlo, suponía que sería una de las profesoras de aquí.

-¡Bien, vamos allá!- me dije a mi misma y emprendí el camino por el pasillo que me dijo la chica…No había andado casi nada cuando tropecé con mis propios pies y caí sobre un pecho bastante firme…

-¡Joder!- gritó y me di cuenta que le había caído el café encima…

-¡Oh dios! Lo siento tanto…- cogí mi pañuelo y comencé a limpiarlo bien, él se quedó quieto- ¿Te has quemado?- fui a abrir su camisa para asegurarme pero el agarró mi mano, cuando lo hizo una corriente eléctrica me recorrió entera y al dirigir mis ojos a los suyos me quedé boquiabierta con lo hermoso que era.

-Estoy bien…- tragó grueso- solo un poco manchado- me sonrojé, no sabía si por lo guapo que era o por lo ocurrido.

-Me alegro…Yo lo siento…Estaba nerviosa, mi hermano me dijo de tomar un café y…- rió.

-No te preocupes, solo ha sido un accidente…- se miró- me cambiaré después…- me miró más detalladamente, tanto que me hizo sentir cosas que hacía tiempo no sentía- ¿Eres una alumna nueva?

-No…Soy la nueva psicóloga…Tengo cita con el rector para presentarme y…-abrió los ojos asombrado.

-¿Eres la nueva?- asentí- No me imaginaba que fueras tan joven…-me sonrojé de nuevo.

-Tengo 25 años…-me dio su mano.

-Yo soy Christian Grey el profesor de Biología…- le di la mano y procedí a presentarme.

-Ana Steele la nueva psicóloga - sonrió.

-Me siento mal por tu café ¿quieres que te saque otro?- negué.

-Será mejor que no…

-¿Otra cosa?- no sabía porque pero asentí.

-Un chocolate…- sonrió ampliamente y fuimos caminado de nuevo a la máquina, en el camino hablamos de todo un poco ¡Me sentía tan a gusto con él! Era como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida. Una vez que cogimos cada uno un chocolate recordé la razón de mi tropiezo.

-Será mejor que me vaya…- el enseguida me preguntó.

-¿Sabes dónde es o te acompaño?- preguntó algo nervioso ¿eran imaginaciones mías o él deseaba hacerlo? ¡Dios! Era un hombre increíblemente guapo y maduro…Se veía que era mayor que yo por lo que seguramente estaba casado…

-Si no es molestia… ¿Podrías acompañarme? No quiero llegar tarde.

-Será un placer…- dijo sonriente y le devolví la sonrisa- ¡Bien sígueme…!- el resto del camino me estuvo hablando de todos los compañeros que podía encontrar y como eran cada uno, por lo que decía me daba la sensación que iba a estar muy a gusto aquí. El camino se me hizo bastante corto y agradable, Christian era un hombre encantador. Era una pena tener que despedirme tan pronto- ¡Aquí es!- se quedó parado como si quisiera agregar algo más pero me adelanté, no era lo habitual en mi pero sentía que era lo correcto.

-¿Te gustaría comer conmigo después?- el pareció sorprenderse y me avergoncé ¡Dios! ¡Seguramente era casado! No quería que pensara que estaba flirteando o algo así- Lo siento yo no quería incomodarte…- me interrumpió.

-No me incomodas, es solo que me sorprendió que te me adelantaras- sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa.

-¿En serio?- asintió.

-Sí, justamente iba a decirte lo mismo…Yo debo irme pero si me necesitas estaré en el despacho numero 20…- sacó su teléfono- SI te parece bien ¿Puedes darme tu número?- procedí a dárselo- ahora te daré un toque para que guardes el mío- sonreí ampliamente.

-Gracias Christian…- después de nuestro intercambio de teléfonos nos despedimos de 2 besos ¿Por qué sentía mariposas en mi estómago con ese simple beso? Me quedé observando cómo se alejaba… ¡Joder, si estaba bueno! ¿Pero qué piensas Ana? ¡No lo conoces! ¡Puede estar casado! Me reprendí, una vez que me recompuse entré a la oficina del rector donde después de presentarnos firmar papeles y enseñarme mi despacho se despidió de mi muy amablemente no sin antes felicitarme las fiestas. Era un hombre bastante guapo y agradable también, pero no tanto como Christian… Suspiré como una quinceañera, enseguida me recompuse y me dispuse a limpiar un poco para comenzar a traer todas mis cosas…No sé cuánto tiempo pasó que comenzó a sonar mi teléfono… Era Christian, no pude evitar sonreír de alegría.

-¿Christian?

-Ana…Me preguntaba si ya estabas libre para ir a comer.

-Si…Ya estoy terminando de recoger todo esto para empezar a traer mis cosas.

-Me alegro, si necesitas ayuda sabes que puedes llamarme…-se quedó unos segundos callado y decidí contestar.

-Muchas gracias Christian, eres muy amable.

-Entonces si estas lista…- en ese momento se abrió la puerta y apareció por la misma…-Hola…

-¡Hola Christian!- las mariposas en mi estómago cada vez revoloteaban más- Sólo cojo mis cosas y podemos irnos…-justo cuando iba a pasar por su lado volví a tropezar, caí encima suya con tan mala suerte que perdió el equilibrio y acabamos los 2 en el suelo- ¡Mierda!

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Christian preocupado y asentí.

-Yo si… ¿Tu?- se incorporó un poco, tanto que podía sentir su aliento en mi cara, una corriente de placer me atravesó entera.

-Yo también…- susurró mirando alternadamente a mis labios y ojos antes de volver a susurrar -Estoy mejor que nunca…- iba a preguntarle a que se refería pero entonces me besó y aunque en un primer momento me quedé algo paralizaba, mi cuerpo actuó por sí solo y se apegó a Christian lo más que pudo antes de besarlo con pasión… ¡Dios! Acomodé mis piernas a ambos lados de las suyas de forma que podía sentir su erección justo en mi intimidad y comencé a hacer círculos sobre él. Lo único que tenía en mente era hacer el amor… -¡Dios Ana, te deseo!

-¡Yo también! – se levantó conmigo enganchada a su cintura, y tras echar el seguro a la puerta nos llevó al sofá donde comenzó a desvestirme. Yo a su vez hacía lo mismo, una vez desnudos nos estuvimos probando como si la vida dependiera de ello. Cuando me posicionó encima suya para penetrarme lentamente, nuestras miradas volvieron a conectar. En ese momento supe que Christian y yo estábamos destinados a estar juntos para siempre. Él me besó con pasión mientras me ayudaba a montarlo hasta que alcanzamos un orgasmo avasallador.

-No puedo creer que haya hecho algo así…- por un momento me hizo sentir mal, para mi había sido algo maravilloso pero seguramente para él sólo había sido sexo.

-Yo…Será mejor que me vista y…- cuando iba a levantarme me abrazó para que no lo hiciera.

-No quiero que te vayas…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Desde que murió mi esposa hace más de 7 años he estado sólo…- abrí los ojos sorprendida- pero cuando tropecé contigo esta mañana he vuelto a sentir…- en sus ojos pude ver que decía la verdad.

-¿Eres viudo?-asintió, tras tomar aire me hizo levantarme- será mejor que nos vistamos y te cuento todo comiendo- sonreí.

-De acuerdo…- una vez listos nos fuimos hacía su coche y nos llevó a un restaurante cercano donde tras pedir la comida volvió a nuestra conversación anterior.

-Verás me gustas mucho, a pesar de conocernos de hace nada siento cosas que nunca creí volver a sentir…- le sonreí en respuesta, el sentimiento era recíproco.

-Tú también me gustas Christian, siento que llevo esperándote toda mi vida…- nos sonreímos de nuevo.

-No sabes la alegría que me da que pienses así, pero quiero que sepas todo de mí antes de tomar una decisión tan importante…

-¿Estás diciendo lo que creo?- me cogió la mano con las suyas.

-Si una vez que escuches mi historia no tienes impedimentos, me gustaría salir contigo- mi sonrisa se amplió, le asentí y él se dispuso a contarme toda su historia, desde que conoció a su esposa, cuando se casó, de su hija y sobre todo de lo duro que había sido para él perderla y tener que ser fuerte por su hija. Si antes me gustaba, una vez que conocí esa parte suya lo amé.

-Estaría más que dispuesta a intentarlo…- le dije con una amplia sonrisa en cuanto terminó, él se acercó a mí, me cogió la cara con ambas manos y me dio un tierno beso… Esa comida marcó el comienzo de nuestra relación, esa noche salimos de nuevo, pasamos la noche juntos en su casa y al día siguiente por la mañana me llevó de compras junto a su hija y desde entonces entablamos una magnífica relación. La cena de Nochebuena la pasamos juntos en casa de su hermana, tanto ella como su marido e hija eran encantadores. Al día siguiente los llevé a ambos a comer a mi casa para que conocieran a mí familia.

Así pasamos nuestra primera Navidad juntos como familia rodeados de todos nuestros seres queridos… Gracias a mi torpeza de ese día gané un marido, una hija, 2 hijos y una vida como la que siempre había soñado, nunca creí en eso del amor a primera vista pero con solo una mirada estaba segura que Christian era la persona que había esperado durante toda mi vida…

CHRISTIAN

Una vez que dejé a Mia con mi hermana puse rumbo a la Universidad, como cada año le prometía que pasaríamos la mañana de Nochebuena juntos pero llegado el momento la nostalgia me invadía y era incapaz de hacerlo.

Me sentía mal por mi hija pero no quería hacerla sentir peor… En cuanto llegué a la misma me encontré con Paul, el rector y uno de mis mejores amigos.

-¿Christian porque no te tomas estos días libres?

-Sabes porque…

-Deberías de superarlo de una vez…Sé que fue duro pero son 7 años Christian, necesitas a alguien en tu vida…- resoplé, siempre me salía con lo mismo.

-Cuando encuentre a alguien que me haga sentir de nuevo…- rió.

-Puedes empezar sólo por salir, el sexo vendrá después…- dijo a modo de broma y rodé los ojos.

-El sexo no es el problema…

-Lo sé, no te alteres… Si no quieres novias lo respeto pero por los menos ve mañana con tu hija de compras…

-Tal vez lo haga…- cuando vi su clara intención de replicar cambié de tema.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí hoy?

-Cite hoy a la nueva psicóloga, pero solo será para el papeleo y explicarle ligeramente como es todo por aquí. Se incorpora después de las fiestas.

-Pues suerte con eso, espero que no sea otra loca que se te tire encima…- bromeé y fingió miedo.

-No me lo recuerdes, cada vez que la veo por los pasillos me guiña el ojo- reí.

-Es lo que tiene ser tan atractivo…- me entrecerró los ojos.

-Tú también las atraes, solo que las ignoras-rodé los ojos.

-No me interesa, voy a mi despacho…- no me alejé mucho antes que gritara de nuevo.

-¡Date una oportunidad Christian, algo me dice que este año es el tuyo!- eso me decía todos los años y todavía no había encontrado a nadie tan especial para hacerme superar lo de Elena.

-Al llegar a mi despacho me acordé que no había sacado el café de la máquina y salí de nuevo para ir a buscarlo. No había andado ni unos metros cuando alguien chocó conmigo derramando su café encima de mí.

\- ¡Joder!- grité de dolor.

-¡Oh dios! ¡Lo siento tanto!- cogió un pañuelo y comenzó limpiarme… ¡Joder! No sabía si era bueno o malo pero sus roces despertaron algo en mí que creía muerto-¿Te has quemado?- preguntó antes de abrirme la camisa y tuve que agarrar su mano para pararla, al hacerlo sentí una corriente atravesar todo mi cuerpo. Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron no pude si no sorprenderme de la belleza que tenía delante, era una chica joven y hermosa…Seguramente demasiado joven para mi…

-Estoy bien…- tragué grueso intentando recomponerme-solo un poco manchado…- se sonrojó y eso despertó aún más mi líbido ¿Qué demonios me pasaba?

-Me alegro…Yo lo siento…Estaba nerviosa, mi hermano me dijo de tomar un café y…- comenzó a divagar muy nerviosa y reí.

-No te preocupes, sólo ha sido un accidente…- me miré, iba hecho un desastre. Tendría que cambiarme- me cambiaré después…- le dije para tranquilizarla, la observé más detalladamente y era una diosa, ella se dio cuenta de que la miraba más de la cuenta y cambié de tema- ¿Eres una alumna nueva?

-No…Soy la nueva psicóloga…Tengo cita con el rector para presentarme y…- ¿La nueva psicóloga?

-¿Eres la nueva? – Asintió - No me imaginaba que fueras tan joven…- se sonrojó de nuevo ¡Joder! ¿Por qué me ponía tanto eso?

-Tengo 25 años…- me dio su mano y procedí a presentarme.

-Yo soy Christian Grey el profesor de Biología…- me dio la mano y se presentó.

-Ana Steele la nueva psicóloga…- sonreí, no sabía la razón pero no quería separarme de ella.

-Me siento mal por tu café ¿quieres que te saque otro?- negó y mi ánimo decayó.

-Será mejor que no…- a pesar de todo insistí.

-¿Otra cosa?- asintió y mi ánimo volvió.

-Un chocolate- sonrió ampliamente y la guié hacía la máquina de café mientras conversábamos. Era una chica muy simpática y agradable además de hermosa. Mientras más la conocía más me gustaba, una vez que cogimos cada uno su chocolate me devolvió de nuevo a la realidad.

-Será mejor que me vaya…- enseguida le pregunté.

-¿Sabes dónde es o te acompaño?- me sentía muy nervioso y sobre todo deseoso, no quería separarme de ella.

-Si no es molestia… ¿Podrías acompañarme? No quiero llegar tarde.

-Será un placer… -dije sonriente y ella me devolvió la sonrisa- ¡Bien sígueme!- por el camino fui hablando de todos mis compañeros, ella parecía bastante contenta. Cuando llegamos al despacho de Paul me daba pena tener que separarme de ella- ¡Aquí es!- me quedé un rato pensando en la manera de pedirle una cita antes de irme hasta que me sorprendió.

-¿Te gustaría comer conmigo después?- me quedé bastante sorprendido y se avergonzó- Lo siento yo no quería incomodarte…- ¡Mierda! No quería que se sintiera mal por hacer lo que yo deseaba, así que la interrumpí.

-No me incomodas, es solo que me sorprendió que te me adelantaras- sonreí para tranquilizarla y me devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿En serio?- asentí.

-Sí, justamente iba a decirte lo mismo… Yo debo irme pero si me necesitas estaré en el despacho número 20…- saqué mi teléfono, no era lo habitual en mí pero con Ana me sentía vivo de nuevo- Si te parece bien ¿puedes darme tú número?- me lo dio sin poner impedimentos- Ahora te daré un toque para que guardes el mío- sonrió ampliamente.

-Gracias Christian…- nos despedimos de 2 besos en la mejilla y me alejé de ella con una sonrisa de quinceañero en mi rostro. Lo primero que haría sería ir a casa de mi hermana para hablar con Mia y después pasaría por casa para cambiarme de camisa. Estaba muy entusiasmado con mi cita, y algo me decía que esto duraría.

¡No podía creer que había logrado encontrar a alguien que despertara en mi más que una amistad después de 7 años! No es que no hubiera tenido sexo desde entonces pero nada serio. Mi prioridad era mi trabajo y mi hija, pero en el instante que nuestras miradas conectaron me sentí vivo de nuevo. Aunque todavía quedaba saber qué opinaba de mi vida ¿Sería un impedimento para ella la diferencia de edad o el hecho de tener una hija? Hoy en nuestra comida le hablaría de todo y esperaba que todo saliera bien…

Una vez que llegué a la casa de mi hermana, escuché sus voces en la cocina y allí fui.

-¡Parece que huele muy bien por aquí! – dije bastante contento y todas me miraron extrañadas, no me sorprendía.

-¿Christian estas bien?- me preguntó mi hermana y solo asentí sin poder quitar la sonrisa de mi cara- ¿Te has manchado de café?- gritó mientras que iba corriendo a por su líquido quitamanchas, volví a asentir recordando a Ana y mi cita con ella.

-Si…He tenido un afortunado accidente.

-¡Quítate la camisa que te la lave, ponte esta de Elliot!…- me volvió a gritar e hice lo que me dijo. Tras cambiarme de camisa me senté junto a las chicas y me puse a comer las galletas que habían horneado, creo que era la primera vez en bastantes años que las comía.

-Están muy ricas chicas.

-¿Papá ha ocurrido algo?- me preguntó Mia y asentí.

-He conocido a la persona más maravillosa del mundo…- dije sin pensar y ella me interrumpió emocionada.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?- negué.

-Cosas de mayores hija, pero puedo asegurarte que es la mejor navidad de mi vida- contesté sinceramente y volví a perderme en el recuerdo de Ana.

-Christian… ¿No habrás tomado nada raro verdad?- me preguntó Kate y negué sonriendo como tonto recordando el chocolate que habíamos tomado antes de despedirnos.

-Solo un chocolate…- ellas me miraron extrañadas.

-Parece que el chocolate estuvo muy rico…- dijo Bree en voz alta y todas empezaron a reír.

-Sí que lo estuvo…- contesté, en ese momento mi hermana me llevó aparte.

-¿Christian que demonios te pasa?

-Estoy feliz…Creo que por primera vez en 7 años.

-¿Es verdad que conociste a alguien especial?- preguntó casi más emocionada que yo, no era un secreto que siempre me animaba a hacerlo, ya no solo por mi si no por mi hija pero nunca antes había conseguido encontrar a nadie especial hasta hoy.

-Sí, todavía es pronto pero estoy seguro que ella es la indicada- mi hermana me abrazó fuertemente.

-¡Oh Christian, no sabes lo feliz que me haces! Llegué a perder la esperanza que volvieras a ser feliz.

-Yo también…- se apartó de mí limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Lo importante es que ya has conseguido darte una nueva oportunidad.

-Sólo queda esperar que no se asuste por saber de mi vida- ella rodó los ojos.

-Que seas viudo con una hija no es impedimento hoy día.

-Eso espero…

-Antes de irte ¿Puedes decirle a Mia?

-A eso vine, parece que se emocionó cuando le hablé de alguien especial.

-Ya sabes lo que desea una madre…- asentí tristemente y me fui directamente a la cocina en su busca, ella se encontraba hablando con Bree.

-Mia, hoy he venido antes porque necesito hablar contigo…- dije directamente, ella asintió algo extrañada- Tengo una cita y necesito saber qué te parece bien y…- seguí bastante nervioso, ella se me echó encima y me abrazó.

-Papá mientras seas feliz no hay problema…- me contestó y no pude evitar besarle el tope de la cabeza.

-Gracias cariño… Si todo va bien la traeré mañana para cenar- dije bastante entusiasmado, se separó de mí bastante sorprendida.

-¿Traerás a alguien para Nochebuena?-volví a asentir algo preocupado que sólo se intensificó cuando las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos- ¿No te parece bien cielo?- asintió mientras que le retiraba las lágrimas.

-Lloro de felicidad…- dijo antes de abrazarme fuertemente de nuevo.

-Sé que he estado un poco distante pero a partir de ahora no será así…- por primera vez se lo decía en serio, le di un beso en la mejilla antes de enderezarme - ahora debo volver a casa para cambiarme y si todo sale bien estaré aquí mañana a primera hora y no lo haré solo- sonrió.

-Te estaré esperando papá…- tras despedirme salí rumbo a casa donde tras darme una ducha me puse ropa limpia y volví a la universidad, miré el reloj y todavía quedaba una hora para la comida ¿Qué iba a hacer mientras? En ese momento llegó mi salvación.

-¿Christian? ¿Te cambiaste de ropa? ¿Pasó algo?

-No, solo un afortunado accidente…- le dije a Paul perdido en mis recuerdos.

-¿Qué clase de accidente?

-Choqué con Ana esta mañana y…- me interrumpió.

-¿Ana, la psicóloga?

-Sí, la conocí cuando iba buscando tu despacho y…

-¿Te gusta?- ¡Mierda! Me conocía muy bien.

-Puede ser…- tras guiñarme un ojo y sonreírme me dijo.

-Despacho 12… ¡Tienes suerte que este casado si no sería para mí! - reí.

-Gracias.

-De nada, tómate el resto del día libre y sácala a pasear.

-Eso pensaba hacer.

-¡Suerte Christian!- dijo antes de irse y tras mirar el reloj decidí llamarla mientras iba a su despacho, enseguida contestó.

-¿Christian?

-Ana…Me preguntaba si ya estabas libre para ir a comer- en ese momento llegué a la puerta y esperé que respondiera antes de entrar.

-Si…Ya estoy terminando de recoger todo esto para empezar a traer mis cosas.

-Me alegro, si necesitas ayuda sabes que puedes llamarme…- me quedé unos segundos esperando a ver que decía.

-Muchas gracias Christian, eres muy amable- entonces pasé a lo de nuestra cita.

-Entonces si estas lista…- entré por la puerta y me saludó muy contenta -Hola…

-¡Hola Christian!- el verla tan animada me animó a mí- Sólo cojo mis cosas y podemos irnos…- justo cuando pasó por mi lado tropezó, cayó encima mía, perdí el equilibrio y caímos ambos al suelo - ¡Mierda!

-¿Estás bien?- pregunté preocupado y asintió.

-Yo si… ¿Tu?- me incorporé un poco, el sentirla sobre mí y respirar su embriagador aroma me hizo perder el control.

-Yo también…- susurré mirando alternadamente sus labios y ojos antes de volver a susurrar -Estoy mejor que nunca…- simplemente me dejé llevar y la besé, al principio se quedó parada pero enseguida respondió al beso y me apegó a ella. Cuando iba a parar por miedo a no controlarme se colocó sobre mi miembro casi erecto y comenzó a hacer círculos sobre mí. En ese momento perdí totalmente el control, solo tenía en mente hacerle el amor… -¡Dios Ana, te deseo!

-¡Yo también! – la levanté conmigo enganchada a la cintura, y tras echar el seguro a la puerta la llevé al sofá donde comenzamos a desvestirnos el uno al otro. Si vestida era una diosa, desnuda era sublime… Me dediqué a probarla de todas las formas posibles mientras que ella hacía lo mismo conmigo. Cuando ya no podía aguantar más la senté encima de mí y la fui bajando lentamente sobre mí erección, cuando entró del todo nos miramos fijamente a los ojos y sentí de nuevo esa sensación, estaba convencido que estábamos hecho el uno para el otro. A continuación la besé con pasión mientras la ayudaba a montarme hasta que alcanzamos el orgasmo, cabe decir que fue el mejor de mí vida. Entonces caí en la cuenta de donde estábamos ¡Mierda!

-No puedo creer que haya hecho algo así…- el rostro de Ana se apagó y me dolió verla así.

-Yo…Será mejor que me vista y…- dijo mientras trataba de levantarse y la abracé para evitarlo.

-No quiero que te vayas…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Desde que murió mi esposa hace más de 7 años he estado sólo…- abrió los ojos sorprendida- pero cuando tropecé contigo esta mañana he vuelto a sentir…- ella me miró fijamente antes de preguntar.

-¿Eres viudo?-asentí, quería contarle todo pero no era momento ni lugar, así que tras tomar aire la hice levantarse- será mejor que nos vistamos y te cuento todo comiendo- sonrió.

-De acuerdo…- en cuanto terminamos de vestirnos fuimos a mi coche y la llevé a un restaurante cercano que me gustaba mucho. Una vez que pedimos la comida volví a retomar nuestra conversación pendiente.

-Verás me gustas mucho, a pesar de conocernos de hace nada siento cosas que nunca creí volver a sentir…- me sonrió en respuesta.

-Tú también me gustas Christian, siento que llevo esperándote toda mi vida…- la felicidad volvió a embriagarme al escuchar sus palabras y nos sonreímos de nuevo.

-No sabes la alegría que me da que pienses así, pero quiero que sepas todo de mí antes de tomar una decisión tan importante…

-¿Estás diciendo lo que creo?- preguntó bastante nerviosa, le cogí la mano con las mías.

-Si una vez que escuches mi historia no tienes impedimentos, me gustaría salir contigo- su sonrisa se amplió, me asintió y me dispuse a contarle todo, desde que conocí a mi esposa, cuando me casé, mi hija y de lo duro que había sido para mí todo ello. Al mirar a sus ojos supe que lo aceptaría.

-Estaría más que dispuesta a intentarlo…- me dijo con una amplia sonrisa, me acerqué a ella, le cogí la cara con ambas manos y le di un tierno beso en los labios… Ese día fue el comienzo de mi nueva vida, esa misma noche salimos a cenar, pasamos la noche juntos en mi casa y al día siguiente cumplí mi promesa y fuimos los 3 a hacer las comprar de Navidad. Para mi suerte desde el primer momento que se conocieron se volvieron muy unidas, por la noche cenamos en casa de mi hermana y al día siguiente comimos en la suya.

No podía más que agradecer a la vida por poner a Ana en mi camino, ese accidente marcó el comienzo de mi nueva vida. Una en la que era padre de 3 hermosos hijos, tenía una esposa maravillosa y una familia política que adoraba… No podía pedir más…

-¿Christian estás bien?- me trajo la voz de Ana de vuelta al presente y asentí.

-Solo recordaba nuestra primera vez- mordió el pezón a su alcance…- ¡Auch!- me quejé y ella rió.

-¿Puedes creer que yo también recordé ese día?- la abracé a mí.

-¡Como olvidar el día que cambió por completo mi vida!

-También cambió la mía…- nos besamos de nuevo pero de forma más intensa hasta que se separó de mi con brusquedad- ¡Christian tenemos mucho que hacer antes de que vengan todos así que vamos arriba!- dijo bastante alterada, se levantó y me quedé admirando su desnudez mientras se iba vistiendo lentamente. Una vez que lo hizo me levanté e hice lo mismo mientras ella iba a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Desde hace 9 años tenemos costumbre de pasar el día de nochebuena todos juntos en nuestra casa, comemos y cenamos allí. Vienen tanto la familia de Ana como la mía.

Suspiré recordando mi vida antes y después de Ana, no podía evitar sentirme el hombre más afortunado del mundo, aquel día que empezó como uno más en mi vida cambió en cuanto se atravesó una chica castaña, hermosa, adorable y algo torpe, reí, su torpeza fue lo que nos hizo conocernos, después de 10 años juntos puedo asegurar que ese día me enamoré de ella como un loco y desde entonces he sido el más dichoso del mundo. Mi Mia encontró en ella la madre que siempre quiso y mis 2 hijos la mejor del mundo, los amaba con toda mi alma… ¿Quién iba a decirme a mí que esa Navidad cambiaria mi vida para siempre?

Terminamos de preparar todo con la ayuda de Mia, a las 2 en punto aparecieron todos y nos dispusimos a comer, lo pasamos igual de bien que todos los años y como siempre agradecía a dios por haber puesto a Ana en mi camino, sonreí mientras la veía interaccionar con todos…Ana fue y sigue siendo lo mejor de mi vida…

 **¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**

 **URSU.**

 **¡Por fin lo terminé! Con esto de las fiestas y las vacaciones de mis hijos no he tenido apenas tiempo de ponerme a escribir.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, les agradecería que dejaran su comentarios.**

 **Cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 ***LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA EN SER ACTUALIZADA SERÁ DOCTORA STEELE***


	12. Shot 12

**SHOT 12 ESPECIAL SAN VALENTÍN 2019**

 **"** **UN SAN VALENTÍN ALGO FUERA DE LO NORMAL"**

ANA

Estaba mirando por la ventana como mis hijos jugaban en el jardín junto a sus primos cuando unos enormes brazos muy conocidos para mí me abrazaron por detrás, no pude evitar sonreír.

-Despertaste antes que pudiera darte tu sorpresa…- reí, cada año desde aquel San Valentín que nos conocimos lo celebramos igual, con un romántico desayuno, algo precioso para ponerme en nuestra cena especial y una buena dosis de buen sexo.

-No deberías sorprenderte, sabes que siempre lo hago…- pegó su nariz a mi cuello y olió como aquella primera vez, incluso después de los años las sensaciones que despertaba con tan simple gesto eran las mismas.

-Tienes razón…- susurró antes de darme un ligero muerdo en el cuello justo donde se encontraba su marca y me apretaba contra su pecho donde pude sentir su gran erección.

-Siento que estás preparado para mí- sonrió.

-Siempre lo estoy nena, tu olor me embriaga…- no pude evitar reír de nuevo y me volví a él.

-Te amo Christian.

-Yo también a ti Ana…- nos besamos y nos perdimos en las sensaciones que despertaban nuestros instintos, me abrió la pequeña bata de satén y me alzó de las nalgas para que enroscara las piernas en su cintura- te necesito ahora nena- lo besé con pasión.

-Yo también a ti…- me penetró de una sola estocada ¡Dios! Me dejé llevar por el placer que me proporcionaba mi inusual marido desde aquella primera vez que nos vimos, a pesar de lo increíble de mi historia puedo asegurar que fue sin duda el mejor San Valentín de mi vida, uno que nunca olvidaría…

 _14 de Febrero de hace 6 años…_

-¡Ana levanta o llegarás tarde!- escuché la molesta voz de Paul en mi oído.

-Solo 5 minutos más…- lo escuché resoplar sonoramente.

-Si te quedas un poco más llegarás tarde de nuevo…- resoplé ahora yo mientras cogía la almohada y me tapaba la cara.

-Trabajo rodeada de muertos, no creo que me echen de menos…- rió.

-Todavía no entiendo cómo pudiste escoger eso.

-Me gusta mi trabajo... Además los muertos son los únicos hombres en los que puedes confiar…- suspiró mientras se echaba junto a mí en la cama.

-Ana…Hablando de eso, deberías salir más y…- lo interrumpí.

-No me apetece, mi vida está bien como esta…- no me agradaba recordar el porqué de mi pensamiento, así que viendo por donde iba encaminada nuestra conversación me levanté y fui a la ducha intentando darla por terminada pero él tenía otros planes y me siguió.

-¿En serio? – asentí y me entrecerró los ojos- ¡Pero si tus padres todavía creen que somos novios!- reí.

-Así me dejan en paz con eso de buscarlo…-negó.

-Pues deberías hacerlo cuanto antes…- alcé los hombros dándole a entender que me daba igual, él enseguida apartó la vista para seguir- Muy pronto Sawyer y yo nos casaremos…

-¿Qué? ¿Casaros?- asintió y me quedé bastante desconcertada, llevaban tanto tiempo de novios que nunca me planteé que fueran a casarse.

-Sí, así que pronto tu tapadera conmigo no te servirá…

-¡Mierda! – ya me imaginaba los gritos de mis padres cuando supieran la verdad- Ya lo pensaré, no hay prisa…- abrió la boca para seguir hablando y lo paré- ¡No necesito hombres en mi vida!-sonrió de lado.

-Tal vez sea una mujer lo que necesites…- empecé a reír.

-No me va ese rollo y lo sabes…- me metí a la ducha donde terminé de desnudarme, me duché y cuando acabé me puse una toalla y al salir todavía seguía allí- creí que te habías ido.

-Quería comentarte algo más…- se puso algo nervioso y me imaginé inmediatamente lo que podía ser.

-¡Escúpelo ya!- le urgí y tras resoplar de nuevo volvió a hablar.

-Cuando nos casemos queremos vivir juntos…Ya hemos mirado varios apartamentos y…

-No hay problema en vivir sola.

-No es eso Ana…Me preocupa que tu vida se centre solo en tu trabajo- rodé los ojos.

-También os tengo a vosotros- me abrazó.

-Lo sé cariño pero pronto nos iremos y no me gustaría que estuvieras sola.

-Estaré bien…- lo separé de mí y le guiñé el ojo- ahora déjame que me vista o llegaré tarde ¿Recuerdas?- negó riendo.

-Ahora recuerdas lo de llegar tarde…- iba a salir pero antes de hacerlo…- te esperamos fuera para desayunar juntos.

-¡Enseguida estoy con vosotros!- en cuanto salió me terminé de vestir y me reuní con ambos para desayunar. Llegaría tarde pero a mis pacientes no les importaba esperar para obrar mi magia, trabajaba como médico forense en el Hospital General, seguro que se preguntaran que hace una chica joven y guapa como yo en un trabajo como ese. Simplemente adoraba a Dana Scully en mi juventud y despertó mi amor por la medicina Forense.

-¡Ya era hora Ana!- gritó Paul cuando llegué junto a ellos, le di 2 besos a cada uno. Eran la mejor pareja que conocía, llevaban tantos años juntos y eran felices… Yo no había tenido suerte en el amor, así que tras unos cuantos intentos fallidos simplemente desistí. Era feliz como estaba y no necesitaba hombres en mi vida. Pero como a todos, mis padres no dejaban de endosarme citas con hijos de amigos que siempre evadía hasta que se me ocurrió la genial idea de hacer pasar a Paul por mi novio. Al fin y al cabo mis padres vivían en otra ciudad, no tenían por qué enterarse, pero ahora… - ¿Vas a sentarte o te quedarás ahí parada toda la mañana? – me sacó la molesta voz de Paul de mis pensamientos, reí mientras me sentaba.

-Solo pensaba…- Sawyer me sonrió.

-¿En algo bueno hermosa?- volví a reír.

-Nada importante, sólo en lo que tendré pendiente hoy.

-¿Será otro día duro?- alcé los hombros.

-Hasta que no llegue no lo sé, ayer estuvo aburrido.

-¿Trabajarás hasta tarde?- asentí mientras me tomaba el café.

-Seguramente…- me miró raro- ¿Qué?- suspiró.

-Hoy es San Valentín…- dijo como si fuera algo importante y le rodé los ojos.

-No tengo nada que hacer…- se miraron entre ellos.

-Pues ahora que lo dices…- dijo Sawyer en un tono muy dudoso.

-Hemos quedado con un amigo y pensamos que…- resoplé mientras me levantaba y recogía mis cosas.

-¡Ni lo pienses! - dejé todo en la cocina y volví por una tostada- ¡No quiero citas a ciegas!

-Pero es un buen chico, estamos seguros que te encantará…- insistió Paul y volví a reír.

-No pienso arriesgarme…- todavía recordaba el último señor perfecto que habían querido endosarme, solo era un gilipollas.

-Ana te aseguro que este no se parece en nada a…- lo interrumpí algo airada.

-¡No!- lo señalé- ya os dije aquella vez que no volvería a repetir, así que queda descartado- fui al cuarto por mi chaquetón y mi bolso mientras me seguía comiendo la tostada, era el momento perfecto de irse al trabajo.

-Ana por favor, te aseguro que es…- me volví antes de salir por la puerta.

-Ya te dije que no…- le mandé un beso volado a cada uno- Además tengo trabajo, ya los veré por la mañana chicos- volví a guiñarles- ¡Que disfruten su San Valentín!

-¡Adiós hermosa! Te diría lo mismo pero no creo que la disfrutes tanto… - bromeó Sawyer y reí a carcajadas.

-¡Adiós! – volví a despedirme, salí hacia mi coche y emprendí el camino al Hospital, una vez que llegué fui a mi consulta, me puse mi bata y tras guardar mis cosas fui derecha a recoger los informes de los casos que tenía para hoy.

-¿Otra vez tarde? - Preguntó Leila, nuestra encargada en cuanto me vio, me puse bastante seria antes de contestar.

-El despertador no sonó- negó.

-¿No tienes otra excusa?- negué de igual forma - Eres muy mala mentirosa… ¿Lo sabías? - aguanté la risa y negué de nuevo.

-¡Es la verdad jefa! - rodó los ojos y me hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que me acercara.

-Hoy solo tenemos este…- me dio un papel con su foto y… ¡Joder con el muerto! Estaba…- lo encontraron muerto en la calle, creemos que fue muerte natural ya que no presenta signos de violencia pero debes asegurarte y guardar tu informe para cuando venga la policía- asentí.

-De acuerdo, lo tendré listo para entonces ¿Vendrá algún familiar a reconocerlo?- suspiró.

-No llevaba documentación, así que hasta que la policía no sepa quién es…- asentí en acuerdo.

-Entiendo jefa, ahora si no tiene nada más que decir me retiro a empezar con mi tarea.

-¡Sí, anda vete!- cuando estaba por salir- ¡Mañana intenta comprar un despertador nuevo!- volví a aguantar la risa.

-¡Lo haré jefa!- fui hacía la morgue, ya estaba preparado sobre la camilla y cubierto por una sábana, así que tras preparar mis utensilios en la mesita auxiliar lo destapé para empezar con mi trabajo y me quedé más tiempo del debido admirando al hermoso hombre frente a mí - ¡Una lástima! – era un hombre corpulento, alto y seguro que estaba en forma, por su aspecto debía ser una fiera en la…- ¡Mierda Ana! ¡Concéntrate!- me reprendí pero mi vista volvió de nuevo hacía su cuerpo, más concretamente a su miembro, me relamí los labios pensando en cómo sería si… - ¡Joder Ana! ¿Qué demonios me pasa?- Debía concentrarme en mi trabajo, no entendía porque este cadáver despertaba mi perdido interés sexual…

Me puse manos a la obra, aparentemente no se veía nada, así que tocaba abrirlo, volví a suspirar con pena, le di una última mirada antes de cortar su hermoso cuerpo ¡Dios! Pero antes de cortar algo brillante en su oído me llamó la atención ¿Qué podía ser? Procedí a sacarlo, era una pequeña aguja plateada, no creía que eso le hubiera causado la muerte ni tampoco que haya sido un accidente que estuviera ahí, me aparté para meterlo en una bolsita para cuando llegaran los agentes. Cuando me di la vuelta para seguir con mi trabajo casi me caigo de la impresión…

-¡Joder! ¿Dónde demonios estoy?- el supuesto hermoso muerto estaba levantándose, olió relamiéndose los labios y enseguida se volvió hacía mí que me quedé petrificada y con la boca abierta- Tú…- cerró los ojos y volvió a oler- ¡Joder, que hueles bien! – de un salto se colocó junto a mí y me acorraló contra la mesa donde comenzó a olerme el pelo…- ¿Tu nombre?- susurró en mi oído poniéndome la piel chinita ¿Cómo podía lograr un hombre que apenas conocía algo así? Bueno eso de hombre… ¿No estaba muerto hace rato? Tal vez solo era un tipo de Catalepsia que no me dio tiempo de diagnosticar. Se separó de mí y me entrecerró los ojos- ¿Eres muda?- negué con la cabeza antes de balbucear.

-Me…Lla…Mo…A…na…- balbuceé bastante nerviosa, él volvió a olerme y un gemido escapó de mis labios.

-Me gustas Ana…- pasó la lengua por la curva de mi cuello logrando dejarme al borde de un orgasmo.

-¡Ohhhh! – gemí y me apretó contra él, ahí pude sentir su enorme erección.

-A pesar de todo te he encontrado…- dijo como si fuera obvio, iba a preguntar de qué hablaba pero me besó y perdí completamente el control de mi cuerpo, metí las manos entre su sedoso cabello acercándolo a mí y me subió sobre la mesa junto a nosotros- vamos a quitar los estorbos de en medio…-Subió mi falda y bajo rápidamente mis medias y tanga- ¡Joder! Tu olor es…- bajó oliendo desde mi cuello hasta alcanzar mi intimidad donde tras pasar la nariz de una punta a otra procedió a lamerme con ansias, nunca me había sentido tan deseosa y caliente por nadie en toda mi vida, no tardé nada en alcanzar un increíble orgasmo tras el cual se posicionó en mi entrada y fue entrando poco a poco mientras me tenía la cara agarrada de forma que nuestras miradas estaban conectadas- Ahora y siempre, eres mía…- asentí por inercia, él comenzó a acelerar sus movimientos mientras que besaba mi cuello, justo cuando estaba por alcanzar el orgasmo sentí un muerdo más fuerte de la cuenta en la curva del mismo.

-¡Oh, dios!- un intenso orgasmo me alcanzó y antes de poder hacer o decir nada perdí completamente la consciencia.

CHRISTIAN

¡Mierda! Creo que no debí morderla tan pronto y sobre todo sin hablar antes con ella. Miré alrededor y parecía la morgue de un Hospital, tendría que llevarla a casa ya sólo faltaba que ella me marcara como suyo, una lástima que haya caído inconsciente antes de poder hacerlo. Pero en casa retomaríamos lo empezado. Me puse una bata que había allí por encima, no estaría bien visto salir desnudo ni en mi otra forma, a ella le puse de nuevo la ropa interior y las medias antes de echarla a mi hombro y correr a casa. Cuando llegamos la tumbé sobre mi cama y esperé a que volviera en si… Mientras lo hacía no pude evitar recordar lo ocurrido antes de todo esto ¡Maldito Jack!

 _-¿Qué haces por esta zona Grey?- preguntó el idiota con esos aires de superioridad junto a mí ¿Por qué había tenido la mala suerte de encontrarlo esta noche?_

 _-Sabes que estoy en busca de mi hembra…- rió._

 _-Sé que es el último día para encontrarla…- me guiñó el ojo de forma maliciosa- si no lo haces, otro puede retarte para ocupar tu puesto…- reí sin control._

 _-Estoy seguro que la encontraré hoy…- aspiré el aire- la huelo cerca- negó._

 _-No lo creo._

 _-Me da igual lo que pienses…- me di la vuelta para irme- Siempre serás el perdedor._

 _-Esta vez no…- cuando iba a volverme de nuevo para contestarle noté un pinchazo en mi oído antes de caer inconsciente…_

Ese imbécil me la había jugado y me encargaría personalmente de él, pero no sería ahora en ese momento Ana comenzó a moverse y me acerqué para asegurarme que estaba bien… No podía creer la suerte que había tenido de haber ido a parar junto a ella, mi Hembra.

ANA

Desperté de golpe y me vi en una habitación extraña junto al hermoso hombre de antes.

-¿Estás bien Ana? –asentí no muy convencida, todavía me costaba digerir lo ocurrido.

-Eso creo… ¿Dónde estoy?- el comenzó a acariciar mi pelo mientras me sonreía.

-Estamos en mi casa- asentí bastante nerviosa.

-¿Por qué me has traído aquí?- volví a relamerme los labios ¿Por qué cuando lo tenía cerca solo sentía la necesidad de tenerlo dentro? El negó.

-Nena ahora no es momento de aparearse…- lo miré asombrada y él me guiñó el ojo- lo dejaremos para después.

-¿Qué?- volví a preguntar como estúpida y él sonrió de nuevo, su sonrisa era increíblemente arrebatadora.

-Hay algo importante que hablar primero Ana…- ¡Mierda! Pronto empezaba con el "tenemos que hablar".

-¿Y eso sería?- pregunté siendo bastante borde, seguramente me saldría con eso de solo amigos para follar, era el drama de mi vida.

-Verás Ana, esto debería de habértelo dicho antes. Mi nombre es Christian y soy un macho alfa…- ¿Qué había dicho? Iba a preguntar ¿qué demonios era eso? Pero…- ¡Nena! ¡No vuelvas a preguntar! – lo miré asombrada y siguió- ¿Qué? He sido bastante claro…- entonces caí en la cuenta.

-¡Esto debe ser un sueño! Seguro que sigo en la cama con Paul intentando despertarme y…- me interrumpió gritando o más bien rugiendo bastante enfadado.

-¿Quién demonios es Paul? – se puso sobre mí a horcajadas, la bata que llevaba encima se abrió dejándome admirarlo en todo su esplendor - ¿No será tu novio verdad?- volvió a preguntar igual de enfadado y negué más concentrada en su cuerpo que en lo que decía- ¿Ana?

-¿Qué? ¿Mi novio Paul?- asintió y no pude evitar reír a carcajadas bajo su atenta y enfadada mirada.

-¿Qué tiene tanta gracia?

-Lo de que Jake sea mi novio… Es surrealista…- seguí riendo mientras que el me seguía mirando de igual modo- Aunque mi familia si cree que lo es…- agarró mis manos y las puso sobre mi cabeza, aunque debería estar asustada, lo único que sentía era un calor tremendo y unas ansias increíbles de sentirlo dentro de nuevo. Se agachó a la altura de mi oído para susurrar…

-Ahora eres mía…- a continuación pasó su nariz oliéndome desde la curva de mi cuello hasta mis labios, un gemido lastimero escapó de los mismos y me besó, fue un beso salvaje y lleno de deseo.

-¡Oh, dios!- gemí de nuevo y el gruñó.

-Hablaremos después…- procedió a desnudarme a la vez que le quitaba la bata- Ahora disfrutaremos nuestro primer San Valentín juntos.

-Sí, mejor hablamos después…- casi rogué perdida en el placer.

-Quiero aprovechar antes que regresen los chicos…- ¿Qué? ¿Tendría hijos?

-¿Chicos?

-Mis hermanos…- suspiré bastante aliviada- también salieron en busca de sus hembras y no deben tardar en volver…- iba a preguntar porque hablaba de hembras en vez de mujeres pero me besó de nuevo- Dejemos la charla para después, lo importante aquí es que a pesar de todo he conseguido a la mía…- pasó la lengua por mi cuello, justo en el lugar donde me había mordido previamente y otra vez tuve esa sensación en mi centro… No sabía quién era este hombre, si estaba loco o no, lo único de lo que estaba segura es que estaba deseosa de sentirlo dentro de nuevo- eres bastante receptiva, eso me gusta…

-Ajá…- contesté perdida en el placer que despertaba en mí.

-Ahora voy a degustarte completamente hermosa…- nada más oírlo mi calor iba aumentando, nunca antes había deseado a nadie como a este extraño desconocido que tenía encima, el procedió a hacer lo que prometía, bajó lentamente regando besos y lamidas por todo mi cuerpo hasta alcanzar mis pezones- Eres más exquisita de lo que esperaba…- gemí, el dio un pequeño muerdo mientras que me guiñaba el ojo y pasaba lentamente al otro sin apartar la vista de la mía- vamos a disfrutar mucho…- mordió el otro pezón y volví a gemir de placer- Maravilloso…- siguió su recorrido hacia abajo, justo donde más lo necesitaba y volvió a olerme de nuevo ¿Sería una costumbre?

-¿Qué haces?- pregunté algo descolocada, él sólo sonrió de lado.

-Me encanta tu olor…- pasó su lengua por toda mi extensión.

-¡Oh! ¡Joder!- casi me corro al instante ¿Cómo era posible? Seguramente debido a la ausencia de sexo en mi vida en el último año. Él comenzó a chupar con fuerza mientras que me penetraba con sus dedos y no tardé mucho en alcanzar mi orgasmo.

-¡Estupendo nena!- se lamió los dedos mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos, a continuación volvió a lamer mi centro…

-¡Oh, dios!- sonrió de lado mientras se colocaba sobre mí.

-Los dioses no tienen cabida aquí, soy tu macho alfa nena… – dijo bastante serio mientras se colocaba en mi entrada- y tú eres mi hembra…- entró de golpe y volví a perderme en una mezcla de sensaciones que iban desde el dolor y ansiedad hasta el placer más intenso.

-¡Oh, sí!- gemí más fuerte, él comenzó a acelerar poco a poco, nunca antes me había sentido así. Cuando le contara a Paul todo esto iba a flipar, el buscándome citas para hoy y yo encuentro un excelente espécimen en mi trabajo. Mi orgasmo cada vez se encontraba más cerca, por instinto lo acerqué más a mí y lo mordí fuertemente en la curva de su cuello al culminar.

-Ya somos uno nena…- me besó intensamente y nos perdimos en el placer casi todo el día, cuando ya estuvimos saciados, el me abrazó por atrás y no tardé nada en quedarme totalmente dormida… Tal vez solo hubiera sido un sueño, pero había sido el mejor de toda mi vida.

CHRISTIAN

En cuanto se quedó dormida me puse a pensar en la suerte que había tenido de encontrarla antes que todo se saliera de control, como ya era tradición en nuestra especie antes de la última luna llena de nuestros 28 años, el macho alfa debe haber encontrado su hembra para asegurar su descendencia u otro macho dominante puede retarlo para ocupar el cargo. Ese imbécil de Jack siempre ha deseado ocupar mi puesto pero le salió mal la jugada.

Hoy era el último día para encontrarla y su jugarreta me llevó a ella. La admiré de nuevo, era una mujer bastante hermosa y a pesar de su dulce apariencia una fiera en la cama, justo como me gustaban ¡Estaba deseando ver la cara de ese idiota cuando se enterara! ¡O mejor aún! Cuando la viera, me relamí los labios al observarla, él encontró la suya hace 3 años pero no es nada comparada con mi Ana.

-¡Christian!- gritó Elliot desde el piso de abajo, me levanté de un salto, me puse algo encima y bajé corriendo antes que sus gritos despertaran la despertaran.

-¿Por qué demonios gritas tanto?- resopló.

-No sé nada de ti desde la mañana…- me miró de arriba abajo y olfateó a mi alrededor- ¿La encontraste?- asentí orgulloso.

-Gracias a una mala jugada de Jack.

-¿Jack?- asentí- ¿Te la jugó?- volví a asentir y su cara se tornó bastante enfadado- ¿Quieres que nos encarguemos? - negué.

-Ya no importa, su intención era que no pudiera encontrar a mi hembra antes del plazo pero su idiotez me llevó directamente a ella- reímos.

-A eso lo llamo tener suerte… ¿Y cómo fue?

-Pues como el cobarde que es, me paralizó con plata y ella era mi forense…- abrió los ojos horrorizado.

-¿Te hicieron la autopsia?- negué de inmediato.

-No tuvo tiempo, en cuanto me sacó la aguja de plata pude despertar- me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Pero si se aparearon?- asentí bastante eufórico recordando nuestra fabulosa mañana y tarde.

-Sí, estoy seguro que en 9 meses tendremos a nuestro futuro alfa- sonrió.

-Me alegro por ti ¡Ya era hora que lo hicieras!- le entrecerré los ojos y me señaló con el dedo- Christian… Eres el primero que ha tardado tanto en encontrar a su hembra- suspiré, yo tampoco lo entendía pero era mejor no pensar en algo que ya se ha llevado a cabo.

-Lo importante es que lo hice…- miré alrededor- ¿La tuya?

-La dejé en su casa antes de venir, se lo ha tomado bastante bien… ¿Y la tuya? ¿Cómo ha tomado lo de ser nuestra alfa?- miré a otro lado y me entrecerró los ojos- ¿No le dijiste?- asentí pero sin mirarlo.

-No del todo, pero lo esencial lo sabe…

-¡Christian! ¿Se aparearon y se marcaron sin que ella sepa lo que supone?- me avergoncé un poco, en nuestra especie siempre explicamos a nuestra futura mujer como va esto, pero me dejé llevar por los instintos.

-No te preocupes, se lo explicaré mejor cuando despierte.

-Sabes que deberías haberlo hecho antes…- rodé los ojos.

-Lo sé, pero no lo hice, me dejé llevar por mis instintos ¿Contento? – dije cansado, él se cruzó de brazos mirándome muy serio.

-¿No se te ha pasado por la cabeza que no quiera esa responsabilidad?- abrí los ojos desconcertado, ni siquiera había pasado algo así por mí cabeza.

-No lo creo…- dije algo dudoso.

-Pues puede ser, ser nuestra alfa implica mucha responsabilidad y no todas las mujeres están listas para ese cargo.

-Por lo que visto de ella lo hará bien, es fuerte y decidida.

-Por tu bien eso espero Christian, pero sigo diciendo que deberías haberlo hablado antes de aparearte- ya me cansaba la canción y quise cambiar el tema.

-¿A ti como te fue?- sonrió.

-¡Excelente! - lo acompañé sonriendo.

-Me alegro, ahora voy a asearme, mi mujer no tardará en despertar y quiero estar bien listo para hablar con ella- negó de nuevo.

-¡Suerte con eso!- iba a alejarse pero caí en la cuenta que no veía a Ethan.

-¿Ethan?

-Sigue con su hembra…- asentí y tras despedirme corrí al baño de nuestra habitación para ducharme, muy pronto despertaría y debía estar preparado para nuestra charla. No la conocía mucho pero mis instintos me decían que lo aceptaría bastante bien.

ANA

Me desperté sobresaltada de nuevo ¿Dónde estaba? ¡Ah sí! En la casa de Christian… Me relamí los labios recordando todo lo que habíamos hecho, solo de pensar en él y lo que podía hacerme sentir el calor inundaba de nuevo mi cuerpo. Pero entonces me vino la cordura… ¡Había follado con un tío muy raro del que no sabía de nada!… ¿Había usado protección? ¡Mierda! ¡No lo recordaba! Seguía desnuda en su cama desde donde escuché ruidos en el baño, estaba segura que si volvía a verlo no me iría nunca de aquí así que lo mejor sería irme antes que saliera, me vestí con mucho cuidado y salí sigilosamente…

-¡Vaya, vaya! - me sobresaltó la voz de un hombre y di un salto espantada.

-¡Mierda!- miré hacía el chico frente a mí- ¿Quién eres?- sonrió de lado.

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo ¿No crees?- asentí bastante sonrojada- aunque viendo de donde sales y…- olió alrededor mío- el olor de Christian en ti, me imagino que eres nuestra alfa- abrí los ojos sorprendida ¡Otra vez esa palabra! ¿Qué demonios significaba? Algo en mi interior me decía que era importante pero lo ignoré.

-¿Vuestra qué?- me entrecerró los ojos.

-Nuestra alfa, eres la mujer de Christian ¿no es así?- solo de pensarlo sentía mariposas en mi estómago.

-¿Mujer?- el volvió a entrecerrarme los ojos, antes de decir nada salió Christian de la habitación.

-¿Ethan, qué haces aquí?- nos miró a ambos algo desconcertado y negó.

-Parece que nuestra alfa no sabe nada- Christian resopló.

-No me dio tiempo de contarle muy a fondo…- me pasó el brazo por los hombros y me empujó dentro de la habitación- ahora lo haré - ¿Por qué cada vez que me tocaba solo podía pensar en sentirlo dentro de mí?

-¡Pues hazlo cuanto antes! – le contestó el chico que ahora sabía se llamaba Ethan a Christian, éste rodó los ojos y cerró la puerta tras nosotros, volvió a olerme y me arrinconó en la pared.

-¡Dios! Huelo tu excitación y no puedo resistirme…- procedió a desnudarme de cintura para abajo, por inercia enrollé mis piernas en su cintura y me penetró de nuevo fuerte y duro, mientras lo hacíamos el calor en mi cuerpo crecía y no tardé nada en culminar- Nena ya sido…

-Maravilloso…- acabé por él y me sonrió, enseguida se puso más serio.

-Ana esta mañana me dejé llevar y no me di el tiempo de explicarte muy bien lo nuestro…

-¿Lo nuestro?

-Sí, desde que te marqué esta mañana eres mi hembra…

-¿Por qué habláis de hembra en vez de mujeres? ¿Sois machistas? – empezó a reír.

-Nada que ver querida…- acarició mi cara, no pude evitar cerrar los ojos, solo con su roce despertaba tanto en mí -Verás Ana soy lo que ustedes los normales llaman un metamorfo, más exactamente el macho alfa de las manadas de esta zona. Ayer salí a buscarte como tantas otras veces y al fin te encontré, eres mi mujer desde que te marqué esta mañana al igual que yo soy tuyo desde que tú me marcaste…- ¿Marcar? ¿Se referiría a los muerdos? ¡Oh dios! Era imposible que fuera tan perfecto, seguramente estaba loco, así que era hora de irse.

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya…- el negó y salió de mi interior.

-Veo que no me crees, así que mejor te mostraré…- se alejó de mí, yo aproveché de colocarme de nuevo la ropa y antes que pudiera preguntar nada lo más increíble que había visto en mi vida pasó frente a mis ojos, me daba la sensación de estar dentro de "Luna Nueva" de Stephenie Meyer, pude ver como Christian se transformaba casi al instante en un enorme lobo muy parecido a los que salían en las películas de la saga de Crepúsculo.

\- ¡Santa madre de dios!- dije asombrada mientras me pasaba las manos por los ojos para asegurarme que era real, él se acercó a mí, dando vueltas a mi alrededor y refregándose sin parar, yo me quedé petrificada y totalmente inmóvil, al momento se alejó y volvió de nuevo a ser el hermoso hombre de antes.

-¿Me crees ahora?- por inercia me pellizqué el moflete…

-¡Mierda!- dolió bastante y él comenzó a reír.

-Eres mejor de lo que esperaba…- me guiñó el ojo ante mi total desconcierto- Voy a vestirme y saldremos a comer…- dijo mientras lo hacía- así hablaremos con más calma- asentí todavía en shock, me costaba creer que estuviera pasando todo esto pero por otro lado me sentía bien, como si todo esto fuera correcto ¿Me estaría volviendo loca? A pesar de lo que había visto seguía necesitándolo como al aire para respirar… Una vez que terminó de vestirse volvió junto a mí - ¿Nos vamos ya?

-Si claro… - le contesté mostrando lo poco que había traído conmigo esta mañana.

-¡Vamos!- emprendimos el viaje hacía un restaurante que desde ese día se convirtió en mi favorito, donde me contó con más detalles lo que ya sabía al final de nuestra charla supe que no importaba que fuera diferente, yo lo deseaba en mi vida al igual que el a mí en la suya… Ese día encontré el amor de la forma más inesperada en el más increíble y sorprendente San Valentín de toda mi vida…

 _PRESENTE_

 _-_ ¿Qué piensas querida?- me trajo la voz de mi marido de vuelta al presente.

-En lo feliz que soy…- me sonrió.

-Lo somos…- me besó- y lo seremos por siempre…- volvió a besarme y nos perdimos de nuevo en el placer antes de bajar a reunirnos con la familia…

Mirando a todos reunidos en el jardín no pude evitar agradecer a este día, siempre había odiado San Valentín hasta que apareció Christian en mi vida justo este día hace ahora 6 años… Ahora es mi día favorito… ¿Y el tuyo?... ;)

 **FIN.**

 **URSU.**

 **¡Feliz día de San Valentín! Espero que les haya gustado este Shot que les hice especialemnte para hoy...Me ha llevado casi una semana dejarlo como me gustaba (¡Menos mal que lo empecé con tiempo!)... Pero quedó perfecto :)**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo.**

 **Cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 ***LAMENTO LA TARDANZA DE LA DOCTORA PERO HE TENIDO VARIOS DÍAS CON MIGRAÑAS EN LOS QUE NO HE PODIDO ESCRIBIR NADA...AUNQUE YA ME QUEDA MENOS NO SÉ DECIRLES EXACTAMENTE CUANTO PERO PRONTO LA TENDRÉ LISTA* ;)**


	13. Shot 13

**SHOT 13 "AMOR ENCONTRADO"**

ANA

No sabía porque me había dejado convencer por Gia y Kate para salir… Suspiré frustrada, no me gustaba la ropa que llevaba pero se habían empeñado en aprovechar el viaje de negocios de sus esposos para salir las 3…

-Ana ¿Quieres relajarte?- tiré de la escasa falda hacía abajo.

-No puedo cuando me siento desnuda con esto…- rodó los ojos.

-Es lo que necesitas para conseguir algo de sexo…- resoplé ¿Tan necesitada me veía?

-No es algo que me quite el sueño…- me cogieron cada una de un brazo para entrar al Club.

-Cuando hayas disfrutado cambiarás de opinión…- una vez entramos, bebimos, charlamos y bailamos. Cuando ya daba la noche por perdida lo vi… Nuestras miradas conectaron y sentí algo que no había sentido hace tiempo.

-Ana siento que no hayas tenido suerte…- dijo Kate mientras se levantaban para irnos.

-No importa yo…

-Buenas noches…- dijeron junto a mí y solo su voz me erizó la piel- ¿Ya se van?- preguntó en general pero su mirada no se apartaba de la mía.

-Nosotras si…- dijo Kate guiñándome el ojo- Pero Ana iba a quedarse un poco más ¿Verdad?- asentí, total una noche era una noche…

-Si…- me sonrió y cogió mi mano para darle un beso.

-Alexander…- una vez se fueron, tomamos un par de copas mientras charlábamos de cosas banales, se veía que ninguno quería profundizar mucho, pero aun así conectamos de una forma especial. La noche acabó en un hotel cerca del Club y aunque no sabía si me atrevería a tener sexo con un desconocido lo hice. Disfrutamos del mejor sexo de mi vida, nunca imaginaría que pudiera quedar embarazada. Debía ser de fuera porque nunca más volví a verlo, incluso lo busqué cuando me enteré de mi embarazo pero al cabo de los 4 meses desistí. Desde entonces no había tenido sexo con nadie más, algo tonto teniendo en cuenta que no lo había vuelto a ver, pero cada noche rememoraba esa misma noche… Su lengua sobre mí, el roce de nuestra piel mientras lo hacíamos, esa conexión que al parecer sólo sentí yo… Cuando desperté lo hice totalmente sola.

¡Oh dios! ¡Me sentía tan estúpida! Era como si esperara que volviera, de eso hace ya 10 años… Sólo dejó un anillo que debía ser bastante caro que guardaba como un tesoro, seguramente debería haberme deshecho de él pero no pude, lo guardaba para mi hija, sonreí, desde que nació había sido especial y me daba la sensación que aunque no le contara la historia la sabía, pocas veces nombraba a su padre y lo agradecía porque no me sentía a gusto con ese tema.

-¡Mamá!- gritaron sobre mí, trayéndome de nuevo al presente. Me gustara o no ya no había remedio, él se fue pero me quedó algo a cambio, sonreí mientras escuchaba todas sus locuras… Mi hija era lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida, a pesar de no ser buscada estaba más que feliz con ella, aunque fue bastante duro al comienzo mis padres me ayudaron mucho. Sobre todo cuando comenzó a mostrar indicios de ser diferente, al comienzo solo movía sus juguetes sin tocarlos, después comenzó a contestar preguntas no hechas, eso sin contar su excesiva inteligencia. Con sólo leer un libro lo memorizaba, su memoria era increíblemente fotográfica, su agilidad también era mucho mejor que la de cualquier niña de su edad pero siempre había sabido controlarlo, sólo nosotras sabemos de sus habilidades y mientras pueda será así, eso me ha dificultado buscar a alguien más para sacar a su padre de mi cabeza…- ¿Me estás escuchando mamá?

-Si hija…- rodó los ojos.

-¿Por qué será que no te creo?- dijo con enojo y reí revolviéndole el pelo…- ¡No hagas eso! Ya me peiné…- me levanté de la cama.

-No pasará nada si lo haces de nuevo…- resopló.

-Mamá… Hoy me quedo en casa de Elizabeth…- le alcé una ceja.

-¿Ya no me preguntas?- volvió rodarlos.

-Te lo dije hace una semana pero como siempre andas en la luna y me ignoras…- suspiré, ahí debía darle la razón, los recuerdos de su padre me desconcentraban pero últimamente era mucho peor… Ya no sólo lo tenía presente mientras dormía también de día tenía flashes de nuestra noche, por más que lo intentara no podía sacarlo de mi mente…- Me gustaría saber dónde estás cuando te hablo…- reí, agradecía que no pudiera leer mis pensamientos, porque ahora mismo sólo tenía sexo en mí cabeza.

-Solo pensaba…

-¿En papá?- negué intentando esconder la verdad pero cada vez era más difícil hacerlo, intuía cuando le mentía.

-No lo he visto en 10 años, ni creo que lo volvamos a ver…- sonrió de una forma bastante extraña.

-¿Quién sabe?- iba a preguntarle pero me cambió de tema- El padre de Elizabeth se ha separado, tal vez…- negué de inmediato, para buscar pareja debía hablar con alguien de mi hija y no tenía la suficiente confianza con nadie más… Seguramente a eso se debían mis sueños, necesitaba sexo urgentemente y nadie levantaba mi líbido lo suficiente.

-Annie sabes que no es tan fácil…- se puso triste.

-Si no hago nada mientras él esté tal vez…- me agaché a su altura.

-Cielo, no quiero que tengas que esconderte en casa, ya aparecerá alguien en mi vida que me dé la suficiente confianza de contarle…- o al menos eso esperaba.

-¿Estás segura?- asentí convencida aunque en el fondo lo veía bastante difícil.

-Lo estoy… ¡Ahora termina de preparar tus cosas que enseguida desayunamos!

-¿No tienes que ducharte?

-Será rápido…- le guiñé- no tardo.

-De acuerdo… Hoy viene un profesor nuevo y no quiero llegar tarde- le alcé una ceja, trabajaba en la secretaría del colegio y según mis cuentas le quedaban 2 semanas.

-¿Un profesor nuevo? ¿Y tú profesora?- volvió a rodar los ojos.

-Mamá, ya deberías saber que estará de baja maternal…- se puso en arras- ¿Ves como no me escuchas?- no pude evitar reír.

-Puede que sólo a veces…- salió por la puerta quejándose y fui rápidamente a la ducha. Mi trabajo me facilitaba las cosas, la cuestión es que no había escuchado nada de un profesor… ¿Me lo informarían y no presté atención? Ni siquiera sabía que su profesora había adelantado su baja… Seguramente lo hicieron y ni presté atención…

Conforme el agua recorría mi cuerpo no pude evitar evocar sus caricias y besos por mi cuerpo… Instintivamente comencé a acariciarme hasta que caí en la cuenta que debía darme prisa o llegaría tarde ¡Mierda! Debía salir una noche aunque fuera sólo para sexo casual…

Sin saber por qué me arreglé más de lo normal, una vez lista bajé a la cocina y me puse a preparar el desayuno, mi hija no tardó en aparecer.

-¿Por qué vas tan guapa hoy?- sonrió- ¿Quieres impresionar a alguien?- dijo de una forma extraña pero seguro que eran imaginaciones mías.

-¡No! Simplemente fue lo primero que cogí…- me miró de arriba abajo entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Una falda?- resoplé.

-¡Sí! Ya sé que llevo mucho tiempo sin ponerme una pero hoy la he visto en mi armario y me he dicho ¿Por qué no te la pones? Y aquí estoy…- se sentó en la mesa sin decir nada sobre el tema.

-Supongo que está bien… ¿Qué tenemos hoy?- preguntó más animada.

-Tortitas…

-¿Con chocolate?

-Con lo que quieras…- terminé de preparar todo y comimos conversando de sus cosas, cuando terminamos fue a lavarse los dientes mientras que metía todo en el lavavajillas.

-¡Lista mamá! – salimos rumbo al coche, puse mi música favorita y emprendimos el camino al Colegio… Conforme más cerca estaba los nervios aumentaron y no entendía el por qué… Mi hija tarareaba las canciones mientras que yo intentaba ocultar mi estado de la misma, por suerte ni se había percatado. En cuanto entramos vino Andrea junto a mí, aparte de amiga era una de las maestras más jóvenes del colegio.

-Ana, menos mal que llegas…- miró a mi hija y se dirigió a ella- ¿Por qué no vas a tu fila pequeña?- rodó los ojos.

-Ya las dejo…- me hizo agacharme para darme un beso- Adiós mamá, te quiero- la abracé fuerte mientras la besaba de vuelta.

-Yo más…- en cuanto nos separamos salió corriendo hacia el patio interior donde formaban su fila antes de entrar.

-Ana… ¡Te has perdido la presentación del profesor nuevo!- puso una cara soñadora.

-Supongo que lo conoceré después…- seguimos andando camino a Secretaría, una vez allí me coloqué en mi puesto pero Andrea volvió a insistir.

-¡Está…!- hizo gestos obscenos y reí.

-¿Ya le echaste el ojo?- resopló.

-Sí, pero me ha ignorado totalmente y eso que he sacado todos mis encantos…- me miró de arriba abajo- ¿Tú también vienes preparada para lo mismo?

-¿Yo? – asintió y negué- ¡Pero si ni siquiera me acordaba que venía un nuevo profesor…!

-No entiendo cómo puedes ser tan despistada…- reí- Y más siendo el sustituto de Gia.

-Supongo que es mi sino.

-Deberías probar…- me guiñó- Tal vez tengas más suerte que yo…- el sexo no me vendría mal pero no quería tenerlo de nuevo con alguien que no conocía.

-No estoy preparada…- rodó los ojos.

-Siempre sales con lo mismo, te conozco hace 8 años y el único hombre cerca de ti ha sido tu padre.

-No tiene nada de malo que mi hija sea más importante para mí que un hombre…- ¡Ni loca iba a decirle la verdad! Tenía la esperanza que encontraría a alguien para mí, sólo que tras tantos años lo veía cada vez más lejano.

-¡Eres imposible! Voy por un café… ¿Quieres algo?

-Un chocolate…- me guiñó.

-Enseguida vuelvo…- mientras esperaba me puse a ordenar un poco los papeles, debía tener todo listo para cada uno de los profesores, cuando estaba por terminar se me cayeron al suelo, miré alrededor para asegurarme que no había nadie ya que la falda se subiría, cuando estaba por terminar sentí a alguien detrás de mí, supuse que era Andrea.

-Puedes dejarme el chocolate en la mesa, en cuanto termine de recoger esto me lo tomo…

-Preferiría que siguieras con lo tuyo…- esa voz, me levanté y me volví al instante ¡Era él! ¿Se acordaría de aquella noche? Seguramente ni se acordaría de mí, estos años le habían sentado bastante bien, no parecía haber envejecido nada- ¿Quieres que te ayude?- eso me confirmó lo que sospechaba.

-No gracias, ya termino…- con el mayor cuidado de no mostrar nada terminé de cogerlos bajo su divertida mirada, mi deseo despertó como aquella noche pero viendo que ni se acordaba de mí lo mejor era hacerme la tonta, ahora me sentía más estúpida todavía. Siempre había soñado con este día pero en mi mente ocurría otra cosa, eso me desanimó bastante…

-¿Tienes mis fotocopias?

-Sí, aquí tiene…- los cogí y se lo di, él los tomó rozando sus dedos con los míos.

-Christian… Christian Grey…- sonreí con desánimo, ese no fue el nombre que me dio… Con razón nunca di con él, de todas formas ya no importaba estaba más que claro que solo fui un polvo para él.

-Encantada Christian… Soy Ana Steele…- cogió mi mano y la besó tal como hizo entonces, así que la aparté y cogí con los papeles que pillé más a mano, necesitaba salir de allí - tengo que ir a hacer una cosa, hasta luego…- salí con tanta prisa que choqué con un enorme cuerpo, era Paul el profesor de gimnasia.

-¿Qué ocurre Ana? ¿Te persigue alguien?- dijo en broma y reí.

-Yo solo necesitaba tomar aire…- me miró de arriba abajo.

-¿Tienes una cita?

-No ¿Por qué?- me señaló.

-Nunca te habías arreglado tanto para el trabajo…- me ruboricé.

-Solo ha sido casualidad.

-¿No tienes planes para hoy?- negué.

-Hoy hasta mi hija me ha dejado sola- sonrió de lado.

-¿Qué te parece si cenamos juntos?- iba a decir que no pero sería una buena oportunidad de tener sexo, Paul estaba bastante bien, yo andaba necesitada y con el padre de Annie cerca sin saberlo necesitaba desconectar.

-Me parece bien…- pareció asombrado pero enseguida cambió su cara.

-Estupendo, nos vemos a la salida…- lo despedí con la mano y decidí volver dentro, cuando lo hice vi a Christian charlando amenamente con Andrea, suspiré rendida. Tantos años deseando encontrarlo y él ni siquiera me recordaba, mi vida era muy triste…

-Ana toma…- me dio mi chocolate y tras cogerlo me senté en mi mesa para ponerme a trabajar, ellos siguieron conversando hasta que tocó el timbre y Christian tuvo que retirarse, iba a ser un día muy largo…

-Nos vemos después Ana…- le asentí sin mirarlo, una vez solas Andrea vino junto a mí.

-¿Te has fijado en cómo te miraba?- le alcé una ceja.

-¿A mí?- asintió.

-No te ha quitado el ojo de encima en todo el rato que ha estado aquí, creo que le gustas…- ¡sí, estaba convencida que lo único que quería era echarme otro polvo para desaparecer de nuevo!

-Yo más bien diría que te ha echado el ojo a ti…

-¡No digas tonterías! Sé distinguir cuando un hombre me coquetea y éste no lo hacía, sólo estaba pendiente de lo que hacías tú…- no quería seguir hablando de él, así que cambié de tema.

-Hoy he quedado con Paul…- abrió los ojos bastante asombrada.

-¿En serio?

-Si…- me miró extrañada, no era para menos, en los años que nos conocíamos nunca había aceptado una cita con nadie hasta hoy.

-¿Por qué ahora?- sabía que lo preguntaría, pero no iba a decirle lo obvio.

-Ya te dije… Tengo esta noche libre y cuando me ha preguntado me ha parecido buena idea…- sonrió de lado.

-¿Eso quiere decir que por fin te darás un homenaje?- me sonrojé.

-Puede…- me interrumpió demasiado efusiva.

-¡Me parece perfecto Ana! Ya es hora que tengas algo de sexo…- suspiré cansada.

-No es nada importante…- rodó los ojos.

-El sexo es muy importante…- cogió sus cosas para irse- Seguro que mañana me darás la razón…- volvió a guiñarme- por lo que me han dicho Paul es bastante bueno…- me sonrojé de nuevo, iba a contestarle pero se fue antes que pudiera hacerlo. Me puse manos a la obra con mis cosas y cuando llegó la hora del descanso fui a ver a mi pequeña, me sorprendió verla conversando con Christian bastante feliz… Suspiré triste, si nuestro reencuentro hubiera sido diferente me hubiera animado a decirle que era nuestra hija, pero visto lo visto mejor dejarlo así, he sido madre y padre todos éstos años puedo seguir así. Cuando me acerqué dejaron de hablar…

-¡Mamá!- gritó mi hija saludándome con la mano, él me sonrió consiguiendo que me humedeciera ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué despertaba esto en mí a pesar de los años? Traté de recomponerme y me acerqué para abrazar a mi hija.

-Hola cariño…- la besé y me senté junto a ella- ¿Qué es lo que haces?

-Solo hablamos…- dijo mirando a Christian que asintió.

-Así es Ana, sólo hablamos…- cada vez que escuchaba mi nombre de sus labios sentía el calor dentro de mí- Me ha dicho Annie que hoy estás sola…- miré con algo de enojo a mí hija ¿Cómo se le ocurre decirle algo así?

-Realmente no…- mi hija me alzó una ceja y seguí- Tengo una cita…- mi hija me interrumpió.

-¿Una cita?- asentí- ¡Pero si esta mañana me dijiste que no tenías nada que hacer!

-No ha sido planeado, sólo surgió…- dije algo incómoda, la mirada de Christian sobre mí me ponía bastante nerviosa.

-¿Con quién? – miré reprobatoriamente a mi hija.

-Sí, Ana… ¿Con quién?- preguntó Christian ¿Molesto? ¿O sólo me parecía?

-No creo que sea importante.

-A mí me interesa saber…- le entrecerré los ojos.

-No veo la razón…- nos quedamos unos interminables segundos mirándonos hasta que nos interrumpió mi hija, ya ni me acordaba que estaba aquí.

-Mamá, yo sí quiero saber…- a mi hija no podía dejarla al margen.

-He quedado con Paul…- miré de reojo a Christian esperando que se fuera pero en vez de hacerlo prestó más atención.

-¿Pero porque hoy?- preguntó desconcertada y a pesar de la incomodidad del momento le contesté lo más calmada que pude.

-No me apetecía estar sola esta noche así que acepté su invitación…- antes que pudiera decir más nos interrumpió.

-Annie… ¿Por qué no me dejas un momento a solas con tu madre?- se miraron entre ellos ¿Por qué me daba la sensación que tramaban algo? Pero ¿Qué y porque es lo que no entendía?

-De acuerdo pa…- se calló abruptamente y siguió- Profesor ¡Nos vemos después!- salió corriendo sin decirme ni adiós…

-Ana…- se acercó a mí demasiado, su olor me embriagó y por un momento mi imaginación voló a aquella noche- No vas a ir a ningún lado con ese tipo…- susurró justo en mi oído ¿Cuándo se había acercado tanto? Me alejé por instinto, aunque en el fondo deseaba que me poseyera como aquel día…

-No es asunto tuyo…- conseguí balbucear y sonrió de lado.

-Sí que lo es…- le alcé una ceja, me agarró y tras un pestañeo aparecimos en aquella habitación de hace años.

-¿Qué demonios?– abrí y cerré los ojos varias veces para asegurarme que estaba allí, esto no podía ser posible…

-Si me dejas explicarte…- aparté su mano de mí.

-¿Cómo has hecho eso?

-Seguro que te imaginas cómo…- ahora entendía muchas cosas ¿Por eso era mi hija era así?

-¿Qué eres? – necesitaba saber por ella, ahora entendía de dónde venían sus habilidades.

-Es un tema muy largo ¿Por qué mejor no lo hablamos esta noche?

-¡Dime que eres! – exigí y tras un incómodo silencio siguió.

-Soy de otra dimensión…

-¿Otra dimensión? Eso no explica que Annie…- me tapé la boca con las manos y él sonrió.

-De dónde vengo la magia y habilidades extrasensoriales son comunes…- ¡Con que era eso! ¿Magia y habilidades extrasensoriales? Era tranquilizante saberlo- Lamento haberme ido como me fui…- no pude evitar reír con bastante sarcasmo.

-¿En serio? ¡Viniste aquí, pasamos una noche maravillosa y desapareciste por casi 10 años!

-Ana, hay cosas que debes saber del lugar que vengo…- negué, era mi oportunidad de saber.

-¿Por qué viniste aquí? Si eres de otra dimensión no lo entiendo...

-Tenemos la costumbre de aparearnos con otras dimensiones…- lo miré horrorizada ¡Por eso quedé embarazada! ¡Era lo que buscaba! ¡Que ilusa fui! ¡Todo este tiempo sin poder sacarlo de mi cabeza y él solo…!- No es así…- otra vez susurró en mi oído.

-¿Escuchas lo que pienso?- asintió- Yo no...- me interrumpió.

-Me gustaría haber venido antes por vosotras pero he tenido que arreglar muchos papeles para poder quedarme…

-¿Quedarte? – asintió.

-Los planes iniciales eran aparearse, volver por nuestra cría y regresar…- tragué grueso.

-¡No voy a darte a Annie! ¡Ella es mía!- grité fuera de mí y me hizo sentarme en la cama.

-Tranquila Ana, no he venido a llevármela.

-¿Entonces? Has dicho que…- me interrumpió.

-He dicho que era el plan inicial, creía que sería fácil pero esa noche me enamoré…- nuestras miradas conectaron como entonces.

-¿Te enamoraste?- asintió- ¿De mí?- sabía que sonaba tonto pero debía asegurarme.

-Sí, de ti…- miró alternadamente mis ojos y labios como pidiendo permiso para besarme, cerré los ojos y esperé su beso que no tardó en llegar… Fue bastante tierno y suave pero deseaba más así que yo misma entrelacé los dedos en su cabello y profundicé con mi lengua en su boca…- ¡Dios, Ana! ¡No sabes cómo he extrañado esto!

-Yo también…- susurré perdida en el deseo- Te necesito…- sonrió de lado.

-Como desees…- nos desnudamos el uno al otro, me recostó en la cama y comenzó a dar lamidas y besos por todo mi cuerpo haciendo especial atención a mis pezones ya erectos.

-¡Christian! – entonces recordé el otro nombre- ¿Es Christian o Alexander?- siguió bajando hasta mi centro y justo cuando lo alcanzó susurró sobre el mismo.

-Alexander es mi segundo nombre, prefiero Christian…- a continuación lo lamió y me perdí de nuevo en el placer que me proporcionaba su lengua hasta que culminé en un gran orgasmo…- Adoro cuando te corres…- me sonrojé- Ahora voy a hacerte el amor como hace mucho que deseo…- se colocó en mi entrada y me besó mientras se deslizaba lentamente dentro de mí.

-¡Oh, Christian!

-No te imaginas lo que te he echado en falta todo este tiempo…- siguió besando mi cuello mientras que aumentaba el ritmo, no era momento de hablar ahora sólo quería disfrutar… Así que seguimos el ritmo hasta que alcanzamos el orgasmo casi a la vez. Sin romper nuestra unión se separó de mí lo justo para mirarme a los ojos…- Cada noche conectaba contigo para revivir lo de entonces…- abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Por eso yo…?

-Sí, no podía volver para hablar contigo hasta que no hubiera arreglado todo y por nada del mundo quería que hubiera nadie más a mi vuelta…

-¿Por eso no podía sacarte de mi cabeza?

-Así es…- ¿Sería posible que fuera la razón de…?- Tus sentimientos no puedo alterarlos…

-No me gusta que se metan en mi cabeza.

-Lo siento, pero no quiero que pienses lo que no es. Sé que me amas como yo a ti y por suerte ahora podemos dar rienda suelta a ese amor sin nada de por medio…- sonaba todo tan bien que me parecía un sueño.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Tanto como que esta noche cenaremos juntos y nos pondremos al día…- entonces recordé mi cita.

-Pero he quedado con Paul…- me besó, mientras comenzaba a moverse de nuevo- ¡Oh, dios!

-No me importa como lo hagas pero debes cancelarlo… Tú eres mía desde entonces y nada ni nadie nos separará jamás… Seremos la familia feliz que debimos ser desde el principio- nos perdimos de nuevo en el placer hasta alcanzar un nuevo orgasmo, tras el cual recordé que debíamos volver al trabajo.

-Deberíamos irnos y…- se levantó y me ayudó a hacerlo, mientras nos vestíamos me explicó.

-Nadie se dará cuenta de nuestra ausencia, así que vístete tranquila…- lo miré asombrada.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque lo sé… Es una de las ventajas de ser quién soy.

-¿Annie hará todas esas cosas?

-Por lo poco que he visto es bastante adelantada para su edad, a pesar de no saber nada de esto has hecho un gran trabajo con ella Ana…- sonreí en agradecimiento.

-Gracias…- se acercó a abrazarme.

-Soy yo el que debería dártelas, pero te prometo que te compensaré por todo este tiempo…- lo abracé de vuelta…- Recuerda que esta noche iré a tu casa a las 8…

-Con tenerte aquí es más que suficiente…- cerré los ojos y al momento la escuché…

-¿Ana? ¿Ana?- abrí los ojos, Andrea se hallaba junto a mí y me miraba preocupada- ¿Estás bien?- miré a los lados tratando de ubicarme, estaba en mi escritorio ¡Mierda! ¿Había sido un sueño? ¡Maldita sea! – Creo que deberías irte a casa a descansar…- me tocó la frente- te noto caliente…- no pude evitar ruborizarme.

-No te preocupes, sólo es el cansancio…- me sonrió.

-¿Seguro?- asentí convencida.

-Descansando un poco se me pasará…

-¿Tu cita con Paul?

-Lo mejor será que la deje para otro día…- me entrecerró los ojos.

-Ya me extrañaba a mi…- rodé los ojos e ignoré su comentario.

-Voy a buscarlo, enseguida vuelvo…

-¡Suerte con eso! – antes de salir volvió a gritar- ¡Ya que queda poco para la hora de salida deberías irte a casa!

-¡Te tomaré la palabra!- le grité de vuelta, en el fondo tenía razón, solo quedaba media hora y no tenía nada que hacer, me vendría bien irme antes. Por suerte me lo crucé en el pasillo, parecía algo alterado.

-¡Ana, por fin te encuentro!

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Sé que teníamos una cita y…

-Hablando de eso…

-Esta noche me ha surgido un contratiempo y no puedo salir contigo…- suspiré aliviada y al ver su cara de extrañeza me expliqué.

-Justo iba a decirte que no podía quedar esta noche porque no me encuentro bien…- me miró preocupado.

-¿Te encuentras mal? ¿Qué te ocurre?- los recuerdos de mi sueño con Christian me vinieron a la cabeza ¡Lo sentí tan real!

-Solo estoy cansada, descansando un poco se me pasará.

-Eso espero…- nos sonreímos- Supongo que otra vez será…- iba a decirle que sí pero solo salió...

-Adiós Paul…- me volví de nuevo a la oficina y recogí mis cosas- Andrea, si preguntan por mí…- me guiñó.

-¡No te preocupes y vete! – antes de salir pasé por la clase de Annie y lo vi allí de pie dando clases, sonreí con tristeza, hubiera estado genial que hubiera sido real… Antes de llegar a casa pasé a compras pizzas, helado y palomitas. Pasaría otra noche más sola viendo mis películas favoritas… Supongo que algún día conseguiría encontrar el amor.

Una vez que llegué a casa, me di una rápida ducha, me puse mi camisón de Minnie Mouse y preparé todo para mi noche de pelis… La primera que vería sería Van Helsing, necesitaba acción e indirectamente una triste historia de amor… Cuando apenas iba por la mitad llamaron al timbre.

-¿Quién será?- seguramente Annie para recoger algo… Cuando abrí la puerta me quedé totalmente sorprendida.

-No sabía que nuestra cita sería una fiesta de pijamas…- dijo divertido admirando mi atuendo.

-¿Nuestra cita?- pregunté bastante desconcertada y suspiró.

-Debí decirte que te devolvería a tu puesto antes de hacerlo.

-¿Me estás diciendo que lo que pasó antes fue real?- pregunté bastante sonrojada.

-Si…- señaló dentro- ¿Puedo pasar?- me aparté para que lo hiciera, él fue directo al salón- ¿No esperabas a nadie verdad?

-Pensaba que lo había soñado…- me abrazó.

-Pues ya ves que no…- me separó de él- ¿Hacemos las pizzas que compraste o prefieres cambiarte y salimos?- sonreí.

-¿Nos quedamos?- pregunté dudosa y me devolvió la sonrisa en respuesta.

-Bien, iré a poner las pizzas al horno…- iba muy decidido para dentro pero caí en la cuenta.

-¿Te acompaño a la cocina?- negó.

-Me conozco tu casa perfectamente, no es necesario…- se fue y me quedé pensando en sus palabras ¿Cómo era posible si nunca había estado aquí?

-Recuerda que puedo leer tu mente Ana… - gritó desde allí, realmente era algo que no me agradaba en absoluto, eso de tener a alguien más en mi cabeza…- Solo lo hago cuando quiero…- vino a sentarse junto a mí y me dio una copa de vino- No me apetece escuchar todo, sólo lo que me interesa.

-Es un alivio…- miró la televisión y sonrió.

-¿Estás viendo Van Helsing otra vez?

-Es mi favorita…- me acercó a él.

-También la mía.

Pasamos la noche cenando, conversando y viendo mis películas favoritas que casualmente también eran la suyas. A pesar de lo extraño e increíble de todo esto sentía que todo estaba donde debería estar ¿Sería posible que esto fuera así para siempre?

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les traigo otro Shot, espero que les haya gustado. Como se habrán dado cuenta nos falta la parte de nuestro querido Christian ;), la tendré lista para el 3 de Agosto.**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 ***NO SE PIERDAN LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE ESTA MINI HISTORIA PARA EL 3 DE AGOSTO***


	14. Shot 14

**SHOT 14 "AMOR ENCONTRADO II"**

CHRISTIAN

-¿Ya te vas?- preguntó por no sé cuanta vez… Suspiré con cansancio, todas sabían que lo mío era follar e irme ¿A que venía tanta pregunta?

-Si…- dije secamente, ella me abrazó por detrás, comenzó a besar mi cuello y acariciar mi miembro.

-¿Podemos volver a hacerlo?- mordió mi cuello- Otra vez y otra…- cogí su mano de mi miembro y la aparté.

-No me interesa…- me levanté para ponerme mi ropa bajo su atenta mirada, me gustaba que se deleitaran con mi cuerpo, me había costado mucho tenerlo así y ver como babeaban por mí era lo mejor de todo.

-¿Cuándo sentarás cabeza?- reí.

-¿Sentar cabeza? ¡Dios Elena no puedo creer que ya estés como mi padre!

-Algún día tendrás que hacerlo…- reí más.

-¡Nunca llegará ese día!- exclamé a modo de promesa, era feliz siendo libre y haciendo lo que quería… Además que si ya tenía sexo cuando deseaba e hijos de las mujeres de otra dimensión ¿Para que servía el amor? ¡Exacto! ¡Para nada! Sólo te hacía parecer estúpido. Me gustaba probar cosas nuevas, con una sola mujer me aburriría.

-Eso dicen todos y al final…- agregó con algo de mal humor, me acerqué a ella con mi mejor sonrisa mojabragas y le dije.

-Eso no va conmigo, así que ni lo pienses…- volví a guiñar antes de alejarme pero antes de salir por la puerta la escuché gritar.

-¿Volveremos a vernos?- lo mío no era mentir.

-Lo dudo mucho…- salí y enseguida escuché algo golpear fuertemente la puerta… Por suerte no podía usar sus poderes conmigo porque si fuera así ya me habría matado más de una… ¡Casi lo olvido! Mi nombre es Christian Alexander Grey, aunque odio Alexander, mi padre es un nostálgico y me lo puso por mi madre, rodé los ojos, se supone que ellas sólo son un polvo para tener descendencia pero mi padre la nombra demasiado ¿Pudo ser algo más? Nunca me ha dado por preguntar, tal vez no me guste su respuesta… Nuestra especie tiene prohibido tener descendencia pura porque la mezcla de poderes es peligrosa para el bebé, así que nos obligan a aparearnos con una dimensión no mágica para poder tener hijos, la mayoría son padres muy jóvenes pero yo no tengo prisa a pesar de la insistencia de mi padre no estoy preparado para serlo… ¿Si quiere ser abuelo porque no se lo pide a Leila?

-¿Dónde vas?- me dio alcance Jack justo antes de entrar a mí coche, él es mi mejor amigo y compañero de andanzas aunque últimamente no parece estar muy animado al sexo algo bastante raro.

-A casa.

-Hoy hemos quedado unos cuántos para ir a la tierra sin magia ¿Te apuntas?- ¡Vaya parece que hablé antes de tiempo!

-No me interesa.

-¡Vamos Christian! ¡Será divertido! – se acercó a susurrar- Me han dicho que las tías merecen la pena…- fui bastante claro.

-Jack, el problema no es follar si no ser padre…- por su mirada volvería a darme el sermón.

-Pero ya eres lo suficiente mayor para serlo ¿Cuándo madurarás?- rodé los ojos, no me gustaba este tema.

-¡Nunca!- le guiñé el ojo- Me gusta mi vida como es…- dije montándome en el coche, antes de cerrar la puerta la agarró.

-¡Está bien! Entonces no me quedará más remedio que ir solo…- dijo con pena y le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿No habías dicho que habías quedado con más?

-Ellos se van más temprano y si no vamos juntos es imposible que nos toque el mismo lugar…- asentí - ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?- casi rogó, me sabía mal negarme, él siempre había estado ahí para mí.

-No lo sé…

-¡Vamos tío! No me gustaría ir solo…- suspiré.

-Es que si voy mi padre ya comenzará a hacer preparativos para ser abuelo…- dije divertido aunque sabía que era lo más probable, no me extrañaría que hiciera una fiesta.

-¡Vamos Christian! ¡No puedes dejarme en la estocada! ¡Siento que es mi momento! ¿Por qué no vienes sólo a observar? Tu padre no tiene porqué saberlo…- él no tenía la habilidad de leer la mente, por suerte en mi familia era el único y casi nunca lo usaba por 2 razones, la primera porque era bastante aburrido escuchar las preocupaciones y problemas de los demás, la segunda porque estaba totalmente prohibido usarlos en beneficio propio- ¿Entonces?- tras pensarlo unos segundos me decidí, no sería tan malo ir una vez.

-¡Está bien te acompañaré!- sonrió en triunfo.

-¡Estupendo! ¡Nos vemos a eso de las 7 en la entrada!

-¡Vale tío, allí estaré!- tras despedirnos fui a casa, intenté entrar sin que se dieran cuenta pero tanto mi padre como mi hermana lo hicieron.

-¿Dónde estabas Christian?- resoplé, trataban de controlarme como si fuera un niño.

-No creo que importe…

-¿No has ido hoy tampoco verdad?- suspiré con cansancio ¿Cuándo iba a dejarme en paz? Todos y cada uno de los días que pasaba la noche fuera me preguntaba lo mismo.

-Ya te he dicho que no estoy preparado…

-Christian… Tenemos que hablar…- dijo papá bastante serio, mi hermana se fue no sin antes darme esa mirada de ¡Eres un imbécil! ¿Por qué no podían dejarme en paz? ¿Acaso yo me metía en sus vidas? Ella no había ido todavía y nadie le decía nada ¿Por qué debía hacerlo yo?- Las mujeres son diferentes Christian…- ¡Mierda!

-¿Acaso ahora lees la mente?- pregunté con sarcasmo y me rodó los ojos.

-Tan solo me preocupo…- suspiré cansado.

-No tienes porque, estoy bien… Tan solo no me siento preparado para ser padre…

-Christian… Nunca se está preparado para serlo…- rió- ¡Yo mismo era cómo tú antes de…!- apartó la vista bastante triste, deseaba saber porque pero no me parecía correcto.

-¿Tampoco querías serlo?- negó.

-Fui por obligación pero todo salió bien…- se perdió unos segundos en sus recuerdos.

-Te prometo que cuando me sienta preparado iré…- dije para que se sintiera mejor pero sabía que no era sincero.

-Christian, estás en edad de tener hijos y buscar una pareja estable…- no pude evitar reír.

-¿Cómo tú?- apartó la vista, desde que tengo uso de razón ha tenido varias, pero sólo eran temporales. Eso me convencía más que mi decisión era la correcta.

-No estamos hablando de mi…- lo interrumpí gritando algo más fuerte de la cuenta.

-¡No quiero hijos ni relaciones!- grité firme, él asintió cabizbajo. Lo único que necesito de las mujeres es sexo y me lo dan sin necesidad que casarme.

-Lo siento Christian…- se disculpó y lo miré asombrado.

-¿Por qué?

-Siento que es mi culpa que no quieras tenerlas…- ¡Mierda! No quería hacerlo sentir mal pero algo de razón tenía, no quería vivir con esa tristeza que lo embargaba siempre, aunque no dijera nada me daba la sensación que mi madre biológica tenía algo que ver.

-No tienes porqué…- le sonreí- ¡Sólo no las quiero y ya!- necesitaba animarlo así que decidí informarlo de lo de esta noche aunque fuera una felicidad efímera, el hecho de ir allí no me iba a hacer cambiar de opinión- Esta noche iré con Jack a la tierra no mágica…- me miró esperanzado.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- asentí fingiendo alegría- Me alegro Christian…- se levantó para abrazarme…- Estoy convencido que te gustará…- lo dudaba mucho, sólo de pensar que un polvo allí me convertiría en padre me bajaba el "ánimo" bastante- Seguro que mañana entenderás muchas cosas…- susurró pero me daba miedo indagar en su comentario y me fui a mi habitación, antes de poder alcanzarla salió Leila a mi encuentro.

-¿Has dicho en serio lo de ir a la tierra?

-Si…- le alcé una ceja- ¿Estabas escuchando? – ignoró mi pregunta.

-¿Con Jack?- le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Te interesa?- negó nerviosa, eso me dio lo que necesitaba- ¿No me dirás que te gusta Jack?- negó efusivamente pero su sonrojo me dio de nuevo la respuesta sin necesidad de leerla.

-¡No! ¿Yo con Jack?– Negaba con exageración- ¡Si no nos llevamos bien!- chasqueé la lengua.

-Si tú no te metes en mis cosas yo no lo haré en las tuyas…- le guiñé y asintió.

-Tengo que hacer una llamada… ¡Que te diviertas!- entró rápidamente a su habitación, algo me decía que esa llamada sería a Jack… Yo fui a la mía y me acosté para descansar un rato, puse el despertador un poco antes de la hora y caí rendido…

Cuando el despertador comenzó a sonar, me levanté de un salto y tras apagarlo fui a la ducha, tras la cual me vestí más arreglado que nunca ¡Ni yo mismo entendía el por qué! A pesar que no iba con intenciones de nada estaba nervioso, una gran estupidez… Nada más terminar de arreglarme fui a mi coche y puse rumbo al club dónde estaba el portal de entrada, Jack me esperaba más que nervioso en la puerta.

-¡Por fin llegas!- miré mi reloj.

-Sólo he llegado 5 minutos tarde.

-¡Pero conociéndote ya pensaba que me habías dejado tirado!- resoplé.

-Si te dije que vendría lo hago…- volvió a asentir.

-¡Está bien! ¡Mejor vamos que se nos hace tarde!

-¡Pero si es muy temprano! Tienes toda la noche para encontrar a la indicada…- eso me recordó- ¿Has hablado con Leila?- negó nervioso.

-¿Con Leila? ¿Por qué debería?- rodé los ojos.

-Por nada… ¡Vamos!- entramos al Club e hicimos cola en la puerta, según el orden nos iban mandando a diferentes pubs de diversas ciudades, cuando entramos al nuestro suspiré bastante tranquilo. Era sólo un antro de un pequeño pueblo, seguro que no había nada de interés aquí. Nos sentamos en una mesa desde la que pudiéramos ver bien el entorno y pedimos algo de beber.

-Creo que no será mi noche…- dijo rendido y suspiré.

-Nos ha tocado el peor antro que había…- nos miramos y reímos.

-Eso parece…- la noche avanzó sin mucho éxito hasta que la vi… Iba con una ropa que no encajaba con ella para nada junto a 2 amigas casadas y sin intenciones de engañar a sus maridos, ella necesitaba sexo y yo…

-¿Has visto algo?- aparté la vista al momento y negué.

-No… Sólo miraba alrededor…- me entrecerró los ojos.

-Seeee…. Seguro…- nunca se me dio bien mentir así que lo mejor era cambiar de tema.

-¿Tú has visto algo?- negó- Creo que no es mi noche, será mejor que volvamos…- la miré de nuevo, ni se percató de mi presencia, sólo observaba alrededor mientras conversaba con sus amigas… Una parte de mí quería ir con ella pero la ignoré y me fui con Jack, cuando llegamos a mi coche nos despedimos.

-Adiós tío ¡Nos veremos mañana! ¡Gracias de nuevo Christian!

-De nada…- estrechamos las manos y me monté en mi coche, en lugar de arrancar e irme, me quedé allí con el volante en mis manos y sin saber que hacer ¿Por qué sentía la necesidad de volver? ¿Era por ella? Estuve divagando bastante tiempo hasta que decidí que lo mejor era volver y hablar con ella, no tenía por qué acabar en sexo… Seguramente en cuanto lo hiciera se perdería mi interés. Cuando lo hice miré alrededor en su busca y enseguida la encontré ¡Una suerte! Parecía que ya se iban, justo antes de acercarme nuestras miradas se cruzaron, sentí algo extraño que ignoré totalmente y me acerqué a ellas.

-Buenas noches…- saludé cuando llegué a su lado, su olor me embriagó y su mirada me cautivó- ¿Ya se van?- pregunté dirigiéndome a ella, nuestras miradas volvieron a conectar sin desviarse.

-Nosotras si…- dijo una de ellas- Pero Ana iba a quedarse un poco más ¿Verdad?- asintió y ahí supe que estaba perdido, ella estaba más que dispuesta a pasar una noche de sexo desenfrenado y yo más que complacido en dársela, lo que significaba que sería padre… Cosa que en este momento ni siquiera me importaba.

-Si…- le sonreí mientras cogía su mano para besarla.

-Alexander…- le di mi segundo nombre, sin saber la razón no me parecía bien mentirle ni tampoco sentía la necesidad de decirle mi nombre. Una vez se fueron sus amigas, tomamos un par de copas mientras charlábamos de cosas banales, mientras más hablábamos más necesidad sentía de saber más de ella ¿Pero qué demonios me pasaba? Nunca antes me había interesado una mujer de esta forma ¡Sabía que no debería haber venido! Pero ya era tarde, quise ignorar lo que sentía ya que estaba más que claro que ella había ido por sexo al igual que yo o al menos eso pensaba. La noche acabó en un hotel cerca del Club…

-¡Joder! ¡Sabes tan bien!- susurré mientras nos besábamos entrando a la habitación, cerré la puerta de una patada, la guie a la cama tirando todo lo que había por el camino hasta alcanzarla y tumbarla sobre la misma.

-Tú también…- comenzamos a desnudarnos lentamente, cuando la tuve totalmente desnuda me quedé largo tiempo admirando su belleza… Ana tenía algo que no había encontrado antes, cuando quedé complacido comencé a saborearla lentamente hasta alcanzar su intimidad ¡Dios, su olor! Su placer provocaba el mío, algo nuevo para mí, lo mío era follar, desahogarse y ¡Listo! Pero con ella, me apetecía verla disfrutar tanto como yo lo hacía…- ¡Alexander!- gimió mi nombre mientras que alcanzaba el primer orgasmo de la noche, no tardé en colocarme en su entrada e ir avanzando lentamente, sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás pero aun así me sentía plenamente feliz… Mientras que nuestras miradas estaban conectadas comenzamos un vaivén que culminó con el mejor orgasmo de mi vida o al menos el primero de varios, la noche culminó con ella totalmente rendida tras una sesión de sexo desenfrenado.

Era momento de irse pero sin saber por qué no podía hacerlo ¡Dios! ¿Qué me pasaba? ¡Nunca debí haber venido! Desde el momento que la vi supe que estaba perdido, aun así me vestí más que decidido a irme sin mirar atrás pero cuando llegué a la puerta no pude, me senté junto a ella y aunque sabía que no me escucharía le hice una promesa.

-Volveré…- dije apartando un mechón de cabello de su rostro- No sé si mañana, pasado o en unos años pero lo haré…- me quité mi anillo y lo dejé en la mesita con la esperanza que lo llevara consigo, eso nos mantendría conectados a pesar de las dimensiones. La necesitaba en mi vida y volvería con ella costara lo que costara, tras darle un último beso en los labios volví a casa, me hubiera gustado poder hablar con ella pero nuestras leyes lo prohibían.

-¿Cómo te fue?- preguntó mi padre nada más entrar por la puerta.

-¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?

-No podía dormir… - me hizo un gesto para que me sentara junto a él- Por tu cara deduzco que has conseguido aparearte…- me senté a su lado y me recosté tapando la cara con mi brazo.

-Si… Ha sido algo especial…- sonrió.

-Lo sé…- se quedó mirando a lo lejos unos segundos antes de volver a hablar- Pasé lo mismo con vuestra madre…- abrí los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Tenemos la misma?- asintió, era bastante difícil que te tocara 2 veces el mismo destino a menos que fueras el mismo día como en mí caso.

-Hice trampas para volver con ella… Pero a pesar de mi promesa no volví a buscarla.

-¿Le prometiste hacerlo?- asintió bastante triste.

-Cuando pedí la estancia ya te tenía a ti…

-No entiendo…

-Sólo me la concedieron a mí. No quería abandonarte así que a pesar de mi promesa volví por tu hermana y la dejé allí…- dijo bastante triste y con culpa.

-¡Yo tengo que volver con ella!- papá puso su mano en mi hombro.

-Te advierto que no será fácil, pero si te pareces un poco a tu madre estoy convencido que lo conseguirás.

-Gracias papá…

-El amor nos llega cuando menos lo esperamos…- reí con ironía ¡Amor! Toda mi vida huyendo para que ahora una simple humana me haga sentir lo que tanto he esquivado- Yo debí haber luchado la primera vez…- casi susurró.

-Ahora que somos adultos… ¿Por qué no vuelves por ella?

-Sería injusto para ella…- lo miré sin entender- Se casó hace varios años y vive feliz…- dijo bastante triste, lo que me dio una mezcla de pena y miedo ¿Me esperaría? ¿Nuestro amor seguiría latente? ¿Cuándo volviera habría alguien más?- ¿Tu anillo? – preguntó papá trayéndome de vuelta al presente.

-Lo dejé allí…- su sonrisa se amplió.

-Has sido más listo que yo… - esperaba que me ayudara a mantener vivo mi recuerdo, sabía que nos ayudaría a conectar pero para ella sólo serían sueños o recuerdos. Eso me dio ánimos a comenzar con todo el papeleo que conllevaba irse a otra dimensión no mágica ¿Me esperaría? Tenía la esperanza que así fuera…

 **10 AÑOS DESPUÉS**

Me encontraba de lo más nervioso, había esperado años por este día. Cuando comencé esta odisea para quedarme en el mundo sin magia nunca pensé que fuera tan larga y trabajosa. Cada vez que parecía que todo estaba bien pedían algo más, al principio esperaba estar de vuelta para el nacimiento de mi hija, sonreí, por lo que veía con Ana era una chica maravillosa. Mi anillo había servido para mucho más que conectarnos, podía ver que tal les iba a ambas y me dio la seguridad que ella me amaba tanto como yo a ella, cada noche la visitaba en sueños y revivíamos nuestros últimos momentos. Me apenaba que pensara que sólo fue un polvo sin importancia para mí pero con un poco de suerte hoy sería libre para volver con ella y quedarme.

-¿Está usted seguro?- preguntó el juez y asentí a pesar que no había escuchado nada. Mi abogado me susurró al oído.

-Envejecerás como ellos…- asentí de nuevo, sabía perfectamente que su tiempo es mucho más lento que el nuestro y también que su tiempo de vida es menor pero valía la pena para vivirlo con el amor de mi vida. Todo este tiempo sólo me sirvió para asegurarme que Ana era la indicada para mí.

-Sí.

-En ese caso, su permiso de vivir con la dimensión sin magia es aprobado. Debe procurar no usar su magia en ese lugar y cuidar que su descendencia junto a…- miró los papeles- Ana Steele se cuiden de no exhibirlos. En un remoto caso que sucediera deberían volver todos aquí y se concedería visado permanente a su mujer ¿De acuerdo? – Tuve ganas de saltar de alegría pero sólo asentí más que satisfecho- ¡Bien, pues caso cerrado!- dio el golpe de gracia y enseguida papá, Leila y Jack vinieron a felicitarme.

-¡Me alegro por ti hijo!

-¡Gracias papá!

-Te echaremos de menos…- susurró Leila en su abrazo.

-Podéis pedir un visado temporal para vernos, estoy convencido que Annie lo agradecerá.

-Ten por seguro que lo haremos…- tras otro abrazo fuimos a casa donde ya tenía casi todo listo para mi vuelta, a pesar que sabía que me esperaba estaba nervioso por verla de nuevo. Me despedí de todos sabiendo que volvería a verlos en breve, Jack se quedó mientras papá y Leila volvían dentro.

-¡Mucha suerte tío!- nos dimos otro apretón de manos- Me parece increíble que ese día fuera yo para aparearme y lo hicieras tú…- sonrió de lado- Y no sólo eso, si no que te enamoraste…- le devolví la sonrisa.

-Al igual que tú de mi hermana…- reímos.

-Si…- me dio un fuerte abrazo- Cuidaré de ellos.

-¡Gracias! Sé que lo harás…- tras separarnos, fui hacia la aduana mágica para volver con ella, llegaría en la noche para ella pero haría tiempo acomodando mis cosas. Junto a mi visado había un carnet, un trabajo en el mismo lugar que el suyo además de una gran casa, pero nada que fuera para siempre, hablaría con ella y decidiríamos juntos donde vivir, sabía que ya poseía una casa y probablemente no querría abandonarla. Cuando crucé pude apreciar los años pasados aquí… Para ella habían sido 10 años… Pero lo importante es que había conseguido volver para quedarme.

Una vez en casa, dispuse lo necesario y me acosté con una sonrisa de imbécil en mi cara, mañana retomaríamos lo que dejamos pendiente… Esa noche nuestra conexión fue mucho mayor debido a la cercanía de ambos…

La mañana llegó antes de lo que esperaba y media hora antes de la entrada llegué al Colegio, ya se encontraban allí la mayoría de los docentes pero de mi Ana ni rastro, suspiré apenado, llegaba tarde…

-Buenos días señor Grey…- me saludó la directora- Sea bienvenido con nosotros…- me presentó ante todos y tras darnos los correspondientes saludos 2 de las profesoras más jóvenes se quedaron hablando conmigo, por su actitud pretendían ligar conmigo pero yo sólo estaba pendiente de su llegada, para mi mala suerte nunca llegó ¿Dónde estaría? Di varias vueltas alrededor hasta que vi a mi hija y me acerqué a ella.

\- Buenos días pequeña…- me arrodillé a su altura- Soy tu nuevo profesor, Christian…- su sonrisa me hizo ver que todo saldría bien.

-Bienvenido profesor Christian…- le revolví un poco el cabello y en ese simple roce lo supo, su poder era mucho mayor de lo que esperaba- ¿Tu eres como yo?- miré a los lados para asegurarme que no había nadie más.

-¿Podemos dejar esta charla para después?- me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Después nunca o después el recreo?- no pude evitar reír, era bastante lista.

-¿Vale después el recreo?- me dio la mano.

-¡Hecho!- me sentía tremendamente orgulloso de ella.

-Bien, entonces en eso quedamos… ¿Tu madre?

-Debe estar en la secretaría…- dijo alejándose junto al resto de niños, así que fui allí y me la encontré arrodillada recogiendo papeles del suelo, su falda dejaba ver un buen espectáculo, me alegraba de ser el único espectador.

-Puedes dejarme el chocolate en la mesa, en cuanto termine de recoger esto me lo tomo…- dijo cuando llegué junto a ella, deseaba abrazarla pero debía ir poco a poco, así que opté por esperar a que estuviéramos solos.

-Preferiría que siguieras con lo tuyo…- por su forma de reaccionar sabía que me había reconocido ¿Y cómo olvidarme si cada noche y algunos días la hacía recordar? Cuando me vio lo supo, esperaba que me recriminara por haberme desaparecido pero no dijo nada, así que decidí romper el silencio- ¿Quieres que te ayude?

-No gracias, ya termino…- dijo como si nada y siguió recogiendo mientras la observaba, los años le habían sentado muy bien… Estaba deseando volver a sentirla como entonces, mi deseo despertó el suyo como no era momento de hablar cambié de tema.

-¿Tienes mis fotocopias?- sabía que esperaba otra cosa pero había mucho que explicar como para hacerlo ahora que pronto vendría su amiga.

-Sí, aquí tiene…- me los dio, los cogí rozando mis dedos con los suyos y me presenté con el nombre que me gustaba y por el que todos me llamaban.

-Christian… Christian Grey…- su triste sonrisa me desanimó pero enseguida se presentó.

-Encantada Christian… Soy Ana Steele…- cogí su mano rememorando aquel día y la besé tal como entonces, su reacción me dejó estupefacto, la apartó como si quemara, cogió los papeles junto a ella y añadió antes de salir corriendo - tengo que ir a hacer una cosa, hasta luego…- ¡Mierda! Debía hablar con ella cuanto antes…

-Hola Christian…- llegó su amiga con 2 vasos, seguro que uno era el chocolate que mencionó Ana- ¿Ya conociste a Ana?- preguntó señalando los papeles en mi mano y asentí.

-Sólo de pasada, ha tenido que irse…- sonrió.

-Ella siempre anda corriendo de un lado a otro…- le sonreí.

-Supongo que la conoceré después… -estaba deseando pero sería más apropiado a solas, para hablar de lo nuestro tenía varias cosas que explicar y no quería a nadie más alrededor. Ella siguió hablando del lugar pero yo estaba pendiente a su llegada, no tardó mucho en volver pero me ignoró cogiendo su chocolate y volviendo a su mesa sin prestarme la más mínima atención, seguro que estaba molesta por mi comportamiento… Cuando llegó mi hora de volver me despedí.

-Nos vemos después Ana…- fui junto a mi clase, por suerte mi hija era una de mis alumnas, así que disfruté bastante junto a ella, mi cualificación era para mucho más que dar clase a niñas de colegio pero por estar cerca de Ana valía la pena, cuando supiera todo de mí buscaría algo más apropiado. La hora del recreo llegó y mi hija enseguida llegó junto a mí.

-Tenemos una conversación pendiente…- le sonreí y la seguí a una mesa apartada, una vez sentados volvió con su interrogatorio- ¿Eres como yo? ¿Por qué no hay más personas como nosotros?- me puse más serio.

-Annie, la magia no pertenece a esta dimensión, viene de una más lejana donde lo que hacemos es algo normal.

-¿Entonces soy de otra dimensión?

-No exactamente…- puso cara de no entender y opté por ser claro- Tu madre es de aquí pero tu padre…

-¿Es de esa dimensión mágica?- asentí orgulloso.

-Así es… - se quedó un momento pensativa.

-¿Por qué no ha vuelto con nosotras?- preguntó bastante triste y la abracé, trasmitiéndole en el mismo todo lo acontecido desde que me fui saltando las partes de su madre, yo y el sexo, al separarnos me miró con una mezcla de felicidad y nostalgia que me tocó lo más hondo- ¿Papá?- asentí y volvió a abrazarme- Me alegro que hayas vuelto, mamá te necesita…- miré alrededor, no quería que nadie nos viera y sospechara nada.

-Si…- su alegría me contagió.

-¡No sabes la alegría que me da conocerte! ¡Tengo tanto que preguntarte y…!- seguimos hablando de todo lo relacionado a mi dimensión hasta que Ana nos vio, estaba tan absorto en mi hija que no la sentí llegar.

-¡Mamá!- gritó Annie mientras la saludaba con la mano, yo le sonreí y sentí de nuevo su deseo, trató de disimular y se acercó a nosotros.

-Hola cariño…- la abrazó, besó y se sentó junto a ella- ¿Qué es lo que haces?

-Solo hablamos…- dijo mirándome y asentí.

-Así es Ana, sólo hablamos…- era mi oportunidad de aclararlo todo- Me ha dicho Annie que hoy estás sola…- la miró algo enfadada.

-Realmente no…- ¿Qué? - Tengo una cita…- ¿Una cita? Annie enseguida la interrumpió.

-¿Una cita?- asintió- ¡Pero si esta mañana me dijiste que no tenías nada que hacer! – le recriminó, yo estaba más que atento a lo que iba a decir aunque pude leer en sus pensamientos que pensaba tener sexo con un tal Paul… ¡Por encima de mi cadáver!

-No ha sido planeado, sólo surgió…- agregó nerviosa.

-¿Con quién? – insistió nuestra hija y la miró algo enfadada, así que agregué.

-Sí, Ana… ¿Con quién?- pregunté más que molesto, no podía creer que justo el día de mi regreso tenga una cita con otro.

-No creo que sea importante.

-A mí me interesa saber…- insistí y me entrecerró los ojos.

-No veo la razón…- me retó con su mirada, cosa que no hizo más que avivar nuestro deseo, si no fuera por nuestra hija…

-Mamá, yo sí quiero saber.

-He quedado con Paul…- me miró de reojo, sabía que estaba incómoda así que presté más atención para ponerla más nerviosa.

-¿Pero porque hoy?- preguntó Annie y ella le contestó a pesar de la incomodidad.

-No me apetecía estar sola esta noche así que acepté su invitación…- ¡Bien! Era mi momento.

-Annie… ¿Por qué no me dejas un momento a solas con tu madre?- me miró y me preguntó.

 _-¿Vas a decirle?_

 _-Sí, tengo que hablar con ella._

 _-¡Mucha suerte papá!_

 _-Gracias hija…_

-De acuerdo pa…- contestó en voz alta pero se calló antes de terminar la palabra- Profesor ¡Nos vemos después!- se despidió antes de salir corriendo- _Ten paciencia con ella, a pesar de su dura apariencia en el fondo es demasiado sensible…_

 _-Lo sé…_ \- una vez sólo me acerqué a ella- Ana…- su deseo volvió a aumentar- No vas a ir a ningún lado con ese tipo…- susurré justo en su oído y se alejó un poco.

-No es asunto tuyo…- sonreí de lado.

-Sí que lo es…- dije más que decidido y me alzó una ceja, este no era el mejor sitio para esto así que la agarré y la llevé a la misma habitación de entonces.

-¿Qué demonios?– le di un momento para ubicarse.

-Si me dejas explicarte…- iba a tocarla pero apartó mi mano.

-¿Cómo has hecho eso?- entendía sus ganas de saber pero teníamos poco tiempo y quería dejar claro todo antes de volver ¡Ni loco dejaba que saliera con ese Paul!

-Seguro que te imaginas cómo…- me interrumpió.

-¿Qué eres?

-Es un tema muy largo ¿Por qué mejor no lo hablamos esta noche?

-¡Dime que eres! – gritó bastante alterada y opté por explicarle.

-Soy de otra dimensión…

-¿Otra dimensión? Eso no explica que Annie…- se tapó la boca con las manos y sonreí ¿Pensaba que no lo sabía?

-De dónde vengo la magia y habilidades extrasensoriales son comunes… Lamento haberme ido como me fui…- su risa sarcástica me interrumpió de nuevo.

-¿En serio? ¡Viniste aquí, pasamos una noche maravillosa y desapareciste por casi 10 años!- dicho así sonaba estúpido y me hacía ver como un cabrón.

-Ana, hay cosas que debes saber del lugar que vengo…- intenté explicarme pero negó.

-¿Por qué viniste aquí? Si eres de otra dimensión no lo entiendo...

-Tenemos la costumbre de aparearnos con otras dimensiones…- me miró horrorizada, por su cara pensaba lo peor de mí así que lo negué rotundamente en su oído- No es así.

-¿Escuchas lo que pienso?- asentí- Yo no...- la interrumpí.

-Me gustaría haber venido antes por vosotras pero he tenido que arreglar muchos papeles para poder quedarme…- ¡No podía saber cuántos! Fui breve pero conciso, ya con más detenimiento podría explicarme.

-¿Quedarte? – asentí.

-Los planes iniciales eran aparearse, volver por nuestra cría y regresar…- su nerviosismo y miedo aumentó.

-¡No voy a darte a Annie! ¡Ella es mía!- gritó fuera de sí y la hice sentarse en la cama.

-Tranquila Ana, no he venido a llevármela…- le expliqué, parece que con los nervios no me había entendido bien.

-¿Entonces? Has dicho que…- la interrumpí.

-He dicho que era el plan inicial, creía que sería fácil pero esa noche me enamoré…- no hacía falta entrar en detalles que no venían a cuento, fui sincero en lo que sentía y al mirarnos volvimos a conectar como entonces.

-¿Te enamoraste?- asentí- ¿De mí?

-Sí, de ti…- miré alternadamente sus ojos y labios esperando su permiso, cuando cerró los ojos la besé, traté de serenarme para no lanzarme como lobo hambriento pero ella deseaba otra cosa, agarró mi cabello introduciendo su lengua en mi boca…- ¡Dios, Ana! ¡No sabes cómo he extrañado esto!

-Yo también…- susurró perdida en mí mismo deseo- Te necesito…- sonreí de lado.

-Como desees…- nos desnudamos el uno al otro como aquel día, la recosté en la cama para besar y lamer todo a mi alcance ¡Era tan exquisita como recordaba!

-¡Christian! – Gimió- ¿Es Christian o Alexander?- seguí bajando hasta su centro y mientras me deleitaba con su olor susurré.

-Alexander es mi segundo nombre, prefiero Christian…- a continuación la comí con deseo hasta que alcanzó su orgasmo…- Adoro cuando te corres…- se sonrojó- Ahora voy a hacerte el amor como hace mucho que deseo…- dije mientras me colocaba en su entrada, fui entrando lentamente disfrutando del momento mientras la besaba.

-¡Oh, Christian!

-No te imaginas lo que te he echado en falta todo este tiempo…- me sinceré mientras besaba su cuello y aumentaba el ritmo, disfrutamos del mismo hasta alcanzar el orgasmo, sin romper nuestra unión me separé lo justo para mirarla a los ojos…- Cada noche conectaba contigo para revivir lo de entonces…- abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Por eso yo…?

-Sí, no podía volver para hablar contigo hasta que no hubiera arreglado todo y por nada del mundo quería que hubiera nadie más a mi vuelta.

-¿Por eso no podía sacarte de mi cabeza?

-Así es…- su cara no me gustó así que decidí entrar… _¿Sería posible que fuera la razón de…?_ ¿Cómo podía pensar eso? - Tus sentimientos no puedo alterarlos…- aclaré algo molesto.

-No me gusta que se metan en mi cabeza.

-Lo siento, pero no quiero que pienses lo que no es. Sé que me amas como yo a ti y por suerte ahora podemos dar rienda suelta a ese amor sin nada de por medio.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Tanto como que esta noche cenaremos juntos y nos pondremos al día…

-Pero he quedado con Paul…- la besé, mientras comenzaba el ritmo de nuevo- ¡Oh, dios!

-No me importa como lo hagas pero debes cancelarlo… Tú eres mía desde entonces y nada ni nadie nos separará jamás… Seremos la familia feliz que debimos ser desde el principio- le dije más que firme antes de perdernos de nuevo en el placer hasta alcanzar un nuevo orgasmo.

-Deberíamos irnos y…- me levanté para ayudarla a hacerlo, mientras nos vestíamos de nuevo le expliqué.

-Nadie se dará cuenta de nuestra ausencia, así que vístete tranquila…- me miró asombrada.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque lo sé… Es una de las ventajas de ser quién soy…- le dije a modo de explicación.

-¿Annie hará todas esas cosas?

-Por lo poco que he visto es bastante adelantada para su edad, a pesar de no saber nada de esto has hecho un gran trabajo con ella Ana…- sonrió ampliamente.

-Gracias…- la abracé antes de separarnos.

-Soy yo el que debería dártelas, pero te prometo que te compensaré por todo este tiempo…- me apretó más fuerte- Recuerda que esta noche iré a tu casa a las 8…- le recordé antes de mandarla de vuelta a su puesto.

-Con tenerte aquí es más que suficiente…- susurró antes de desvanecerse y yo volví a mi puesto con mucha más energía, sólo por si acaso usé mis habilidades para apartarlo de ella esta noche. A continuación volví a clase y mi día trascurrió más rápido de lo que esperaba, cuando la jornada terminó me despedí de mi hija antes de irse con su amiga y pasé por la secretaria con la esperanza de verla pero al parecer ya se había ido ¡Tendría que esperar a después!

La hora de verla llegó antes que me diera cuenta y fui a su casa a recogerla pero me llevé una gran sorpresa al verla.

-No sabía que nuestra cita sería una fiesta de pijamas…- dije divertido admirando su pijama de muñecos, incluso con eso se veía sexy.

-¿Nuestra cita?- preguntó desconcertada y suspiré rendido ¡Maldita sea!

-Debí decirte que te devolvería a tu puesto antes de hacerlo...- me recriminé.

-¿Me estás diciendo que lo que pasó antes fue real?- preguntó avergonzada.

-Si…- señalé dentro- ¿Puedo pasar?- se apartó para que lo hiciera y fui al salón dónde vi gran cantidad de porquerías y una película en pausa ¡Un momento! ¿Era Van Helsing? ¡Dios, me encantaba esa película!- ¿No esperabas a nadie verdad?- le pregunté a pesar que era obvio que no.

-Pensaba que lo había soñado…- la abracé.

-Pues ya ves que no…- la separé para mirarla a los ojos- ¿Hacemos las pizzas que compraste o prefieres cambiarte y salimos?- sonrió.

-¿Nos quedamos?- preguntó dudosa y le sonreí de vuelta.

-Bien, iré a poner las pizzas al horno…- ya sabía dónde quedaba todo en su casa.

-¿Te acompaño a la cocina?- negué.

-Me conozco tu casa perfectamente, no es necesario…- fui a ponerlas al horno, eché 2 copas de vino y entonces escuché no por nada si no para asegurarme que no volviera a pensar nada raro…

 _¿Cómo era posible si nunca había estado aquí?_

-Recuerda que puedo leer tu mente Ana… - grité a modo de contestación…

 _Realmente era algo que no me agradaba en absoluto, eso de tener a alguien más en mi cabeza…_

-Solo lo hago cuando quiero…- volví junto a ella y le di una copa- No me apetece escuchar todo, sólo lo que me interesa.

-Es un alivio…- miré la televisión y sonreí.

-¿Estás viendo Van Helsing otra vez?

-Es mi favorita…- la acerqué a mí.

-También la mía.

Pasamos la noche cenando, conversando y viendo nuestras películas favoritas ¡Se veían tan lejanos los días y noches lejos de ambas! A partir de ahora nuestra vida sería juntos, nada ni nadie nos volvería a separar.

 **2 AÑOS DESPUÉS**

Tras mi llegada el tiempo fue demasiado rápido, en 3 meses nos casamos. Nos quedamos a vivir en su casa, ella no quería abandonarla y por mi estaba bien, sólo hicimos algunas reformas para ampliarla, sonreí mirando a mi hermosa esposa, estaba a días de cumplir su segundo embarazo y esta vez venían 2 pequeños… ¡Por fin podría disfrutar la paternidad como no pude con Annie! Ella ya era una mujercita que ayudaba a su madre lo más que podía, además mis suegros eran bastantes agradables y siempre echaban una mano. Por no dar explicaciones asumí la paternidad de Annie pero nunca dije que era su padre real, por suerte nadie preguntó tampoco. Mi padre, hermana, cuñado y amigo Jack llegaban mañana para quedarse unos días, al parecer mi situación dio que pensar en mi dimensión y estaban a punto de aprobar una ley por la que vivir libremente en esta dimensión sin poner en riesgo la nuestra. Así mi familia podría visitarnos cuando quisieran sin pedir ningún visado al igual que nosotros podríamos ir a visitarlos cuando quisiéramos.

Al principio fue difícil adaptarse a fingir ser un simple mortal pero tras éstos 2 años me he amoldado bastante bien, por Ana y mi familia merecía la pena.

-¿Qué tanto piensas?- me sacó de mis divagaciones la voz de Ray.

-En lo afortunado que soy…- me sonrió mientras palmeaba mi hombro.

-En eso no puedo estar más de acuerdo…- mientras bebía de la cerveza que me daba, volví a mirar a Ana y mi hija preparando la mesa para comer, todavía recordaba los días que huía del amor y mi reticencia a venir aquí para aparearme, pero por suerte Jack me convenció de hacerlo cambiando así mi vida para siempre… A día de hoy no podía dejar de agradecer por su insistencia, eso nos unió para siempre, me hizo encontrar el amor, una familia y me convirtió en el hombre más feliz del mundo.

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo la última parte de esta pequeña historia, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme. Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 ***LA SIGUIENTE HSITORIA EN SER ACTUALIZADA SERÁ MERCILESS KILLER ( ESPERO TENERLA LISTA EN UN PAR DE DÍAS, HE TENIDO MUCHO LÍO Y APENAS TIEMPO DE ESCRIBIR)***

 **...**


	15. One Shot 15

**SHOT 15 ESPECIAL DE HALLOWEEN 2019 "PROFECÍA A TRAVÉS DEL TIEMPO"**

VARIOS SIGLOS ATRÁS

-¡Señor hemos logrado contenerlo! ¡Pero no será por mucho tiempo! ¡Debe actuar rápido!- lo traían encadenado, sentía a través de su sangre que pronto se libraría de ellas y fue a su lado para verlo a la cara, su gesto de soberbia se mostró enseguida.

-¡Has sido un puto dolor de cabeza desde que viniste al mundo!- le escupió.

-¡No haberte follado a mi madre maldito cabrón!- le sonrió de lado con su tan conocida superioridad, tras limpiarse la cara se paseó alrededor con las manos a la espalda.

-La cuestión no es follarla si no que no deberías haber nacido…- lo miró furioso- ¡Ninguna mujer común consigue engendrar un hijo nuestro! Pero tu madre lo consiguió…- todavía no se explicaba por qué aunque se lo imaginaba- ¡Y salió un monstruo…!

-¡De tal palo…!- susurró con altanería, no sabía que escondía un as en su manga.

-¡Ni lo menciones! ¡Bastante me avergüenza no poder matarte!- se acercó lo justo para no correr riesgos y le susurró- He acabado con lo único que amas y para ti tengo algo que no fallará…- trató de esconder su miedo, estaba demasiado seguro que su mujer no corría peligro.

-¡Yo no amo a nadie! ¡Y ni creas que lo conseguirás! ¡Acabaré con todos para que la humanidad pueda vivir en paz!- soltó una sarcástica risa.

-¿Con que amnesia? ¡Bien! ¡Jugaremos a tu juego! ¿Crees que cuando acabes con nosotros ellos querrán un monstruo como tú?- se agachó a su altura para verlo a los ojos- Todos te odian igual o más que a nosotros…- apartó la mirada para no dejarle ver cuánto le dolían sus palabras- ¡Menos una!- apretó los dientes con fuerza- Que no es tan humana ¿Verdad?- gruñó con fuerza e intentó morderlo pero se alejó justo a tiempo- ¡Era bastante hermosa! No me extraña que la desearas tanto…- volvió a gruñir con más fuerza- Pero si formaras parte de mi ejército podrías tener a todas las que desees…

-¡Nunca!- gritó a la vez que usaba sus poderes al máximo para liberarse y comenzó a aniquilar a todos los presentes dejando a su padre para el final, éste lo observaba con atención, sabía que no escaparía del destino que le había preparado, cuando llegara a él estaría lo suficientemente exhausto para poder hechizarlo. Su plan había salido mejor de lo que esperaba- ¡Ahora pagarás por todos tus pecados!- gritó mientras se le avanzaba pero la voz de su madre lo distrajo…

-¡Christian!- cuando dirigió su atención a ella vio que estaba sola, eso le extrañó ¿Sería cierto que la había matado? Al verla negar tristemente se temió lo peor- Ana…– no se paró a pensar, la rabia lo consumía ¡Quería acabar con la fuente de su dolor y tormento! Pero cuando volvió su atención de nuevo a él ya era tarde, con un conjuro que nadie más que él conocía lo dejó inconsciente.

-¡Ya no hay vuelta a atrás!

-¡Nooooooo!- retumbó el grito desgarrador de su madre cuando lo vio caer pero antes que se acercara lo tomó en brazos- ¡Devuélvemelo! – rió mientras la miraba detenidamente, en aquel entonces pensó que era su amante ahora...

-Ahora entiendo muchas cosas…- dijo con sorna- No volverás a verlo nunca…- tras decir esto desapareció mientras su madre se retorcía de dolor y llanto, no solo había perdido a su nuera que era como una hija para ella, ahora su hijo también... Al cabo de varias horas apareció junto a ella su padre.

-¿Christian?- negó mientras se levantaba y limpiaba la cara.

-Se lo ha llevado…

-¿Y Ana?- apartó la mirada bastante avergonzada, debería haber supuesto que iría por ella pero pensó que no la vería como una amenaza por su inexperiencia en las artes.

-La mandé lejos, estará a salvo… Pero Christian sigue por aquí en algún lugar…- lo miró anhelante- ¿Puedes ayudarlo?- entendía perfectamente su dolor.

-¿Crees que el querría volver sin ella?- negó y agachó la cabeza, le dolía verla así, por lo que decidió romper las reglas una vez más- Sé que no debería entrometerme pero haré algo por ellos…- alzó la vista bastante esperanzada.

-¡No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco! – le acarició la cara de forma bastante tierna.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer, haré una profecía para que puedan encontrarse y ella lo libere, será un día concreto…

-¿Eso será suficiente?- asintió convencido y tras concentrarse unos segundos suspiró.

-Ana se encuentra varios siglos adelante, ha perdido todo recuerdo de lo que era…- pasó la mano frente a ellos y aparecieron imágenes de una mujer junto a una niña de unos 2 años que recogían un bebé del suelo.

-¿Esa es…?

-Es Ana, ahora tiene quien cuide de ella hasta que llegue el momento.

-No era mi intención atrasar su tiempo, sólo quería mandarla lejos de ese monstruo.

-No te preocupes, hiciste lo correcto…- asintió no muy convencida.

-¿Y Christian?

-Cuando llegue el momento indicado le mandaré la clave para que lo encuentre ¡Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que así sea!- gritó a modo de juramento, ella asintió más conforme a pesar de la tristeza que le ocasionaba que no los volvería a ver de nuevo.

-¿Crees que esto termine algún día?- señaló alrededor y tras unos segundos de silencio contestó.

-Cuando Christian acabe con él todo se restaurará y podrán vivir una vida plenamente feliz…- ella lo miró extrañada.

-¿Realmente lo crees?- asintió mientras dirigía su mirada al cielo.

-El futuro cambia constantemente pero hay amplias posibilidades.

-Y ya no estaré para guiarla…- la abrazó.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de todo…- asintió más decidida- Además ¡Ya conoces como es Astraios con su pequeña!- dijo a modo de broma y ella le dio una triste sonrisa.

-Gracias… Con saber que tiene un futuro mejor me conformo…- tras unos segundos de angustioso silencio preguntó- ¿Cuándo muera desaparecerán del mundo?

-Mientras exista el bien y el mal no desaparecerán del todo, pero con su muerte la balanza se volverá a equilibrar.

-Supongo que algo es algo…- volvió a darle un abrazo que sabía a despedida.

-Los demonios, ángeles y dioses hemos existido desde los comienzos y lo seguiremos haciendo en el fin…

TIEMPO ACTUAL

ANA

Toda mi vida me había sentido como un bicho raro, a veces tenía la sensación que no pertenecía aquí ¿Sería la locura? Se preguntarán ¿Por qué? Pues a veces cuando miro a las personas a la cara sus ojos se oscurecen hasta el punto de volverse totalmente negros, cosa solo visible para mí. El porqué era una incógnita, lo que me lleva a… ¿Qué significaba? Cuando era pequeña sólo sucedía en contadas ocasiones, conforme fui creciendo se volvió mucho peor, suspiré, nunca le conté a mi madre y hermana por temor a que me encerraran en un manicomio… Cuando llegué a la adolescencia fui a psicólogos con la esperanza que todo terminara pero no funcionó, así que opté por ignorarlo ¡Total! A pesar de dar mucho miedo no me hacían ningún daño.

Últimamente se ha vuelto peor, además que llevo unos meses soñando con un hombre encadenado, siempre se repite lo mismo, estoy en una especie de cueva y cuando intento acercarme me despierto sobresaltada… No podía verlo bien pero tenía la sensación que lo conocía de antes ¿Podría ser posible? ¿O solo era un paso más de la locura? …

 _Esta oscuro, alguien me llama y miro a todos lados esperando verlo, pero esta vez tengo algo en la mano, cuando miro ¿Era una llave? ¿Para qué? Nunca había visto algo así, se veía bastante antigua…_

 _-Ana…- susurra por primera vez mi nombre, todos los cabellos de mi cuerpo se erizan y no precisamente por miedo._

 _-¿Quién eres?_

 _-Christ…_

-¡Ana!- gritaron junto a mí trayéndome de vuelta al presente ¡Mierda! ¡Estaba a punto de saber algo más! Las otras veces sólo escuchaba murmullos, esta vez distinguí una voz- ¡Ana!

-¿Qué demonios quieres?- grité de mal humor y resopló.

-Te llama tu novio…- dijo mientras me pasaba el teléfono y resoplé por no sé cuanta vez, estaba de acuerdo que pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos pero sólo éramos amigos además de compañeros de trabajo. Ambos estábamos encargados de traducir los escritos de los objetos antiguos del museo, aunque era mi ayudante ambos trabajábamos por igual.

-¡Ya te he dicho que no es mi novio!- me percaté de su atuendo, no entendía como hacía para verse tan sexy a estas horas de la mañana ¡Yo apenas tenía ganas de levantarme!

-¡Lo que digas! – le entrecerré los ojos.

-¡Es la verdad!- me los rodó.

-¡Para no serlo pasáis demasiado tiempo juntos! Y no creo que solo hablen…- se los rodé yo ahora, la ignoré y contesté.

-¿Qué pasa Jack?- sabía que si me había llamado a casa debía ser importante puesto que conocía a mi hermana lo suficiente para saber que me jodía cuando podía con lo mismo de siempre ¿Pero porque no llamarme al móvil? Cuando lo miré vi que todavía lo tenía en silencio ¡Maldita sea!

-Buenos días Ana, lamento haber tenido que llamarte a casa pero no me ha quedado alternativa.

-Lo sé… Estaba dormida y siempre lo pongo en silencio.

-Siento haberte despertado pero es urgente…- eso me llamó bastante la atención ¿Cómo un objeto antiguo puede ser urgente?

-¿Urgente? ¿Ha pasado algo?- suspiró.

-Ha llegado un paquete para ti…- resoplé.

-¡Pero hoy es mi día de descanso! ¿No puede esperar a mañana?

-No entiendo porque pides libre todos los años el día de Halloween si no tienes niños con los que salir a pedir caramelos…- por raro que parezca ese día del año estaba demasiado cansada como para trabajar, era la simple razón del porqué.

-No estoy de humor, así que dime ¿porque no lo abres tú?

-Porque viene con la orden expresa de abrir sólo por Ana Steele…- sentí mi piel erizarse de nuevo- Y Bob ha dicho "que muevas tu culo hasta aquí para ver que es"- no pude evitar reír, sabía que Bob podía ser bastante elocuente.

-¡Está bien! ¡Enseguida llego!

-¿Sabes? Es un paquete bastante peculiar y trae órdenes expresas de no tocar por nadie más…- me extrañó, todos los objetos que llegaban al museo venían sin destinatario ¿Por qué éste venía al mío? Y eso de no tocar por nadie más ¿Sería una broma?

-¿Seguro que es del museo?

-Hasta que no lo abras no estaremos seguros…- tras unos segundos en silencio preguntó- ¿Esperas algún envío?

-No…- o al menos eso creía- ¡Pero voy enseguida!

-¡Bien! ¡Aquí te espero!- colgué, me puse lo primero que pillé en mi armario, cogí mi bolso, las llaves del coche y antes de salir escuché a mi hermana gritar.

-¡Echa un polvo! ¡Lo necesitas con urgencia!- resoplé molesta ¡Como si fuera importante! Después del fiasco de mi última relación no me apetecía repetir ¿Sexo? ¡Ni ganas me quedaron! ¿Jack? ¡Descartado! Es mi mejor amigo y sé que siente algo por mí, no sería justo para ninguno, así que mejor me quedaba como estaba. En cuanto llegué al museo Bob me salió al encuentro.

-¿Cómo está mi trabajadora favorita?- reí.

-¡Cansada! Estaba muy bien durmiendo hasta que me despertaron por una llamada urgente…- me pasó el brazo por los hombros mientras me guiaba a mi despacho.

-¡Entiéndeme! No podíamos quedarnos con la intriga hasta mañana.

-¿Sabes quién lo envía?- negó.

-No sabemos nada de nada…- asentí igual de extrañada que antes, en cuanto llegamos a mi despacho nos encontramos con un impaciente Jack.

-¡Has tardado poco! – dijo divertido- Bob…- lo saludó algo avergonzado.

-Jack… ¿Por qué no has vuelto a casa?

-Por lo mismo que tú…- rieron, estaba claro que eran demasiado curiosos.

-Ustedes aquí por gusto mientras yo estaba durmiendo de lo mejor…- Bob volvió a cogerme por los hombros acercándome a la mesa dónde estaba el paquete.

-En ese caso abrámoslo cuanto antes para que puedas volver a casa a descansar…- resoplé.

-Ya no podré volver a dormir…- dije pero en el fondo sentía no poder volver al sueño para escuchar su nombre, Bob me sonrió.

-¡Tú puedes Ana!- reí- No tardaremos nada.

-¿Vas a echarme porras?

-¡Haré lo que sea para que lo abras de una vez!- rodé los ojos y me senté frente a ella.

-¡Bien! ¿Es esta?- Jack asintió, la miré por todos lados y no ponía remitente sólo destinatario, vi las advertencias y seguía pareciéndome raro.

-¡Ábrelo! – me apresuró Bob- Necesito saber si es del museo.

-De acuerdo…- cogí el abrecartas y tras desembalarlo encontramos una caja de madera que se veía bastante antigua así que antes de sacarla me puse unos guantes, Bob y Jack hicieron lo mismo.

-Parece del siglo 5 ¿No crees?- añadió Jack, pero los escritos parecían mucho más antiguos, esa lengua me recordaba…

-¡Ana!- gritó Bob trayéndome de vuelta al presente, últimamente tenía la cabeza en otro sitio.

-No lo creo, estos grabados parecen mucho más antiguos…- " _De los comienzos"…_ Escuché una desconocida voz en mi cabeza y negué ¡Debía ser el cansancio! Después de inspeccionar la caja procedí a abrirla y no pueden imaginar mi sorpresa cuando vi una llave igual a la de mi sueño- ¡Qué demonios!

-¿Ocurre algo Ana?- no podía contarles de mi sueño y la casualidad de la reliquia en mis manos ¡Pensarían que estaba loca! Me había costado mucho labrar mi reputación como para echarlo a perder por algo así.

-Nada…- contesté al fin pero Jack me miró preocupado.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?- asentí y aunque no parecía muy convencido lo dejó pasar, a continuación cogió la caja para inspeccionarla mejor, Bob vino junto a mí para inspeccionar la llave conmigo, al poco de estar haciéndolo escuché la misma voz de antes susurrar " _La llave te guiará…"_

 _-_ ¿Ana?- volvió a preguntar preocupado y sacudí la cabeza.

-¿Si?- resopló, viendo su clara intención de debatirlo aclaré- ¡Estoy bien! Sólo estoy cansada porque me despertaron en mi día de descanso…- dije con algo de ironía y rodó los ojos.

-¡Captado!- contestó antes de seguir observando la caja.

-¿Qué crees que sea?- preguntó Bob.

-No estoy segura… Pero tengo el presentimiento que esta llave me llevará a él…- pensé en voz alta y me alzó una ceja.

-¿La llave te llevará a quién?- preguntó divertido y le rodé los ojos.

-¡Ya me entiendes!- Jack se acercó a nosotros y puso su palma frente a mí.

-¿Me dejas verla?- cuando la dejé caer en su mano gritó y la tiró al suelo.

-¡Qué cojones!- cuando se quitó el guante le miramos y nos dimos cuenta que tenía una quemadura bastante fea.

-¡Joder! ¿Eso lo hizo esa cosa?- preguntó Bob preocupado señalando la llave ahora en el suelo.

-¡Tú que crees!- gritó bastante mosqueado, yo en cambio me agaché a recogerla y seguía sin ocurrir nada.

-A mí no me pasa…

-Esto no se ve muy bien, será mejor que vayamos a la enfermería…- lo urgió Bob, antes que se alejaran pude ver que la quemadura era bastante grande, la llave había quedado marcada en ella.

-Duele mucho…- lo escuché decir antes de salir por la puerta.

-Cuando te curen se calmará…- una vez se fueron volví mi atención a la llave en mi mano ¿Por qué le había causado una quemadura a Jack cuando a mí no me había pasado nada? ¿Sería por los guantes? Los suyos eran de tela y los míos de látex… _"Sólo tú puedes tocarla"_ ¡Esa voz de nuevo! Eso me dio una idea…- Debo estar loca pero…- la puse sobre la mesa, me quité los guantes y volví a cogerla, en cuanto hizo contacto sentí un fuerte mareo antes de desvanecerme…

 _-¡Ana! ¡Ayúdame!- escuché claramente esa misma voz de mi sueño, esta vez estaba justo a mi lado… Cuando abrí los ojos me encontré cara a cara con el hombre más hermoso que debía existir, mi boca se abrió de par en par- ¡Ayúdame!- miré alrededor y parecía una ¿Cueva? ¿Cómo demonios llegué aquí? Entonces entendí que debía estar soñando, me levanté decidida y me acerqué a aquel hermoso hombre._

 _-¿Qué necesitas?- miró mi mano y a continuación los grilletes en las suyas._

 _-¡Suéltame!- me dio una mirada bastante profunda- Llevo mucho tiempo esperándote…- dijo con algo de melancolía sin perder su toque sexy, suspiré ¡Si tan sólo este hombre fuera real! Me relamí los labios pensando en lo que disfrutaría con él en mi cama…- Ya habrá tiempo para eso ahora necesito salir de aquí…- abrí los ojos asombrada._

 _-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?_

 _-Eres como un libro abierto para mí…- eso me recordaba algo ¿Pero qué? Antes que pudiera detenerla la pregunta más idiota salió de mi boca._

 _-¿Puedes leer mis pensamientos?- me dio una sonrisa bastante tierna._

 _-Estamos conectados desde hace mucho...- eso sonó raro pero lo dejé pasar e hice lo que me pidió- Gracias Ana._

 _-De nada… Por cierto ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- volvió a sonreír y se acercó demasiado, tanto que podía sentir el calor que emanaba su cuerpo._

 _-Sé más de ti que de mí mismo…- susurró tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento en mí cara._

 _-¿Ah…?- dije como imbécil y me volvió a sonreír, estaba segura que era la sonrisa más bonita que había visto nunca._

 _-Volvemos a estar juntos y esta vez tenemos la eternidad para amarnos…- ¿Amarnos? Sonaba bien sobre todo viniendo de un adonis como él, miró mis labios e instintivamente cerré mis ojos para sentirlo…_

-¡Ana!- gritaron junto a mí y me sobresalté.

-¿Qué?- miré alrededor y volvía a estar en mi despacho- ¿Qué ha pasado?- me entrecerró los ojos.

-Eso quisiera saber…- enseguida me subieron los colores y me senté.

-Creo que me dio un mareo…- su cara tornó preocupada.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?- asentí mientras me recostaba- Hoy estás más rara de lo normal.

-Sí, es que estoy cansada…

-Deberías irte a casa…- asentí.

-Será lo mejor….- estaba deseando volver a mi día de descanso.

-¿Te acompaño?- negué.

-No es necesario…- miré la caja ahora vacía- Dejaré la llave aquí y…- cuando me percaté no había nada ¡Mi mano estaba vacía!- ¿Dónde?- miré el suelo, mis bolsillos…

-¿Qué ocurre Ana?

-No encuentro la llave ¿La has visto?- me miró extrañado.

-¿Qué llave?

-La que había en la caja…- me entrecerró los ojos.

-La caja venía vacía…- lo miré mal.

-¿Cómo puedes decirme eso cuando te has quemado con ella?- al ver su cara de asombro tomé su mano y sorprendentemente no había nada- ¿Qué?

-Me estás preocupando Ana…- me tocó la frente- No parece que sea fiebre pero deberíamos ir al hospital…- negué.

-¡No! Seguro que sólo es cansancio…- dije no muy convencida, no podía ser que hubiera soñado todo eso… ¡Lo del hombre perfecto vale! Pero lo de la llave y su quemadura ¿Cómo pudo pasar? ¿Me estaría volviendo loca?

-¿Segura? – volví a asentir no muy convencida- ¡Vamos! Será mejor que te acompañe a casa…- enseguida lo interrumpí.

-¡No! – me miró asombrado- Estoy bien, tú vuelve a casa y yo me iré dando un paseo, necesito aire…

-No sé…- traté de ser convincente.

-¡De verdad que estoy bien! En cuando duerma un poco más se me pasará.

-De acuerdo…- antes que saliera por la puerta agregó- ¡Llámame después para asegurarme que estás bien!

-¡Lo haré…!- contesté mientras salía prácticamente corriendo para evitar más objeciones, en cuanto pisé la calle tuve una extraña sensación, sentía como si el destino me estuviera avisando que mi vida como tal iba a cambiar pero debido a mi estado no lo tomé muy en serio, fui caminando hasta llegar a una playa y me senté cerca de la orilla, esto me relajaba bastante, había tirado varias piedras cuando sentí a alguien tras de mí.

-Nunca imaginé que pudieras encontrarlo… -dijo una escalofriante voz a mí espalda.

-¿Qué?- cuando me volví vi a un hombre guapísimo que no concordaba nada con su voz ¿Sería real o seguía soñando?

-Estás más hermosa de lo que recordaba…- dijo analizándome detenidamente, su mirada sobre mí no me gustó nada, era como sí pudiera ver a través de mí.

-Disculpe… ¿Lo conozco?- sonrió de lado y sus ojos se oscurecieron, era la primera vez que alguien así se dirigía a mí, normalmente me evadían.

-Mucho mejor de lo que crees…- se acercó más y se agachó a mi altura- Ahora no lo recuerdas pero muy pronto…- cuando su mirada estuvo a la altura de la mía sus ojos se tornaron más oscuros si cabía- Serás mía…- se acercó con claras intenciones de besarme y me levanté enseguida.

-Será mejor que me vaya, ya es tarde y…- antes de alejarme me agarró fuertemente del brazo- No puedes escapar de mi…- traté de soltarme pero su agarre era demasiado fuerte.

-¡Suéltame!- tragué grueso y miré a ambos lados esperando que hubiera alguien para ayudarme pero fue inútil.

-Estarás mejor conmigo…- otra vez intentó besarme, cerré los ojos y tiré fuerte tratando de soltarme, cuando sentí su aliento en mi cara pasó una ráfaga de viento, cesó la presión en mi brazo y al abrirlos me encontraba totalmente sola, miré a todos lados para asegurarme y pasé la palma de mi mano por la cara.

-Definitivamente me estoy volviendo loca…- a pesar de todo corrí a casa como si mi vida dependiera de ello ¿Qué demonios pasaba hoy? Era sin duda el día más raro de mi vida, debía ser la falta de sueño o eso quería pensar…

-¿Ana?- ¡Mierda! ¡Lo que le faltaba a mi día para rematarlo! - Yo…- titubeó y resoplé.

-¡No me interesa!- dije mientras iba camino a mi habitación, no estaba para escuchar sus gilipolleces necesitaba dormir, antes de alcanzarla mi hermana salió de la suya.

-Ana…- dijo nerviosa- Él ha venido a…- entonces me percaté en ambos y caí en la cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Estáis liados?- se miraron el uno al otro titubeando, eso me dio la respuesta que necesitaba- ¡No lo puedo creer!

-No fue algo planeado, sólo surgió y…- me crucé de brazos mirándola muy seria.

-¿Después de lo que este imbécil me hizo confías en él?

-¡Sí!- contestó confiada, no sabía si sentir pena o reírme, al final sólo dije…

-Haz lo que quieras Kate… ¡No me importa!- les grité antes de encerrarme en mi habitación, pero me seguía resultando inverosímil que después de que ese gilipollas me hubiera hecho creer en una vida juntos cuando estaba a punto de casarse con otra y me enterara unos días antes de su boda, ella estuviera saliendo con él ¿Cómo se le ocurre? Como era de esperar su matrimonio no duró mucho… Lo que me lleva de nuevo a ¿Cuánto llevan así? Me tiré en la cama maldiciendo mí día de mierda, estaba convencida que si dormía todo se arreglaría pero estaba visto que Kate no estaba por la labor…

-Ana…- me puse la almohada en la cara- Sé que debería habértelo dicho antes pero…

-Ya te dije que no me importa, sólo me preocupa que te haga daño…- la sentí sentarse junto a mí.

-Nos amamos Ana…- susurró y quité la almohada de mi cara para verla a los ojos.

-¿Estás segura que él siente lo mismo?

-Si…- me senté.

-Entenderás que no pueda creerlo…- tomó mi mano.

-Entiendo que te cueste aceptarlo, tienes que saber que está muy avergonzado por lo que hizo pero las cosas con ella no estaban bien y…- la interrumpí antes que repitiera lo mismo que una vez dijo él.

-Kate con todo el respeto… No me interesa, sólo quiero descansar…- asintió con pena.

-Está bien, lo hablaremos en otro momento…- asentí y me dejó sola.

-¡Maldita sea! Esto no debería estar pasando, seguro que todavía sigo soñando y…

-¡Por fin llegas!- me sobresaltó su voz y presencia junto a mí.

-¿Qué…?- sonrió y tragué grueso mientras admiraba su hermoso cuerpo casi desnudo- ¡Ahora estoy más que segura que sigo soñando!

-No lo estás…- acarició mi cara ¡Se sentía tan bien!- Estoy aquí y volvemos a estar juntos…- sueño o no necesitaba saber.

-¿Podrías explicarme que pasa? Desde que me levanté ha sido un día de lo más extraño.

-Si hubieras aceptado lo que eres lo sabrías…

-¿Lo que soy?- asintió.

-Tanto tú como yo somos especiales.

-¿A qué te refieres con especiales?

-Ambos somos mitad humanos…- no pude evitar reír.

-¿Mitad humanos? ¿En serio?- cada vez estaba más segura que soñaba.

-Así es…

-¿Y cuál se supone que es nuestra otra mitad?

-Tu padre es Astraios, hijo de Hécate, diosa de la nigromancia y hechicería…- apartó la vista algo avergonzado- En mi caso es la escoria con la que te encontraste en la playa.

-¿Qué?- me pasé las manos por la cabeza ¿Por qué a pesar de sonar a locura le creía?

-Él es el demonio más fuerte de todos, debí haber acabado con él hace mucho pero me hechizó y mi madre tuvo que mandarte lejos para salvarte…- acarició mi cara- Puedo mostrarte si me dejas…- lo miré ansiosa por hacerlo y fue cuando sus hermosos ojos zafiro se tornaron profundamente negros- ¿Preparada? - ¿Porque a pesar de todo me hacía sentir tan caliente? Este hombre, demonio o lo que fuera despertaba mis más profundos deseos- ¡Mierda! – tiró de mí para sentarme a horcajadas sobre él y me besó ¡Dios! Nunca había sentido algo así, si realmente era un sueño no quería despertar.

-¡Ohhhh!- gemí algo más fuerte de la cuenta.

-Por mucho que me apetezca hacerlo tienes que recordar quién eres o Carrick te matará.

-¿Quién soy?- sacudí mi cabello con fuerza, ya no estaba segura de nada.

-Voy a mostrarte y después terminaremos lo que empezamos…- susurró de forma bastante sugerente y asentí tragando grueso, el calor volvió a aumentar… ¡Dios! No debería haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo sin sexo, desde lo de ese imbécil… Su cara se tornó bastante enfadada y sus ojos mucho más profundos.

-Aparte de tu deseo siento tu odio y rencor hacia ese imbécil…- me apartó y se levantó de golpe- ¡Me encargaré antes de nada!- ¿Qué? Cuando lo vi irse hacia la puerta me levanté corriendo y me puse delante.

-¿Cómo que vas a encargarte? ¿De qué hablas?- cuando nuestras miradas conectaron de nuevo volví a ver a ese hombre en la playa pero esta vez cuando cerré los ojos vi como él lo agarraba del cuello y lo alejaba de mí desapareciendo al momento- ¿Eso pasó realmente?- pregunté sorprendida.

-Si…- respondió bastante enfadado- Me hubiera librado de él de una vez por todas ¡Pero usó su puta magia y huyó como un cobarde!

-¿Los demonios usan magia?

-Sólo los de alto nivel como Carrick…- ¿Realmente estaba pasando esto? ¿O habría sufrido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y todo esto era la consecuencia?- Ya te he dicho que no es un sueño Ana…- añadió algo cansado- Pero mientras tratas de aceptarlo me encargaré de tu problema…- al principio no supe a qué se refería pero cuando me apartó de la puerta recordé.

-¡No!- grité y me miró muy enojado.

-¿Por qué? Está claro que lo odias.

-¡Por supuesto que lo odio! Pero no puedo dejar que lo mates…- sonrió de lado.

-Al menos aceptas que puedo matarlo…- por más loco que sonara estaba convencida que decía la verdad aunque seguía sin entenderlo del todo.

-¡Como sea pero no lo mates!- lo mejor era desviar el tema a otro que tenía curiosidad.

-Esto…- me avergoncé de no saber su nombre y me lo dijo algo molesto.

-Christian…- suspiró- Me duele que no recuerdes mi nombre- aparté la vista avergonzada y decidí cambiar de tema.

-Si todo lo ocurrido antes fue real ¿Dónde está la llave y porqué Jack no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido con ella?- sus ojos volvieron a su color azul zafiro.

-Ellos están a otro nivel, no tienen nuestras cualidades para verlos.

-¿De qué hablas exactamente?

-Demonios, dioses o Ángeles, da lo mismo…- alzó los hombros- Los humanos no tienen esa capacidad…- le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver con la llave?- suspiró cansado.

-Esa llave es algo celestial, por eso venía a tu nombre con órdenes expresas de ser tocada sólo por ti…- se cruzó de brazos bastante serio- Para empezar no debieron verla en ningún momento…- entonces recordé la quemadura de Jack- Mucho menos tocarla, tuvo suerte de no morir…- lo miré horrorizada.

-¿Por qué no pusieron una advertencia si era tan peligroso?- me entrecerró los ojos.

-Sí que la había…- resoplé.

-¡Pero en el museo trabajamos en equipo, si lo hubiera sabido…!

-Ya no importa, cuando me liberaste se subsanó el error…- abrí los ojos asombrada.

-¿Por eso no recordaba nada y su mano estaba bien?

-Así es, aunque ahora el que debería preocuparte es Carrick, todo este tiempo te ha tenido vigilada a través de sus esbirros…

-¿Esbirros?

-Todas las personas que viste con ojos negros y profundos lo eran…- ¡Eso era demasiado!

-Y eso que no viste a la mayoría…- se dio la vuelta y se quedó un momento perdido mirando fuera de la ventana- Hace muchos siglos un grupo de demonios liderado por Carrick rompió el tratado de equilibrio y armonía que había con dioses y Ángeles…- estuvo callado bastante tiempo- Perdimos demasiado…- me miró con anhelo- Pero estuvimos a punto de lograrlo…- me puse a su lado para ver lo mismo que él.

-¿Nosotros nos conocemos de ese tiempo?

-Creo que mejor te lo muestro…- me dio una tierna sonrisa antes de arrastrarme a la cama y tras sentarse me hizo colocarme sobre él, su cercanía me estaba poniendo bastante nerviosa y caliente- Ahora debes mirarme a los ojos y no apartarla por ningún motivo ¿De acuerdo?- asentí, su miembro estaba demasiado cerca del mío y el calor cada vez era mayor…- Ana…- susurró en mi boca antes de besarme con pasión ¡Dios! Hacía tanto no me sentía así… Comenzó a desnudarme a la vez que yo hacía lo mismo con él, cuando me tuvo totalmente desnuda me tumbó en la cama colocándose sobre mí- No te imaginas cuando tiempo he anhelado este momento…- comenzó a dar lamidas por todo mi cuerpo, parándose algo más en mis pechos para seguir su recorrido hacia abajo dónde siguió lamiendo hasta culminar en un orgasmo muy intenso, al momento lo tuve sobre mí, se colocó en mi entrada y cogió mi cara para verlo a los ojos- Ya no hay vuelta a atrás…- y me besó mientras entraba lentamente ¡Dios! ¡Nunca antes me había sentido tan llena! Cuando estuvo totalmente dentro comenzó a acelerar sus movimientos, volví a tener un orgasmo increíble pero lejos de pararse siguió el mismo ritmo, lo que me llevó a 4 más casi seguidos… Cuando acabamos estaba muerta, volvió a colocarnos como estábamos antes, él sentado y yo sobre él sólo que esta vez seguía dentro de mí- Me gusta sentirte…- acarició mi cara- Ha sido demasiado tiempo…- volvió a coger mi cara y sus ojos volvieron a ser negros…- Ahora volvamos a lo de antes y recuerda que pase lo que pase no desvíes la mirada…- asentí sin saber a qué se refería pero no tardé mucho en saberlo…

 _Aparecí en una ciudad, algo me decía que era esta misma hace mucho tiempo, al mirar a los lados me percaté de la cantidad de muertos que había, todos a manos de esos seres que parecían humanos pero podía ver por sus ojos y manos que no lo eran. Mataban sin discriminar edad o sexo, algunas mujeres fueron violadas de forma salvaje… Entonces aparecieron 3 hombres, por sus ropas yo diría que eran…_

 _-Poseidón, Ares… Encárguense de esas bestias, yo me encargo de él._

 _-Si Zeus…- cuando se separaron sentí la necesidad de seguir a Ares, éste se dirigió rápidamente a una casa en concreto dónde había una mujer con una de esas cosas._

 _-¡Suéltala maldito engendro! ¡Nunca debiste tocarla!- se tiró hacía él con su espada y éste no paraba de reír mientras lo esquivaba._

 _-No te imaginas lo que he disfrutado tu zorrita…- ¿Eran amantes? Ella estaba inconsciente pero viva._

 _-¡No debiste tocarla! ¡Me da igual lo que diga Zeus voy a matarte ahora mismo!_

 _-¡Ahhh…!- un leve quejido por parte de ella lo distrajo lo suficiente para que esa cosa escapara._

 _-Ya te cogeré escoria…- murmuró bastante enojado y se agachó junto a ella- ¿Te encuentras bien?_

 _-Eso creo…- la ayudó a levantarse y colocarse de nuevo las ropas en su sitio._

 _-Siento no haber llegado antes…- se abrazaron._

 _-No fue tu culpa papá…- ¿Qué?- Debí hacerte caso y aceptar lo que soy…- a continuación todo pasó a cámara rápida, vi cómo los 3 dioses se encargaban de todos esos seres excepto uno…_

 _-No importa el tiempo, lo encontraremos y acabaremos con él…- murmuró Ares como si fuera una profecía._

 _-Puedes estar seguro que recibirá su castigo…- de nuevo pasó todo a cámara rápida hasta que vi a la misma mujer de antes dar a luz a un niño, ese niño se fue haciendo adulto… ¡Era él! Nuestras miradas volvieron a conectar ¿Podía verme?_

 _-Siempre te amaré…- miré tras de mí y vi a una chica exactamente igual a mí ¿Era yo? Pero por mis ropas no era la misma…_

 _-Yo también Christian…- tras un intenso beso pasó frente a mí toda nuestra relación, desde que mi padre me dejó al cargo de Grace porque mi madre había muerto, conviviendo nos conocimos, nos hicimos amigos y nos enamoramos. Hubo un tiempo de paz en el que parecía que Carrick se había perdido pero entonces volvió con nuevo séquito, los dioses pidieron ayuda a Christian para acabar con él y tras armar un excelente plan ellos se fueron y yo quedé en casa porque le preocupaba que pudiera hacerme daño pero sin esperarlo apareció frente a mí- ¡Deberías irte de aquí antes que…!_

 _-¿O qué Ana? ¿Llamarás a Christian?- me agarró fuertemente del cuello - Es una pena que deba acabar con algo tan hermoso para darle una lección a mi hijo._

 _-Suel…- trataba de hablar pero no podía, el aire no me llegaba a los pulmones, traté de concentrarme en hacer algo de lo que había aprendido pero sin suerte…- Lo hubiéramos pasado muy bien juntos…- cuando estaba por caer en la inconsciencia apareció Grace._

 _-¡Suéltala maldito!- susurró unas palabras que lo alejaron de mí y vino rápidamente a mi lado- Lo siento Ana…- puso su mano en mi cabeza y tras pronunciar unas palabras desaparecí de allí para aparecer en una calle muy conocida para mí ¿Ese bebé era yo? No sólo había viajado en el tiempo si no que había vuelto a ser un bebé, enseguida se acercaron mamá y Kate que paseaban por allí y me cogió en brazos._

 _-¿Qué es mami?_

 _-Tu hermanita…- la miró extrañada._

 _-¿No se había ido al cielo?- negó sin apartar su mirada llena de amor de mí._

 _-Ha vuelto para quedarse con nosotras…- me llevó a casa, tras bañarme y vestirme me metió en la cuna- Seguro que debes tener hambre, voy a prepararte un biberón y enseguida vuelvo… Ana…- dijo acariciando mi cara antes de alejarse, en cuanto me dejó sola apareció alguien frente a mí, pero sentía que no era un simple hombre era…_

 _-Aquí estarás bien hija…- acarició mi cabeza con ternura mientras retiraba algo de mí cuello que guardó en su puño- Yo estaré pendiente que se cumpla vuestro destino…- se agachó a darme un beso que sentí en mi propia piel- Y guardaré esto hasta que lo necesites…- dijo apretando el puño- Adiós mi bella Ana…- ¡deseaba preguntarle tantas cosas! Pero de nuevo volví atrás en el tiempo, todo pasó muy rápido, estaba sólo Christian matando a esas cosas antes de ir por Carrick pero Grace apareció, eso lo distrajo y Carrick lo hechizó. A continuación lo llevó al lugar dónde lo encontré pero en vez de irse esperó que despertara para regodearse._

 _-Pasarás la eternidad aquí sólo, sin tu hermosa Ana…- intentó soltarse sin éxito- ¡Asúmelo! Nadie podrá encontrarte…-comenzó a reír como loco- ¿No es irónico? 2 seres que nunca debieron existir se enamoran para acabar separados por la muerte._

 _-¡Ella no está muerta! ¡Puedo sentirla! – sentí algo cálido en mi pecho, también lo sentía a él- Por mucho que lo retrases no te librarás de tu destino…- comenzó a reír._

 _-Ya lo hice…-dijo con altanería mientras se alejaba y todo se desvaneció…_ Entonces volví a mi habitación.

-¿Yo soy?

-Eres mi Ana y después de tanto tiempo volvemos a estar juntos…- tras una sonrisa nos besamos mientras que lentamente comenzaba a montarlo, sentía la necesidad de sentirlo de nuevo, alternamos el ritmo de lento a rápido con su ayuda hasta que…

-Ana ¿quieres…?- gritó mi hermana al entrar quedándose callada y boquiabierta al vernos.

-¿Por qué entras sin llamar?- grité de vuelta mientras nos tapaba con la sábana.

-No sabía que estabas acompañada…- lo observó más tiempo del necesario.

-¡Kate!- sacudió la cabeza antes de volverse de nuevo a mí.

-¿Entonces quieren cenar con nosotros?- recordando la actitud anterior de Christian con respecto a Elliot no me parecía conveniente.

-No creo que…

-¡Cenaremos!- contestó Christian interrumpiéndome, cuando lo miré su sonrisa dio algo de miedo- Estoy deseando conocer a su novio…- le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿No será por…?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Vístanse y los esperamos fuera!- salió bastante animada yo en cambio estaba preocupada.

-Christian, por favor no vayas a hacerle daño…- casi supliqué pero él me besó y volvimos a lo que estábamos antes de ser interrumpidos, cuando alcanzamos el orgasmo susurró.

-Si me lo pides no lo haré, pero no entiendo porque mantenerlo con vida si lo odias…- gruñó- Y sabiendo que te has acostado con él yo también.

-Bueno lamento eso, pero debes entender que son otros tiempos, tengo 25 años y no te recordaba.

-Después de analizar estos tiempos, lo entiendo mejor de lo que crees pero sigo pensando que debiste esperarme.

-Lo siento…- lo besé dulcemente antes de levantarme- Ahora será mejor que nos vistamos para ir a cenar con ellos…- dije de mala gana, mientras lo hacíamos siguió hablando.

-¿Ahora me recuerdas?- fui sincera.

-Solo cuanto te amo…- al momento lo tenía abrazándome fuertemente.

-Con eso es suficiente… - me hizo volverme- Poco a poco recuperarás tus recuerdos…- sonreí- Ahora si has terminado será mejor que vayamos a comer o volveré a hacerte el amor.

-¡Bien! Pero antes ¡Prométeme que no vas a hacerle nada al idiota de Elliot!- resopló.

-De acuerdo, lo dejaré vivir… ¡A los que no dejaré vivos son Carrick y sus engendros! – me miró con nostalgia- Por su culpa hemos estado separados tanto tiempo…- lo abracé.

-Lamento que hayas estado ahí sólo durante tanto tiempo, si hubiera sabido…- besó el tope de mi cabeza.

-Debía ser en el momento preciso, Ares fue el que se encargó de todo, además el día de hoy aumentan tus poderes…- no pude evitar reír.

-No tengo poderes…- besó mi cuello.

-Puedo sentirlos, saldrán cuando estés lista…- dijo convencido, yo en cambio no lo estaba tanto pero me dio que pensar.

-¿Por qué no antes? ¿Por qué precisamente este?

-Eso solo podrían explicarlo ellos…

-¿Ellos?

-Tu padre y Ares…- asentí, seguramente era algo bastante improbable que los pudiera ver.

-¡Bien! ¡Ahora salgamos!- Nos reunimos con ambos en el comedor, ya tenían la mesa preparada para los 4, a pesar del tiempo no podía mirarlo sin odiarlo con toda mi alma.

-Christian…- se presentó a ambos, Kate enseguida lo abrazó y me pareció que palpaba sus músculos.

-Encantada Christian, yo soy su hermana Kate…- cuando se separó señaló a Elliot- Él es mi novio Elliot…- por mucho que intenté reprimirlo se escapó.

-A ver durante cuánto tiempo…- ella me miró mal pero no dijo nada, Christian me dio una sonrisa de lado mientras le apretaba la mano más fuerte de la cuenta.

-Encantado Elliot.

-Lo mismo digo Christian…- le entrecerró los ojos- ¿Te conozco de algo?- negó.

-He estado demasiado tiempo fuera del país…- me guiñó- Así que lo dudo mucho.

-¿Por qué no conversamos mientras comemos?- dijo Kate con su tan conocida efusividad y nos sentamos frente a ellos, Christian quedó frente a ella y Elliot frente mío. La conversación tornó bastante normal hablando de su vida y trabajo… ¿Sería cierto que trabajaba conmigo? ¿O solo lo decía por explicar lo inexplicable? Cuando terminamos Kate y yo recogimos los platos y cuando estuvimos a solas en la cocina me reprochó.

-Todavía me cuesta creer que tuvieras novio y no me dijeras…- rodé los ojos.

-Hace poco que estamos juntos y quería esperar un tiempo para hacerlo oficial…- la miré fijamente para que supiera por dónde iba y lo pilló al momento porque enseguida cambió de tema.

-Me gusta…- me abrazó- ¡Se os ve perfectos el uno para el otro!- le devolví el abrazo.

-Gracias…- entonces al ambiente se tornó raro, incluso respirar se hacía pesado y lo sentí tras de mí.

-Ya eres mía…- antes que pudiera reaccionar me agarró y nos transportó a otro lugar, pero no vinimos solos.

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado?- preguntó Kate fuera de sí- ¿Cómo?

-Kate tranquila…- Carrick se acercó a ambas.

-Parece que es mi día de suerte ¡2 Bellezas para mí sólo!- me puse entre ella y él.

-¡No dejaré que la toques!- comenzó a reír.

-¿Qué harás para impedirlo?- realmente no podía hacer nada, pero Christian… Pensé en él y al instante apareció detrás suyo pero antes que pudiera agarrarlo cogió a Kate.

-¡Suélteme! ¡Maldito!- le gritó antes de volverse a mí- ¡Esto es de locos! ¿Qué demonios está pasando?- no entendía el alcance del peligro que corría.

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien…- miré a Christian suplicante.

-No quiero perderla…- le susurré para que ella no pudiera oírme, él asintió antes de desaparecer.

-¿Con que el niñito quiere jugar? ¡Bien! ¡Juguemos!- comenzó a desaparecer y aparecer en diferentes sitios del lugar sin soltar a Kate ni un segundo… ¡Debía hacer algo! ¿Pero qué? ¡Ni siquiera recordaba mis dones como hija de un dios! Entonces como si lo hubiera llamado apareció junto a mí.

-Debes concentrarte…- tragué grueso.

-¿Papá?- sonrió sin apartar la mirada del frente.

-No esperaba volver a oír esas palabras de tu boca nunca más.

-La verdad es que no puedo recordar nada pero tengo que ayudar a Kate…- casi supliqué.

-En ese caso te devuelvo esto…- me dio un colgante de plata en el que había 2 gemas, una azul y otra roja- Siempre fuiste hábil con el agua y el fuego…

-¿A qué te refieres?- negó.

-No puedo quedarme mucho y como ya te ha dicho Christian nos está prohibido intervenir…- suspiró- Concéntrate Ana…- me sonrió- Y recuerda que aunque no puedas verme siempre estoy contigo…- susurró antes de desaparecer, cuando volví a mirar hacia ellos Christian y él ya se encontraban peleando y Kate estaba tirada a un lado, corrí junto a ella como si la vida me fuera en ello.

-¡Kate!- estaba viva aunque no parecía reaccionar, así que la llevé lo más lejos posible de la lucha de ambos e hice lo que mi padre me dijo…

 _Ya no estaba allí me encontraba mucho tiempo atrás, más exactamente en el jardín de la casa de Grace._

 _-Debes concentrarte en lo que deseas, ya sabemos que puedes manipular agua y fuego ¿Pero cómo elegir el adecuado o el momento?- así que ella fue mi maestra…_

 _-¡Concentrándome en el que deseo!- asintió orgullosa._

 _-¡Así es! Ahora hazlo con ese árbol y quémalo…- cerré mis ojos deseé con todas mis fuerzas que ardiera y aunque tardó un poco lo hizo._

 _-¡Lo conseguí!- negó- Ahora haz que pare…_

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-Si consigues usas ambos cuando desees estarás lista…- asentí decidida y volví a concentrarme para apagarlo, tras unos eternos minutos lo conseguí- Hazlo 10 veces más y puedes descansar…- dijo antes de irse y seguí con ello, cuando estaba terminando llegó Christian junto a mí, se veía bastante más joven que el actual._

 _-Hoy no tengo nada que hacer ¿quieres dar un paseo?- cuando lo miré a los ojos tuvimos una intensa conexión, la primera y que dio vida a nuestra historia de amor…_

Cuando volví al presente ellos seguían a lo suyo así que traté de concentrarme sin éxito, estaba tan concentrada que no presté atención y cuando quise darme cuenta me había cogido del cuello desde atrás.

-Hola preciosa…- sentí su lengua en mi oído.

-¡Suéltame!- comenzó a reír.

-Deseaba otro fin para ti pero ya que no pones de tu parte acabaré lo que empecé…

-¡Esto es cosa nuestra! ¡Déjala en paz!- gritó Christian desesperado, él apretó su agarre en mi cuello, los ojos de Christian cada vez eran más oscuros y profundos- ¡Te he dicho que la sueltes maldito!

-¿Esa es forma de hablar a tu padre?- susurró en mi oído- Debí haber estado más presente en su vida para enseñarle buena disciplina pero nunca supe de su existencia hasta que comenzó a matar a mi gente...

-¡Sois monstruos! Es lo que merecéis…

-Casi lo consigues pero esta vez acabaré con la tuya…- su agarre se hizo tan fuerte que sentía que el aire me abandonaba, Christian se veía perdido sin saber qué hacer, sabía que no quería arriesgarse a dañarme. Cuando pensaba que todo estaba perdido supe exactamente qué hacer, había tenido esa visión por algo así que me concentré en Carrick como si fuera ese árbol para quemarlo, tras un grito desgarrador me soltó y Christian se avanzó sobre él… Lo último que recuerdo fue mucho líquido negro por todos lados…

-Ana…- oí su dulce voz junto a mí, cuando abrí los ojos estaba en la cama de un hospital con Kate y Christian junto a mí.

-Christian…- me dio una dulce sonrisa antes de besarme dulcemente los labios.

-Nos has dado un susto de muerte…- miré a Kate preocupada.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, gracias a vosotros…- nos dio una sonrisa agradecida.

-¿Carrick?- pregunté a Christian y su sonrisa de suficiencia me dio la respuesta.

-Ya no volverá a ser una molestia…- acarició mi mejilla- Lo hiciste bien, gracias a ti pude terminar con él…- le sonreí ahora yo.

-Juntos…- asintió emocionado.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Hecha mierda…- agarró mi mano con fuerza.

-Estas algo magullada pero nada de importancia… Además…- parecía emocionado pero Kate lo interrumpió.

-¡Esa es otra! ¡No puedo creer que me ocultaras que te casaste y que estás embarazada…!- abrí los ojos sorprendida ¿Embarazada? ¡Pero si no he tenido sexo en meses más que con…! Al mirarnos lo entendí y supe que todo estaba dónde debía estar…

VARIOS AÑOS DESPUÉS

-¿Qué haces mi amor?- preguntó agarrando mi cintura por detrás, me encantaba sentir su aliento en mi cuello.

-Solo recordaba…- susurré mientras observaba a nuestros hijos jugar en el jardín.

-¿Cosas buenas?- me volví para unir nuestras miradas, me encantaba sentir esa conexión tan nuestra.

-¿Contigo no lo son siempre?- tras una sonrisa nos besamos con intensidad, nunca recuperé con totalidad mis recuerdos de entonces pero construimos una maravillosa vida junto a nuestra familia… La vida no podía ser mejor.

CHRISTIAN

Tras la muerte de Carrick todo fue perfecto, sabía que Ana no recordaba mucho de nuestra vida pasada pero lo importante es que me amaba. Nuestro trabajo en el mismo museo nos unía más si cabía, aunque a pesar de los años seguía molestándome su amistad con Hyde ¿No podía tener una mejor amiga? Cuando nos informaron en el Hospital de su estado, a pesar de estar casados de entonces lo hicimos de nuevo antes que naciera nuestro primer hijo Christian después llegó nuestra hija Grace y por último nuestra pequeña Mia. Nuestra vida era bastante normal, hoy me había tocado salir un poco más tarde y cuando llegué a casa la encontré mirando por la ventana a nuestros hijos jugar en el jardín pero sentía que estaba muy lejos de aquí.

-¿Qué haces mi amor?- le pregunté mientras la abrazaba por detrás.

-Solo recordaba…- susurró sin apartar la vista de nuestros hijos.

-¿Cosas buenas?- se volvió hacia mí.

-¿Contigo no lo son siempre?- le sonreí antes de besarla con intensidad, aprovechando que los niños estaban entretenidos la subí a la mesa junto a nosotros.

-¿Aquí?- levanté su falda y saqué sus braguitas.

-Nadie molestará…- asintió convencida, sabía que si lo hacían los sentiría con el tiempo suficiente de adecentarnos y no vieran nada, sin perder el tiempo liberé mi erección y le hice el amor como nos gustaba, alternando lento y fuerte hasta que alcanzamos el orgasmo.

-¡Oh dios!- reí, por más veces que lo dijera no perdía su gracia, sabiendo lo que venía me rodó los ojos- ¡Bueno, ya sabes a lo que me refiero!

-Lo sé…- tras un ligero beso en los labios me coloqué los pantalones- Voy a ocuparme mientras te arreglas.

-Bien…- le tiré un beso volado antes de alejarme al jardín a echarles un vistazo a mis hijos pero alguien a quien no esperaba ver salió a mi encuentro.

-Hola Christian…

-Pensaba que no volveríamos a verte nunca más…- dije destilando sarcasmo pero me ignoró por completo.

-Sólo vengo a verlos…- dijo con su mirada llena de tristeza- Ana no debe saberlo.

-¿Ya que has roto vuestras estúpidas reglas al venir porque no la saludas?

-Es mejor así…- ¡Siempre tan ambiguo!

-¡Pero a la hora de engendrar niños no las tenéis en cuenta!

-Nunca fue mi intención, pero no me arrepiento…- contestó de la misma forma y volvió a perderse mirando al frente dónde jugaban nuestros hijos- Son hermosos…

-Lo sé, soy muy afortunado de tenerlos.

-Si… - tras unos eternos minutos de silencio agregó más serio- Entonces no tuve oportunidad pero ya que estoy te agradezco de parte de todos que te encargaras de Carrick.

-Yo era el más interesado en hacerlo…- asintió antes de volver a perderse, me daba a mí que los dioses también chocheaban…

-Y lo más importante, que es feliz y mis nietos también…- siguió mirándolos y decidí probar una vez más.

-¿Quieres conocerlos?- negó, así que como no llevaba a ninguna parte le respondí algo cortante.

-Si eso es todo…- al no responder seguí mi camino pero antes de alejarme demasiado volvió a hablar.

-Cuida de ellos…- cuando me volví había desaparecido ¡Putos dioses, sus más estúpidas reglas y su mierda de ambigüedad!

-¡Papá!- vino Christian saltando sobre mí- ¿Jugamos fútbol?

-¡Por supuesto!- miré a Mia- ¿Vamos juntos princesa?

-¡Siiiii!

-¡Bien! Yo con Christian…- celebró Grace y comenzamos el partido…

Había sido una putada todos los años que estuve condenado en ese limbo donde Carrick me encerró, pero viendo lo que tengo ahora no cambiaba ninguno de esos años por nada. El tiempo nos reunió de nuevo y pudimos formar la familia que entonces no pudimos, los amaba con toda mi alma y a pesar de la rareza de estos tiempos he hallado mi lugar, sonreí con superioridad ¡Jódete Carrick! Si en algo tenía razón es que todos tenemos lo que merecemos, en mi caso la felicidad absoluta… Una profecía a través del tiempo me llevó a ella… ;)

FIN.

 **URSU.**

Aquí tienen mi especial de Halloween, espero que les haya gustado. Me ha llevado mucho más tiempo del que pensaba pero me gusta el resultado :) .Muchas gracias a tod s los que han tomado un poco de su tiempo para leerme, su apoyo me hace seguir dando vida a mis locas ideas.

¡Ya sólo me queda desearles que disfruten de su Halloween!

*LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA EN SER ACTUALIZADA SERÁ DOCTORA STEELE* (voy por la mitad, llevo una semana que no he podido ponerme ni una hora diaria a escribir ;( ...)


End file.
